<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Storm, My Cloud, My Sun, My Sky by YunaYamiMouto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677822">My Storm, My Cloud, My Sun, My Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto'>YunaYamiMouto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I could use a tutor like him around), Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Also a like father like son situation, Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) As Family, BAMF Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bianchi is a bit delusional, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dino and Reborn have similar tastes, Dino is hopelessly in love, Dino's got it bad, Drama and hilarity all around, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Family Tragedy, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fon has problems, Fon is confused, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Guns, He's trying to solve them, Hibari Kyoya was a cute kid, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, Kawahira was not expecting this, Kyoya gets adopted, Kyoya is Not Nice™️, Kyoya rules Namimori, Kyoya solves the curse, Like tutor like student, M/M, Mpreg, Namimori Town (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), REBORN HAS PARENTAL INSTINCTS, Reborn is good at math, Surprises all around!, The godfather question, Tsuna doesn't understand, Unless he wants to be, Weapons, Xanxus wants to challenge Reborn, it's chaos, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn met Fon, they became Arcobaleno and went separate ways, not seeing each other for years. Kyoya was born, Fon had to leave to protect his family and they didn't see each other for years. Tsuna met Reborn, the adventure starts. Hibari met Reborn, craziness starts. Dino met Kyoya, Fon returns and secrets are revealed. Better than it sounds, I promise! D18, RF, LalCol possible others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno &amp; Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno &amp; Checker Face | Kawahira, Arcobaleno &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation, Checker Face | Kawahira &amp; Hibari Kyouya, Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Dino &amp; Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dino &amp; Romario (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dino &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Fon &amp; Hibari Kyouya, Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya &amp; Reborn, Leon &amp; Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Others mentioned, Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Varia &amp; Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Storm - Catching Bullets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can't believe you actually agreed to come, Reborn," Lal Mirch said as she and a tall, handsome Italian man in a black suit and a fedora sat with three others, waiting for the rest of the summoned to arrive. They didn't know the others except by reputation while they themselves have crossed paths before, what with the hitman being a good friend of Vongola Nono and him being the hitman's regular client while Lal Mirch, the dark blue haired beauty, was a trusted member of Vongola's CEDEF. "I thought this isn't your thing?"</p><p>"It's not, but Nono got contacted by this 'Luche' and she got him to pay me for this a good dime, so I don't care," the world's greatest hitman replied, eyeing the Mist, Lightning and Cloud almost disdainfully. He knew them by reputation that follows their names and he knew they were good in their fields, but that didn't mean he liked being in their presence. Viper the Esper was known to only give a damn about money and Verde, the so called Da Vinci Reincarnated, had no morals and only cared about his research and experiments. Skull, on the other hand, was famous only for not being able to die, said to be hated by Death itself. Seeing how annoying he was, Reborn was inclined to sympathize with Death.</p><p>Only the Sky, Luche, and the Storm, some Chinese assassin, were missing. It was a gathering of the best of the best, the strongest seven in the world. And while the Sun loved being acknowledged for his skill, he knew meetings like this could never mean anything good.</p><p>"What about you? Aren't you busy with CEDEF and COMSUBIN? Why did you come here?"</p><p>Rose eyes Narrowed in irritation. "Colonello, that damned lackey, has been really annoying lately, so I figured it would be a nice reprieve."</p><p>Reborn snorted. Yeah, the blond was annoying. He was so obviously in love with Lal Mirch that it annoyed Reborn, mostly because the man had a one track mind whenever he perceived that Reborn was trying to seduce her. Okay, so Reborn had a bit of a reputation as a ladykiller, but he respected Lal Mirch more as an ally than just as a random woman to bed when he gets bored. Colonello wouldn't believe him when he had told that straight to the man's face, but then again, that's his own problem. Lal was also obviously in love with Colonello, but the man was too big of an idiot.</p><p>How someone like him became one of COMSUBIN's best was beyond him.</p><p>Then again, Lal was really good at her job.</p><p>"Hey, hey! Don't just whisper among yourselves! It's rude!" Skull called, almost managing to make a tick appear on Reborn's forehead if he didn't have so much self control. "Share your conversations with the great Skull-sama!"</p><p>"Good grief, but you're annoying and loud," Viper, whom Reborn wasn't sure the gender of, let alone their true identity, sighed underneath their hood. "Can't we just get this over with already? Where's that useless Storm and the spineless Sky that couldn't be bothered to reach out to us directly but instead go through intermediates?"</p><p>"That 'Luche' did say she was going to give us half an hour to introduce ourselves and make small talk or something," Lal replied, sighing as well as she leaned back in her seat.</p><p>"Which is completely illogical and not at all needed," Verde supplied, speaking for the first time since he had walked into the room that had been rented for this meeting in, of all things, a factory. They were all collectively beginning to question their sanity for answering the call and coming at all. "We will not be working together again and 'getting to know each other' won't make us work any better now, either. Statistics have proven-"</p><p>Suddenly, Reborn whirled around, took a gun out of his jacket and fired a shot before any of the rest could even register his first movement. The bang was almost deafening in the relative silence of the room, making them all flinch but spring into action as well, looking around to see what they must defend themselves against and if there was any more danger.</p><p>Reborn frowned when there was no sound of a body hitting the ground or even the sound of the bullet piercing a wall. Just silence.</p><p>Lal frowned, too, because Reborn <em>never</em> misses and this almost sounds like he did.</p><p>"Wao," a serene voice says as a figure steps out of the shadows where Reborn had aimed. "I'm impressed. You're the first person in a very long time that heard me before I announced myself." The man was shorter than Reborn by half a head and obviously of Asian descent, dressed in traditional Chinese robes usually seen on monk-warriors or martial artists, red and long with white under-robes and pants, feet covered by white slippers, long dark hair tied in a neat, long braid but the rest of the hair on his head looked the tiniest bit messy with his bangs falling over dark chocolate eyes.</p><p>"Holy hell, where did <em>you </em>come from!?" Skull screeched, backing away from the table a bit as if to put more distance between him and the newcomer for safety purposes.</p><p>"How did you dodge Reborn's bullet?" Verde asked, narrowing his eyes at the red-dressed man. "That is scientifically impossible. The speed of a bullet fired from an ordinary handgun is from 1 to 3 km/s and at this distance, there's no way you could have possibly dodged. The time window for you to react would be about 0.20 seconds since the bullet is fired. There is no plausible explanation-"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't dodge the bullet," the Asian says, smiling sheepishly as he brought his right hand up. Between his pointer and middle finger there was a little piece of metal of a recognizable shape that had Skull's jaw dropping and Lal's eyes widening while Verde's glasses nearly slipped off of his face. Reborn's eyes widened just the slightest bit and his lips barely parted, but it was still more of a reaction than most would see on him. Viper stayed quiet, whatever their facial reaction it was out of sight due to the hood. "I was a bit too startled for that, so instinct came in and I caught it. Pretty foolish on my part. If it had been a Flame bullet, I'd be dead." He still just smiled as he walked over to Reborn, hand outstretched to offer back the used bullet.</p><p>Reborn took it numbly, feeling something very strange happening with his heart. He'd never seen someone <em>literally</em> catch a bullet before. Especially not one shot by <em>him</em>, the world's greatest hitman who has the fastest draw, aim and fire record in history while his accuracy didn't suffer from it not even by 0.01%.</p><p>The black haired man smiled again, this time a bit more genuinely than just that serene smile that seemed to be a part of his being. "I'm sorry I'm late. My name is Fon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr ... "</p><p>Reborn snapped out of his stupor and immediately dialed up his charisma to eleven. "Chaos." He extended a hand for Fon to shake, tipping his head back and pitching his voice just the tiniest bit lower so it sounded a bit like a purr. "Just call me Reborn. And believe me," he said as he brought Fon's hand when he returned the shake up to his lips, impossibly dark eyes never leaving chocolate ones. "The pleasure is all mine."</p><p>But Fon didn't seem to be particularly moved. He just smiled politely and nodded, though he didn't bother to yank his hand back. Reborn noted that they were awfully delicate hands considering what he had heard they can do. The man himself looked to be a bit on the delicate side, really, but there was an undercurrent of danger to his serene aura. Reborn decided he liked this one.</p><p>"So is everyone here, kora?" A new voice asked and Reborn immediately re-aimed his gun over Fon's shoulder, stopping only from firing because he recognized the voice and the blond foolish owner of said voice as Colonello came into view, hands already over his head because he knew Reborn would be aiming for him.</p><p>"Colonello?" A shocked Lal Mirch cried out as she caught sight of him.</p><p>The blue eyed blond only smiled a charming grin. "Mind if I join the party?"</p><p>"Good grief," Viper gripped again, sounding annoyed. "I take it he's not this Luche we're waiting for?"</p><p>"He's just an annoyance," Reborn replied, not bothering to lower his gun or release Fon's hand yet. The man was frowning curiously at the new arrival, but didn't seem bothered by his presence or Reborn practically invading his personal space.</p><p>"How did you even find this place?" Lal asked as she marched over to her ... whatever it was that the two were to each other. The blond beamed when he saw her and immediately gathered her in his big arms, all but spinning her in place even as she banged against his chest so he'd let her down.</p><p>"Followed my heart to you, kora!" Predictably, Lal blushed at the silliness. Surprisingly enough, Fon smiled fondly at that, an expression someone would usually wear to say sigh longingly at 'young love'. Reborn took note of it, tucking the information away without even bothering to question himself why he was even doing it. For some reason, he had a feeling it would be valuable in the future and he knows better than to brush off his own gut instincts.</p><p>Skull threw his helmet at Verde when the scientist looked ready to contradict the romantic statement with a scientific one, to which the green haired man glared.</p><p>"Oh, I see that not only is everyone getting along relatively well, but we also have a guest!" A new female voice, gentle and kind, said and they all turned to look in the direction of said voice, finding a kindly looking lady who looked to be in the middle stages of her pregnancy. She wore all white and a bit of gold and black, with a puffed up big mushroom-shaped hat on her head. Her kind dark blue eyes gazed at them all with a gentleness that made most of them immensely uncomfortable, because they were not gentle people, nor were they used to kindness. There was an innocence to this woman that might have actually made them feel ... <em>tainted</em>. And yet there was no judgement there. That, ultimately, made them relax a bit. "I know this place is not ideal to have such a big, serious meeting, but I figured you'd like a moment to rest before we go to the actual meeting place. If everyone's ready, please follow me."</p><p>"But Fon and Colonello have only just arrived!" Protested Lal Mirch but Colonello laughed it off.</p><p>"I'm made of sturdier stuff than that, kora! Besides, as long as it's <em>you </em>I'm following, I can go to the ends of the Earth."</p><p>"How sweet," Fon said quietly and it was not at all mocking, another thing Reborn noted down. "You needn't worry about me, either. If everyone else is ready to go, don't wait on me. I can make the journey just fine."</p><p>"And Babyborn can always just pick him up and carry him the rest of the way if he gets tired, right, kora?" Colonello said with a teasing grin, only to crumble to the ground a second later as Lal whacked him good over the head with a fist, clearly annoyed. Fon didn't seem offended. In fact, he seemed greatly amused by the rivalry going on between the blond and the hitman.</p><p>"If that's the case, then please follow me. I wish for us to arrive at the meeting place by tomorrow morning." They all exchanged looks as they considered silently just where the hell they might be going for them to need three quarters of a day to get there. And it would seem that they will be making the journey overnight.</p><p>Verde and Viper went ahead first, followed by Skull after he picked up his helmet, then Lal Mirch and Fon and in the back were Reborn and Colonello, to watch their rear. Luche, of course, led the way, so she was up front. And while one might wonder why Luche hadn't simply given them the location of the real meeting place so they can arrive there by themselves, it soon proved to be crucial to have a guide as they went into the mountain and started climbing up narrow cliff-road, entering caves at random that lead to completely different parts of the mountain. Without someone guiding them, even with detailed directions, they'd have probably gotten lost.</p><p>And traveling in a group proved to be safer, anyway, as Skull lost his footing twice, Verde was nearly crushed under a falling boulder if Colonello hadn't destroyed it with one of his Maximum Cannon shots and Fon had proven incredibly valuable when they found the entrance of one of the caves completely blocked by the results of a landslide. The martial artist sure was a very strong Storm. Viper saved them from some hungry wolves once they climbed to the top of the mountain by hiding them from sight since Luche didn't want them killed and Lal found them edible food when they lost their provisions halfway to the secret location. Reborn ended up having to do some Sun Flames healing on nearly everyone when a mountain lion jumped them from out of nowhere, most of them just getting a few cuts and scratches here and there. Skull proved to be useful in that he played bait for the lion until he could topple it over a cliff, coming back up despite having no doubt broken his own neck on the way down, too. Verde just hardened some branches they found so they can dig out Skull when a rock avalanche buried him. He came out alive, which might have been a bit of a shame because he became even more of a chatterbox.</p><p>Needless to say, they were all extremely glad to arrive at the base and to learn that it was almost as big as a mansion and that they each had a room with their own bed and shower. Luche assured them that they can do as they wish with the rest of the day but that seven o'clock was dinner time and that she expected them all at the table and that they shouldn't try to avoid it or else she'd drag them kicking and screaming herself.</p><p>"She's rather scary for such a small lady," Skull said in the wake of such a statement as they all scouted out the rooms they wanted. Fon had already claimed the one in front of the garden for himself on the first level and Luche had the only other bedroom on that level for herself. Fon had chosen it partially because the garden will help him meditate and partially because he wished to help the pregnant woman out in case she might need anything. Lal had also chosen a room for herself, the one on the top floor, since it was the only bedroom up there so Colonello couldn't bug her immediately whenever he wished.</p><p>Which left Reborn, Colonello, Skull, Verde and Viper to room on the same floor. <em>Joy</em>.</p><p>Skull was all over the place, trying to inspect each room at the same time while Verde was just looking for a space big enough or with the least amount of furniture so he can set up his computers and the few robots he'd brought along without too much effort. Reborn did a bit of mental calculation and smirked as he opened the door to the room that would be directly over Fon's, looking down at the garden and, coincidentally, the master bedroom. He walked in and slammed the door in the others' protesting faces. As if he cares why they thought they deserved the room more than him. He just flopped down on the bed gracefully, took out his gun and pointed at the door when they dared barge in, making them all stop in their tracks and slowly back out.</p><p>You don't piss off the greatest hitman in the world lightly, after all.</p><p>He could hear Colonello and Skull cursing him outside of his room - those barbarians had left the door open, but he didn't feel up to getting up just to close it so whatever - and then Viper and Verde arguing over which one of them would be getting the second best room on the floor and he lamented that he had let Timoteo talk him into this madhouse. Sure, Nono had said that he'll come out even stronger than he was before out of this and that he'll probably meet some very interesting people, but so far, Reborn found that he was rather skeptical.</p><p>Unbidden, dark chocolate eyes came to mind, the genuine smile, the aura of danger and deceptively delicate yet powerful hands. He shivered, his heart acting up in that strange way again. Without much thought, he pulled out the used bullet that had been caught by human hands as if it were nothing, reflexes impossibly fast. He rolled it between thumb and forefinger, lost in thought.</p><p>A knock came from the door before he could contemplate it further and he looked over to see Fon standing there, a small smile on his lips yet again. Reborn suddenly felt a bit uneasy - and annoyed at himself - for not noticing the other coming, recalling Fon's words and the dangerous message they carried that only now sank in. The Storm seemed to be indeed as swift and as silent as his namesake. Reborn had not caught a whiff of his presence until the shorter man had announced himself but he wasn't about to reveal that to the Chinese assassin. He'd sounded so impressed before ...</p><p>"Can I help you, Fon?" He asked as he stealthily put the bullet back into his breast pocket.</p><p>Fon smiled a bit sheepishly at him. Somehow, it still looked serene and elegant. Reborn was tempted to ask how he pulled that off. "Luche asked if I and someone else would mind to go fetch some apples from the far end of the garden, since she's planning on making some sweets. I came up to ask, but Skull is stuck in his door out cold, Viper seems to have illusioned their door away, I passed Colonello on my way here and he's headed up to Lal Mirch so I'm guessing those two will be busy and I don't feel comfortable being anywhere around Verde when it's just the two of us. I hope you don't mind. If you'd rather not, I can go by myself ... "</p><p>The hitman paused, sitting up to consider the guest in 'his' room. He'll gladly admit that, out of everyone he'd met at this gathering of the 'strongest seven', Fon's the most interesting one so far. The Asian man hadn't left his mind since he'd caught his bullet. Call Reborn intrigued, if you will, but he guessed some more time spent with the martial artist away from the others could give him some insight into <em>why</em> the other peaked his interest so.</p><p>So he just smirked at the shorter man and got off the bed in one fluid motion that has turned many eyes his way no matter where he was or what he was doing there.</p><p>He figured picking apples might be fun, just this once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Storm - Quite The Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So, here's another chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy it, but I'd like to add a quick note before we start.</p><p>Okay, so, I'm sure everyone's noticed in the title that there are four Flame types naming the story and that the chapter titles also start with one of them (in this case, My Storm). Well, these are indicators of whose POV the story is told from, or rather, the Flame user's lover. Like with the chapters so far under the title of 'My Storm', the narrative is happening from Reborn's point of view, who is going to be Fon's love interest. This is a scheme that will go on into the other chapters, so the second POV will be Dino's etc etc etc.<br/>One thing I probably should say right now about the story and how it's going to be told because of all these shifting POVs is that some parts will seem incomplete until the next narrative is in play because these are four different people who are going to 'tell' the story and they don't all possess the same information. So some things may seem obvious to us but are completely beyond the understanding of the characters even if they get more information because they don't have insider knowledge that 'we' do. Or some things might not seem to make any particular sense at some point but other pieces may fall into place later to make a clearer picture. I hope no one minds that. I, personally, think it adds to the suspense and it forces the story to change dynamics without actually doing so.</p><p>I should also add that I've created some 'history' that is most definitely not cannon in any way, shape or form, just me trying things out, testing out theories and how much fiction one can stuff into a story for a fandom like KHR while still making it somehow fit into the craziness and chaos that makes us love a certain home tutor as much as we do.</p><p>Anyway, sorry for the long note! Now, onto the story we go! I hope you will like it and feel free to leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn stared.</p><p>Fon stared, too.</p><p>To be fair, it was a stare-worthy sight.</p><p>"How the fuckin' hell is that an apple tree?" Reborn asked, perhaps more to himself but the silence of the last couple of minutes was deafening as the two of them stared up up up <em>up</em> at the seven story monstrosity that was supposed to be the apple tree they were meant to pick apples from. Still, Fon of course heard him and gave his own two cents.</p><p>"From a distance, I actually thought it was just the top of the trees of a forest in the distance, but this is too much ... " As soon as they had climbed the little hill at the end of the garden and looked down to where the apple trees were supposed to be, it had become clear that they had perceived it wrong. It was not a cluster of trees or even a distant forest. It was just one huge ass tree, its branches rich with perfect red apples, just the right type that always got kids into some kind of trouble for trying to climb such dangerous trees to get to them. "Just shows how much we know about the world. Do you think it was grown using Flames? Sun Flames could be behind this ... "</p><p>"I don't actually think anyone's ever tried to use Dying Will Flames for agriculture purposes and it could just as easily be Cloud as it could be Sun." He sighed, bringing a hand up to card through his hair, tipping his fedora a bit on his head. "Damn. Maybe I should have changed before we came out here. We can't very well go back empty-handed." If no one else, Colonello would be insufferable, though from what he'd seen of the others, Viper had a superiority complex and Verde will probably just smirk in that infuriating way of his that they'd discovered he was capable of. Luche will no doubt be disappointed, too, and for some reason, he'd rather not have to deal with that.</p><p>Fon looked over to him, contemplated him with a serious expression before he smiled. For the first time since he'd met the guy twenty four hours ago, it held a challenging glint. "Are you a good catch?"</p><p>Reborn stared, almost startled, but then a grin spread across his lips. "Oh, you can <em>bet</em> that I am the <em>best</em> catch," he assured, voice rumbling almost into a purr, but Fon didn't seem to register that. Instead, the Chinese martial artist nodded and stepped back, studying the tree a bit before nodding again.</p><p>"Then I will go up there and throw down the apples to you," he handed the basket Luche had lent them for this task to the Italian, smiling at him as he walked backward towards the tree. "You just have to catch everything that falls down."</p><p>"Don't you worry about that," the hitman assured, though he frowned a bit at the other's attire. "Are you sure you want to be the one to climb up there? Won't your clothes catch on branches? My suit isn't exactly ideal for climbing, but I've done crazier things and still managed to look this good." He gave a teasing smile as he gestured at his own getup. Fon rewarded him with a tinkling laugh that sounded to his ears almost like wind bells.</p><p>"Just you watch, master hitman. I'll knock that fedora right off," promised Fon before he turned back towards the tree, took one, two, three leaping steps before he jumped against the bark and used it as a stepping point to disappear up into the canopy of the huge ass apple tree. Reborn was quick to follow after him so he was standing directly underneath where the Storm had disappeared, arching an eyebrow in a rather impressed manner as he watched from below how Fon swiftly clambered up to the best apples nearer to the top. Then the first apples started falling down, but he had quick reflexes and the first three that fell together were easily caught. Again with the tinkling laugh, coming from above. "Not bad, Mr Reborn."</p><p>"You're not half bad yourself, Mr Fon. But that was hardly a challenge worthy of the world's greatest hitman," he called up to the martial artist, keeping his black eyes trained on Fon as he gracefully moved through the branches as though he'd done it a thousand times before. Or perhaps he truly was the physical manifestation of wind. Reborn was swift and graceful, but he guessed that years of martial arts training gave Fon a fluidity to his own movements that Reborn's own training regimen couldn't quite produce. If rumors were to be believed, Fon knew over one hundred martial arts and has mastered them all. Jumping from tree limb to tree limb is probably child's play for him.</p><p>As if to prove his point, Fon did a little flip, jumping over one branch and dodging another mid air so he can land in a perfect tiger crouch on a different branch, three more red apples in his hands almost blending in with the color of his robes. "Oh, the game has only just begun." Reborn matched the challenging little smirk on the shorter man's lips with a smug curl of his own and then the game was on. He wasn't even sure how long Fon would throw apples down and he would maneuver around to catch them, either in his hands or with the basket hanging from his elbow, but he had to admit it was fun and had to give it to Fon that he <em>was</em> pretty good and gave him a bit of a challenge.</p><p>But then, when the basket was already more than full, something changed. The pace suddenly halted and there was an ominous creak coming from above. Reborn didn't even think as he lunged forward a little, arms outstretched, grunting as his shoulders and knees protested the sudden addition of weight as he caught Fon's falling form, curled up around something. Something that was apparently precious enough to protect from both several breaking branches as well as risk breaking his own spine or neck over had Reborn been a second slower.</p><p>"Jeez, are you alright? What happened?" He asked even as he straightened out, adjusting his new burden and his own center of gravity accordingly.</p><p>Fon uncurled from his protective cocoon and Reborn nearly whacked him over the head when he saw that there was a nest with three bird eggs in his arms. Fon sighed in relief when it was relieved that the eggs had remained unharmed, smiling up at the hitman in thanks. "I didn't see them on the branch I landed on and it shook them right out of their perch. I guess I didn't think and just dived after them. I'm glad none of them cracked."</p><p>"You should be damn glad that your own skull didn't crack!" Snapped the Italian, a bit peeved by how careless the other seemed of his own wellbeing. "It's just a bunch of unhatched birds! There's millions of them."</p><p>"Yes, well, these are skylarks," replied Fon as if that explained it all, his smile dimming a little in the face of Reborn's ire. He didn't back down, though, instead getting a rather stubborn glint in his own eyes. "I'd be laughed out of my family if I were to let our signature birds get injured or killed if I can help it. Oh, look! There's their mother." completely forgetting that Reborn was trying to scold him, Fon locked onto the mama skylark which was circling over them, having spotted her nest and eggs. "I should probably find them a safer tree," the assassin muttered to himself and Reborn just shook his head.</p><p>He wiped around a second later with a gun pointed at Colonello's face for the second time in as many days, Fon still held securely in his arms and not a single apple toppling out of the basket despite the sudden movement. The blond Rain immediately raised his hands up in a peaceful gesture, only to have his head whacked violently by Lal Mirch so she would come into view, glaring scoldingly down at her student. When she looked up, she blinked in confusion before her face went blank when she saw the position Reborn and Fon were in.</p><p>"Luche told me to come fetch you, since you guys were taking too long or something." The look she was giving Reborn made him frown but at least he clicked back on the safety on his gun.</p><p>"We're fine, just lost track of time in a friendly competition."</p><p>"How did a friendly competition turn into a bridal carry, kora-Argh!" Colonello's teasing question was met with a booth to the head from Lal, burying his face into the soft grass and not so soft earth. The safety was removed again, but that was the moment Fon squirmed in his hold and Reborn's attention was brought back to the martial artist as Fon climbed down out of his arms, still securely holding the skylark nest.</p><p>He gave him a smile and a little polite bow. "Xiexie. I'll be right back. I just need to put this to a safer place." And then he was off, indeed fast like the wind, disappearing into the canopy of a much smaller tree some meters away near a cliff. The mama skylark followed after him, as though knowing her eggs were safe with him but wanting to see what will happen to them regardless.</p><p>"So," Lal began and Reborn shot her a warning glance.</p><p>"Not a word."</p><p>"You've actually got a crush," the CEDEF operative said with a teasing grin slowly spreading across her lips. "Can't fault your taste, but don't you usually hate getting involved with people in our business, even if it's only for a one-night stand? Though I actually doubt you could manage to seduce someone like him into your bed. He seems like the 'my body is a sacred temple of harmony' type of guy. I don't think he'd let you desecrate it."</p><p>"I didn't even know you swung that way, kora," Colonello commented as he rolled away from where Lal had faceplanted him, literally. He didn't seem perturbed in the least.</p><p>Lal shrugged. "Reborn doesn't really care about the gender of his partner, as long as they're good fun in the sack."</p><p>"You make it sound so crude, the both of you," the hitman sniffed, disgusted. "And besides, whoever said I'm interested in him? Or that I have a 'crush'?" He went as far as to make the air quotes with his fingers, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I'm saying it. I know we're not exactly drinking buddies, Reborn, but I know the type most likely to make you break your 'rules' about dating people in our business and he's it. I'm pretty sure no one's ever caught one of your bullets mid air before."</p><p>"Do you think he'd top or bottom, kora?"</p><p>"That depends on Reborn, doesn't it? I've heard rumors, you know," Lal said with a teasing grin as the two continued, knowing they were annoying their friend. Well, <em>acquaintance</em> and ally was more like it, really, but neither Colonello nor Lal really cared. Reborn, though, was ready to shoot them both in between the eyes when Fon reappeared, looking quite satisfied.</p><p>Reborn nearly did shoot Colonello when the blond turned to the shortest male present with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Hey Fon, what do you like in bed, kora?"</p><p>The man stopped smiling, gave him a once over and assumed a completely deadpan expression. "Breakfast and not you." Then he simply nodded to Reborn and walked off. The Italian hitman nearly roared with laughter as he followed after the Asian assassin, cherishing Colonello's stunned and flushed expression and the way Lal seemed to be on the verge of being in stitches at her student's expression.</p><p>00000</p><p>Dinner was a considerably more tense affair than the day so far suggested. Skull kept pouting at Colonello - the one who had stuck his head through the door to his new room when the stuntman had tried to fight him on the room the blond had preferred - and Reborn, who kept calling him lackey and <em>treating</em> him as one. Viper kept trying to get people to give them money - usually in exchange for information, so at least that was something and they were at least the best at what they did - and Verde kept watching them all with calculating eyes as though trying to figure out which experiments he should run on whom. Colonello tried starting a fight - a bicker fest or a contest, depending on what the subject was and who you asked - with Reborn, who was content to be all suspicious and wary like Lal Mirch was being even as they ate their food. Fon and Luche remained tranquil throughout dinner, seemingly not bothered by the tension all around them.</p><p>Then, of course, came deserts and hot drinks. While they had all agreed to eat dinner - because they were damned hungry and the food had smelled really delicious, though they have all done their own tests to make sure it was not laced with drugs or poison - no one wanted to drink anything or eat the cookies Luche had made. Well, actually, Fon took a cookie when Luche offered, with that same serene smile as always and she returned it even as she turned to ask Reborn if he'd prefer an espresso over tea.</p><p>"How are you not worried about being poisoned by that?" Viper surprised them all by asking, staring at Fon from under their hood as the red dressed martial artist munched on his sweet.</p><p>Fon just smiled. "I am a Storm."</p><p>"By that, do you mean that you use your Flames to disintegrate any possible poisonous substances that might enter your organism?" Verde asked after a short moment of silence and Fon nodded. "But how do you know when you should disintegrate something with your Storm Flames? If you do it all the time, then you wouldn't be getting the sustenance necessary for survival."</p><p>"Long years of hard practice."</p><p>"You mean to say you willingly ingested poison, repeatedly, until your body and Flames learned to recognize substances that are bad for you?" Lal asked with an impressed, if slightly disturbed, arch of he brow.</p><p>The Storm just shrugged. "I had no choice. The Triads are not the kind of place to let your guard down even for a second. I'm sure most of you here know how to sleep with your eyes open and stay always on alert, no matter how deeply you may sleep. I'm not sure how you do it in the west, but in the Triads, when someone gains a reputation like mine, we begin to hold the dangerous potential of overthrowing the current leadership simply because we are stronger than it and people tend to follow strength, because strength intimidates and assures better or easier business. I am already the third to hold the lofty title of the Triad's best assassin under the current leadership and I've lived through countless assassination attempts so that I could not be a leader candidate. It's become a bit tiresome."</p><p>"Good grief, how barbaric," the Mist shook their head.</p><p>"I hear trading in information the way you do is no better, kora," Colonello countered, even though he seemed to be keeping an eye on both Reborn, who had accepted the offer of an espresso when Luche had offered to test it before him so he wouldn't be so mistrustful, and Fon, who had also accepted tea to go with his cookie. Reborn didn't like it that the soldier was just apparently waiting for him to drop so he can snatch Lal Mirch up and be the dashing hero for her.</p><p>"Don't get me started on how many idiots thought they can get the information they want without paying me the money they owe," Viper said with a disgusted sniff. "You not keeling over from any poison yet? Not feeling faint or weird or anything?"</p><p>"It's not exactly as if how a poison were to affect them is the proper way to judge if the food and drink are safe," Verde argued, pushing his glasses up. "Storm Flames disintegrate and Sun Flames heal if the user is skilled enough and since only the best Flame users of each type have been invited here - save the blond no-brain annoyance-"</p><p>"What did you just say, kora!?"</p><p>"-it is obvious that they are more than skilled enough to counter whatever might try to ail them. That, however, does not mean that <em>we'd</em> be safe to consume anything."</p><p>"You ate dinner and you're still alive, though I question the wisdom behind leaving you so," Lal countered and the table became tense again even as Luche watched from between Reborn and Fon worriedly, wondering if she should interfere. But then Skull jumped out of his seat and brazenly took the cookie out of Fon's unresisting fingers.</p><p>"I, the amazing and brave Skull-sama, will test this food for you!" And then he showed what was left of the sweet right into his mouth and started chewing obnoxiously. Fon grimaced and leaned as far away from the stuntman as he could, but Skull had crawled over the table until he was practically in the Chinese's face, not bothering to back up. Luche had yelped and stumbled back in startlement, especially when the cookie went down the wrong pipe and Skull started choking, spraying cookie bits and spittle left and right.</p><p>A gun clicked and a very pissed off Reborn, whose precious espresso caught some of the cookie bits, growled in Skull's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing, lackey?"</p><p>"Reborn-senpai! I was just trying to be helpful-"</p><p>"You're the man who's hated by the Reaper himself. How the hell do you expect any of them to feel reassured that they'd survive eating the cookies or drinking the beverages if someone who can' die doesn't? You just ruined a perfectly good cookie and the <em>best</em> espresso I have tried <em>in my life</em>. And I am going to make you pay."</p><p>"Reborn-senpai! Please have mercy! I-argh!"</p><p><em>Bang bang bang bang! </em>came the merciless sound and Skull gave several pitiful dying sounds, died, came back to life only for Reborn to repeat the treatment. Viper, Verde, Lal and Colonello all winced in sympathy.</p><p>Luche sighed and gave Fon a new cookie, which he gratefully accepted.</p><p>This was going to be harder than she had thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Storm - Written In The Stars (Kind Of)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week into their stay, things changed considerably in the ragtag group of the 'strongest seven'. Namely, some odd sort of companionship arose in their group. It mostly centered around bullying Skull or avoiding Verde or helping out Luche when she needed help, but yeah, they became some sort of 'friends'. Reborn still butted heads with Colonello. Colonello still tried to woo Lal Mirch each day. Lal Mirch still hit him for it. Viper still tried to con money out of them. Verde still looked as though he was contemplating what experiments he could run on them. Fon still smiled serenely and Luche still thought she might have taken a bite too big for her to chew.</p><p>(Skull was still a lackey but he took comfort in Fon and Luche being nice to him.)</p><p>Luche had definitely become closest to Reborn with Fon being a close second. Reborn loved her espresso and was willing to listen to her more mystic 'babblings' when she was struck by visions caused by her super Sky intuition. Fon, on the other hand, bonded with her because he was strangely well versed in how to care for a pregnant person, knowing how to arrange pillows for her so her back wouldn't hurt, stopping others from adding too much spice in the food when they decided they all want to cook from time to time - Verde wasn't allowed near the stove because he's a health hazard and Lal had no culinary skills whatsoever to speak of, so they each had a day with their name on it for cooking duty except Sunday, when they'd do it together as a 'bonding exercise' - so they don't upset her digestive system, giving her calming tea blends and bringing her flowers to lighten her mood no matter what the day had been like.</p><p>Colonello and Reborn developed a rivalry the likes of which deserved to go down in legend. If something can be even remotely turned into a competition, these two would do it and the clash would be the most entertaining thing the other could watch - or study and bet on, in Verde's and Viper's case respectively. The little competition Fon and Reborn had that first day with the huge apple tree? Child's play in comparison to those two.</p><p>Lal and Viper somehow bonded over being exasperated over the men they were surrounded by, often joined by Luche and sometimes even Fon. While Viper didn't identify themselves with either sex, rather liking it that they were a 'they', Fon was very much male but he had a vastly different temperament from the others, which was a bit weird since <em>he</em> was the <em>Storm</em> of their group.</p><p>Then again, Skull was a Cloud and he had latched onto Fon and Luche like an octopus since they were the only ones nice to him, but he strove to earn the others' regard, especially Reborn's, who most often ignored he even existed because he did not 'associate with those of a lower status'. Skull had been almost inconsolable the first time Reborn had brushed him off like that, but then he'd just become even more determined to prove him wrong and to prove himself in the hitman's eyes. This, unfortunately, ended up more often than not with Luche treating various injuries.</p><p>Verde kept to himself, but it was clear he disliked the rest of them and didn't see them as human beings. He'd tolerate Luche just because he couldn't understand her and he feared and hated Reborn with a burning passion that one would think that the hitman had done something personally to him. Nope, it was just that the man intimidated him with how strong he was while also having an incredible mind, what with a PhD to his name and all. Not a scientist, but he understood what Verde was saying when the green haired man went into a deep scientific jargon in an attempt to throw the other's off of his trail whenever they got suspicious about some theories he was planning on testing through some rather dangerous seeming experiments. The dislike between Verde and the others was mutual, more so with Reborn than the others, which was rather proportional and made sense. He <em>did</em> seem to have an interest in what Fon might say, though that was probably more so because Fon knew how to catch his attention the right way to make him listen. Also Verde had never forgotten the 'literally catching a bullet' trick the Storm had performed the first time they all met.</p><p>Lal's and Reborn's acquaintanceship <em>did</em> turn into a comradeship, if nothing else. You won't see them going out of their way to plan platonic dates or drinking nights, but whatever shallow bond had existed had definitely deepened. It showed in how Reborn didn't kill Lal Mirch every time the CEDEF agent would insinuate a teasing comment about Reborn's 'crush' on their resident martial artist and instead delivered his retribution in the form of teasing her right back about the lovey-dovey relationship she shared with Colonello. Sometimes these teasing matches ended in them both reaching for their firearms, but usually Fon, Colonello or Luche can talk them down from accidentally bringing the house down on all of their heads. Viper, of course, had stated a betting pool on who will actually snap first and kill someone.</p><p>Strangely enough, all bets pointed at Fon, though that might be because that one time they were all too loud when the Storm had a headache and they had all <em>felt</em> it when Fon's left eyebrow had twitched oh so minutely in the first sign of a temper befitting his Flame type.</p><p>And considering what the man did to them all during hand to hand training sessions ...</p><p>Yeah, Fon was everyone's bet and they wondered if they're insane for anticipating the day he'd snap and lose that calm composure and careful self-control.</p><p>The second best bet was, of course, Reborn, but that's under the circumstances they run out of coffee beans or Skull spills his coffee again in the morning like the third day since they settled in. <em>No one</em> wanted a repeat of that.</p><p>The most fascinating development was how Fon and Reborn bonded. They were both the best in their fields - as was everyone else present - but they were also the best in the East and the West respectively, their names nightmares to be feared, their skills almost legendary. Whenever they spar, everyone else watches from a good distance away, because Reborn may be a gunman but he was damn strong in hand to hand too and Fon may be of slighter build, but he was all muscle and he needed no other weapon than his own body. Watching them spar was like watching the deadly dance of nature, the storm battling the sun for dominance in the sky. It was never clear who the winner will be when they eventually stop. Sometimes, someone would interrupt them and they'd stop, in perfect control of their bodies, an inch away from dealing the finishing blow. Other times, Reborn would prevail. Fon would then counter him in the next spar and so the cycle would go on, perfectly in balance. And if they were set to work together against all the others - save Luche, because she was pregnant and no one wanted hitting a pregnant woman on their consciousness, which was rich coming from a bunch of criminals and killers but even they had a limit, okay? - no one on the opposing team was left standing. Not between Reborn's long range attacks and Fon's close and personal approach that perfectly filled in any gaps that would usually make a fight more difficult. They mostly sat together at the dinner table, too, and could often be found in the garden, Reborn just leaning against the wall with his fedora shadowing his eyes while Fon either meditated or practiced his kata not far off.</p><p>There was a <em>reason</em> Lal and Colonello teased Reborn about crushing on the Storm. The hitman had quite a reputation, everything from being a secret sex god to a heartbreaker. He could usually have anyone he wants in his bed before the hour is up if he bothers trying, but he seemed to be dancing around Fon rather than seducing him. Lal could only congratulate him that he was taking his first genuine crush so well instead of falling into the 'kindergarten-pigtail-pulling' trap most men do when faced with real emotions. Reborn had been tempted to shoot a hole through her head right then and there, but something in what she had said resonated a bit uncomfortable within him as he thought it over.</p><p>He's had countless lovers since he first felt desire of the carnal kind, in his early teens. Since he'd been alone pretty much his entire life, he'd learned about sex the only way he could: porn and then curiosity to feel another body underneath him. By the time he'd made a name for himself that was feared and respected all around the world as a mafioso and the best damned hitman they'd ever seen, he'd learned all his likes and dislikes, his kinks and his type. He found he didn't care much for gender but he <em>did</em> have both an intelligence kink and a danger kink in equal measure. It's rare that he could find both in a single partner, but when he did, he'd usually need more than one night to get the person out of his system. Then he'd move on to the next one as though nothing special had happened. Some called it being a player, others being heartless but no one would dare say anything about him being cheap or a slut for sleeping with so many people. For anyone else, sure, but not Reborn.</p><p>And yet out of all the numerous partners he's ever had, from common whores on the streets to that one princess that he'd rather not talk about, from arrogant pimps to masochistic politician's sons, he'd never stalled in seducing them to his bed. So why wasn't he wooing Fon right now, having a good quick romp that would make the martial artist crazy about him and further spread rumor of his skill as a lover, instead almost <em>courting</em> the Storm in his own strange way?</p><p>He blamed it on the fact that Fon was obviously intelligent and definitely one of the most dangerous people Reborn had ever met. He still kept that damned bullet Fon had caught. He actually never left it out of his sight, which was just pathetic, especially for someone like him. But then Fon would poke his head into his room and smile as he called him down for dinner or some other crazy adventure Luche was inviting them to and his heart would act all strange all over again.</p><p>He figured distance would do him some good. Luche had agreed to give them a week off from whatever 'this experience' was, to settle any upcoming affairs before they started some 'serious training' to make the strongest seven even stronger. He could use that to hook up with some random person, let off some steam and maybe Fon won't be as intriguing anymore.</p><p>A week later, as they once again climbed up the mountain - Colonello still following Lal Mirch like a lovesick puppy - Reborn caught himself staring at the back of Fon's head, his gaze slowly traveling down the other's shoulders, lower still until he realized he had been staring at Fon's ass for the past five minutes, despite not even being able to <em>see</em> said ass due to the flowing material of Fon's red Chinese robes. He nearly brained himself with the butt of his own gun. Obviously his plan to get the other out of his system the safest way possible had not worked.</p><p>"Still haven't made a move on your crush, Babyborn?" Colonello teased when they finally made it back to Luche's place and she welcomed them all back with a big smile and bright eyes.</p><p>"Still don't know what you're talking about," replied the hitman without even glancing at the blond. The soldier snorted and dared throw an arm around his shoulders as though they were buddies or something. Reborn turned a harsh glare at the blue eyed man, but Colonello wasn't deterred at all. Instead, he took it as permission to start prattling.</p><p>"Let me give you some advice on love, Babyborn, since you're such a virgin in this particular area-"</p><p>"Colonello, I will count to three and if you don't remove yourself from my person in that amount of time, I will be doing Lal a favor."</p><p>"The first thing you must know about love is that you can't choose who you will love, kora. It kind of just sneaks up on you like an enemy platoon that slipped through the intelligence and scouting units, kora. And once it's behind your defenses, there's no getting it out, ever, kora. Not even if you were to find someone else, if it's true, deep, genuine love, it will stay with you forever, kora. The next thing you need to know about love-"</p><p>"One."</p><p>"-is that you can't fight it, either, kora. Sure, you can go into denial and refuse to accept it - you can even go your whole life not accepting it as reality - but it is what it is and it will always affect you in some ways, kora."</p><p>"Two."</p><p>"Another thing that you must absolutely know about love is that it's bittersweet, kora. It will make you feel like the king of the world in one second but can just as easily bring you to your knees and it doesn't matter whether you're a saint or sinner, rich or poor, civilian or mafioso or military or whatever, kora. Also, while 'love conquers all' can very well be true, love is also oh so fragile and needs constant tending and care-"</p><p>"Three." <em>Bang!</em></p><p>The others immediately whirled around to see what had caused Reborn to shoot, only to find themselves staring incredulously down at Colonello who had at the last moment thrown himself to the side to avoid the bullet on instinct alone, only he had forgotten that they were on the same narrow mountain road and there was nowhere for him to land or tuck and roll to safety. Instead, it was only due to his own quick reflexes that he had caught a branch and was now hanging on for dear life. Literally.</p><p>"I warned him," Reborn shrugged when the others all turned to give him exasperated stares. Fon arched an eyebrow at him and the hitman just knew he'd be subjected to some yoga or meditation as soon as they reached the house. "He was asking for it."</p><p>"Yare, yare, you really are an idiot," Viper commented as they watched Lal, with great exasperation, reach down to help her student climb back to relative safety.</p><p>"I'm <em>surrounded</em> by idiots," Verde added and they all turned to glare at him, even Fon. The scientist just shrugged and continued on his way as though nothing of note had happened. Not even Viper was like that, as they kept with the rest of the group, all of them leaving Verde to be the first victim of whatever bullshit that could befall them on the mountain road like last time. (Un)fortunately, this time around, the climb was a lot more peaceful and there were no further incidents along the way. Probably because Lal kept Colonello in check and Fon was doing the same for Reborn.</p><p>Given the two soldiers' relationship, clumsily sweet as it was, Reborn wasn't sure if he liked the comparison all that much.</p><p>Luche welcomed them back with a great big feast that none of them bothered trying to find poison in since the woman had had more than enough chances to kill them all and had never taken them, instead just enjoying the meal and actually engaging in conversation during and after dinner, sharing what they had been up to in the week they had had free. It was strange how quickly they had gotten so used to each other that they had all found it slightly weird to be apart for just seven days. No one did all that much in that time, really. Reborn took a few short jobs in the area, when he wasn't trying to make himself not think about a certain someone and reported to Timoteo so the man wouldn't panic or do something stupid. Fon had flown out to Japan for some reason, saying there were people there who needed to be informed of his long-term absence. Lal had gone to Italy to arrange for a longer leave. Colonello had done the same for COMSUBIN. Viper had been doing only Viper-knows-what and no one really wanted to know what Verde had been up to because they actually wanted to <em>enjoy</em> their meal. Luche didn't have much to say as she had stayed at the house and Skull had <em>too much</em> to say and no one really wanted to listen.</p><p>It was strangely domestic, especially when they all opened up a bottle of wine when they relocated to the living room and started playing <em>charades</em> of all things to pass the time. <em>Them</em>, the greatest killers and strongest fighters in the world, playing a childish game to pass the time because they had been apart for a <em>week</em>. It was as ridiculous as it was fun to see everyone act out of character as they tried to convey the message so the others can guess.</p><p>The interesting part was that they knew rather well how to get the message across so they would all understand, despite them only knowing each other for a handful of days. How strange.</p><p>When they finally decided to call it quits for the night, it was already way past midnight and it had been a rather long day altogether. Reborn would have gone straight to bed but Fon had caught his eye and gestured subtly with the tiniest tilt of his head for the hitman to follow him, the two ending up in the garden both of their windows looked out to. Reborn watched as the Chinese assassin gracefully sat down in a meditation pose and he sighed, moving to follow only because he knew there was next to no point in arguing with Fon.</p><p>"Listen, Fon, I know you think this helps everyone relax the way it does you, but I'm not worried about anything nor do I need some deep introspection, so I'm not really the type for meditation-"</p><p>"Actually," the martial artist interrupts quietly, voice gentle and eyes strangely intent as he turned to look at the Italian now sitting at his side on one of the pillows he keeps out there just for occasions like this when Reborn gives into one of his invitations to join him in meditation. "I was thinking stargazing might help more. There are no clouds tonight and it is a young moon, so the stars are very visible." Shocked, Reborn looked upwards and saw that Fon had a point. There was not a cloud in the sky, only millions of tiny specks of light that were trillions of miles away but shone so brightly that they can be seen here on Earth. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>He cast a glance at his companion and found his heart doing its usual strange trick when he caught a sight of the relaxed, gentle, <em>genuine</em> smile playing on Fon's lips. "Yeah. Beautiful."</p><p>"Cloud or stargazing usually calms me down when something is stressing me out that I feel I can't deal with on my own," Fon revealed, never even looking away from the sight. He was leaning back on his hands to see better, supporting himself as he seemingly counted each star visible in the blackness of night. "Meditation has helped a great deal in my life to find the calm of my Storm and that calm is invaluable to me. I don't know what may be troubling you, if anything, but when we met up again and during the climb, you seemed unusually tense and a little agitated after you shot at Colonello. I won't ask you to tell me or blindly or presumptuously offer advice. However, I do offer you my silent presence and this experience. If nothing else, I found that it can help bring one's perspective into the right place." Those chocolate eyes finally locked on him and Reborn found his breath being knocked right out of his lungs, stolen by the fond look there and the gentle curl of lips. "You may be the best hitman in the world and can take care of yourself just fine on your own, but I was never one to believe that just because one is strong they should be left alone all the time. You don't have to say anything. I don't have to say anything. But I'll be your silence if you need it and the stars will be your listeners. I hope that's enough to be of some help to at least help you relax, Reborn."</p><p>Reborn stared, stunned, at the red dressed man. The cause of his inner turmoil over the fact that he found himself desiring this man, more than he had ever wanted someone else in <em>ways</em> he had never wanted someone else, all serene and calm, letting wind play with black tresses, the only sounds around them crickets and rustling leaves. Fon was offering him <em>silence</em>. Has anyone ever offered him silence? Actually, was it <em>normal</em> to offer a person silence or was it a uniquely <em>Fon</em> thing? Because this wouldn't be the first time Reborn was openly 'melancholy'. He'd grown out of truly showing it years ago, when he'd made a name for himself, but he knew how to pretend when he needs it to get closer to a hit. People always wanted to <em>talk</em>, to make <em>noise</em>, be it getting <em>him</em> to talk or making him <em>listen</em>. Was it the type of people he'd met in such a setting or was he right and everyone was like that and it was truly a uniquely Fon thing?</p><p>Unbidden, a snort escaped his lips. Fon looked to him and the snort was followed by a chuckle, prompting a confused look to settle over the Asian's face. That finally made him outright laugh, open and free, and he was aware that Fon must be staring at him because while they didn't know each other all that well, considering the short amount of time they'd spent together, Reborn has yet to show this much emotion in front of his new 'friends', let alone laughter like this!</p><p>But for some reason, he couldn't stop, not for a whole minute before he gathered himself enough to at least subdue it to chuckles, whatever it is that he was feeling to cause such a reaction. There were definitely a few emotions dancing around in there, emotions he'd never thought someone like himself could feel them. Elation and incredulity were some of the strongest, maybe surprise and maybe even some fondness. Looking at Fon, who was smiling so <em>fondly</em> at him, didn't help. It made a smile stick to his lips no matter how much he tried to hide it.</p><p>"Thank you. I might have just needed that." He brought a hand up to touch his breast pocket, where a certain used bullet <em>still</em> resided, and finally had to admit to himself that Lal Mirch and Colonello <em>might</em> just be right. <em>'I like Fon. I certainly wasn't expecting </em>that<em>.'</em></p><p>Now, all that was left to do was woo him, preferably better than Colonello was doing so with Lal, because while those two were obviously in love, they were also obviously not going anywhere with it.</p><p>And Reborn had no plans to pine over his first 'crush' for years.</p><p>He had some planning to do.</p><p>Fon, unaware of the thoughts whirling around in the hitman's head, just smiled even more fondly at his companion and even laid his hand over Reborn's for a second. "You're welcome," was all he said before going back to gazing up at the stars. Reborn studied him for a moment longer before joining him, feeling all that tension that had been there since he realized Fon was making him react weird finally leaving his body in one heartfelt sigh.</p><p>(Unbeknownst to them, watching from her own window, Luche smiled, fond and hopeful and sad, hand on her slowly growing belly, wondering ... )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Storm - Birth Of Future Chaos (Because It's Cute)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acknowledging he liked Fon - as childish as that word sounded for such a momentous notion that for the first time occurred in the life of a man like Reborn - did not mean he was immediately ready to start courting the man. Courting would definitely be needed, because a teasing conversation Lal and Colonello once held with him still stuck in his thoughts and sounded rather accurate now that he knew Fon even the little bit that he did. Fon definitely didn't seem like the type to just fall into bed with random people just because he or they felt like it. And since Reborn <em>liked</em> him, it was already something special, so Reborn could go out of his way to make it mean something.</p><p>It wouldn't exactly be a hardship. Fon was not like a woman.</p><p>Now, Reborn had the upmost respect for the fairer sex, but he will admit that women sometimes confused him. He was without a doubt one of the most intelligent men in the world and long experience as a hitman allowed for him to develop quite a skill in reading people, but sometimes not even that was enough to figure out how the female mind worked. Women could be truly complicated, even hitwomen, so to say. Hell, <em>especially</em> hitwomen. They could change their mind at the drop of the hat, go hot and cold on him any second, could demand a lot more attention that he could or would want to give them, could get clingy or were just not his type because they had only shopping, fancy drinks, make-up and sex on the brain. He'd, of course, met truly ingenious women and he knew Lal Mirch personally, so he knew not everyone was like that - just like not all men were better drivers, for example - but women like that were usually in his line of work and that was simply dangerous so he stayed away from them. At least as lovers.</p><p>But Fon was not a woman and he definitely wasn't <em>like</em> a woman, either.</p><p>Fon had effortlessly caught his attention that very first moment they had met. And it wasn't even the 'literally catching a bullet' trick that had done it, though that was definitely a huge turn on. No, it was the danger hidden in the shorter man, the skill that did not sharpen his smile unless he wished for it to be cutting, the cunning intellect in those chocolate colored eyes and yet the genuine kindness he still exudes. Fon was a contradiction, an enigma, a puzzle he'd very much love to solve. He wasn't annoying, he could hold up his own in a fight against <em>Reborn</em> even if the hitman still held the lead of a few spars between them, he wasn't as explosive as a usual Storm's personality tended to be, though he definitely still held on to that 'relentless, continuous attack' part, as evident from watching Fon's fighting style. He liked sweets and green or black tea over coffee or alcoholic beverages, though he'd drink a glass of it if it's a special occasion. He held some wisdom and a lot of experience and he was definitely the beautiful kind of handsome while being utterly oblivious to it.</p><p>All of that, Reborn mused as he lounged around on his bed, fiddling once again with that fated used, caught bullet, was invaluable information if he wants to court Fon. But, he also recognized, it wasn't enough, and so he made the first step towards preparing the start of this strange courtship.</p><p>He knocked on where he knew Viper's door was and waited for the Mist to realize Reborn won't be leaving until they speak.</p><p>"What do you want?" They asked a bit peevishly, but the black haired Italian merely arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"I am in need of your services. I will, of course, pay accordingly."</p><p>The Mist studied him for a moment from underneath their hood before sighing. "Good grief. Might as well come in, I guess." He wasn't even welcomed properly by his 'host' when Viper turned to look at him and crossed their arms almost challengingly. Or was it expectantly? Maybe both. Most likely protectively. Reborn knew he intimidated his fellow 'strongest seven' to various degrees, yes, even Fon and Luche, because that's only the natural human reaction to being around someone stronger, more powerful and more dangerous than you. Viper, though, was one of those types that hated pain and would prefer never to actually enter a fight if they can get away with it. It is unlikely they'd challenge Reborn. "Well, what is it?"</p><p>"I want to know all you can find about Fon," the Sun said easily, not bothering to beat around the bush. He took out his phone so he can start working on giving Viper their payment. Half now and half after he gets the information, though he had a special account that would allow for him to retract the half he had already transferred to another's account if it turns out to be a double-cross. He'd learned plenty of tricks over the course of his 'career'.</p><p>Viper gave off the feeling that they're arching an eyebrow. "Yare, yare, that's a pricey demand. Are you sure you can afford it?"</p><p>"Don't waste my time, illusionist."</p><p>"Yare, yare, what a boorish brute." When they heard the click of a gun's safety being removed, Viper agreed and took out a sheet of paper from somewhere from within their cloak and seemingly sneezed on it. "Let me see the proof of the payment."</p><p>Reborn turned the phone around so they can see it. "Half now, the rest when I'm satisfied."</p><p>"Tch. Good grief, but you drive a hard bargain. Very well, let's see." Viper waited for the information to appear before they started rattling off basic information, like date of birth, nationality - which was, surprisingly enough, Japanese and not Chinese; he just lived most of the time in China - current age, weight, height, occupation, position within the mafia world, last known whereabouts. "Hm, it would seem he belongs to an old clan that tracks its roots to the first emperor."</p><p>"The first Japanese emperor?" Reborn asked with a frown, impressed despite himself.</p><p>Viper threw him a look that was probably as deadpan as their voice as they replied. "Chinese." The hitman felt his eyebrows climb under the rim of his fedora. "Apparently the clan moved to Japan in time for one of their own to <em>marry</em> one of the first dynasty Japanese emperors, so I guess that's true, too. When there was a shift in dynasties, they faded from public eye for a while and reemerged some decades later as the Hibari Clan."</p><p>"Hibari?"</p><p>"'Skylark' in Japanese." That tidbit almost made him startle, because he remembered a certain comment made by Fon that finally made some sense now. "They have a rather impressive bloodline, all things considered. Fon's the eldest son of the current Clan Head. His mother is dead. He has three cousins, all male, two aunts and one uncle. He also has a sister, but I can't find her name or any other information about her. It's well protected." Viper shrugged it off and asked for more money if Reborn wanted to know more about Fon's family instead of Fon himself. When they were refused, Viper sighed and continued rattling off the information they got on Fon. "He has mastered one hundred and fifty three martial arts, including that stinky Gyoza Fist, has the purest Storm Flames in the world and ranks as the tenth most dangerous person in the world and the absolute best martial artist in the world. He speaks English, Japanese, Chinese and Korean, has joined the Triads when he was seventeen, can use a variety of weapons for close to mid range combat and has survived three different Triad bosses. He seems to have grown up in the mafia neutral zone in that town Vongola Primo and some of his Guardians settled in, Namimori. He has completed over three thousand five hundred and seventy successful missions, out of which two thousand and fifty were purely assassination ones. There's no data of him ever having particularly close friends or lovers, though he <em>does</em> have a relatively long list of enemies. Many of whom are dead already, mostly by his hand, so it is safe to say he can take care of himself and lives up to his reputation."</p><p>"That's it?" Reborn had heard about Viper's skills in gathering information and this didn't seem nearly enough.</p><p>"He obviously has someone to cover his tracks where he doesn't want them being visible," the Mist said a bit peevishly. "I can't track data that isn't there."</p><p>"Well, I guess that's still good enough," the hitman said, initiating the rest of the money transfer as he turned around and just walked right out of the door, not sparing Viper a second glance. He walked right past Skull, blocking a punch absently when the Cloud got irked that he was being ignored, twisted his hand around enough to plant Skull into the wall and then closed the door behind himself as he entered the room. He passed by his bed and came to sit on the window sill, eyes absently gazing outside as he once again started fiddling with that damned bullet that had started this whole ridiculousness.</p><p>Yes, he knew more about Fon now, but very little of the information he had gained was actually all too useful in courtship preparations.</p><p>At least he knew for sure that Fon didn't have a lover.</p><p>He can work with that.</p><p>00000</p><p>He started off small, simple. Like he was slowly easing into it. He didn't exactly want anyone to catch on to his intentions too soon. He had to figure out if Fon was interested in him, too, before he lets the others realize his intentions because he did <em>not</em> want to deal with Colonello's teasing because he might just kill the blond and dump his body down the side of the mountain to be found by whatever poor, unfortunate soul stumbles upon it. Yes, he'd probably be doing Lal a favor - she could do better - but it would mar his reputation quite a bit if people were to hear he'd lost his temper in such a manner.</p><p>So it was just small gestures, really. More smiles than smirks, though the smirks he <em>did</em> give Fon were inviting, intense, spoke of seduction even if he did not let it ooze sex appeal because he didn't want to send the wrong message. He helped Fon in the small things he did to ease Luche's everyday activities as a soon-to-be mother - and somehow got even closer to Luche, to the point she had once said he was 'like a brother to her' right to his face with Fon practically <em>giggling</em> in the background at the stupefied expression he must have made - saved him extra treats - by stealing Skull's, Verde's or Colonello's, depending on which one of them earned his ire the most that day - sparring with him or just spending more quiet nights with him in the gardens.</p><p>Then came touches. Small and fleeting but definitely more contact than he engaged with the others, even Luche or Colonello - whom he'd tried strangling a few times by the time they'd all been staying together for three weeks, so it wasn't exactly the type of contact another person would want, but whatever. At times, Reborn would get Fon tea out of the blue and hand it to him, just so he can make sure their fingers brushed. A few times, though he wasn't one hundred percent sure, he thought Fon had blushed at the contact. It should have been easy to see, given how pale Fon's skin was, but the martial artist was if nothing else exceptionally good at controlling his own body, including such reactions as blushing. Which only prompted Reborn to try harder because each blush or shy smile - those were ... <em>adorable</em>; Reborn nearly had a heart attack the first time one graced his intended's lips and he was pretty sure he heard someone (Viper and Skull) choke on air behind him, not that Fon had noticed, but Luche sure as hell seemed to get a kick out of it, judging by the silent giggles that honestly looked more like maniacal cackling of a mad scientist seeing their own Frankenstein monster waking up - felt like a victory and Reborn loved winning, especially if the prize was so precious.</p><p>He upped his game the week Luche introduced them to their new partners.</p><p>"Good grief, I don't want a pet," Viper said with a heavy sigh as Luche presented them all with five very different animals. "They cost too much money to keep."</p><p>"I don't have the time. A pet will interfere with my experiments," Verde said, not even looking up from one of his smaller laptops that he was carrying in one hand, typing away with the other. He did, however, look up when he felt something nudging his foot and the rest of them all watched warily as the crocodile of the group kept trying to get the Lightning to pay more attention to it. Then, because it had grown impatient and Verde was just looking at it out of annoyance, the crocodile decided to shatter their understanding of the world by growing in size until it was big enough that Verde could easily ride it like a pony.</p><p>The laptop crashed to the ground, purple eyes wide as saucers. The crocodile didn't give a damn about the fact that there are now five of the most dangerous individuals in the world aiming various attacks or weapons at it. It just looked smug at having Verde's attention and then outright delighted when the scientist actually touched it. And then its eyes glowed a bright green, like Lightning Flames, before it settled with a happy croon and leaned into Verde's touch.</p><p>And, most shocking of all, Verde gave a <em>fond smile</em>.</p><p>None of them had actually thought the green haired man capable of such a thing.</p><p>"As you can see," Luche said with a little smile on her own lips, half amused and half very satisfied with this turn of events. "These are not ordinary animals, nor are they 'pets'. They are to be your partners. Each and every one of them will choose one of you just like you would choose them and they will display their own special abilities only upon coming into contact with their chosen partner. A bond will form only when you touch them back in acceptance. And from that moment on, until either of you die, you will share a bond stronger than death. They will share their power with you, making you stronger, helping you. They are not 'pets'."</p><p>"Yare yare," was all Viper could say while the rest of them just stared. Then, like with the crocodile, a yellow white snake flies over to the Mist and boldly nuzzles their face. They protest, but the creature does not move away even as it glows with Mist Flames before it calms down and bites its tail, coming to float over the illusionist's head like a halo. "Good grief," gripped the Mist, but Viper did nothing to discourage it from its new 'perch'.</p><p>Skull was the first human to approach the animals, making a straight line for the white monkey with a red face, but the primate screeched at him and ducked away. Reborn noted that it picked up a green lizard as it made its retreat, going straight for Fon, who welcomed the furry animal with open arms, red Flames glowing on its tail before it settled on Fon's head, still cuddling the lizard. Skull, on the other hand, was soon manhandled by a big, armored red octopus that he seemed to immediately become fond of since he was hugging one of its tentacles. Reborn not so subtly grabbed Fon around the waist and pulled the shorter man flush against him as he guided them both away from the overzealous duo.</p><p>There was an enormous white hawk - but not unnaturally so, like the octopus, just big - that seemed to be glaring at Lal Mirch and Colonello both and Reborn wondered if it couldn't decide between the two Rain users. Lal and Colonello both had pretty strong, pure Rain Flames. As they both approached, it seemed to be trying to avoid Lal Mirch while edging towards Colonello but not really accepting either. For some reason, Reborn felt that was a rather important detail, but he didn't really get the chance to properly ponder it when Fon tapped him twice on the face - gently, almost like the caress of a passing wind - to get his attention in the only way that he could with the way Reborn was still holding him against his body.</p><p>"I think Lichi has something for you."</p><p>Reborn mouthed 'Lichi' back at the martial artist, but the man just smiled as his new monkey companion jumped down from his head to his shoulder so he would be face to face with the hitman and all but thrust the little green lizard into his face. And it wasn't just any random lizard, Reborn quickly realized, but a <em>chameleon</em> and it was making grabby hands at his face. Reborn leaned back a bit and offered it his free hand. The chameleon immediately lit with Sun Flames as they touched and, to his surprise, <em>transformed into a gun</em>. Reborn nearly dropped him, because that was <em>not</em> how the other animals had reacted.</p><p>"Oh!" Luche said excitedly, moving over to see better. "It would seem that the two of you are a rather powerful pair, Reborn! I've never seen a shapeshifter of this sort before! Usually, it's only the size or color or a few extra limbs! I've never actually seen a partner be able to completely change their shape! Can you fire bullets out of it?"</p><p>Reborn shrugged, took aim at the sky and fired. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the most destructive Chaos Shot he had ever fired came out, twice as large as his strongest attempt ever and lasting way longer, which could only mean its destructiveness was out of league as well. He stared down at the now once again chameleon resting on his hand, looking all happy and satisfied with itself because its master was so impressed with it, and he immediately moved his hand to his precious fedora that no one had ever been allowed to touch but himself, offering the chameleon its new seat of honor. It seemed to understand the importance and significance of that move and respectfully settled there.</p><p>"Leon is the damned best," he announced to the others with a smirk, ignoring Viper's and Verde's cries of protest and especially Skull's challenges that they test that in a fight.</p><p>Fon chuckled, a hand coming up to tickle Lichi's chin, obviously not even going to attempt to challenge him for his claim. He seemed rather taken with his new partner. "I think you owe Lichi for bringing Leon to your attention, though."</p><p>Still smirking, Reborn brought up a hand to offer his own scratches to Lichi, but then instead of pulling back, he used that same hand to card his fingers through silky black locks, making Fon's eyes go huge while he leaned down and brushed a feather-light kiss against the other's cheek.</p><p>"And I owe <em>you</em> thanks for bringing my attention to Lichi." The blush on Fon's cheeks almost matched the robes he was wearing and Reborn felt infinitely smug, even though the others now knew what his game was.</p><p>He didn't care. Today, he felt <em>good</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Storm - The First Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: implied/mild sexual content ahead. Read at your own risk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, they held a bit of a celebration. They'd be going on a longer leave from the whole 'training to be even stronger than they already were' or whatever else it was that had first gathered the strongest seven together in the first place, going their own separate ways for five months before they were to return here and go through the last stages of their training. Spirits were high, drinks were going all around, the food was plentiful and amazing, everyone having had a hand in preparing it, there were snacks and sweets and really far too much alcohol. They'd put some CD on for background noise as they partied and fussed over their new partners.</p><p>Lal still looked kind of relieved when the newly named Falco had ended up choosing Colonello, saying that despite its rather impressive strength to be able to carry a grown man of Colonello's size across large distances, Lal preferred not to have to worry about someone else during her CEDEF assigned missions. She already had to worry about the 'Young Lion of Vongola', Bakamitsu, enough as it was. A competent partner would have been good, but she wasn't hurting for it.</p><p>"And besides," she'd said with an amused glance at where Falco was now trying to replace Colonello's legs entirely, the blond protesting that he could <em>walk</em> just fine on such short distances. "They seem to be getting along rather well. Wouldn't want to break <em>that</em> up."</p><p>Colonello did not appreciate being the butt of <em>that</em> particular joke.</p><p>Reborn should have known that the soldier would hunt him down at some point during the party to make his life miserable literally the <em>day </em>before they all parted because the blond was convinced Reborn would miss him. He glared at the arm thrown around his shoulders, nearly making him spill his whiskey if he didn't have such fast reflexes, and then at the grinning owner of the arm, who was already beyond tipsy.</p><p>"So, Babyborn, when you gonna tap that, kora?"</p><p>The hitman slapped his hand away when the idiot went and pointed at Fon like a toddler, only toddlers don't know any better while the soldier really should if he wants to continue to be seen in Lal's company. "When are <em>you</em> going to go jump off a cliff, Nello?"</p><p>"I bet I could land on my feet, unlike you, Babyborn, kora."</p><p>"For your information, I had to jump off of the Great Canyon a few years back, without ropes or a parachute or anything else. I landed just fine."</p><p>"I had to divebomb from the Eiffel Tower, kora!"</p><p>"Let's see you jump out of an airplane at six thousand meters without a parachute, landing only by cushioning your fall with your own Flames."</p><p>"Let's see <em>you</em> try-"</p><p>"Reborn, could you get Fon away from Viper?" Luche asked sweetly as she stepped in between them from behind the couch before they could either start brawling or actually manage to challenge each other to some stupid contest that might end up with one of them dead. If they're <em>lucky</em> for it only to be <em>one</em> of them. "I think he and Verde spiked his drink for a bet to see what will happen. He certainly doesn't look like he's feeling good and Lichi looks worried."</p><p>"Ooh, kora! Babyborn's gonna be a knight in shining armor, kora!" Not a second later, Colonello met the business end of a huge green mallet.</p><p>Reborn stared down at the little chameleon before smirking as he brought him back to his new favorite and rightful place. "I love Leon." Leon seemed rather happy with that declaration. Then the hitman sighed and turned to finding his 'crush' in the living room and nearly groaned when he saw that Fon was trapped between Viper and Verde on one of the love-seats, the illusionist trying to extract his credit cards numbers and pins while Verde seemed to be trying to conduct some sort of experiment, probably in an attempt to figure out the question that's probably been bugging them all since Fon's first appearance of 'how the <em>hell</em> did he catch Reborn's bullet!?'.</p><p>In short, he definitely needed saving, because if that glazed look in his eyes and the pinkish flush to his cheeks was anything to go by, he was <em>plastered</em>.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Reborn asked menacingly as he came to stand in front of the three, hands in his pockets but eyes glinting with killing intent. Verde and Viper both stiffened, their new partners looming up at him warily since their masters were still a bit too intimidated to do so themselves, but Fon immediately perked up and beamed up at him.</p><p>"Reborn!" The martial artist lunged from his seat, somehow still as elegant as ever, no movement wasted despite his inherited state, and flung himself into the Italian's waiting arms. The Sun was a bit stunned at first, but he made sure to hold up the drunk Storm and not let it show too much. "You 'talians like dancin', right? Dance with me!"</p><p>Reborn huffed in amusement when Fon tried to drag him towards the part of the living room where there would actually be enough room for a dance, not occupied by furniture. "I don't think you're capable of walking in a straight line, let alone dance as you are now, Fon." He then nearly yelped when Fon showcased that hidden strength that was always only alluded to, actually managing to drag the taller, heavier man along. Fon shot him a very smug, very satisfied grin even as he plastered himself to Reborn's front as soon as they arrived to their destination.</p><p>There was a distinguishable song playing in the background and Reborn swore he was going to shoot whoever had switched the nonessential music that had been playing with the tango. But that was <em>after</em> he dealt with his drunk intended. "If I dance with you - just <em>one</em> dance, mind you - will you go to bed willingly to sleep it off?"</p><p>Fon pouted - <em>pouted!</em> Reborn's heart nearly gave out on him! A trained assassin should <em>not</em> look that cute! - at him but agreed none the less. Lichi, who had been wringing her hands together this whole time in worry, seemed to deflate in relief and jumped off of her new master's head so as not to interfere. She chittered something up at Reborn before making her way over to Luche. Reborn figured that was the best and safest place for the monkey until Fon sobered up.</p><p>"Come on," Fon said, all but stomping his foot as a child would. "Dance with me!"</p><p>"You're a bossy drunk, huh," Reborn commented but finally gave in and took one of Fon's hands, placing his free hand around the other's waist. If the Storm had something against being the woman in the dance, well, too bad. Reborn may have had sex with both men and women, but he's never had a reason to dance with a man, so Fon will just have to accept it if he wants to dance so much.</p><p>To his surprise, Fon didn't mind. He just lit up at having his request granted and then followed Reborn's lead surprisingly well for someone who had once admitted that he had never danced before in his life if it wasn't a kata routine. He didn't stumble, he didn't step on Reborn's feet and was rather nimble. The fact that he was drunk truly didn't seem to be having any effect on how he moved, still as graceful as always. Soon, he wasn't even following Reborn's lead because he didn't know the steps, but rather because that was their roles. Reborn arched an eyebrow at the martial artist, who seemed to be having the time of his life.</p><p>"I must say I am impressed."</p><p>Fon shot him a grin. "I have trained martial arts for most of my life. If I stumbled over a dance, I'd be dead because that means my footwork, the basis of my art, is bad."</p><p>The Italian had to concede that it made sense. Even if it's not some specific fighting style, footwork is the most important part, because that's what grants the fighter stability in a real fight, the ability to keep their center of gravity in the right place, to keep their core where it should be for the most effective attacks. Reborn himself knew twelve different martial arts and knew moves from various others that could come handy in a pinch, but Fon was a master of martial arts. Truly, if something as easy as a dance made him stumble, he'd long since be dead already.</p><p>Then <em>Reborn</em> nearly stumbled as a daring foot and ankle traveled up the side of his leg, from ankle to just below the knee, a move known to be regularly done while dancing the tango, but it was a move of passion and seduction. He'd felt that particular move be made on him countless times by any number of women he'd danced with, but this was <em>Fon</em>! Where the hell would <em>he</em> get the idea to- It had to be that lackey's fault, he decided. Skull liked musicals, a little weird choice of entertainment for someone who is known to love doing dangerous and explosive things as a career choice. He was also very fond of Fon because only Fon and Luche didn't treat him as the lackey that he is, so he must have roped them into watching some musical with him at some point. That was the only explanation. Plus a drunk Fon ...</p><p>The second time it happened, he automatically dipped Fon, almost forgetting himself when he was a mere inch away from the other's neck and collarbone. No, he couldn't treat Fon like those women whom he'd seduce and be 'seduced' by for a romp in the sheets. He <em>liked</em> Fon. He brought them up and started bringing their dance to a close. Clearly, this was some dangerous territory he'd not accounted for. Maybe he'd had one too many drinks, too. It's bad enough that he hadn't counted them, like he usually would so he doesn't risk inebriation. That's deadly in his line of work.</p><p>The third time was his breaking point. It was at the 'big finale', so to say. Reborn had brought Fon right up against him, so tight that not even air existed between their bodies from their hips to their chests, and Fon had let go of his hand, both hands now holding onto his shoulders and back. Except one had sneaked to the base of his neck and carded slim, dangerous fingers through the short hairs there and one of the Asian's legs was wrapped around his thigh, a deceptively dainty, slipper-covered foot caressing from ankle to knee. And then the little tempest dared put their cheeks together and whisper a breathless "Reborn," into his ear ...</p><p>Reborn didn't even remember how they ended up in his room. All he knew was that Fon was lying on his back on Reborn's bed, the front of his robes undone and the white under-robes pushed up to reveal a very well sculpted chest and abdomen that was a result of Fon's lifelong training of the martial arts. Back hair was messy, even if the braid was still perfectly in place and pale lips were red and moist from kisses that felt too heavenly to have truly happened. Reborn felt like he was drunk as he watched his own hands, olive colored against milky white, glided over smooth skin, encountering very few scars which showed Fon's skill and lifestyle as an assassin, a hitman, one of the most respected members of the Triads. There were goosebumps all over the shorter man's body and his eyes were glazed over and Reborn <em>knew</em> he shouldn't be doing this, but then the Storm's hands were divesting him of fedora, tie, jacket and dress shirt, touching heated skin almost reverently and all rational thoughts flew out the window as he claimed those delicious lips again. And again and again throughout the night.</p><p>This would be the third type of dance these two men indulged in. The first was the deadly kind, where Reborn more often than not had to let Fon lead because Fon was the more graceful, every move made to kill even if there was no such intent during their spars. The second had happened only moments ago, where Fon had proved to be a fuckin' tease when he's drunk. The third was this dance of passion and intertwined bodies, one Reborn decidedly led as he realized his partner was inexperienced, at the very least on the end he had landed himself on. Reborn was gentle, made sure there was no unnecessary pain, drew cries from his lover as a skilled musician would the loveliest tunes from their instrument. It was addicting to hear that usually composed voice break on his name in pleasure and passion, to see glistening skin and hear panting breaths when it is usually next to impossible to tire Fon out.</p><p>Reborn has had countless lovers, but he had never felt as good with them as he did while he held Fon that night. Perhaps there was something to those usual civilian drivels that sex with someone you cared about was different than between two strangers.</p><p>Reborn resolved to make sure this doesn't end as a one night stand. No, it was different with Fon and he'd make sure it was a <em>good</em> kind of different.</p><p>He also hoped that Fon will remember it in the morning, because he had a feeling this might be the first time the Asian assassin had ever gotten drunk like this. He has to skin Verde and Viper in the morning, after he settles everything with Fon so there are no misunderstandings between them. It was almost weird to lie down next to someone after sex, preparing to sleep away the night. Reborn would usually never do it. He'd get dressed and leave after he's finished, but he actually found himself drawing Fon's exhausted body closer to his and covering them up so they don't get cold. He breathed in the other's hair, soaking in the smell of green tea and jasmine flowers, the smell of wild mountain winds and the lingering impression of sweets that probably came from Fon's breath rather than his natural scent.</p><p>Somehow, it lulled him to sleep with his eyes closed for the first time in a decade.</p><p>So it was rather disorienting to find himself waking up alone in his room, not a single trace of the Storm in sight. Then again, he figured Fon had simply gotten up to do his usual morning routine of tea and kata exercises, the martial artist truly treating his body like a temple that must be tended to every day lest the imaginary gods curse him with ill fortune or death. Reborn wasn't worried. Fon was a reasonable person. He'd listen to Reborn even if he had woken up confused and sore and most likely a bit pissed this morning.</p><p>The hitman as such simply walked into his bathroom, took a shower and went about getting himself presentable for the day before he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. He didn't pay much attention to the mess the others must have caused after he had made off with Fon last night - he <em>did</em> make sure Skull was properly stuck through the hole in his door as punishment for possibly accidentally teaching Fon how to be seductive in a dance when he saw him - and he wasn't at all apologetic for how loud he was being when he saw a wasted Colonello and Verde lying on the floor of the living room as he passed, making them groan as the hangover headache pounded away at their skulls. He'll deal with Viper later.</p><p>Wasn't he just <em>generous</em> this morning? Must be because he was in a rather good mood. Sure, he'd heard that sex made people more cheery, but that had never before been the case for him, mostly because sex had become a means to an end, just to satisfy that 'itch' when he got frustrated. So this was another first for him. He'll have to examine that more closely. Later.</p><p>He had a Storm to catch and possibly tempt to stay at his side.</p><p>Only he couldn't find Fon anywhere. Not in the garden, not with those little skylarks that had hatched, not in any room of the house, including Fon's room and not in front of the house, either.</p><p>"Luche," he called out when he saw her the second time he came through the kitchen. "Have you seen Fon? I need to speak with him?"</p><p>"Oh," the dark teal haired woman blinked her big blue eyes at him, as if recalling something. "Yes, actually. He came to be rather early this morning. I think it was four or five, I can't recall since he woke me up and I was still half asleep." Reborn frowned at that. Fon was usually the one who would get annoyed with everyone else if they interfered with the now very heavily pregnant woman's rest, especially during the night. "He looked a bit panicked, though. It turns out that when he woke up in your room, he went down to his, only to get a message that there's a family emergency going on back at home, so he came to tell me he was leaving early."</p><p>That just opened up more questions. Though Reborn could understand why someone would sneak out of another person's room if they had no memories of how they got there, especially if they were naked, he was a bit annoyed - and worried - that Fon had decided to take that route with Reborn. And this family emergency ... Could he be in trouble? Viper had made it clear that the Hibari Clan, though small, could be rather dangerous. Their bloodline was old and if they produced someone like Fon, could it be that there were others, more involved with the western underworld and that they had brought the retribution of Cosa Nostra or, worse yet, the Vindice down upon them?</p><p>"Does he need help?"</p><p>The soon to be mother just shook her head. "He said he can handle it and that he should be back in five months like everyone else. He took Lichi, so I guess all the backup he needs is there, if it's indeed something dangerous."</p><p>"We don't even know what Lichi can do," argued the Sun, but the Sky only smiled reassuringly at him.</p><p>"You have to trust him, Reborn. Fon will be just fine."</p><p>Reborn dearly hoped so. Because if not ...</p><p>Heads will roll until he's avenged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My Storm - Life Goes On (After The Fated Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fon did return five months later, but he looked exhausted and a little sickly though he still smiled that same serene smile he always wore. And yet, it didn't take long for either Reborn or Luche to discover a deep sadness within him, one that he refused to share and that he forbade Luche from delving deep into with her super Sky intuition. The woman, now the mother of a darling daughter she said was best not to introduce them to just yet, accepted his request and backed off.</p><p>The others noticed that Fon was different, too, and got a bit worried, but he managed to reassure them that it had simply been a harrying five months but everyone was fine, nothing had happened to his family and that the threat had been dealt with accordingly. The others had all gathered a fond and given the money to Viper so they'd look into what could have happened to Fon's family - only Reborn knew it was a clan - but the Esper could not find any information, no matter how much they wanted to.</p><p>"I've done some research on the Hibari Clan on my own," Viper said one day when they and Reborn were alone, drinking coffee in front of the house where people rarely ventured. "They have a long history of hiding things from the eyes of the world, though they've become real experts only relatively recently. Do you know how and why? Because Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian married into the Clan and taught them how to cover all loopholes. Good grief, but they're a pain to scry information on."</p><p>"Alaudi?" Rebron asked, because there was actually very little information on what happened to the First Vongola Cloud Guardian after Primo left the Vongola to Secundo and fled to Japan. Yes, people had assumed that the aloof founder of CEDEF had followed his Sky to Japan, but those were as much rumors as the ones stating Daemon Spade had kept him to his last breath as a play thing in the Vongola mansion's underground facility to extract all the information Alaudi had collected in his life. Seems like Alaudi <em>had</em>, after all, went to Japan and even settled there.</p><p>Viper handed him a picture and Reborn stared at the blond, short haired, blue eyed version of Fon, though with slightly more European features, less sharp and with eyes that were the same shape as Fon's only because they were set in a perpetual glare/frown. "Whatever's going on with the Hibari Clan, this man has taught them and taught them <em>well</em> how to keep out of the eye of the mafia. I won't be able to get any more information than this."</p><p>So Fon's family emergency remained a mystery and they eventually let it go. There was no use in getting worked up over something that has already been dealt with and Fon really <em>did</em> just need a week of good sleep and hearty meals to return to his normal self, though there was still some of that sadness there.</p><p>"I've become an uncle, you know," Fon said one day, when Reborn had finally gotten sick of waiting for the proper opportunity to speak with Fon about <em>that night</em> they'd spent together and had approached him as Fon was sitting in the garden, looking like he was trying to meditate but had instead ended up looking up at the clouds drifting by. "In the whole mess of the last couple of months, my nephew was born. He's the most adorable, precious little thing I have ever seen and I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. He takes after my grandfather. It's the eyes, I think. Neither of his parents nor grandparents has that color. Like silver, but under the right light they appear blue. He's a really cute kid. A bit premature, but strong. We all worried about him for a while there."</p><p>" ... Is that why you look so haggard?" Reborn asked, staying by the wall as he leaned against it, hands in his pockets. He felt like he had taken a dozen steps back, somehow, staying back there when he used to be welcome to sit at Fon's side. "Is that why you're sad?"</p><p>Fon looked at him over his shoulder in blatant surprise, blinking in confusion. "I guess. Though as for why I'm sad is a bit more difficult to explain." The Asian frowned and looked away a bit, eyes distant. Not upset at Reborn but at the situation in general. "Though I'll admit you have something to do with it."</p><p>The hitman arched an eyebrow at that. He was not expecting <em>that</em>, he will admit. "Oh?"</p><p>"I was drunk and I trusted you." Ah, so they <em>were</em> going to talk about <em>that night</em>. "I won't be just another notch on your belt."</p><p><em>That</em>, though, was <em>very</em> satisfying to hear.</p><p>"Who said you were?" Reborn half snorted, finally daring to take up his proper place in sitting down by Fon. The Asian man was regarding him warily, but Reborn didn't let that deter him. "Ask Colonello or Lal. If I just wanted a fuck buddy, I could have anyone and if I had wanted <em>you</em> as just a quick lay, I would have tried to seduce you, not court you. I'll admit, I could have courted you better if only we'd been somewhere where I could actually buy you gifts, little tokens to show my intentions, but I did my best with what I had available. Though I hope you'll accept this," he said, reaching into his pocket to take out a small jewelry box. "I tried to think of something that I could give you that would show I am <em>serious</em> about wanting to court you, but this was all I could think of."</p><p>"Reborn ... " That was all Fon seemed to be able to say as he gingerly took the gift. A pink flush slowly spread across pale cheeks and Reborn didn't resist to show his more Italian side, leaning over and kissing that blush. It only got darker, which made him smirk, which in turn made Fon actually <em>roll his eyes</em> at him. Somehow, that was immensely satisfying. And then Fon opened the box and a bit of confusion set in.</p><p>"The moment I realized you had me at 'Chaos'," Reborn said with amusement, twisting the saying with his own version of a greeting. "That's a really impressive trick, you know. I've never seen someone do that before."</p><p>"I mostly practiced with arrows enhanced by Sun Flames," Fon said absentmindedly as he lifted the necklace with the same bullet he'd caught several months ago as the pendant. It was simple and gilded and Reborn had actually had the 'You Had Me At Chaos' engraved into the rim of the bullet around the primer. The inside of the bullet no longer contained gunpowder but was filled up and where the primer once was now stood the ring through which the gold chain went to hold the necklace. "At some point, my master figured out my reflexes might be even sharper and brought in bullets from various guns. I can dodge all of them, but I can't catch sniper bullets just yet."</p><p>"We can practice with rubber bullets if you want," offered the hitman. "You like it?"</p><p>"I ... Yes, thank you." The shorter man smiled gently at him, clasping the strange little necklace tight in his hand. "Can you put it on me."</p><p>"Sure." As he went about that, he leaned forward and started whispering into the other's ear. "Listen, Fon. I've seriously never done something like this before, but I want to try. With you. But I have no idea if I'm going too fast or being too forward and what happened at that party months ago was definitely caused by the alcohol. Yes, I very much enjoyed it and would love to do it again, but I don't think we should hurry into this too much. We're both busy and who knows how often we'll get to see each other. Would you mind going slow? I've never had to chase someone before and I find I rather liked the experience, especially when the one I'm chasing is <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Slow," Fon agreed, twisting around enough to plant a kiss on the Italian's lips, smiling when Reborn's cheeks actually took on a pink hue at the action. "We can go slow and just enjoy it."</p><p>The fedora wearing man smirked, all but draping himself over his lover's back once the necklace was securely in place. "We've got all the time in the world."</p><p>00000</p><p>Not a month later, he learned that he had jinxed them.</p><p>They were Arcobaleno, their souls were bound by the Pacifiers and the Trinisette they must protect and they were turned into infants, all eight of them. Checker Face or the Man in the Iron Hat or however he preferred to call himself, apologized for their fate, for the curse they now carried as a burden, and thanked them for protecting the world before he disappeared, leaving behind eight infants.</p><p>Yes, even Luche and Lal Mirch were cursed. Luche, the mother of an actual baby. Lal Mirch, whom Colonello had attempted to replace when he'd heard of the fate to befall the chosen strongest seven Flame users in the world.</p><p>Luche had told them only yesterday that they were going further up into the mountains to finish the last stage, had told them what their fate was to be. Cursed infants, immortal in the worst sense of the word, to be called upon in life and in death whenever the Trinisette needed them, never to age, never to grow up again as long as they carried the Pacifiers. And if they <em>did</em> live to see the new choosing of the Arcobaleno, they were still more than likely to <em>die</em> when their souls are finally free of them.</p><p>Reborn brings up his fist, so small, and clenches it in anger.</p><p>The only one even remotely satisfied with this outcome is Verde, who sees this as an opportunity to continue his research forever, even if they know that even Arcobaleno become weaker over time, lose power and are then discarded.</p><p>Luche was crying and begging their forgiveness. Lal and Colonello were having a conversation about how Lal can move on and live her life like a normal girl if she doesn't use the Corrupted Pacifier. Viper was sulking. Skull was panicking in his usual ridiculous Skull way.</p><p>All of their partner animals watched from afar, worried but not coming closer because they could sense the turmoil in the air, that they are not yet ready to face their new reality.</p><p>A hand landed on his shoulder and Reborn nearly punched the fool stupid enough to <em>dare</em> touch him when he was so angry, only to stop when he saw Fon. Fon, who was not smiling, nor did he look serene. He looked like he was mourning. He leaned over and brushed a kiss to Reborn's cheek and gave him a sad smile. And Reborn understood. They were infants now, when not an hour ago they had been adults, some of the strongest in the world. They needed time to adapt. To come to terms with the curse, with their new existence.</p><p>He nodded and Fon gave him a genuine, fond smile before he turned to leave with Lichi on his head.</p><p>Viper disappeared with Fatasma soon after.</p><p>Colonello, for once, left in front of Lal Mirch, flying off with Falco carrying him into the distance.</p><p>Verde climbed onto Keiman and left without a care for who remained behind.</p><p>Reborn ended up kicking Skull down the mountain while escorting Lal Mirch and Luche, both depressed but for different reasons, to the bottom. It was a lot more perilous now that they were smaller, though no less strong, and it took two days instead of a single night. He admired how quickly Lal seemed to pick herself up, determined to make something of her life, of this weird second chance. Reborn ended up staying with Luche for another month before he finally showed himself to the world again.</p><p>He recrated his image, erased his former identity even if he kept calling himself Reborn. He was even more feared and respected and sought after as the Sun Arcobaleno. He got all sorts of jobs, found an interest in disguising himself and discovered he could get a kick out of causing chaos wherever he went and people would just go along with it. He had a few 'students' here and there, found he could have lovers, too, and indulged from time to time. He found another interesting Storm some years later. Her name was Bianchi, she was the daughter of a Don allied to Vongola and she specialized in poison cooking and was obsessed with love. Reborn went on two dates with her because she wasn't your typical Storm, but it just wasn't the same. She wasn't Fon. He decided to categorize her into 'possible work partner' but since they were 'lovers', once, he broke contact with her.</p><p>Only she followed him wherever he went and she proved to be useful when he was assigned to train Dino Cavallone as Cavallone Decimo because she was under the impression that they can 'go back to being lovey-dovey' if the blond heir dies. Reborn let them have their fun, because Dino learned from it and it meant Bianchi spent less time hanging all over him. Yes, Bianchi was a nice girl and will probably find one day someone who will love her and her strange ways. But Reborn had already unwittingly given away his heart once and it was hidden somewhere in China, probably going through Triad assassins sent after him like people do socks.</p><p>He found himself fond of Dino, though, in that almost fatherly way. Not <em>quite</em>, because he was a professional, but he did like Dino and would probably go well out of his way if the blond were ever to ask something of him. Sure, he'd demand something in return but Dino would abide by any of his requests, anyway, so it was more for show. He was the first student he liked and he stayed with Dino for about five years before Vongola Nono called on him and sent him to tutor the Vongola Decimo candidate Sawada Tsunayoshi.</p><p>The kid was an even more hopeless case than Dino when they met. All wide eyes and naivety, though he had an attitude on him that Reborn was quick to kick out of him, literally. Just because he <em>looked</em> like an infant did not mean he would let a kid still stinking of his mother's milk treat him as one. He was the best home tutor in the world and the greatest hitman to boot. He beat respect into Sawada Tsunayoshi within the first few minutes of knowing him.</p><p>Then they arrived at the boy's school - after introducing him to the wonders of a Dying Will Bullet, of course; the boy was pathetic, really, and definitely needed Reborn if he was ever going to become a mafia boss and he would <em>have to</em> whether he liked it or not - and Reborn felt like all the air was punched out of his gut.</p><p>
  <em>'Fon?'</em>
</p><p>Except Hibari Kyoya was decidedly <em>not</em> Fon. He was a teenager, probably a couple of years older than his new student, and he had silver blue eyes - <em>'Must be that nephew he was so excited about,'</em> he realized with a pang of sadness for his once lover - but he could pass off as the spitting image of Fon, from the skin tone to the hair to his face and stature to the aura of danger and power he exuded. Unlike Fon, he didn't hide that he was a predator. He relished it, embraced it, loved it. He was not serene. He was the unassuming cloud that is the harbinger of a deadly storm.</p><p>He had quite a reputation on him, too.</p><p>And very little available information.</p><p><em>Definitely</em> Fon's nephew.</p><p>And the perfect Cloud Guardian candidate for Tsuna.</p><p>Damn it, Fon's going to kill him, isn't he?</p><p>00000</p><p>Fon's nephew was <em>definitely</em> Reborn's favorite of the new potential Guardians he found for his student. Tsuna wasn't even <em>aware</em> of how lucky he was. Yamamoto Takeshi would be a good Rain, Gokudera Hayato would be the most loyal of Storms, Lambo they could have done without, even if his electricity-resistant body made him the perfect Lightning Guardian, and Sasagawa Ryohei could have been a stronger Sun. That Rokudo Mukuro resonated so well with Tsuna and Hibari <em>both</em> made him probably the ideal Mist and they <em>definitely</em> needed another fighter of nearly Hibari's calibre on the team, anyway, but Hibari was a damn strong Cloud and <em>definitely</em> related to Fon.</p><p>Tsuna's Vongola Hyper Intuition, buried deep inside until that incident with Mukuro at Kokuyo Land, seemed to have recognized that, too, and his Sky Flames were now actively trying to entice the aloof Cloud, but Hibari wasn't responding favorably. He still stuck around only for Reborn and he didn't care one bit about how he was not involved with the mafia. A true Cloud, indeed, but perhaps a troublesome one.</p><p>Reborn watched as Tsuna gazed almost sadly after the retreating Chairman of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee. There was longing there and for the first time, Reborn wondered whether it was Tsuna's Flames' or Tsuna's own.</p><p>"Do you think Hibari-san will ever accept any of us as something more than 'herbivores'? I mean, he fought with us at the summer festival against those delinquents and he helped us against Mukuro, even if he was hurt so much." The unexpected topic was breached one day while Reborn was reading the day's newspaper while Tsuna prepared for school. The hitman stared up at the future Vongola boss and couldn't help but wonder, once again, what is the source of the recent longing in Tsuna's eyes.</p><p>"Where is this coming from, Dame-Tsuna?" Could it be that his student had similar tastes to Reborn's own? The thought amused him, but there was a very big difference between Fon and Hibari Kyoya. Namely that Hibari would most certainly 'bite to death' any pursuers he might get. Hibari wasn't like Fon at all. It was refreshing as it was startling and confusing. Hell, in some ways, the boy reminded Reborn of his own youth, before he refined all of his sharp edges and hid his already sharpened teeth. The him back then had held no affection for anyone. He had something to protect and that had been his reputation.</p><p>Being with the other Arcobaleno before they became Arcobaleno had changed him, as had his experiences up to that point. He'd learned things. Life had taught him the hard way how to survive, but it had also taught him how even though it was rough, he could have some piece of happiness for himself.</p><p>Hibari needed that. He only had Namimori Middle School to hold him grounded and his pride. Pride won't get him anywhere and Nami-chuu will turn into a cage rather than his nest of freedom. The boy was angry - it was there, in his eyes; Reborn would recognize it anywhere. He'd had the same eyes roughly fifteen, sixteen years ago - and he was trying to prove something. To himself or to an unknown party remains to be seen. But he was strong and he was a Cloud. That combination was usually bad when there were unbound Skies around, especially strong ones.</p><p>"It's ... It's nothing," Tsuna replied and Reborn didn't pry. He won't, not with this. This was a Sky courting its Elements and he had a strong bond with all of them except his Mist - that one was really iffy - and his Cloud. Reborn tries to remember if Luche had had any problems with the Arcobaleno Cloud and Mist, but Skull had latched onto her - though Skull was not your typical Cloud to begin with - but Viper had never really accepted Luche as their Sky, had they? In fact, had any of the Arcobaleno made a proper set with their Sky? Fon and Skull were fond of her, but they had left easily enough. Lal maybe respected her and Verde didn't care, while Colonello's heart only had space for Lal Mirch, no matter what. Reborn ... accepted her as a friend of sorts, but she was indeed not his Sky. Had she tried courting them? Or had they courted each other, like Colonello and Lal, Viper and Verde, Fon and him? For their own reasons, in their own ways, making bonds and connections that had nothing to do with anything except each other.</p><p>That's what he's trying to prevent, instead making the Guardians focus on Tsuna, but Hibari won't. Hibari won't ever be a part of their group and perhaps that's for the best. It will make the others strive to keep up with him.</p><p>But then the Varia arrive and Dino brings the Vongola half-Rings and Reborn knows that, for once, they must force Hibari to be a part of the group.</p><p>And so, he assigns Dino as Hibari's home tutor, hoping Fon never catches wind of what his nephew is being dragged into.</p><p>It all promised to be a headache and a half.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Cloud - Lifechanging moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting Reborn had completely changed Dino's life.</p><p>Sure, the first year was worse than hell and none of the years following were any better until the hitman was called away by Timoteo Vongola, the Ninth Generation boss himself, to train his successor, which left Dino to deal on his own and the Cavallone for the first time in years since his father's death.</p><p>It was daunting at first. For years, he's had the best home tutor and the world's greatest hitman as an advisor, there to consult him on important matters that he felt like he was messing up, even if his reprimands and corrections were of the painful kind. It toughened him up, made him one of the best bosses in the mafia world and allowed for him to revitalize the Cavallone to their former glory, before debts nearly destroyed them. He'd made alliances, friends, enemies, acquaintances. He learned to love his family and to accept that, if for no one else, then for his men who believed in him and would follow him through the gates of hell, he will be a mafioso. He will bathe in the blood of his enemies if he must, but he will protect them.</p><p>It was not easy.</p><p>Despite what everyone believed, he was perfectly aware of just how clumsy he could be when his men weren't around. He had good days - where he could eat with chopsticks without making a mess, for example - and bad days - where he would nearly kill himself because he'd stubbed his toe against the bedside table. He's tried working on it since Reborn left and he's discovered that he can be as efficient with hundreds of his men around as he'd be efficient with only Romario there. He knew that wasn't good enough and he worked on it when he had the time. Which wasn't really all that often, despite what his frequent visits to Japan at Reborn's whimsical calls might suggest.</p><p>But with the tension brewing within Vongola itself over three dead heirs, Xanxus awakening from the Cradle and now news of a successor from Primo's bloodline over in Japan, things quieted in Italy, everyone holding their breath and just waiting to see what would happen.</p><p>Sawada Iemitsu, the External Advisor, and Timoteo Vongola, Vongola Nono, did not agree on their desired candidate for Decimo.</p><p>And so, the Battle for the Rings must take place, for the first time in three generations, second since the founding of Vongola nine - now ten - generations ago.</p><p>Dino Cavallone had been entrusted to take the real Rings to Japan while a CEDEF agent had been sent with a decoy. Dino wished him the best of luck, because his old schoolmate Squalo was after him, but he focused more on his own task and the possible reason behind it, the reason Nono had given him just before the Vongola Don had locked himself up in his mansion and hadn't left since.</p><p>Cavallone was actually older than Vongola, if not as a famiglia but as a criminal organization. They had started off by washing money through horse racing bets, breeding and selling horses to cover for their criminal activities for twenty years before Giotto Vongola entered the stage. His near 'vigilante' organization changed the course of history when Dying Will Flames were introduced into conflicts of power, Giotto and his fearsome six Guardians.</p><p>The ability to use Flames was not, however, exclusive to Vongola. Cavallone Primo had learned a useful trick regarding this ability, even if it was never written down in history. The knowledge came from the East, from a power clan of a powerful, long, <em>ancient</em> bloodline. All one needed was a suitable conduit and it's been revealed that the rings passed down as inheritance mementos in mafia families were more than just fancy pieces of jewelry.</p><p>Only three people outside of Cavallone Primo's closest subordinates knew about him possessing this knowledge, and that was Giotto, his Storm and right hand man G and the elusive, aloof, proud Cloud, the one who discovered this piece of information through his wast information network, Alaudi. Cavallone Primo saw the Vongola as a bunch of kids playing at being heroes, trying to change a system that has existed long before it was given a proper name. Alaudi, though, he saw as an opponent, for Cavallone Primo was a very private man and yet that young man, one of the younger ones in Giotto's family, had been able to dig up more about him than anyone else in the world.</p><p>And so Cavallone Primo pursued all of his dealing with Vongola through Alaudi, much to the Cloud's irritation, or so the existing sources say. Alaudi was indeed a true Cloud. He hated being around people if he could not learn new information from them, he could barely stand his new famiglia if they got 'too loud' by his definition and he definitely didn't like Dino's ancestor. It took Cavallone Primo <em>years</em> to gain the other's regard and his efforts were often interpreted as courting the Cloud. <em>Romantically</em>, not as a Sky would an Element. Alaudi had made it clear that he already barely tolerated Giotto, and only because their goals happened to coincide from time to time. But the rumors that the two of them became <em>lovers</em>, of all things, tickled Dino like the best joke he'd ever heard.</p><p>Nonetheless, whatever the relationship between those two had been, Alaudi had been the founder and first Head of CEDEF and the first time the Vongola Rings were passed down, it had been through Alaudi and Cavallone Primo. That is to say, rumors stated that Alaudi had run off after Giotto with some other Guardians to Japan when Daemon Spade managed to convince Giotto that he was no good for the Vongola, or so rumors say, and the Primo declared a Secondo, the infamous Ricardo. Alaudi could have stayed - he'd been invited by both Spade and Secondo, as he was by far the strongest Cloud of his generation as well as the strongest Guardian of the First Generation - but apparently, if rumors were to be believed, Cavallone Primo had recently broken off their 'affair' so he could get married and continue his family line. Hence, Alaudi took all of that precious, boundless information and left for Japan, married into some rich family and changed his name only to, years later when Cavallone Primo was asked by his new ally to try and convince Giotto to hand over the Rings, he met the 'new version' of Alaudi, who gave him the Vongola <em>half</em>-Rings and instructed that the Rings will alight only for their true Guardians.</p><p>Then Alaudi had left Japan as well and was never heard of again, though rumors - <em>so many rumors</em> - circulated that he had been in North America and died in some minor gang conflict, which was insane for a man rumored to make the entire mafia world shudder at the mere sound of his name.</p><p>Whatever was the truth in those old tales, Sawada Iemitsu called on that old story, that old friendship, that old alliance, to make Dino accept Nono's request and get the Rings to Tsuna and help his son as much as he could without interfering too much or too directly, which would be a breach of their alliance. Dino would have been more convinced to help if the man had simply said it was for his honorary little brother. He liked the kid, could see some of his younger self in him, back when he was stupid and naive and thought he could avoid the call of destiny. There simply wasn't a way. His blood called for it, ran hot in his veins. The Cavallone were his as he was theirs.</p><p>Reborn's request to train one of the Guardians was perhaps a bit of a surprise. Yes, the hitman couldn't train them all, even if he <em>was</em> Reborn. Reborn had to train Tsuna, after all. It would be <em>Xanxus</em> that the fourteen year old would be fighting, if it came down to it, which it very much might.</p><p>Hurricane Bomb Gokudera Hayato seems to have run off to get Trident Shamal to train him again. Sasagawa Ryohei, currently the weakest of the Guardians by some miracle - apparently the cow child could pack a punch, if Reborn's hitman intuition was anything to go by - got the Rain Arcobaleno as his 'home tutor'. Yamamoto Takeshi already had someone in mind and Dino wished him the best of luck because the kid was obviously going to train swordsmanship and his opponent was <em>Squalo</em>, the Second Sword Emperor, a title he had more than earned. The Mist Guardian apparently won't need help, if Reborn was to be believed, and Dino knew this to be true because Mists were illusionists and it all depended on their will.</p><p>Which left Tsuna's new Cloud Guardian, a problematic child to say the least. Stronger than the others by a mile with fighting experience probably from an incredibly young age, with a sharp analytical mind that allowed him to judge an opponent as well as a person in seconds with an indomitable will, stubborn pride and unmatched resilience and endurance, Hibari Kyoya was Dino's to teach and train.</p><p>"Though it's very possible you'll be more of a punching bag than a home tutor. Just a heads up," Reborn had said with that half-smirk, half-smile of his, but for the first time, his eyes had been distant, not all there, as though he was recalling something. A tiny fist clenched and relaxed and Reborn was back to his usual self. "He's brash and rushes into things. Teach him to be more aware of his surroundings and not to jump in head first without looking and I'll be satisfied."</p><p>"Do you really have so little faith in my abilities, Reborn?" Dino had asked with an easy smile. "Don't you worry. I'll teach this Hibari Kyoya until he's the perfect fighter."</p><p>"He already is, wimpy Dino," the hitman had refuted, smirking again. "I don't think there's much about actual fighting someone like you can teach him." Dino hadn't been sure if that had been an insult or a statement of fact, but Reborn hadn't elaborated and he knew better than to ask if he wanted to keep his dignity and pride in one piece. "Just practice patience with him. And don't underestimate him, or you might end up with more than a few bruises and broken bones."</p><p>Dino hadn't exactly believed Reborn. It was probably arrogance, now that he thinks about it. The kid, when he first saw him, was shorter than him by a head or so, slim and young. Younger than he had expected. Reborn had said Hibari Kyoya was one to two years older than Tsuna and the others, but he didn't look like it.</p><p>The first thing that made him believe the kid might be as dangerous as Reborn had said was when he had introduced himself. Not as Dino. Not as Tsuna's older brother of sorts. No, it was when he had said he was friends with Reborn that he had finally piqued Hibari Kyoya's interest and when sharp, silver blue eyes finally regarded him with an ounce of genuine interest. Hibari had stood up from the couch, all lethal grace and dangerous elegance, an aura that would have probably made a lesser man buckle to the ground wafting from him. Excitement, almost blood lust, definitely an eagerness for battle, to test himself.</p><p>Hibari would not listen to anything Dino had to say, but he <em>would</em> train.</p><p>Or rather, he'd show Dino just how right Reborn had been.</p><p>The kid was still immature, true, but he fought better than men twice his age and thrice his experience would, no movement wasted, every twist and turn and step made with the intent to kill, a dangerous dance of elegance and death that Dino was sure very few had not fallen to. Dino had not really thought he'd have to be even remotely serious with the kid, but Hibari caught on fast to how he moved, what gesture preceded which movement of his whip.</p><p>He managed to catch the teen off guard, restrain his movements without hurting him to ascertain his dominance, because the kid's mind seemed to function in that way, all herbivore, carnivore, little animal, predator and such, the law of the food chain at its simplest. Hibari obviously didn't respect authority, because <em>he</em> was the highest authority in Namimori, something that would shock him when he later learns the true extent of it. Hibari respected strength and skill and smarts and Dino decided to give him just that, using strategy and his ample experience to counter the boy and trap him with his whip.</p><p>For his efforts, he learned why it is a folly, a death wish to try and restrain a <em>true</em> Cloud. He'd avoided most of the damage, but his jaw hurt like a bitch and will no doubt swell. At least his skill to avoid the brunt of it seemed to vaguely impress the prefect. That was good. That meant he'd at least have the teen's attention for longer than your average Joe, which amounted to barely a glance to assess if they needed to be bitten to death for one reason or another. It meant he could convince Kyoya to become Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, to fight for him, to protect the Cloud half-Ring he'd received, like Reborn had asked.</p><p>And so began his unique relationship with Hibari, who within a day became <em>Kyoya</em>, who had more to him than just a battle maniac too strong for his or anyone else's good.</p><p>Dino often felt like he had been handed a precious ceramic Russian doll, stronger than glass but still fragile and yet immovable, indomitable, locked airtight until he was allowed to open the outer shell and peek inside. Kyoya was ... Actually a pretty cool guy, if he accepts you as acceptable, respectable company. It doesn't happen often, mind you, but he seems to have taken something of a shine to Dino, or as much as someone as antisocial as Kyoya could.</p><p>Still, Kyoya loved animals, big or small, furry or scaly, quiet or noisy. The cuter the better, of course, but he loved animals as they were. He was definitely charmed by Enzio when Dino had first introduced his new student to his beloved turtle. And Dino himself was rather impressed by Hibird. Kyoya had tamed it himself. It had been an agent for the enemy, one of Rokudo Mukuro's subordinates from just a couple months back. Kyoya had been tortured, beaten and left to starve in a dark, cold place and the little yellow bird had somehow found its way into his prison and started singing random things, only for Kyoya to teach it <em>his</em> favorite song. The little bird fairly loved its new master and would sing for him and cuddle with him whenever it perceived that Kyoya might want company but knew it would never be <em>human</em> company he openly wished for.</p><p>Another layer that he learned about was that Hibari Kyoya was damned smart. Dino wasn't a professional, but he was sure his pupil was at least in the 'gifted' category where intellect was concerned, if not a genius. Maybe not the overenthusiastic kind of genius like Gokudera Hayato, but more the quiet type that enjoyed his intelligence for himself and not for others. He also discovered that Reborn was right that a glance was enough for Kyoya to judge people. They'd made a game of it one night, when the Battle of the Rings had already been underway for two nights and Nami-chuu was the unfortunate battleground. Dino had taken Kyoya on a 'on the road training trip' so they could avoid the inevitable carnage if the Disciplinary Committee Chairman were to learn what was happening to his school and how much damage it sustained each night. They'd been staying at random traditional inns - because Kyoya took great pride in his nationality and refused a any more western themed hotel even if it meant they'd have to sleep outside as an alternative - so one night at dinner, Dino had asked what Hibari could say about any of them, Dino and his men, or any of the people who were also staying at the inn.</p><p>Kyoya had gotten correct their basic physical statistics, their current moods, their usual fighting styles, down to whether they were right or left handed despite none of them using chopsticks or knives at the time of that evaluation, and their weaknesses where a fight would be concerned. Then, looking around at the civilians, he'd pointed out a few who were their with their lovers instead of their rightful partners, a criminal hiding from the law, a businessman pretending to be on a business trip but was instead just avoiding his home-wrecked life and stupid job and a man who had most likely just broken up with his girlfriend. It wasn't anything like those Sherlock Holmes deductions, of course, as most of the fact would be obvious if one took a longer moment to study the people. It was the speed of it that was amazing.</p><p>Also, as Dino learned the night one of his subordinates that had stayed in Namimori called and reported the damage done to the school in the last match, Kyoya had a knack for languages. While he wasn't about to start speaking fluid Italian, the boy had been asking random things since they started their 'training' - it really <em>was</em> more like being a punching bag than a tutor; damn that stupid, sadistic Reborn for always being right - and he could make out enough that Dino was worried, had heard the words Namimori Middle School and had no doubt caught the words 'fight' and 'damage', words he'd know because Dino's men always teased him about how much damage he was receiving from fighting a teenager, never mind how vicious said teenager was or that he would one day without a doubt become a right <em>monster</em> to be feared by all who might find themselves called his enemies.</p><p>Two more layers he learned about when he found out Hibari knew how to hot-wire cars and motorcycles, as well as drive/ride them. Also, he figured out the kid had <em>wondrous</em> hearing, reflexes that most stuntman and professional race car drivers and mountain cross bikers would give both their hands for and instincts the likes of actual animals.</p><p>Also, he was downright reckless and was probably more than used to having his way, because he never listened, he had beat Dino up when he'd tried to stop him from running off and he had weaved between cars while racing at nearly a 100 km/h.</p><p>Also, apparently Hibird was smart enough to find its own way home no matter where it ends up.</p><p>Another thing he learned about Hibari Kyoya was that he hated Rokudo Mukuro, to the point that he'd stop in the middle of biting the Varia, Tsuna and his group and the Cervello to death for what they were doing to his school at the prospect of fighting him again. Dino had only heard a part of the story. He knew Mukuro had gone and done the unimaginable and the unwise to try and restrain a Cloud. Kyoya had done the same to him as he had Dino when the blond had only temporarily tried to restrain him, and back then he had been nearly broken in body.</p><p>Truly, Hibari Kyoya was one scary person.</p><p>The fights went on, as did Dino's training with Kyoya, even as he and his men rushed Squalo to the hospital to save his life. Dino didn't know whether he should be worried or not. That Gola Mosca guy made leed weigh his stomach, or at least that's what his dread felt like. Kyoya wasn't concerned at all, but Kyoya, for all that he could gauge an opponent in seconds and had a great analytical and strategic mind, could get overconfident and rush things. Or rather rush <em>into</em> things with little concern for his safety and life. He wanted to go watch Kyoya's fight, he really did, but he knew he'd be tempted to interfere no matter how the fight went, so he didn't. Romario looked at him strangely at that, knowing how much he'd come to care about his student in the short time they'd known each other, and even went as far as to question him.</p><p>"Romario," was all Dino had said. "Don't worry. That Gola Mosca guy, Kyoya didn't seem concerned about him at all."</p><p>And Kyoya won the fight, completed the ring and brought Tsuna victory and the rights to be boss.</p><p>But then it all went to hell and Kyoya ended up in the hospital.</p><p>Dino has never felt so wretched with guilt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Cloud - To Be A Tutor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ciaossu, Dino," the greeting made the blond whip user in question look up from where his head had been buried in his hands. He has been sitting by Kyoya's bedside with Romario just outside of the hospital room for the entire night, his other men stationed around the rest of the hospital to make sure Tsuna and his other guardians were okay and that the Cervello or Varia won't get up to any funny business. Most of his most trusted subordinates were placed around one particular room, with a patient of utmost importance for the Ring Conflict, but Dino himself couldn't be anywhere else but here, by Kyoya's side.</p><p>"Reborn," he greeted his former tutor, though he lacked almost any emotion in his voice. He sounded drained even to his own ears and he didn't care.</p><p>He should have gone. He should have <em>been there</em> for Kyoya's match.</p><p>Sure, Kyoya won. In two strikes, no less, but he had never doubted Hibari's fighting ability. No, what he had always worried about was his impulsiveness, his desire to fight. He's been getting better at tamping that down. Not <em>taming</em> it, because the desire to fight was so crucial to who Hibari Kyoya was that Dino doubted his student would ever be himself if he could not fight. Kyoya lived for that rush. Lived for the pain, the strain of muscles, the blood that can be shed. So it can't be taken away without destroying everything that is Hibari Kyoya. But the boy <em>can</em> be taught to control that impulsiveness, even if only just a little, if only just so he can wait a few more minutes before he rushes in.</p><p>If Dino had been there last night, Kyoya would have won the fight but maybe he wouldn't have went at Xancus right after. Maybe he would have, maybe he wouldn't. But if Dino had been there, perhaps <em>one</em> of them would have noticed that Gola Mosca wasn't fully deactivated. Kyoya had crashed its processor, so it went berserk. Kyoya would have noticed the robot wasn't done for if Xanxus had not taunted him just before the match had started. He'd gotten the full story from Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei. Kyoya had been calm throughout the whole thing, but Xanxus had laughed. And when Kyoya had stunned everyone with the ease with which he took down the Varia's 'Cloud', he had turned to the 'Monkey King' and challenged him. He had waited until no one had any 'lawful' reason to stop their fight or declare him as the defeated party because he broke some rule or the other. He had gone through an obstacle to go for his true target when he could without consequences. That was already a visible influence made by his time spent training with Dino. The ease with which he and Xanxus maneuvered around the mounted guns and ground grenades was another, as Dino had quickly acknowledged the truth of Reborn's words that there was very little in regards to fighting that he could teach the teenager, so the thing they had worked on was his awareness of his surroundings. It had come in handy.</p><p>Who knows how Kyoya's showdown with Xanxus would have ended if Gola Mosca had not went berserk at the moment it had and shot a highly concentrated laser beam through Kyoya's left thigh? Xanxus had had to start using his Flames to stop Kyoya's direct attack that would have no doubt cracked his skull. Dino had seen what the prefect was capable of with those tonfa of his. He and Xanxus would have put on quite the show.</p><p>But he was kind of glad that Kyoya couldn't continue fighting. Dying Will Flames were more often than not the deciding factor and Kyoya wasn't Flame Active. Hell! They couldn't even be certain that he really has Cloud Flames! Flames and personality don't always match! Look at Reborn! He uses a <em>gun</em> when most Suns are expected to be close combatants, masters of some fighting style or several. Colonello, too. Rains were supposed to be tranquil, calming, and while the blond Arcobaleno can keep a cool head, he's not exactly the type to <em>induce</em> calm. And what about Belphegor? Storms were usually the most loyal ones to the Sky, but in the Varia, that characteristic is Levi A Than's while the knife user only cares about his own life and that he remains 'the best'.</p><p>Kyoya may <em>act</em> like a Cloud, but he can very well be a Mist or just about anything else. Kyoya always insists that logic can't restrain him, that <em>nothing</em> can restrain him. Dino is rather inclined to believe him. So far, Kyoya has exceeded all of his original expectations. In fact, Hibari rather reminds him of Reborn every now and then. He can be just as brutal, just as sharp and yet those he genuinely comes to care about, he readily helps. He'll never make it <em>obvious</em>, but a lot of strange things must have been going on in Namimori since Reborn started using his spartan training methods on Tsuna and yet none of them had ever been arrested. Well, except that one time, but that had been an accident that had only happened due to hilarious circumstances. The scientists should seriously do something about how the Deathperation Shot affects one's state of dress. Dino had nearly been shot by dozens of people and got arrested three times for running around in nothing but his boxers. Tsuna couldn't have had it much better, though his woes were more due to embarrassment than dangerous people. Again, probably because Hibari had stepped in. Maybe the first few days were luck, but after Reborn and Kyoya officially met, there's no way the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee would have remained idle. Kyoya likes control. He'd want to control how much chaos goes on in his life due to Reborn's sudden involvement. That includes making sure Gokudera doesn't ever have to break himself or someone else out of jail, that Yamamoto's new 'game' doesn't affect his <em>baseball</em> games since he was Nami-chuu's star player and that Ryohei's new association with Tsuna and Reborn doesn't rob Nami-chuu of its boxing club's captain. Or that Tsuna doesn't get expelled for whatever craziness Reborn's presence brings into his school life.</p><p>In his own way, he was taking care of them all without getting involved.</p><p><em>Damn</em>, he probably really <em>was</em> a Cloud!</p><p>"You beating yourself up over Hibari's injuries?" The hitman asked, coming to jump on the prefect's bed, sitting on the edge so that they were relatively face level with each other, careful not to disturb Hibari's sleep which Dino was grateful for. It worried him already that Kyoya hadn't so much as stirred since his leg was treated. He was usually such a light sleeper that a rustle of leaves could wake him up if it wasn't meant to be there as usual background noise. Kyoya could sleep anywhere, but he was always ready to jump into action should he perceive something is the slightest bit out of place, different from when he had settled down for his nap. Reborn's entrance should have already had a tonfa flying at the Arcobaleno's head, and yet Kyoya remained asleep on the bed. "You know it's not your fault, right? I'm not saying it's <em>his</em>, either, but it's definitely not yours."</p><p>"Then why does it feel like it is?" The Cavallone boss asked with a dark look in his eyes. "I failed him, Reborn. I should have been there. I could have gotten him immediate medical attention, if nothing else. I <em>should</em> have been more insistent that he listen to me about the Rings, the fights, the danger, but he just ... <em>wouldn't listen</em>. I thought if I trained with him enough, it will be enough but I guess I was wrong."</p><p>"It <em>was</em> enough, Dino," the hitman assured. "I already told you, didn't I? There's not much you could have taught him where fighting is concerned. You might be a close to mid range fighter and you night have a lot more experience under your belt, but Hibari's not some helpless novice, either. He knew what he was getting into, if for no other reason than because he's used to fighting for his life."</p><p>"Then why assign me as his tutor? Why assign <em>me</em> at all, while we're at it? Surely you know plenty of people who have a more similar fighting style to the one Kyoya uses! For goodness sake, you got Ryohei an <em>Arcobaleno</em> to train him! Kyoya could have used one, too, you know!"</p><p>"I assigned <em>you</em> because you can be <em>trusted</em>, Dino Cavallone." That actually made the blond pause, a look of incredulous surprise slipping over his face. "More importantly, <em>I</em> could trust <em>you</em> with <em>him</em>."</p><p>"Wha-? Are you saying you picked me <em>personally</em> for Kyoya <em>especially</em>, not for helping Tsuna overall?" The young boss asked, sounding even more incredulous. And that incredulousness turned to suspicion. "Why?"</p><p>"Because I don't need <em>his uncle</em> to come after me for endangering him." The hitman sighed and actually reached up with a small hand to massage the ridge of an even smaller nose. "Look, wimpy Dino, it's complicated. All you need to know is that it is by <em>sheer</em> <em>luck</em> that I am still alive at all considering the injuries Hibari sustained during the whole Rokudo Mukuro incident at Kokuyo Land some months back."</p><p>"But you're the best hitman in the world!" Dino argued, mind boggled by this revelation. "I saw you take down a hundred men with only one round of ammunition left! You don't fear <em>anything</em>!"</p><p>"I never said I was <em>afraid</em>," Reborn countered, glaring at his former student. "I'd just rather not have him pissed with me. And I <em>may</em> be the best hitman and strongest Arcobaleno, but the second strongest isn't that far behind <em>and</em> is the <em>best</em> martial artist in the world who can, from time to time, hand me my ass on a silver platter. I don't <em>need</em> that, thank you very much. Colonello and I will be in enough trouble as it is if he learns that we let Hibari become a part of the mafia world without notifying him beforehand. I don't want to think on the pain that will ensue should Hobari be permanently maimed <em>or worse</em>."</p><p>"Kyoya's related to an <em>Arcobaleno</em>!?" Dino felt like his mind was going to go <em>boom</em>. Because this? This was <em>not</em> what he was expecting when he had been asked by Reborn to train one of Tsuna's Guardians.</p><p>"Yes, so you can see why I'd rather not see him here, either."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>The fedora wearing baby looked away, all but dismissing him. "That's not my secret to tell. If Hibari hasn't told you, or anyone else for that matter, then it's because he either has a good reason or because he simply doesn't want to."</p><p>"It can't be Colonello, right? Or that Mammon from Varia?"</p><p>Reborn snorted, as though the mere idea of it amused him, but said nothing more on the topic. "My point is, I trust you, so I knew I could leave Hibari in your care and he will come back stronger and still perfectly safe and healthy. This?" He gestured at the hospital room, as if to encompass their current general situation. "This was Xanxus fault. He's the one who cheated. I don't know why the Cervello are letting this farce continue, but we have no choice in the matter. Not if we don't want them to be killed just because they will register as potential usurpers of the new 'legitimate' boss."</p><p>"But how can we let them to continue this fight!?" Demanded the enraged Don. "All of them are injured! Gokudera spent two days as a living mummy! Should <em>still</em> spend several days like one so he doesn't reopen his wounds! Yamamoto can't use his right eye and has various injuries besides, namely his left shoulder! He won't be able to freely wield a sword! Ryohei nearly shattered most of the bones in his right hand and wrist! That Dokuro girl relies on Mukuro's illusions to live! And with Kyoya's injured leg, their <em>best fighter</em> is slowed to a stop! Against the <em>Varia</em>, even if they're injured and down a few members, if they actually <em>are</em> that is, not counting that robot, that's not very good odds!"</p><p>For his efforts, Reborn has Leon turn into a mallet and he's hit over the head until he's a twitching mess on the floor. "Don't underestimate them. Tsuna's Guardians are not ordinary people. You alone should know that. Haven't you learned anything in your ten days with Hibari?"</p><p>"Are you saying we should just let them go to their deaths and see if they make it?" Dino challenged, for once not backing down from his former tutor. "I'm sorry, Reborn, but I can't allow that. I'm <em>not</em> that kind of teacher."</p><p>The Arcobaleno's face darkened and he tipped his head down so his fedora shadowed his face ominously. "Do you seriously think I <em>enjoyed</em> watching you in true pain or in a real life or death peril? That I enjoy watching Tsuna now? I may love seeing things succumb to chaos, but I do <em>not</em> enjoy it when someone under my care actually <em>gets hurt</em>. I am here to <em>teach you</em>, not to <em>torture</em> you, no matter what either you or Dame-Tsuna think of my methods. What do you think my training would be like for someone like Hibari? Or even someone as inexperienced in fighting as you and Tsuna were when I first came to you? It's not <em>my</em> fault I need to turn clumsy idiots into capable fighters and mafia bosses! And you both keep resisting! I don't care whether you <em>want</em> to be a mafia boss or not, I have a <em>job</em> to do with my reputation on the line. With your <em>lives</em> on the line. With the lives of <em>others</em> on the line. So, <em>no</em>, I <em>don't</em> enjoy watching someone get <em>actually</em> hurt. Because when <em>that</em> happens, it's <em>my</em> fault, <em>my</em> responsibility because I didn't <em>teach you better</em>. And no, it's not the same as what happened with you and Hibari. Hibari can <em>fight</em> by his own power. He has <em>chosen</em> to fight, even if it is Iemitsu and I that gave him the option. You trained him where you could. He fought to the best of his abilities and won. The rest lies at Xanxus feet. You are not in the least responsible for this injury or <em>for him</em>. <em>I</em>, on the other hand, <em>am</em> responsible, for you, for Tsuna, for his friends and his Guardians because you don't just train a future Vongola boss, you train him and <em>his Guardians</em>. I am <em>pissed</em> that they got hurt, but it is not up to <em>me</em> to call out the Cervello on the shit that's happening now. It is not up to <em>me</em> to decide whether they want to continue the fight or not. I can only be there in case Xanxus and his Varia try to get up to some funny business. That's all I can do to not endanger them further. Do you think I am <em>content</em> with not being able to do anything more? I may be sadistic, I will never refute that, but I do <em>not</em> enjoy watching those I come to care about truly suffer."</p><p>Needless to say, Dino was speechless. He had <em>never</em> seen Reborn lose his cool like that. The closest to it that he had ever seen was probably just last night, when Nono was revealed to have been Gola Mosca's battery and even <em>then</em> it hadn't been like this. In a few instances, Reborn had actually <em>raised his voice</em>! Clearly, this was something which he had been sitting on for a long time if it all came out <em>this</em> explosively.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Reborn," Dino said, racking a hand through his hair. "I ... I shouldn't have accused you like that. I know - I <em>know</em> - you're not that kind of person. If you were, Tsuna and I both would have been dead a long time ago. You never let it get so out of hand and you never actually let us really get hurt. I shouldn't have said those things."</p><p>"No, you shouldn't, but I understand why you did," Reborn all but dismissed it. "You're worried and under a lot of stress right now. It's not just Vongola's future that's at stake here and you just so happened to have grown attached to your first ever student. Needless to say, you have a lot on your mind and everything looks like it's going to shit."</p><p>"You don't even realize how spot on you are," the blond mumbled to himself, only to receive a flick to the nose that hurt much more than it should, but, then again, this <em>was</em> Reborn.</p><p>"Just have some faith in them, wimpy Dino. They may not be Varia Quality, but they have their <em>own</em> qualities that may just pull them through. You just have to believe in them and everything will turn out just fine." The hitman smiled and Dino felt himself relax, if only just a little. Reborn was rarely, if ever, wrong and <em>he</em> was the one who had put these kids through hell just so they can get stronger. If he was this confident that they'd pull through, where does Dino go off, doubting them?</p><p>"Thanks, Reborn."</p><p>"I'm serious here." Well, he definitely <em>did</em> look dead serious. "These guys were all in a rather depressing place when I came. Tsuna was bullied, if not physically but that's mostly because he's from Nami-chuu and no idiot would dare break the rules there, and he had no friends except his mother; he had given up on trying and accepted that he's Dame-Tsuna and that he can't be better. Yamamoto was surrounded by people who didn't really see him; he wore a fake smile and had no true friends, only baseball to define him as a person. Ryohei had no goal in mind; he went through his life with the same machinations as a machine, trying to get stronger so he can protect his sister but not really knowing how to do it. He would have ended up with several life-threatening conditions that most sportsmen who overdo it suffer from. Who knows <em>what</em> Chrome has been through, but both she and Mukuro must have been in a very dark place for them to connect the way they did. Gokudera was practically suicidal; he was living on the streets and despite his talent, he had little worth in the eyes of other mafioso, no one would accept him. He was alone until I introduced him to Tsuna. He gave his life no worth. Hibari existed for no other reason than Nami-chuu, to get stronger than anyone else. I have no idea what happened to his family and I only know for sure that he has an Arcobaleno as an uncle, but that's it. These kids might have been somewhat <em>content</em> with their lives, but they weren't really living them. The life they have now is dangerous, but they have friends, goals, a place to belong, people willing to accept them, sanctuary. It's not ideal, but then again, nothing is. I don't want them to become family just because that's how the mafia works. I want them to be <em>family</em>. Now that they're not wandering aimlessly, they will only become <em>stronger</em>. When that happens, I will have fulfilled my duty as a home tutor."</p><p>"Jeeze, you're full of surprises today, Reborn!" Dino said with a laugh, <em>definitely</em> feeling better than before this little chat. "You should probably go check up on Tsuna. Tonight's his big night. He might be a bit nervous. I'll hold the fort here, so to speak."</p><p>"I'll leave that to you, then." Not long after that, the hitman was gone and Dino was left alone to watch over Kyoya. He sighed and looked at his student's sleeping face.</p><p>"Honestly, you're not cute at all and yet you have me this worried," he grumbled to himself goodnaturedly. "I do wonder how you became like this, what happened to your family, how come you're related to an Arcobaleno at all. But I rather doubt you'd ever tell me." Dino sighed and propped himself up on the edge of the bed by Hibari's hip to take a little nap himself. Romario was just outside should anything happen so maybe he could take a nap. Just a minute.</p><p>"Perhaps I would if you would ask and stay quiet to listen."</p><p>The sudden familiar voice had him jerking upright in a second, all thoughts of sleep gone from his mind as if they had never even been there in the first place. His whole face was bright enough to light up Tokyo at night what with the relieved smile stretching across his lips when amber eyes met silver blue. "Kyoya! You're awake!"</p><p>"Yaa, Bucking Horse. Now shut up and listen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. My Cloud - Let's Start A Riot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dino blinked, perplexed and honestly stupefied with surprise. "You're actually going to tell me? Why? I mean, I'd gladly listen and I always want to know more about Kyoya, but this is a bit sudden, that you'd trust me with something like that."</p><p>The finally awake prefect merely shrugged his shoulders, no real expression on his face. "Why shouldn't I? I'm actually pretty sure some of my family's history might involve you. Well, your famiglia. I don't know much, but I <em>do</em> know that, once upon a time, my clan had a friend they declared Haneuma." Dino blinked at him and the teen smirked. "Would you like to hear a story, Bucking Horse?"</p><p>The blond nodded, shot the door a look before quickly going over to tell Romario not to let anyone in unless it was a life or death emergency. He knew that if Kyoya was going to tell him something about himself, then if they're interrupted, the prefect will never speak of it again. And Dino would rather want to know. He isn't sure why, but he'd rather like to know everything about Kyoya that Kyoya lets him know. Yes, indeed, his student has become precious to him in a startlingly short amount of time, but can you blame him? Kyoya may be vicious, but he was honest, straightforward and a lot more open with his opinions than one might think.</p><p>For someone who's so used to underlying meanings of every word spoken, of ulterior motives and darker intentions, Kyoya is a breath of fresh air.</p><p>Not to mention that Dino has not met a person outside of Varia that could give him a good fight, that could make him give it his all and still not be sure of his victory. With Kyoya, he didn't have to hold back. With Kyoya, he didn't have to pretend he didn't know how to kill, that he wouldn't go for the killing blow if he's offered an opening. The true mafia boss side of him that Tsuna never saw would probably scar his honorary little brother for life, scare him away, never to be able to look at Dino in the same way again.</p><p>Kyoya seemed to relish in drawing that side out, seemed happiest the moment Dino took him seriously and fought without reservations.</p><p>Kyoya was a mystery and a contradiction. Brutal yet kind, controlling yet just, possessive but not oppressive, vicious and gentle both. A teenager with the mind of an adult and the heart of a boy who only wanted to be free, unrestrained, unbound and yet he built his own gilded cage and named it <em>his</em> Namimori. Sharp eyes that could see through almost anyone in a matter of seconds and yet refuse to truly look, as though unwilling to see that he was right. Or that he was wrong.</p><p>A person who hated being around too many people but appreciated the presence of those like him, who loved surrounding himself with animals to alleviate a possible loneliness in his heart.</p><p>What had made Hibari Kyoya that way?</p><p>Can an immature Sky like Tsuna truly attract this wild, free Cloud?</p><p>"My family is not just a regular family. Once, we used to be the most influential clan in unwritten history. We were there, between the lines, influencing how the world will turn, who will come to power, where the new focus will be," Hibari began, not looking at the Don as he settled himself next to his bed again, closer this time because Hibari's words were quieter than usual. "We hail from the first emperor of China. A branch of our family hails from one of the Japanese emperors as well. We are an old clan and we have known of this phenomenon called in the west 'Dying Will Flames' for centuries. By the time your little 'mafia' was a thing, we practically had an army of Flame users. Not all were strong. Not all could fight, but we had them."</p><p>"Are you telling me that the eastern family the original Cavallone learned about Dying Will Flames from is the Hibari Clan?" Dino asked a little incredulously. He'd only known that it was a clan named after a bird, but he had <em>never</em> thought it would be a bird like the skylark!</p><p>"Most probably," Kyoya replied. "The clan was always open to outsiders who might wish to learn. That doesn't mean we didn't hide from said outsiders. If they cannot find us, they are not worthy of the knowledge we can bestow, or so went the old clan motto about outsiders. I believe a Cavallone has managed to find us at some point. That is one reason why I believe what I have to say may concern you. My Clan was a huge force and source of influence for centuries, Bucking Horse. In one household, we used to have more 'Flame Active' people than Vongola did throughout most of their history. Tell me, why don't you hear about them today, then? Why am I the only person carrying the name Hibari?"</p><p>The Cavallone boss frowned, not liking how dark his student's voice had become. He didn't say anything, as he could clearly tell Kyoya wasn't actually expecting an answer, but rather setting the mood. He had a feeling he was about to be faced with a second slip of temper from the most unlikely of people in the same hour and braced himself for it, because he rather doubted Kyoya had Reborn's restraint. Not when he was this obviously angry.</p><p>"I'll tell you why," hissed the enraged Chairman, silver blue eyes flashing dangerously and Dino actually leaned away for fear of the younger male lunging for his throat if he remains that close. "We have taught a Cavallone our technique, we have accepted him as an ally, a notion that was confirmed some years later when one of our newer married-in members entrusted him with some precious treasure, and we have remained allies with the Cavallone ever since. But then, about fifty years ago, when we reached out for help because someone was slaughtering our members, the Cavallone never returned our friendship."</p><p>Dino paled, even as his mind went into overdrive. Kyoya was here and alive, obviously born, therefore his parents, at the very least, had survived. That did not, however, make things all that much better.</p><p>"There used to be <em>hundreds</em> of us, maybe even a couple of thousands, but then there was only ten left and of those ten, one died of old age, another died in labor and one was killed. The others mostly had only one child each. With my birth, soon to be sixteen years ago, the number of those who called themselves Hibari by birth was ten. Do you know how many there are today?" Shaken, Dino could only shake his head. He had a bad feeling about this. "<em>Two</em>. Do you know <em>how</em> there are only <em>two</em>? Because Cavallone Nono went and told the same enemies who'd almost wiped us out last time where we had hidden ourselves after we'd sent a message for help. I was <em>five</em>, Bucking Horse. I was five when I saw my family being brutally murdered right in front of me. And I'd be dead myself if I wasn't Flame Active and my uncle hadn't taught me how to conceal myself."</p><p>The blond felt like he was going to vomit any second now as that sank in. His father had ... "No, that's not possible." He wasn't sure if he was trying to refute Kyoya's statement or reassure himself. "He would never." Because if this was true, then what kind of man would Dino turn into, when everyone says he has his father's kind heart? "How could you even know that? <em>Any</em> of that!?"</p><p>Kyoya turned those dangerous eyes away, as if disgusted. Or anguished. "My family were the record keepers of the whole clan, of our history. Most of it was destroyed when we were attacked, but I knew how to read as a kid and I remember how fascinating I found some of the chronicles of our clan. I was only encouraged to study it more. The clan was in a bad place. I was the first child in fifteen years, if not longer. I remember I had a cousin. She was definitely a lot older than me. They hoped I can one day help the clan regain its former glory. Instead, I watched them burn and only have scarce memories of our proud history in my head. As for how I know it was your predecessor ... Well, they taunted my mother about it before they slit her and her husband's throat. Said 'This is how much your alliance is worth' and shoved money bills into her mouth. Cavallone sold us out for bloody money to cover his own debts."</p><p>Said man's son closed his eyes in anguish and pain, in shame because <em>that</em>, if nothing else, confirms Kyoya's story. "I'm so-"</p><p>"I don't need your pity nor your guilt, Bucking Horse. I can see that you obviously cannot be that man. Ten years ago, you'd be in primary school and have no say in such matters." At least Kyoya was looking at him again, but his eyes were flat. "What I <em>could</em> use from you is assistance."</p><p>"Anything," the blond answered immediately, causing the ravenette to snort. "No, seriously. Say it and if I can get it, it's yours."</p><p>"I have never sought revenge or material goods, Bucking Horse," Hibari stated. "The only thing I have ever wanted was to find a way to free my uncle from the Arcobaleno curse. I would not be here if not for him. I would be dead, or out in the streets or in some disgusting orphanage."</p><p>" ... I don't know how to break the Arcobaleno curse, Kyoya. No one does," Dino said warily, hesitantly, not sure how his student will react to that.</p><p>Kyoya only snorted again. "The man who placed it on them does." Dino arched an eyebrow. Someone had cast the curse? Well, that's news to him! He'd always thought those Pacifiers had jumped at the Arcobaleno and bound them to themselves, or something of that sort. In retrospect, it sounds silly, but would it really be all that impossible? They lived in a world where possession, illusions and solid illusions, grown people in infant bodies and shapeshifting chameleons existed as an everyday occurrence and the strongest force known to man was <em>fire</em> that the human soul itself creates.</p><p>"Okay, do you know who he is? Or where to find him?"</p><p>"If I did, do you seriously think the Baby would still be a baby?" Kyoya actually <em>rolled his eyes</em>! Dino was tempted to take a picture of it. Or at least note down the date on a calendar. It's a momentous occasion, okay? "He calls himself the Man in the Iron Hat and is all but a myth, but he's the main protector of the Trinisette, whatever that might be, at the heart of which are those Pacifiers." Dino nodded along, trying to see where Kyoya was going with this and wondering if he should ask the hospital to tone down on the painkillers. Kyoya usually wasn't this talkative, this open or likely to say things such as this. It sounded almost fantastical. Which only meant it was most probably true. Like he'd said earlier, Kyoya wouldn't usually say things like this. "I want you to bring me one of the Cervello, live and healthy, though I suggest knocking the herbivore out in case she tries to pull a WWII-spy-like stunt and kill herself before she can be questioned."</p><p>It was official, Hibari Kyoya was high on painkillers.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Squeaked a gawking Dino. "We can't! They're-"</p><p>"Nothing more but replaceable clones made to serve the Trinisette. I actually <em>do</em> have a document that states as much, dating nine generations back. An European man with a French name wrote it. He was supposedly involved with the Vongola so he was there to see those Rings being passed over or at least knew that they were passed over from pink haired, dark skinned young females that all looked identical to each other to someone called Giotto, whom they then taught to use Flames. I have incomplete information, yes, but don't underestimate it, Bucking Horse. The Hibari Clan once had the greatest information network in the world and it only got better after those foreigners moved into our Namimori all those generations ago."</p><p>"<em>Your</em> Namimori?"</p><p>"It is not that foreigner that has founded this town, Haneuma Dino," Kyoya said with a smirk. "The Hibari did. We used to have total control of everything that goes on in this town, but fifty years ago and especially ten years ago, that was lost. Five years ago, I took it all back. Namimori is <em>mine</em> by both choice and inheritance. The Cervello have more than trespassed."</p><p>"Okay, I can accept that, but just so you know, I have <em>so many questions</em>. But let's get back to this crazy idea of yours that we should capture a Cervello. How do you expect me to do that?"</p><p>"They have sent another summons for tonight." When Dino went to question him, Hibari pointed to the window where there was a black slip of paper with pink writing that matched the shade of the Cervello's hair. Dino had been there the whole night and he hadn't even noticed it and yet Kyoya did almost as soon as he opened his eyes. "Apparently, all the Guardians will be participating in this 'Sky Match' in some manner. Regardless of that, the Cervello will be there to play judge and jury. I doubt there will be only two this time. What happened with that old herbivore has set everyone off and tensions are high. Even the Baby looked ready to get serious. They'll have more disposables on standby, just in case, because the Monkey King's herbivores look like they're up to something."</p><p>"Wait a minute, Kyoya," protested the blond, not even caring about the plan, more worried about the safety of the teenagers. "You're all seriously injured! There's no way any of you can fight properly and even if the Varia are <em>Varia</em>, they're human, too. THe human body can take only so much before it gives out!"</p><p>"I don't think anyone really cares about that. Monkey King doesn't and most certainly the pink herbivores don't, either. They're up to something, too, which automatically no longer makes them an indifferent, neutral party," Kyoya reasoned, brushing off his worries as though Dino hadn't said them at all. "No one will care if one of the Cervello goes missing, not even the Cervello themselves. Tonight is the only opportunity. We need one of them to find out where the Man in the Iron Hat is hiding, so I can make him reverse whatever it is he has done to the Arcobaleno, so my uncle can be free to live a normal life."</p><p>"Kyoya, I don't think you realize just how dangerous this could turn out to b-"</p><p>"I don't care," cut in the Disciplinary Committee Chairman sharply, eyes flashing once again. Defiant, confident, determined. Whether Dino helps or not, Kyoya will go through with his plan on his own.</p><p>"You really care about your uncle that much, huh?" It wasn't really a question, and yet he kind of posed it as such.</p><p>The teenager snorted, fists clenching at the white covers that rested over his body. " ... I loved my mother and she loved me and my father tried to be a good father, but he didn't understand me. My uncle, on the other hand, understood me more than either of my parents, than any other family member. He was closer to me than even my own mother. He didn't panic when I mimicked his martial arts moves or when, after watching him train, I figured out how to summon a small Flame. Instead, he taught me. He didn't try to make me play with toys and instead bought me wooden tonfa and taught me how to use them. He encouraged me to be who I am. And after the massacre, he took me in. He stopped traveling the world, all but quit his job for five years and raised me in secret here in Namimori, in our last remaining safe house that no one actually knows belongs to anyone named Hibari, though it should really be obvious given the style of the buildings in the compound."</p><p><em>'Compound?!"</em> Dino thought with a sweatdrop but couldn't really focus on that. He had to hear Kyoya out, so he could <em>understand</em>. He can ask questions later. He had a feeling Kyoya might actually answer them.</p><p>"All my life, I knew there was truly only one person I can trust fully, that I can count on no matter what, and that was Fon." Must be the uncle's name. He noted it and figured he can do some research later. "When he couldn't avoid his job anymore if he wanted to keep his life, he erased all traces of my existence so no one can track me down to finish off what is left of the Hibari and then left. We can only exchange emails once every two to three months if we want our connection to remain hidden. We are all that we have left. But one day, because of that curse, one of us will have to watch the other die and I'm not sure who will have it worse - me, having to watch my uncle die in the body of a cursed infant, or my uncle, having to watch me grow old and die before him when I am so much younger than him. His life is on hold, he practically exists out of time. I <em>refuse</em> to leave him to his fate." Purple fire seems to be burning in Kyoya's eyes as he met Dino's gaze. "I didn't tell you about your predecessors so that you'd feel guilty to help me. There is, actually, a lot more history between our two bloodlines that I can go into detail about now. I am asking you, as Kyoya to you Dino, not as the last 'healthy' Hibari to the Cavallone Tenth Generation boss, to help me. You just have to kidnap a Cervello. I won't involve you further than that."</p><p>Dino just stared at his student and felt his lips pull up into a sardonic smile. "Silly Kyoya," he admonished as he pulled closer to the boy again, leaning in until their faces were nearly touching. "As if I'd leave you alone in this."</p><p>Unexpectedly, after a moment of stunned surprise, Kyoya ... <em>smiled</em>. It was a stunned, grateful, a bit disbelieving and incredibly happy and <em>hopeful</em> smile and it transformed his entire face into something absolutely <em>beautiful</em>. It was like watching the white, icy splendor of winter become the beautiful, breathtaking, colorful wonders of spring, warm and hopeful, a new breath of life to a hope long since not truly believed in.</p><p>"Thank you," were the most sincere words Hibari Kyoya had ever spoken to Dino Cavallone and said blond found he had a very serious problem when he realized his heart was hammering away at his chest.</p><p>He was young still, and inexperienced, but he was pretty sure he was in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Cloud - Don't Underestimate The Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I updated yesterday, but because it's our favorite hitman's birthday, have another chapter to celebrate and check ou my new story that I wrote specifically for this day, Crazy Headache As A Birthdqy Gift!</p><p>I hope you enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so Dino agreed with Kyoya's crazy little plan and even managed to go through with it even before the Sky Match started. His men caught a pink haired Cervello impersonating a nurse, trying to sneak in and steal Lambo, who had only recently woken up from his coma after his own match. They were swift to catch her, knock her out, inject her with some medicine and tie her up in one of the empty rooms of the hospital Dino had all but bought just because he knew this conflict might turn nasty and bloody.</p><p>Sadly, another Cervello had been on standby to take the sleeping, still recovering child after the first one had failed, but no one looked for the missing Cervello and she was kept under with strong medications so Kyoya can deal with her later. Dino had to push the thoughts about the plan and his new emotional predicament for later, when he has the time to actually ponder either of those. For tonight, he has to concentrate on making Squalo talk, getting to the Sky Match in time and making sure that Kyoya, Tsuna and none of the others don't die or that the Cervello don't mess further with Tsuna's family.</p><p>He also had to keep an eye on the Varia until the match was to begin. Thankfully, Reborn stayed by Tsuna's side and the other Guardians stayed in the hospital for the duration of the day, going home only to change into some fresh clothes before they all once again met up at the school. Dino <em>wanted</em> to be there from the start of the match, but Squalo had woken rather late in the evening and the doctors, even if he were to threaten them with their jobs as their new boss, refused to release him sooner than it took for them to make sure he was actually stable for the trip.</p><p>It cost them. Oh, it cost them <em>dearly</em>.</p><p>By the time Dino and his men arrived, it wasn't yet too late, but it was already late enough, wasn't it? Tsuna and Xanxus were already in the throes of a death match, Xanxus angry enough to want to decimate the younger boss candidate, the Guardians only recently having received the antidote to Death Heather poison - thanks to Kyoya, who due to his amazing endurance and incredible strength of will (read stubbornness and refusal to be controlled or restrained) managed to save himself despite being paralyzed with pain and then help the others, starting with Gokudera, who then helped Lambo and Ryohei, and then Yamamoto, who then assisted Gokudera in helping Chrome Dokuro, even if it cost them the Lightning, Cloud, Rain and Storm Rings when Belphegor and Mammon tricked them by capturing the Mist Guardian and all three of them would have been goners had Ryohei not then all but blown up the gym with a single punch - and not exactly in a good condition to fight.</p><p>Then Tsuna managed to somehow freaking <em>freeze </em>Xanxus with Vongola Primo's unique technique, the Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition, only for Mammon and Belphegor to unfreeze him thanks to the Vongola Rings emitting Dying Will Flames that melted the ice. Then Belphegor stole Tsuna's Sky Ring and Mammon presented all of the rings to a utterly defeated-looking Xanxus, who gained a momentary boost from the Rings, only to have the Sky Ring reject him <em>very</em> violently.</p><p>It is as this all happened that all of the Guardians - Tsuna's and Xanxus' both - gathered to watch as Xanxus was all but burned to crisp and the Sky Ring slipped from his finger and then the truth came out; Xanxus had no claim to the Rings or the position as boss, because he was Timoteo's <em>adopted</em> son. The Ring Conflict was rendered futile, for there was only <em>one</em> possible successor. The Vongola Sky Ring <em>demanded</em> Vongola blood in order for it to grant power to the new boss. That was a necessary requirement, or else the offender who tries to use its power could very well <em>die</em>. Xanxus survived only because of his strong Flames of Rage and the will to survive.</p><p>Xanxus had known from the start that he cannot inherit the Vongola, and yet he had tried anyway.</p><p>He still tried, in fact. Apparently, a good number of Varia operatives had been summoned to assist in taking down Tsuna and his Guardians. The Varia officers were in no real condition to fight. Levi A Than, though he had been declared the winner of the Lightning Match, had suffered heavy damage and then Gokudera had all but finished him off when saving Lambo. Squalo, the second best fighter next to Xanxus, couldn't move in his wheelchair, let alone fight, covered in bandages from head to toe, having almost died when the shark nearly ate him. Mammon was an Arcobaleno and could probably do them all a lot of damage with his illusions alone, but they weren't a fighter and they seemed to be wary of Kyoya, instructing their comrades not to damage the skylark too much if they didn't want to end up like south-east Greece from ten years ago. (Dino discerned that it probably had something to do with Kyoya's Arcobaleno uncle finding out what had happened to his family and taking vengeance; he remembered news reports stating it had been a terrible forest fire of unknown origins and made a note to ask Kyoya if it had actually been his uncle's doing and not a natural catastrophe.) Belphegor had a broken leg and various other injuries and burns caused by his own fight against Gokudera and he was wary of Kyoya, who seemed a bit too eager to fight him.</p><p>And with Xanxus in his current state, they really <em>do</em> need backup.</p><p>But if they were calling backup, then they should be disqualified and the ones in the observation area should be allowed to assist, too. Which didn't spell good news for the Varia, no matter their numbers, because there were two Arcobaleno there, one of whom just so happened to be an already angry Reborn, Dino himself and Trident Shamal, the only person ever to be declared Varia Quality but to <em>turn them down</em> when they invited him to join them. Ken and Chikusa were there for Chrome, too, and they weren't exactly laughing stocks, either, and neither was Basil, trained by Iemitsu himself.</p><p>The Cervello agreed to free them, but the cage had been tampered with and they were let trapped, unable to help, unable to do anything else but watch as the tired and injured Tsuna and his Guardians have to fight for their lives against who knows how many enemies.</p><p>Only the Varia reinforcements never arrived except two beat up foot soldiers, who collapsed after delivering a single message.</p><p>"Reporting: all units down. A man with superhuman strength coming from the east. The units stationed in the west, north and south were decimated by a red baby."</p><p>That was it. That was all he got out before the two fell to the ground, leaving everyone stunned because who had called for backup!? But then the words registered in Dino's mind and his eyes swiveled to Kyoya, who looked a bit exasperated and a bit stunned. Mammon up on the screen, though, had obviously lost some color in the face and looked like they were contemplating making a run for it. A single glance at the two Arcobaleno in the cage with him showed Dino that that little detail was not lost on Reborn and Colonello, as the two babies were exchanging looks, as if silently debating if it was I-Pin or their fellow Arcobaleno.</p><p>Knowing what he did now, Dino was willing to bet all of his fortune and his family on the latter.</p><p>"Is it Fon, Reborn?" He asked his former tutor and was treated to a sight he had never thought he'd <em>ever</em> see in this life or any other, for that matter. Reborn looked ... <em>flabbergasted</em>.</p><p>"Wait, is Hibari really Fon's nephew that he gushed about, kora?" A stunned and skeptical Colonello questioned, squinting up at the image of Kyoya who now no longer even looked up to fighting, which was a bit concerning. Well, the Varia didn't seem to be in the <em>condition</em> to fight, either, as in that moment that he had looked away, Lancia the strongest man in Northern Italy had arrived and had single handedly dealt with the remaining officers, Chrome entrapping Mammon and thus ending the fight. "Then again, he <em>does</em> have some frighteningly fast reflexes, kora. The way he moved and then caught those knives ... " Colonello gave another low whistle, impressed. Dino frowned and made a note to find all recordings of the fight to watch from beginning to end because <em>clearly</em> his student had been holding out on him because Kyoya had <em>never</em> demonstrated this speed Colonello was talking about. "So, Reborn, what do you think, kora? Is it Fon, kora?"</p><p>"Your pacifiers would be glowing if another Arcobaleno was close by, right?" Shamal asked the Sun and Rain Arcobaleno but Colonello surprised them by shaking his head.</p><p>"Fon is fast enough to come and leave the range of the Pacifiers without them reacting because of the brief amount of time he'd spent in said range, kora. Fon is the fastest Arcobaleno, kora. He can catch bullets for crying out loud, kora!" Dino couldn't help but gawk at that. He gawked some more as he thought he saw Reborn get a dreamy look in his eye for a moment. Surely that was just his imagination, right? Reborn's face was usually very well guarded and no emotion filtered through! Yes, he must have imagined it. "It would be a piece of cake for him to get in range and take out several opponents before going back out of range if he didn't want to be spotted, kora. And if Hibari's really his nephew, then he'd definitely do it, kora. So, Reborn, you knew Fon best; are they related, kora? Actually, stupid question, kora. They could pass off as twins, kora!"</p><p>"Yare yare, I don't want to die here," Mammon groused as the Cervello surrounded the fallen Varia boss, for once keeping to the ground so as not to draw attention to themself.</p><p>Dino ignored him for now and instead focused on the little exchange going on between the last remaining Cervello that had seen the entire Ring Conflict from beginning to end and the downed Xanxus where he still lay. <em>'They'd ... They'd known from the start that he isn't a legitimate heir and yet they'd made them all go through all of this!? Kyoya was right, it's not just the Varia that are up to something.'</em> He'll never doubt Kyoya again. The teenage battle maniac had almost animalistic instincts and it seems he has been proven right yet again. Suddenly, he was very glad that he hadn't hesitated to do as Kyoya had suggested.</p><p>The captured Cervello will have a lot to answer for.</p><p>00000</p><p>Tsuna was declared the rightful heir for the role of Vongola Decimo and Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo Bovino, Chrome Dokuro with Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya were the Tenth Generation Guardians of the Vongola Rings. They will one day inherit the Vongola family and lead it to a new age.</p><p>But Nono was still alive, so there will be probably a few more years before they have to take their new rightful place in the world of the mafia. Until then, they can continue their lives as normal.</p><p>That is, as soon as they get a clean bill of health from the hospital.</p><p>Kyoya had taken the most damage, perhaps second only to Tsuna, in the Sky Match. His left leg had not healed at all from the Cloud Battle and now his right thigh and calf were riddled with torn tendons from the deep cuts of Belphegor's knives. His right upper arm, too, sported several deep gashes as did his right side and left and right cheek, though those were thankfully shallower and won't leave any lasting scars, or so said the doctor that saw to Dino's student. Kyoya was surprisingly complacent with the doctor's orders, though the doctor himself looked very uncomfortable to be giving them. The blond remembered his little eye-opener conversation with Kyoya and wondered if the man feared Kyoya would get pissed with him and get him fired. Dino may be the new hospital owner but it would seem that it was in name only.</p><p>Kyoya's word was still the law.</p><p>Kyoya owned Namimori, alright.</p><p>It was his and these people knew it. He has claimed it by name, by his own actions and by clearing the streets of thugs and yakuza. Dino had done a bit of research on the teenager after Kyoya had shared what he had with him and while he could find very little credible information on the prefect, people talked. They never said anything concrete, but they <em>did</em> give their opinions, described their experiences with the Disciplinary Committee Chairman of Nami-chuu, were quick and happy to praise his work for making Namimori a safer place.</p><p>He couldn't find anything about Kyoya's family - <em>clan</em> - but he could definitely learn about how Kyoya claimed this town as his own.</p><p>Still, even if he followed most of the doctor's recommendations, Hibari didn't stay in the hospital bed all that long. Rather, he accepted all of the medication and the recommended period he should let his body heal - "That means no strenuous activities for at least a week, Hibari-san. If you need something, please ask Kusakabe-san to do it for you, or Chiavarone-san if he can't make it. It's for your own good," the doctor had advised, tripping over the foreign surname - but he didn't stay in bed, instead getting up and demanding that Dino take him to the Cervello they had captured. He didn't exactly allow any room for argument, nor did he bother waiting for the drugs to fade, instead slapping the Cervello awake without hesitation.</p><p>Dino actually jumped in fright at the sudden noise. The pink haired young female woke with a start, looking around in confusion. "Kyoya, you can't just treat a lady like that!"</p><p>Silver blue eyes slid to him for a moment. "I can do whatever I want. Women are not lesser to men. Why should I treat her like a delicate flower when she carelessly plays with lives?" His voice was glacier cold and Dino gulped, deciding not to interfere. It went against everything Reborn had taught him - "Always treat women with respect, wimpy Dino." - but he could see Hibari was dead serious here and <em>will</em> eviscerate him if he gets in the way and he wasn't <em>suicidal</em> damn it. Yes, <em>maybe</em> he could take the prefect on in his current state, but he didn't want to accidentally hurt him, either!</p><p>Kyoya studied him for a moment, as if judging if Dino will protest further, before turning back to the Cervello. She had been, of course, thoroughly checked over, with X-rays and everything, to make sure she didn't have any pills hidden in teeth cavities or some such method to kill herself in case of capture and she was officially clean after they removed <em>three</em> cyanide pills from her mouth and disabled a poison-chip in her neck that can't be taken out without killing her anyway. These girls were obviously a serious organization and Kyoya might just be right that they are working for someone bigger than a Vongola boss. No one in the mafia world has such contingencies in case one of their operatives is captured.</p><p>"I will be very quick and very clear. I want to know only <em>one</em> thing. And that is where and who is the Man in the Iron Hat."</p><p>"I am not at liberty to reveal such informatio-"</p><p>Kyoya slapped her again. "Let's try this again. Where and who is the Man in the Iron Hat? Don't mistake me for the herbivores you're used to dealing with. I have no reservations about torturing the information out of you if I must." He leaned in until they were eye to eye, ripping the mask from her face, making her cry out in pain as it seems to be all but glued to her skin. Her eyes were blank, as though while she might be alive and able to behave like a real human, there was no real <em>soul</em> there. Dino was sure he'd seen cartoon characters with more personality than her. It made him a bit sick in the stomach. Okay, so the Cervello actually <em>were</em> clones. Good to know. "I don't have a lot of patience, though." Kyoya lifted a single finger and a small Flame flickered to life at the tip. Dino and the Cervello both jerked back in surprise.</p><p>That was <em>not</em> what they were expecting! All files on all of the Guardians said none of them were Flame Aware, let alone Flame <em>Active</em>!</p><p>And while Kyoya <em>had</em> said yesterday that he had survived his family's massacre only because he was Flame Active and his uncle had taught him how to use that to hide himself, it was one thing to vaguely know such information and a completely different matter altogether to see it with his own eyes! And Kyoya's Cloud Ring didn't even light up! He wasn't using a conduit! The Flame might be small, but to be able to do even <em>that</em> much was already all but extraordinary!</p><p>"Do you know what Cloud Flames do? Cloud Flames have the propagation attribute." Hibari touched the Cervello's bleeding face with the Flame lit finger and Dino watched in something like sick fascination as more blood started gushing out of the wound around the other's blank white, button-round eyes. "The human body cannot survive if it loses above just one third of the whole blood volume, not properly. It starts shutting down, killing off the parts that aren't necessary for the continued survival, just like how it would do with frostbite. But do you know what would happen if the blood volume in your arteries and veins were suddenly to increase by that same amount?" The Cervello cried out in pain as, suddenly, a blood vessel popped just underneath the skin, next to her eye where Kyoya's finger was.</p><p>Dino paled, feeling faint. He had <em>never</em> thought someone could be killed in such a way. It had never occurred to him. That would <em>have</em> to hurt, a slow and painful death as the blood increased in volume, crushing organs, bursting vessels, drowning the heart and the lungs, flooding the brain ...</p><p>He shuddered.</p><p>"Tell me where and who the Man in the Iron Hat is, or else you will experience the worst possible death," the Cloud offered - threatened, warned - one last time, even as he lit the Flames on his Ring, increasing the size and amount that was flickering merrily on his fingertip. The message was clear. He was <em>dead</em> serious.</p><p>The Cervello hesitated, looked between the potent Flames and the look in Kyoya's eyes, took in the gravity of his voice, and spilled it all.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Are you sure we've got the right place?" Dino asked uncertainly as he and Kyoya stepped out of the car in front of a shabby looking store cheerily dubbed 'Kawahira's Realtors'. It looked perfectly normal. It <em>felt</em> perfectly normal, and yet the Cervello had been too terrified to lie after Kyoya's little demonstration of what he planned to do to her if she didn't comply with his demands. "I mean, this place is just ... <em>ordinary</em>."</p><p>"The pink herbivore wouldn't lie. She may be a clone, but she doesn't want to die, not the way I threatened her," the black haired male said with absolute surety in his own words. Then again, Kyoya was the one that can't be lied to. Not because he had the ridiculous Sky intuition or Vongola Hyper Intuition, but simply because he knew how to read people's tells. "Besides, never judge a book by its cover. Surely even you Italians know a proverb such as that?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, we have one of those as well, but it's not just that this place <em>looks</em> harmless, it <em>feels</em> harmless, too, Kyoya," argued the blond, frowning at the little shop. "I mean, it feels just as ordinary as that shop over there!" He exclaimed, pointing at a random storm across the street where a sweet little old lady was sweeping the porch.</p><p>Hibari looked over and arched an eyebrow. "That woman used to be the top hitwoman for a Tokyo yakuza group, specializing in close combat with a battle ax. She could cleave you in half in a second, Bucking Horse. I would know. The Disciplinary Committee has had to clean up the mess every time some thief was stupid enough to break in and try to rob her."</p><p>The whip user gaped at the old lady, who noticed that he was looking and gave a little smile and wave. Romario snickered by his side, as he was wont to do ever since they met Kyoya, while said prefect simply walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Wait, you're serious? You're not just pulling my leg to prove a point, right? Kyoya!"</p><p>"Welcome to 'Kawahira's Realtors'," an ordinary looking man in a purple and blue kimono said, not looking up from his ramen bowl as white hair hid most of his face where he sat at a counter that seems to act as a reception desk of sorts. "How can we help you?"</p><p>Dino and Romario nearly turned around and fled when they caught sight of the glint in Kyoya's eyes and the 'smile' that stretched over pale lips. "I'll have the cure to the Arcobaleno curse and information on the Trinisette while he will have a time and place where he can return your lost, stray pink herbivore. I'm sure you can provide that, Man in the Iron Hat."</p><p>The man at the counter, presumably Kawahira, suddenly went as tense as a bowstring reading to release an arrow, finally lifting his head to look at the three in his doorway. The dark purple eyes behind thin, frameless glasses merely flicked over the two Cavallone but froze on the - possibly - biggest threat in the room, taking in the prefect's body language and the blood lust that must be clear on his face. Strangely enough, the man didn't seem disturbed. Maybe surprised, definitely wary, but he didn't try to fight or run away.</p><p>"Goodness, for a second there I thought you were Fon," the white haired man sighed. He didn't exactly look <em>relieved</em> that it wasn't one of the Arcobaleno, though, which is just plain weird. "I'm guessing you're here for him? Please take a seat, Hibari Kyoya. I've been half expecting you for years now, but I guess certain things had to happen before you'd come to me."</p><p>"Ah. The Clam was passed down to the next Generation." At that, Kawahira actually looked uneasy. Kyoya's 'smile' became sharper and even more bloodthirsty. But he didn't try to kill or fight the man.</p><p>Instead, he came in and sat down at a table to the side of the entrance room. Kawahira followed immediately, sitting across from him. Romario looked to Dino for guidance and the blond sighed, coming in as well, taking a seat by Kyoya's side while his right hand man stood at both of their backs like a bodyguard.</p><p>He had a feeling this was going to be a <em>long</em> day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what you think? 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. My Cloud - Leave It To The Next Generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you know a phrase like that?" Kawahira asked right off the bat, not giving them a chance to even properly settle themselves in their seats. Dino tensed, as did Romario, expecting a confrontation, but Hibari remained perfectly chill, not reacting at all.</p><p>"My family is an old one," the Disciplinary Committee Chairman said easily in return. "I was young when they perished, but I have a good memory and some things stick longer in the human mind no matter how much time passes. Lullabies are one such thing. I remember my grandaunt singing a strange lullaby to me once. I remember only one or two verses, but ever since this whole <em>Vongola </em>business started, I've been pondering on it. Especially since I was given this, even if it had only been a half." Hibari brought his hand up to show his Cloud Vongola Ring, face thoughtful. "<em>The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation; The Rainbow appears from time to time before it fades away.</em> I don't know if there is more to it. I would guess at least one verse is missing, given that the Tri-ni-sette stands for 'three sets of seven', basically. Tell me why the Pacifiers require live sacrifices when the Vongola Rings can be passed down without binding or cursing their wielders and protectors."</p><p>Kawahira stared at Kyoya for a long moment before he rakes a hand through his hair and sighs. "If I had a better way to ensure their safety, I <em>would</em>." When Kyoya arches an eyebrow at him, he sighs again before straightening up and going into what could be called business mode. "The Trinisette is what keeps the world in balance. I may not look like it, but I am not the same species as you and I am a <em>lot </em>older than my appearance would suggest. For millions of years, my species has protected seven stones of great power, supporting them so that the differing aspects of time-space will stay separated, so that alternate worlds will not collide and destroy themselves. Then, my people started dying off. When there were only five left, we had no choice but to carve the stones into three more manageable sets. The biggest are, of course, the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. And the most crucial. The second set is the Vongola Rings - the Clam from that little nursery rhyme. The third set is the Mare Rings. The founder and first boss of the Giglio Nero famiglia, my once last living companion, the only other survivor of my race - though that position now belongs to her descendants - used to have them. She took them when she decided she wants to live among the new race, humanity. I have not been in touch with her since."</p><p>"Wait, are you suggesting you're some ancient alien or something?" Dino asked skeptically, eyeing the very human-like features the man had.</p><p>Kawahira shrugged. "Never judge a book by its cover," he said as though knowing what the blond was thinking. "Anyway, I've been choosing Arcobaleno for generations now. The Pacifiers <em>must </em>be fed Dying Will Flames. And the strongest Dying Will Flames of each new generation, for the power needed to maintain them is immense. The Pacifiers are the only part of the Trinisette that <em>must </em>exist and function at all times, or else the world will start collapsing in on itself. As much as I hate sacrificing human lives to the Trinisette, it is necessary. The only way so far. I've been searching for a different solution for centuries and have not found another. I am truly sorry for the pain this has caused your family, young Kyoya, but I have no other choice."</p><p>"You said that the Pacifiers simply need to be fed Flames at all times," Hibari said, completely bypassing everything that had nothing to do with the current goal he had in mind of saving his last remaining family member from a horrible fate. "What if we created something like a <em>Perpetuum Mobile</em> for them? Then all you'd need would be guardians, like Vongola Rings get Guardians, and not sacrifices. You can still have Arcobaleno, but they won't die."</p><p>"<em>Perpetuum Mobile</em> is a dream humanity cannot achieve," the administrator of the Trinisette said bitterly. "Machines with infinite energy do not exist. It is an ideal theory that will never come true. Energy must always be added for something to continue working."</p><p>"Yes, but surely something could be created to greatly reduce the energy needed to power the Pacifiers," argued the middle schooler, face determined. "Perhaps with each passing of the Pacifiers from old to new Arcobaleno, both old and new holders feed a certain amount of Flames into them and this <em>Perpetuum Mobile</em> can cycle those Flames continuously until the next Arcobaleno can be chosen. Yes, the volume of Flames in the Pacifiers will decrease in time, but they will not need constant 'feeding' like before. The Arcobaleno will still be connected to them. They just won't be cursed to die of Flame deprivation."</p><p>"That's as ideal and as impossible as the <em>Perpetuum Mobile</em>," the oldest being in the room argued back, but you can't outstubborn Kyoya. It's something Dino has learned early on in their relationship, whatever it might be.</p><p>"Have you ever thought to actually find help? As I understand it, one of the Arcobaleno is an unrivaled genius and even Reborn-" Dino's eyes nearly boggled at the fact that Kyoya was <em>actually </em>calling Reborn '<em>Reborn</em>' and not '<em>Baby</em>' as he usually did. "-is a mathematician who can surely calculate a way for such a construct to be created. You have all this ancient knowledge and yet you never shared it. How do you expect to find a solution? Fresh eyes are always best when you get stuck. If nothing else, someone ignorant to your problem would ask questions and point out things that may seem obvious to you because you've been thinking about it for a long time, but when you actually think about it as you explain something, you're more likely to suddenly find a solution."</p><p>"I cannot randomly hand out such data, Hibari Kyoya," Kawahira said gravely. "If someone were to get their hands on all of this information, they would have all they need to take over the world, to change its very nature. Think world domination but across every dimension, every reality, across all time. The Trinisette has been kept a secret for a <em>reason</em>."</p><p>"The Arcobaleon are its main protectors," shot back the teen, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, looking smug like he had just won the whole argument. "If you can't trust <em>them </em>with such crucial information, if you can't trust <em>them </em>to keep it safe, to protect it, then why <em>did </em>you make them Arcobaleno in the <em>first </em>place?"</p><p>There was dead silence in the shop for a long moment before Romario said a very quiet "<em>Burn</em>," with a snicker and Dino had to agree. Kyoya had just cornered Kawahira with a single argument. The Arcobaleno were meant to protect the Trinisette. Surely <em>they </em>can be trusted to have such information and use it to save their own lives instead of letting them die just because Kawahira couldn't be sure if they'd sell out such information.</p><p>"You don't even have to give them all of the data you have on the Trinisette, just what concerns the Pacifiers, since that is what the Curse of the Arcobaleno is centered around," Hibari continued when Kawahira remained doubtful and hesitant. "In fact, if you wish, you don't have to tell them that it is the data on the Pacifiers you are giving them. Give them the data anonymously, tell them to solve it and that they will be rewarded, that you will remove the curse. You wouldn't be lying. They just wouldn't realize they themselves were working on their own salvation. You get to keep your herbivorous secret and the Arcobaleno get to live semi-normal lives."</p><p>"You really only want to save Fon," Kawahira said in something like awe. Kyoya looked away, but nodded. "Very well. I'd ... like to give it a try. Anonymous information, pure data. To Reborn only, though. That genius scientist you mentioned? Yeah, I don't trust Verde as far as a butterfly can toss a whale."</p><p>"That's fine by me," the prefect said easily, clearly not really caring about Verde. Dino, though, grimaced at just hearing the name. Verde was infamous for his lack of morals as long as he gets to do his experiments. He definitely wouldn't want the scientist to have access to such important information, either.</p><p>"Also, you have to be the one to give Reborn this information," the Trinisette administrator insisted, making Kyoya blink in surprise and Dino frown in suspicion. "Reborn hates me and wouldn't trust anything I were to give him, even if it was his own salvation. I keep an eye on my Arcobaleno, though, so I know he trusts you and is very fond of you. Not unexpected, but a very big advantage none the less." Dino and Kyoya both frowned at Kawahira's little comment but before they could question it, the bespectacled ancient man was already moving on. "I will give you the basic data I have and you just need to get him to find a solution, if one exists. If another solution exists to keep the world in balance, one that does not sacrifice people, I will do all that is in my power to make it a reality. However, if one does not exist, then I am truly sorry but I cannot reverse the curse. The loss of life is tragic, but compared to the chaos that would be the result of an unmanaged Trinisette, I cannot quit this practice even if it's for the sake of salvaging a family."</p><p>"We understand," Dino said instead of Kyoya, because he had caught sight of how his student had clenched his hands into fists and knew that, should there be no other solution, Kyoya will fight Kawahira to the death if it might free the Arcobaleno from their curse. Or if that fails, it will be simply to avenge them. "We thank you for risking it all just to help us save Kyoya's uncle, Reborn and the rest."</p><p>Suddenly, surprisingly, Kawahira blinked in bewilderment. "... I thought you came here to argue Fon's fate ... ?" Dino and Romario were left echoing Kawahira's reaction while Kyoya perked up and stiffened at the same time, eyes narrowing but not in a glare, more as if in thought. "Ah, never mind. Let me just get the notes I've made over the years and we can extract the pure data that you can deliver to Reborn and then we can discuss this 'pink herbivore'? you mentioned earlier." He was gone before Dino could regain his composure.</p><p>By the time he could form full sentences again, Romario had finally taken a seat nearby and was just waiting for their business there to be over, clearly satisfied that Kawahira will not be a threat to his boss. Looking to the Cloud by his side revealed that Kyoya was seemingly very deep in thought, half troubled, half triumphant by some realization he'd just come to.</p><p>"Kyoya?" He asked tentatively.</p><p>"What is it, Bucking Horse?"</p><p>"What, uh, what was that about just now? I thought Fon was your uncle ... ?"</p><p>Silver blue eyes turned and blinked up at him. "Fon <em>is </em>my uncle ... Well, far as I know."</p><p>The blond frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>But the fighting enthusiast just waved him off. "Not something I wish to discuss right now, but it is a family secret that might actually have something to do with you. I need to consult the records I have remaining on Hibari Kumo, though."</p><p>"Hibari Kumo?"</p><p>"The outsider that married into our Clan nine generations ago. The man with the French name that came from Italy with that 'supposed founder' of Namimori."</p><p>"Alaudi, the First Generation Vongola Cloud Guardian?" Romario asked, because that was common mafia history and the name used to shake people to their core for he was rumored to be the strongest Guardian, a Cloud without par, a man capable of bringing down whole families to their knees by himself.</p><p>Hibari looked at him for a long moment before he snorted almost condescendingly, though it was not aimed at Romario. "But of <em>course</em>. How <em>else </em>could it be? I really hate you mafioso." Dino wilted at that, even if Kyoya didn't sound like he really meant it. "Anyway. I don't remember the story all that right, but I <em>do</em> know that he's the cause of a certain ... <em>particularity</em> that exists only within our bloodline. He was exposed to some experiment gone wrong or something like that. But like I said, I don't remember much of the details. I need to check on it again before I tell you anything."</p><p>"What does that have to do with Fon being or maybe not being your uncle?" Dino's right hand man asked since Dino himself was still too busy being depressed over Kyoya's comment.</p><p>"A lot of things. What Kawahira just said confirmed an old suspicion of mine. I've <em>always</em> been most like my uncle and I've <em>always</em> loved spending time with him the most. I trusted him and felt <em>safe</em>, safer than I ever have with my mother or father. Or the supposed parents I had, anyway."</p><p>"You think your relation might be ... <em>closer</em>?" The Cavallone boss asked, hesitant to actually name said relation as anything when they had no real information at hand. "Why would he say you're his nephew, if that's the case?"</p><p>"Well, he was turned into an Arcobaleno not long after my birth, so I'm guessing it was so I could have a normal family and a somewhat normal life," Hibari shrugged, as though it was nothing of great importance. "I know he cares about me, so I'm not at all surprised that he wanted to be a part of my life regardless how strange his new existence was. It's parenthood instincts, right? To wish to make sure your progeny is safe and healthy."</p><p>"Well, whatever the case, he ended up raising you anyway, right? So as far as things go, he really is your parent. Family isn't just blood, you know. It's the bonds you make."</p><p>"Say that to the Vongola," Kyoya said with a snort and Dino couldn't help but sweatdrop, mostly because Kyoya was absolutely right. "Regardless of what my relation with Fon is, I want to do this. I want him in my life for as long as I can keep him, even if we don't really see each other anymore. It's reassuring just knowing that he's out there somewhere, though obviously he's a lot closer to home than I've been led to believe, given he intercepted those lackeys that were coming to be backup for the Monkey King's herbivores."</p><p>"Yeah, Kyoya, I've actually been meaning to ask you something. It's regarding that big forest fire in Greece back in-"</p><p>"This is most of it," Kawahira said to announce his return and all three humans turned to look, only to realize they could not see the man from the waist up because there were numerous files stacked on top of each other in his arms, towering over his head by at least three feet. "There's more in the back, though."</p><p>Kyoya frowned and looked down at the little booklet he had brought with him, as though having expected that they might have to at the very least share notes about the curse. "We'll need a bigger notebook."</p><p>Well, this is going to take longer than Dino had thought.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Yo, Tsuna!" Dino greeted cheerily two days later, heavy bags under his eyes that almost looked like he'd gotten into a fistfight with a wall and lost. Behind him, Romario didn't look much better. They both shot envious looks to the prefect in their company, who looked <em>much</em> better than them, only slightly ruffled. Then again, Kyoya had managed to catch a nap on the way from 'Kawahira's Realtors' in the car, as well as just about any time there was a lull in activity while they had been sifting through the centuries of piled up notes Kawahira had represented them with. The first pile had only been the beginning. Kyoya had taken his naps while Romario, Kawahira and Dino brought out new files and took away the old ones, so he at least got some shuteye beyond blinking.</p><p>At least Kawahira had been kind enough to give them food and didn't curse them to hell and back when he looked no better than the two Italians when they were done.</p><p>"Dino-san?" A perplexed and worried Tsuna greeted uncertainly as he opened the door to let the three visitors in. "Eeeh!? Hibari-san? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"What happened to you? You guys look like you haven't seen a bed in days!"</p><p>"Not an all too inaccurate description," Romario grumbled to himself. "Do you have coffee? I could go for a cup of coffee."</p><p>"We live with Reborn." Which translated to having practically a lifetime supply of espresso and fresh coffee beans at all times in the house. The hitman was very touchy when he doesn't have his coffee. "Did you guys need anything? You really should get some rest. Especially you, Hibari-san. You were quite injured in the Ring Conflict." Tsuna suddenly seemed to flush as he realized something. "Ah! I never even thanked you for helping us and apologized for dragging you into this mess! Please forgive me, Hibari-san!"</p><p>"Whatever, small animal." Both Skies blinked at that. That was the first time they'd ever heard <em>that</em> epithet be given to anyone. "Is the Baby here? I have business with him."</p><p>"Ciaossu, Hibari," Reborn said from behind Tsuna before the new Vongola boss-to-be could say anything else, jumping onto his student's head so he can see the visitors eye to eye.</p><p>"Baby," Hibari acknowledged before handing a rather thick file to the hitman. "I need you to solve this."</p><p>Dino gawked. "Eh!? Kyoya, you can't just-"</p><p>"What is it?" Reborn asked, ignoring the lack of tact the skylark had exhibited in his request, already reaching for the folder.</p><p>"You have a degree in mathematics, correct? Well, I've just found in my family archives a problem that has never been solved even after millions of years. I figured you might be able to solve it. Bucking Horse's told me about your reputation at universities as the one capable of solving mathematical problems that had been thought of as having no solution or being impossible to solve. Do you think you're up to the challenge of history?" The black haired teenager asked with a confident smirk.</p><p>The fedora wearing infant returned it. "What do I get in return when I solve it?"</p><p>"Confident. I like that. What do you want, Baby? A favor from me is actually pretty expensive."</p><p>"A training session with Tsuna," the home tutor said easily. "You owing me a favor is tempting, but we respect each other enough to fulfill favors without worrying about the score."</p><p>"Wait, don't you already owe Hibari-san a favor for the Moretti incident?" Tsuna asked desperately, obviously terrified to have a training session with Kyoya. Not that Dino blames him. Tsuna doesn't like fighting. To go against someone like the 'demon prefect' of Namimori with such an attitude would be suicide.</p><p>"He never had to get rid of a dead body, so not really. Besides, this will be without his tonfa."</p><p>Now Hibari was the one to look at him strangely. But he didn't comment, which Dino regretted because he was <em>curious</em>. "Fine."</p><p>"We've got a deal. Are you going to give me a time limit?"</p><p>"How long do you think you're going to take?"</p><p>Reborn smirked. "Give me two days. One to study the data and the problem, the second to write it all up. What's this for, anyway? I'd never thought you'd be all that interested in some random mathematical problem enough that you'd consent to crowding."</p><p>"I have my reasons." Reborn waited for a moment before nodding, accepting the reply as the only answer he'd get. "I'll be seeing you in two days, then." Kyoya yawned behind a politely raised hand. "I need a nap. Come, Bucking Horse. You're taking me home."</p><p>"Can't we just go back to my hotel? I still have a room set up for you."</p><p>"My house has more room and I need to check on some things, or has your herbivore brain already forgotten that simply because you didn't sleep for a night or two?"</p><p>"Eeeh!? We're going to Kyoya's house!?" Dino had to turn to look at his honorary little brother, because he was sure his tired mind was playing tricks on him. But Tsuna seemed just as wide-eyed and stunned as him and ... Was that a glimmer of ... <em>envy</em>? No, that was <em>definitely</em> Dino's mind playing tricks on him.</p><p>"Can any of you even drive safely in your current condition?" Reborn asked with a hint of concern as he and Tsuna watched from the door as Kyoya led the way back to the black, unassuming car Dino, Romario and Kyoya had taken in their pursuit of the Man in the Iron Hat two days ago.</p><p>"I have a license."</p><p>"Like hell am I getting in a car with you behind the wheel! Your driving scares the crap out of me!" The blond Don yelled after his student, scrambling to get into the driver's seat lest Kyoya crash them somewhere with his speeding.</p><p>"That's because you're a herbivore. My driving is just fine."</p><p>Still, in the end, it was Romario who drove them to the huge compound that belonged to Hibari, though <em>he</em> nearly crashed the car when he saw it, busy as he had been gawking at the splendor of the big traditional Japanese house.</p><p>At the end of the day, Kyoya was far too smug at being proven right.</p><p>Dino let him have that victory. Just this once. Just because he looked so 'not cute' at the moment. And in his yukata later. And because his cooking very nearly rivaled Nana's.</p><p>And because, apparently, Dino was helplessly head over heels for him with Romario snickering at his predicament in the background.</p><p>It was going to be a long 'vacation' from home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. My Cloud - Secrets To The Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira looked ready to murder them for a second when the returned to his doorstep four days later with a miraculous solution in their hands.</p><p>Reborn, the amazing man trapped in an infant's body that he was, had managed to fulfill his promise. He had spent two whole days without rest - because he'd become intrigued by the challenge Hibari Kyoya had brought him, a mathematical problem the likes of which he'd never seen before that required he brush up his knowledge in several advanced fields of science and mechanics that he didn't usually rely on as much - trying to figure out a proper equation, draw the right diagrams, fly through statistics, give five other variations for the problem's solution and solve the whole thing but it was done. He crashed afterwards to the point that he didn't hear at all when Bianchi asked him to marry her, but it was done.</p><p>The wedding debacle had been a nerve-wrecking affair all around, especially as Reborn had no intentions of actually <em>marrying</em> his 'girlfriend'. The wish for exchanged vows was one-sided at best, the hitman never even really treating Poison Scorpion as one would a lover, but rather a doting nanny, assistant and chaos-helper. Yes, Reborn clearly respected the dark pink haired beauty, but he also clearly had no intentions of being all that intimate with her.</p><p>He'd made a clever test of it in the end that might have just proved that although Bianchi held clear genuine affection for Reborn, their relationship was more based on her obsession with him. The situation with 'adult' Lambo showed that her old flame with Romeo, her dead ex-boyfriend she had probably killed herself with her poison cooking, wasn't exactly extinguished. That Kurokawa Hana was right to say that if she were getting married to the man of her dreams, an ex shouldn't matter in the least, especially not someone who only <em>looked</em> like said ex.</p><p>It was a disaster and a half, but Dino had managed to drag Kyoya along and dress him up in a suit that fit him far too well and the Disciplinary Committee Chairman had at least been amused by the end result, so he considered it a win. He, of course, owed Hibari ten training sessions for forcing him to allow crowding at the wedding without biting anyone to death, but he didn't mind. All the bruises and cuts and broken ribs in the world would be worth the chance he got to <em>dance</em> with his ('not') cute student. He'd been pleasantly surprised by how well Hibari had taken to dancing considering he had admitted to never having done something so 'herbivorous' before.</p><p>Kyoya had simply rolled his eyes. "If such simple footwork as in a dance like this could trip me up, I'd be dead a long time ago." True, given footwork was one of the most important aspects in a fight. If you trip, your opponent can easily finish you off, which means death in real battles.</p><p>Though Dino made a note to actually ask Kyoya if his 'uncle', supposedly the world's best martial artist, had been the one to teach him how to fight. Kyoya had mentioned it, but he'd only spoken about tonfa. Reborn, though, seemed confident Hibari could stand his own even without his prized weapons.</p><p>Anyway, the wedding had been a disaster and a half, as had been said before, but it had also somehow turned out to be a romantic reunion between two couples: Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, who all but recreated their reception, and Colonello and a female Arcobaleno called Lal Mirch that Dino had never met before but Reborn clearly knew. Colonello had heard of Reborn's wedding and had come to crash it for some reason. Lal had come along with Iemitsu with much the same intentions when Fuuta had revealed what was going on upon Reborn's request. Then, when Lal Mirch and Colonello met at some point, the blond had asked the blue haired infant for a dance and while she had punched him almost to a coma, they had danced the night away after he recovered before trying to hunt down Reborn for one reason or another, the Sun Arcobaleno avoiding them at all costs.</p><p>Lal Mirch had stopped to stare at Kyoya at one point, looking a bit stunned and nostalgic, before resuming her hunt with renewed fervor.</p><p>Kyoya hadn't known what was up with that when asked so they had both just brushed it off.</p><p>Though Colonello's words 'they could pass off as twins' from the Sky Match came to mind, Dino decided not to ask. Eventually, he will probably meet this 'Fon' and then he can decide for himself.</p><p>"Incredible," Kawahira breathed as he studied Reborn's detailed work on the problem they had passed on to the Sun Arcobaleno for him to solve. "<em>Amazing</em>. You were <em>right</em>. A semi-<em>Perpetuum Fiamma Mobile</em> is possible, but it requires for the Flames to rotate at near the speed of light," the ancient man mumbled to himself as he reviewed the papers Kyoya and Dino had brought back from Reborn. "Though everything except the device itself has to be done by Flames ... Hm, yes, the Flames of Night's warping ability should be able to do it. And I think I know where to find a blacksmith who can deal with this high an order ... Yes," he said with excitement, gleeful eyes looking up at his three visitors. "With this, I believe we can do it! Once the strain from maintaining the Pacifiers is dealt with, the infant curse will be lifted."</p><p>"I have to admit I really don't understand why turning them into babies was necessary or how <em>this</em>," Dino gestured at Reborn's papers. "Is going to help."</p><p>"The strain of maintaining the Pacifiers would kill an adult's body," Kawahira explained. "In an infant, the Flames are condensed, highly concentrated into a small form. As the human body grows up, the Flames have more space, so they flow through the entire body. Because the body is bigger, the Flames are less concentrated and thus not as condensed. The Pacifiers would draw more heavily on the body, taking much more energy besides the Flames themselves, which would ultimately result in the holder of the Pacifier's early death. The Pacifier requires less of condensed Flames than Flames that have been dispersed throughout the body and mingled with the natural energy we get from consuming food and water, chemical energy that we require to <em>live</em>. Such weak Flames and the insubstantial chemical energy would be consumed by the Pacifiers in the blink of an eye. Hence the Arcobaleno curse. The human body has the most condensed Dying Will Flames in infancy."</p><p>"When every breath can be a struggle, every move a battle," Hibari added almost absentmindedly. "The Arcobaleno curse actually <em>protects</em> them." He sounded disbelieving as he said it. Dino resigned himself to even more craziness and just let it be. Instead, he turned to Kawahira with the most important question that needs to be asked in this situation.</p><p>"How soon can we get this 'device' that will alleviate the strain from the Pacifiers?" Their plan was to close the circuit of Flames that flows between Arcobaleno and Pacifier so that the Pacifier draws energy on the Arcobaleno only after the Arcobaleno uses it. Even then, the energy drawn from the holder would not be as much as it would usually take every second of every day, thus it won't weaken the Arcobaleno. They have made speculations that there might be a temporary backlash from using the Pacifiers' powers, namely that the Arcobaleno might revert to their infant bodies if too much energy is taken while the Pacifier replenishes itself, but compared to the alternative, this was a far more desirable fate. The Arcobaleno will live normal lives, have normal lifespans. One day, when the strain becomes too much, the new Arcobaleno will be chosen and take on the Pacifiers. Both old and new Arcobaleno will feed the Pacifiers Flames, the old Arcobaleno will survive being separated from their Pacifiers and the new Arcobaleno will be infants for a week before they revert to their usual age. For now, that is their best solution but everyone was more than accepting of it.</p><p>They had a plan. Now, they just need the means to execute it.</p><p>"I know where Talbot was last seen," Kawahira answered, eyes once again glued to the impossible solution to centuries of his worries and guilt over the morality of his duty and his choices. "I'll be there by nightfall and I'm sure he will be eager to participate in something like this. The old cot always did like a challenge and he's been itching to have some insight into the Trinisette for over a century. If I say these are for it, he'll be on it in the blink of an eye." He seemed to think about it for a moment before looking up at them again with a smile, confident and relieved and happy. "Give me a week at most. As soon as it's done, I'll deliver the devices, but you know what will be needed for them to activate."</p><p>"We'll make sure all of the Arcobaleno are in a hundred meter radius from each other and wearing the 'devices'," Dino assured, though he wondered whether they can really make that happen. For Viper - Mammon - he just needs to pay a decent sum of money, Skull can be lured in thanks to Reborn and 'Fon' was already somewhere in Namimori. Reborn, Colonello and even Lal Mirch will be sticking around for a while, Reborn especially, but they had no idea who or where the Sky Arcobaleno might be, nor do they have any idea where Verde might have hidden himself. And that's just the location problem. Don't get him <em>started</em> on getting them to put strange 'devices' onto objects that are practically connected to their <em>souls</em>. He wouldn't do it and he was far <em>less</em> of a paranoid person with trust issues that have their own trust issues than the Arcobaleno were bound to be.</p><p>"Then I'll get going immediately," Kawahira said and, in the next instant, he and the papers were <em>gone</em>, as though he had never been there in the first place. Kyoya grunted in displeasure on something about illusionists but didn't seem all that annoyed by it. Instead, he just got up and walked out of the little establishment, Dino following after him and Romario following his boss.</p><p>"Well, that actually went a lot smoother than I thought," Dino admitted, a relieved smile slowly gracing his lips. "Hey, Kyoya, you want to celebrate? I'll treat you to dinner, whatever restaurant you want!" This was probably the closest he'll ever get to asking his student out on a date. Kyoya was probably not the kind of person to appreciate something as 'herbivorous' as winning and dining someone you wish to date. He'd probably skip the wooing and go straight to the heart of the matter. And while that was usually one of his best traits, it terrified the crap out of Dino in a possibly romantic setting. He didn't like the thought of Kyoya as a one night stand and that was setting aside the all too likely possibility that Kyoya was a virgin.</p><p>"No," the black haired Cloud said sternly and Dino smiled sadly, though he didn't complain. He hadn't really expected any differently. "Not until <em>after</em> Fon is back to normal."</p><p>The blond's head snapped up in surprise and a glance at Romario from the corner of his eye showed that his right hand man was gaping at the teenager with equal shock. "Eh!? What-!?"</p><p>"I won't celebrate until we're finished," Hibari repeated, looking over his shoulder at his two shadows. "I won't mind a casual dinner before then, though." The younger Italian beamed. The oldest male there almost groaned because he could probably practically <em>see</em> hearts floating around his boss' head, not that Dino cared. He was sure all men looked like fools when in love. (Well, maybe not <em>Reborn </em>and probably not, should it happen, Kyoya, so <em>almost</em> all men but that was still good enough.) "I won't accept anything cheap."</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"I'll even allow for Italian cuisine."</p><p>"I'll find the best chef in Japan right away!"</p><p>"And <em>no crowding</em>."</p><p>"I know just the place! It's all intimate and there's no accidental bumping and it's quiet! You'll see, Kyoya! I'm going to impress those tonfa right off of you!"</p><p>"Let's see if you can live up to that promise, Bucking Horse."</p><p>Romario sighed in fond exasperation.</p><p>00000</p><p>"You look unusually sappily happy," Reborn commented a couple of days later, after he had called on Hibari for that training session with Tsuna and the other Guardians. Somehow, he had even gotten Chrome to come and participate and Lambo was sufficiently bribed and/or threatened into being good and training with them. Dino came to watch, as did Bianchi, Fuuta - who was curious on how much rankings he can get from watching the fight - the other Arcobaleno who were in town - save that Fon guy - I-Pin and even Iemitsu, the Vongola External Advisor. The training session was to take place down on the Namimori Middle School's sports field while the spectators were in the rafters like an audience.</p><p>To any outsider, it would look like an unfair fight, Kyoya on one side of the field, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome and Lambo on the other and Kyoya didn't even have his tonfa.</p><p>To them, it <em>still</em> looked like an unfair fight because six were <em>hardly</em> enough to entertain <em>Kyoya</em>.</p><p>Though Dino was interested to see how his cute little student will fare without his signature weapon in his hands. Kyoya loved those things and they were truly ideal for his fighting style and 'biting people to death'.</p><p>Reborn poked him in the side with a stick. "Oi, wimp. What's with the sap?" The blond just sighs dreamily, all smiley as his eyes tracked Kyoya, who was, unexpectedly enough, wearing his gakuran and buttoning it up to the top. Huh, he looked kind of like a martial artist in those Chinese movies like that. In fact, that high collar seems to have brought out his more Chinese features that were usually overlooked, like how sharp his eyes were. Maybe he really <em>did</em> have Chinese ancestry, but would the features carry over so many generations? "Oi!" A mallet met his head and Dino finally snapped out of his daze. He looked at his former tutor and found he still couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Reborn only narrowed his brow and made Leon turn into a gun, but at least the blond finally answered.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Reborn. I guess my head was lost in the clouds." And, unexpectedly, that just made him sigh again. "Clouds." He nearly giggled at his own unintentional pun.</p><p>"What's with you today?"</p><p>"You'll have to excuse him, Reborn-san," Romario said with much amusement. "He's been going out on diner dates with Kyoya for the past two days and completely lost his marbles. Ah, young love. Makes me nostalgic."</p><p>That was perhaps the first time Dino had seen Reborn look like jaw might drop to the ground. "You ... went on a <em>date</em> ... with <em>Hibari</em>!?" The other Arcobaleno immediately swiveled around to stare at him incredulously as well, eyes wide. "Does he even know it was a date?"</p><p>Dino rubbed the back of his head a bit bashfully. "I was going to outright tell him tonight at dinner, but he doesn't seem so opposed to it like I thought he might."</p><p>"You've got <em>guts</em>," Lal Mirch said, sounding impressed. "That kid <em>is</em> Fon's nephew, right? Seriously, <em>guts</em>."</p><p>"And similar taste to your tutor, kora!" Colonello added with a teasing grin and a sly chuckle as he nudged Reborn with his elbow. "Right, Babyborn? It feels like you and Fon all over again, kora."</p><p>"Fon's going to <em>kill</em> you," Reborn said, not even having heard what the blond Arcobaleno had said or giving the Cavallone time to properly register what the blond baby had just said and why it might be of importance, instead still staring up at Dino as though he'd said the most suicidal thing in the world. "And then he's going to kill <em>me</em> for good measure for introducing you two."</p><p>"Come now, Reborn, Fon's more rational than that," Lal cut in, giving Dino her version of an encouraging smile. It looked more like she wanted to take out his viscera and chew them up than anything. Or maybe Dino was exaggerating, because he had <em>just</em> realized that Kyoya had an uncle who's permission he should have asked for before starting to, well, <em>court</em> the skylark, especially given what he knew about their (formerly) clan. Kyoya lived in a <em>traditional</em> house, for goodness sake! There was probably even a proper, traditional way to ask for permission to date a Hibari and to ask a Hibari out on a date, which is probably why Kyoya didn't realize that it was dates they were going on! He felt like he could drop into a dead faint on the spot from stress.</p><p>"Are you quite done?" Kyoya called out from the field, staring at them with a suspicious raised eyebrow and an utterly bored expression. Dino for a moment wondered if he'd heard what they were talking about and was as unimpressed as ever when someone acted 'herbivorously'.</p><p>"You can start," Iemitsu was the one to say, shooting the Arcobaleno and incredulous glare because he had <em>never</em> seen them act like that before. All three glared death right back at him.</p><p>"If we want to tease Babyborn about his crush, we can, kora." Before Iemitsu could give back an offended reply for being talked to in such a manner, Lal let out a low whistle and the former COMSUBIN instructor turned to see what had caught his own instructor's attention.</p><p>Dino turned as well and gawked.</p><p>Because Ryohei had charged at Kyoya right away, engaged him in a swift but short attack-and-dodge dance, Kyoya doing most of the dodging before he had grown bored of the boxer, broke under his guard, placed a hand on his right shoulder and used it as leverage to hoist his body up into a one-hand stance on Ryohei's shoulder. Sasagawa was so surprised he held still, just about long enough for Yamamoto to rush in to help, Shigure Kintoki transforming from a bamboo sword to a steel katana. Kyoya seems to have been waiting for that, because he used Ryohei's shoulder to turn, bringing his legs almost into a split. As he turned, his hand gripped onto Ryohei's shoulder and twisted, wrenching it right out of its socket with a painful-sounding crunch. To Ryoehi's credit, he only gave a loud, manly grunt but his dominant arm was now useless.</p><p>Kyoya finished his twist and turn by connecting his foot with the incoming katana, deflecting the attack. He then pushed himself off of the boxer, landing silently on his feet and taking up what looked like a kung fu stance but clearly wasn't, because Kyoya's movements seemed almost as if created with the thought of fighting a swordsman in mind. Yamamoto was simply not fast enough to land a single blow and before long, Kyoya was up close and personal and Dino knew from experience that Takeshi was down even before the prefect delivered an open-fist blow to his jaw, sending him all but flying backwards, catching the hilt of the sword so that even if the baseball star gets up, he'll be unarmed.</p><p>Kyoya tossed aside the sword out of reach and spun around to roundhouse kick Ryohei when he tried to deliver a punch with his left arm after getting over the initial blinding pain from his shoulder. The boxer went down like a tree and Kyoya once again spun around in time to swipe away the incoming dynamite sticks Gokudera had thrown his way. The rocket ones followed soon after, but Hibari seemed to have a good read on their movements even if they were utterly random.</p><p>"Tch," the Hurricane Bomber glared. "What the hell was that just now, Hibari?"</p><p>The prefect tilted his head to the side, looking almost incredulous for a moment. " ... You <em>cannot </em>tell me you truly expected me to be incapable of fighting without a weapon."</p><p>"But you have moves like adult I-Pin!" Tsuna half protested, looking shocked out of his mind.</p><p>"I'd be a disgrace to my ... uncle if I didn't know some of his basic martial arts forms." Dino frowned at how Kyoya had hesitated to say 'uncle' just then. What was wrong, all of a sudden? Kyoya <em>loved</em> his uncle.</p><p>"Yeah, you're dead, kora," Colonello commented to the blond Don almost absentmindedly. "It's seriously almost like watching Fon and Babyborn sparring for the first time, only much more one-sided, kora."</p><p>"Right?" Lal asked in agreement.</p><p>"Why do I feel the sudden urge to give you a shovel talk?" Reborn said, seemingly to himself, and Dino shuddered because he had sounded <em>dead serious</em>.</p><p>"Ah, that sounds like a family to fear, kora."</p><p>"I'll bite you to death if you waste my time," Kyoya said to his opponents, bringing the attention back to the fight.</p><p>"You asked for it, tonfa freak! Triple Bomb!"</p><p>"Good grief, this looks like a massacre," Trident Shamal commented as Kyoya evaded the bombs, let them blow up to raise a smokescreen and then more easily take down the Storm. Suddenly, a decorated trident was coming at the prefect, followed moments later by explosions of lava from the ground. In other words, Chrome had joined the fight. Kyoya didn't seem to fall for the illusions, walking right through the pillars of fire so he can get to the girl, but she didn't seem to be too shabby with her weapon of choice until Kyoya kicked it out of the way and went for a punch to the - thankfully, considering Chrome's delicate medical condition concerning her organs, or lack thereof - face. Only there was an ominous 'kufufufufu' before Chrome was briefly surrounded by mist and in her place stood a male who bore her a great resemblance but was obviously not her.</p><p>"Well, this can't be good," Reborn mumbled to himself as Rokudo Mukuro smiled at Hibari.</p><p>"Oya, oya. I can't let you hurt my darling Chrome, skylark," he said as he caught the incoming fist into a black-gloved hand. He seemed awfully pleased with himself.</p><p>Kyoya gave him a bored look, allowed for his fist to bend a bit backwards so he can free his thumb and then that free thumb suddenly twisted down just to the underside of Mukuro's wrist and pressed hard onto a pressure point. The Mist crumbled like a house of cards, a pained grimace on his face. Kyoya didn't do much more than whack him over the head before he turned his attention to the last two of his opponents while Mukuro faded away and left a panting and confused Chrome.</p><p>"Mist?" Lal mused with a frown. "That's a rather unusual secondary for Cloud."</p><p>"Says you," Reborn snorted.</p><p>"Hey, I used to be a pure Rain! If it wasn't for this curse, I'd still be a pure Rain!" Dino started at that, tearing his eyes away from where Lambo had started throwing grenades at Kyoya while cowering behind Tsuna to stare at the Arcobaleno. If he hadn't agreed to embark on this crazy adventure with Kyoya to break the curse, he'd have no idea what Lal was talking about. Now, every time he heard the word 'curse', the Arcobaleno were all he could think about.</p><p>Kyoya evaded the incoming bombs with ease, rushing forward so he could end the training session. Lambo apparently got scared because he took out machine guns from his hair and started firing left and right. That brought all of the attention back to the fight once again, as well as raised a bit of a panic among the spectators. Hibari managed to stay out of the way of the guns, but the torrents were erratic at best and absolutely crazy, unpredictable. Dino jumped to his feet when one actually grazed Kyoya's left leg, too close to his injury from the Cloud Battle debacle for it not to have hurt quite a bit, but Kyoya kept moving and Reborn commanded him not to interfere.</p><p>"Maybe we should stop this before someone gets seriously hurt, kora," Colonello suggested, but Reborn just frowned and kept observing as Hibari took it upon himself to retrieve Yamamoto's fallen sword and actually take up the proper Shigure Soen Ryu stance and <em>cut through a few bullets as he charged at </em>the little Bovino. "<em>So</em> dead, Cavallone, kora."</p><p>"I'm actually a bit more worried about Kyoya's reaction than his uncle's," the whip user admitted as he watched Kyoya kick Lambo away, making him drop the guns. Kyoya didn't seem to know any of the stances of the Shigure Soen Ryu, just the basic one that would allow him to transform the sword, so he dropped the practically useless weapon and turned to Tsuna, only for there to be a loud 'Poof!' from behind him and a thick wall of pink smoke, which drifted away and revealed Lambo from ten years in the future.</p><p>"Eh!? Adult Lambo?!"</p><p>"Yare yare, what are you up to today, Young Vongola?" The teenager asked casually as he took in his surroundings, only to pale when he saw Hibari. "Yare yare, not <em>this</em> again."</p><p>Kyoya, though, ignored how the fifteen year old seemed to be trying to back away from him. "You're that cow child, somehow," he observed, taking a step after the retreating Bovino. "But older. From the future?"</p><p>"Kyoya," Dino called out warningly, already able to see where this was going. But the prefect ignored him, as usual, and was upon the other in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"Does it work?"</p><p>"Does what work?" Lambo asked nervously, trying to find an escape route. "I really shouldn't say anything concrete about the future or things might change and then Reborn will actually go out of his way to find the time to torture me again-" Kyoya, in much the same way he had with the Cervello when she hadn't been fast enough to cough up information, slapped the time traveler hard enough for it to echo. Several people cried out in protest to the treatment, but Lambo, surprisingly enough, didn't wail at all. In fact, he looked a bit too used to such treatment and though there were tears in his eyes, he seemed to know better than to cry and annoy the prefect further. Dino figured it was years of being exposed to first Reborn and then most probably Hibari himself later on, as they <em>were </em>fellow Guardians. "Yare yare, if this is how you hit her, no wonder that Cervello spilled like a broken pipe- I'll talk! I'll talk!" He called in a panic when Kyoya made it clear he was about to hit him again.</p><p>"You know about the Cervello, so obviously you know what I am asking about. Does. It. Work? You'd better tell me now so I know whether I should go hunt Kawahira down to <em>kill</em> him."</p><p>Reborn whistled. "Not 'bite to death', but outright 'kill'? What did this Kawahira person do to piss Hibari off <em>that</em> much, wimpy Dino?"</p><p>The blond sweatdropped. "It's a personal matter I'm not at liberty to discuss if I want to keep my head where it is." A gun was pointed at him in seconds but, for once, it wasn't the most intimidating factor of a bad situation. He'd rather die a swift death at Reborn's hands than face Kyoya's wrath and whatever <em>that</em> might bring if he somehow messes up his plans. "Sorry, Reborn."</p><p>"Hmph. Maybe you're not such a big wimp, after all."</p><p>"It works! It works! I don't know how, nor do I understand where you got it from, but it works! It's why Reborn doesn't have much time for me anymore! He's got five more years to make up for before he bothers with 'insignificant' matters like checking in on I-Pin, Fuuta, the girls and I!"</p><p>Kyoya frowned. "What do you mean? What does he have to make up for? I rather doubt his ... current predicament disallows him to be a hitman."</p><p>"It's a personal matter I am not at liberty to discuss. For more reasons than one!" Lambo added on, panicking again when an annoyed glint entered Kyoya's eyes. "I don't want to die twice at the same time and that's what will happen if the you from ten years in the future learns I told <em>anyone</em> about it! Even if it's his younger self! And Reborn will be no different! And I-Pin's shishou won't be merciful enough to save me! He doesn't like it when his family matters are being disclosed to outsiders!"</p><p>Kyoya actually looked blindsided by that. Dino was a bit perplexed, though. What does I-Pin's mysterious master who none of them has ever met have to do with <em>anything</em>? But before any more questions could be asked, the five minutes were up and Lambo returned to his five year old self, only to promptly fall into a dead faint when he saw the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman standing over him, mumbling something about 'demonic families from hell' as he went straight into a nightmare.</p><p>"Are ... Are you okay, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, inching closer to the frozen black haired teenager, but freezing himself when Kyoya's eyes flashed dangerously towards him. Then came a terrified "HIIIEEEE!?" when Kyoya's Cloud Ring suddenly lit with purple Flames, the brunet scrambling to escape the pissed off prefect.</p><p>"I've had enough. I will now bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi."</p><p>"Someone save me!"</p><p>00000</p><p>"What was that about, Kyoya?" Dino asked hours later, as they dined at a local BBQ house that sold the best pork in town. "What did Lambo mean?"</p><p>"I don't know," Kyoya admitted, almost sounding lost. Dino frowned sadly but dared to place a hand over his student's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"We'll find out," he said with conviction, skipping any useless reassurances he knew Kyoya would not want anyway.</p><p>Silver blue eyes studied him, searching for truth, before softening just the tiniest amount. "Yeah." Then he looked away and returned to his meal. Dino smiled and let the topic go, enjoying his own food.</p><p>Their hands remained as they were for the rest of the meal, much to the bliss of the blond Italian.</p><p>Dino didn't need words to convey his intentions, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. My Sun - Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fon's grandfather had been an incompetent idiot.</p><p>Now, Fon has always been a polite person. He was surprisingly calm for someone with such strong, pure Storm Flames. He liked to take life one step at a time, observe and then, no pun intended, take the world by storm when he unleashes the parts of his personality he had learned to contain to a battlefield.</p><p>As such, he usually had very little problem with people in general. In fact, people tended to like being around him. He's heard more than once that he has a calming effect - or was intimidating enough, in some situations - that usually helps dissolve tensions or problems that might occur in the line of business he's decided to follow. (He says 'decided' but means 'been thrust into' but we'll get to that in a moment or two.) He can make friends easily enough. He's handsome and strong, which attracts attention. He's smart, so he can entertain even snobbish 'elites' if it ever comes to it. (And not lose his head - literally - when people start perceiving him as a threat; that's a particularly good skill to have in his line of work.)</p><p>So, really, Fon is usually not the type of person to drop insults. He's often polite to the point of unnerving his boss or just about anyone else who lives as bloody a life as he does. Even his worst enemies - the ones that he's not allowed to kill, rare as they might be - know him as almost painfully polite and can't say a single bad word about his manners, in any way.</p><p>It should really say something, then, if Fon calls his own grandfather an incompetent, usless, no-good idiot.</p><p>The man deserves it, of course. All of the epithets Fon gave him are spot on, though one should add that he's arrogant, uninformed, rash, has <em>no</em> skills in politics or any fighting prowess to speak of and is, at his heart of hearts, a coward. Fon knew this since the moment his grandfather discovered Fon had a talent for fighting, since the moment he had seen the intense blood red Flames dancing over his fists for the first time, and had without a second thought sent five year old Fon to China, using their family's connections to get him an apprenticeship with a former, rogue Shaolin monk who had broken some sacred brotherhood law or another. Probably had killed someone. Fon didn't remember his first master all that well. The only thing he remembers well is that the man had tried to kill him when he was eight and already better than him at all the martial art forms he could teach him, from Kung Fu to Tai Chi to Gyoza Kempo to various styles using various traditional Shaolin weapons.</p><p>One might wonder, <em>why</em> a grandfather would send his practically toddler grandson to such a deadly, dangerous man at such a young age, talent or no talent. Well, that would be because, about twenty years before Fon and his younger sister were born, when their grandfather had just assumed the position of Head of the Hibari Clan, the clan was all but wiped out because of a mistake he'd made.</p><p>The Hibari Clan was an ancient one. They'd had several different names, had either hidden themselves or been in plain sight of the world, but they had <em>always</em> been the 'deciding factor' of how the fate of the world would turn. They'd been massive, their members usually living on practically all continents. In fact, two of their members used to live on Antarctica half of the year with a group of researchers until the massacre happened that practically wiped them out. The Hibari had held the world in their hands for centuries, had kept the powers in balance so there would never be an all out war that could have devastating effects on humanity. They couldn't <em>always</em> be successful. WWI and WWII happened despite their best efforts in various countries to stop it. The Cold War and all of America's other conquests happened in more recent years as well. Terrorists still ravaged the world every now and then.</p><p>About twenty years before Fon was born, his grandfather had made a big blunder, one that cost them <em>everything</em>. There used to be nearly two thousand Hibari all over the world, but then his grandfather had called a summit regarding some suspicious movements in Italy - the usual struggles for power between mafia famiglias, something that usually didn't really concern an independent, neutral party like their clan unless it happened on <em>their</em> territory - only for there to be an ambush. As it turned out, later, after only a rare few managed to escape with their lives, his grandfather had gotten into a drinking competition with a man he was doing business with some weeks back and had revealed that the summit would happen one of these days. The man had no means to take on the Hibari himself, but there were other enemies, <em>plenty</em> of them, that would pay handsomely for such information.</p><p>How he survived to see his grandchildren be born is beyond Fon's understanding.</p><p>His sons were no better. He sired three and none of them had been suitable as heirs. Fon met only two of them and one was his father. He could definitely see the family resemblance between the morons and his grandfather.</p><p>Said grandfather died when he was about twenty years old. The news reached him several months after the fact and he had missed his father taking on the duties of Clan Head as well, because he had been deep in the mountains with his fifth teacher. <em>She</em>, at least, was pleasant company. And an overall good person. She had been the one to introduce him into the Triads when he'd expressed his wish to join. He had had little choice in the matter. The clan had lost too much power; they could barely hide themselves anymore, let alone protect what little territory they still held. Within two years, he'd climbed the ranks of the Triads and had amassed enough of an influence to at least protect their ancestral home, Namimori. She had been very proud of him and had stayed with him until she died of breast cancer she'd never told him about, but he'd suspected.</p><p>He'd made his way home to check on things, growing a bit suspicious when he'd met the current Cavallone Don upon arrival, acting like drinking buddies with his father. The man was genuine in his friendliness, but as a high ranking member of the Triads, Fon now had access to all kinds of information, so he knew that the Cavallone were in deep debts. Cavallone and Hibari are old allies, though they rarely arrange meetings like these. It would make sense for Cavallone Nono to approach the Hibari for help. Hibari, despite all that they had lost in members and influence, were probably <em>still</em> the (secretly) richest family in the world. They had millennia of accumulated treasures and knowledge to fall back on should they ever need it.</p><p>Cavallone had once experienced one of those aspects of what makes the Hibari so successful. Cavallone experienced the other as well, under Fon's father's 'reign'.</p><p>Fon stayed out of it, instead spending his stay with his sister, maybe one of their cousins here and there. His sister had gotten married in the years he'd not been able to climb down from China's rocky mountains or take time away from Triads' many hit jobs. Fon didn't think much of his brother in law. The man was a civilian, but fairly skilled in his job as one of Interpol's inspectors, though that usually meant he was almost as absent from home as Fon was. His little sister didn't seem to mind all that much. In fact, she seemed glad for it. Her husband wanted a child but she had learned that fate had been cruel as to make her infertile. If her husband wasn't around as much, he can't discover that. Fon had wondered why she stayed with a man who might as well view her as little more than a broodmare, but he knew it was not his place to dissect their marriage, not even as a concerned older brother looking out for his sister. Not when he had been so absent from her life, even if it had started out as not by his own choice.</p><p>Not all that long after that visit - maybe a year and a half later, when Fon finally settled in the outskirts of Hong Kong instead of some mountain cottage miles away from any form of civilization - a strange invitation appeared in his mailbox. It had nothing to do with the Triads. It was not a death threat. It was not a job.</p><p>It was an invitation to convene as one of the world's 'strongest seven', a month from that day, relatively close by. (As in, he didn't have to travel to another continent, as he guessed some of those other 'strongest seven' might have to.) Several hours by train would get him to the meeting point, from where they were supposedly going to go by foot to the real location of this 'training' to make them even 'stronger'. Fon was skeptical, but intrigued. He had decided to go, if for no other reason than to see if this could in some way help his clan. He was not all that fond of his family members, but he loved his sister and he didn't want her, if not anyone else, to lose the protection their name used to bring. She was a strong woman, one of the strongest Mists he had ever seen, and she could take care of herself with ease, but she had decided she didn't want to get involved with the underworld, so Fon had to make sure the underworld stayed away from her. He wanted to give her a normal life and was willing to sacrifice his own for this goal.</p><p>(When he became an Arcobaleno, he almost laughed at the bitter irony of how his 'wish' had come true. Five years later, he <em>raged</em> at the injustice and the shame of his own failure to make his 'wish' <em>stay</em> true.)</p><p>Meeting the other 'strongest seven' was an experience in and by itself. They were all so different from each other and they were expected to live together for several weeks, maybe even months? Fon could already detect some tensions running high the moment he had stepped into the room. Though that might be the fact that the tall Italian hitman had just shot a gun at him and he had managed to catch the bullet. That always freaks people out, even if just a little bit. Reborn, as the man introduced himself, at least seemed impressed.</p><p>Fon somehow ended up being closest to Reborn and Luche, though he was okay with Skull and Lal Mirch as well. Luche, being a pregnant woman, activated all of his learned 'Hibari instincts' so to say, making him all but turn into a mother hen. The Sky greatly appreciated his assistance, though she seemed a bit confused why an unmarried, childrenless man would know so much about how to take care of an expecting mother.</p><p>Fon couldn't very well tell her that, one day, decades ago, Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian married into his clan with a rather telling ... <em>feature</em> under his coat, courtesy of Don Cavallone Primo and a (well-kept <em>secret</em>) consequence of an experiment gone wrong in what will become the Bovino famiglia's research labs that mutated several of his gene structures and that he, when he took a wife, passed that down to his children and they their children and so on until it became a normal feature in Hibari males, as long as they had strong enough Flames to maintain the 'delicate condition' for longer periods of time. Instead, he told a half-truth that it was a family tradition that everyone, no matter their gender or age, knows how to help a pregnant person. Luche could tell he wasn't entirely truthful but not even her Sky super intuition could possibly guess as to what could be wrong with his reply, so she let it go and instead embraced his kindness and help.</p><p>Fon honestly thought he'd never have to worry about that aspect of being a Hibari in his <em>life</em>. He had no real desire to find himself a partner. In fact, he had been almost sure that he was asexual, since he had never really had any need to satisfy the more carnal desires of the body. Sex had held little to no interest to him and he had never wished for more intimate company. Then again, he had never really had true friends before but he found that his new companions, these 'strongest seven' - except Verde; not even <em>he</em> liked Verde - might just be those true friends he had never bothered to make. They accepted him for who - though they actually knew next to nothing about that - and what he was. Hell, they <em>understood</em> him for who and what he was, because they were all pretty much in the same situation as him.</p><p>It felt ... <em>nice</em>, to be around people like himself for a change. The Triads ... were not so <em>friendly</em> towards those with enough skill and reputation, because it is strength that is followed, reputation that earns loyalty. Fon did not like being famous for being capable of snapping a man's head in three hundred different ways or being able to make one die of internal bleeding simply by pinching one of seventy different pressure points on the body. The others were, of course, impressed by that, but then Reborn would comment on how he'd once managed to take down fifty men using only ten normal bullets and nothing else, Viper would share the story of how they'd managed to make an entire famiglia believe they and their HQ were on fire, revealing all the secret spots where they had hid their money, weapons and information which they believed they had saved from the 'fire', only for the illusionist to walk in and clean house. Verde had once commented that he had made a single strand of human hair become three times harder than a diamond and had used that to pierce through a safe that had been hiding some of his stolen experiments and then set an army of robots to destroy the idiots who'd stolen from him. Skull mostly had stories about how many different ways he'd died and why Death seems to hate him. Lal and Colonello had war stories of all kinds.</p><p>In short, they were all monsters in their own right and Fon realized that they might actually belong together. Luche stuck out a bit, since she was innocent of such a lifestyle as their's, but she was a mafia boss in her own right. She had her own full Guardian set, though, so they never harmonized with her. Fon suspected that there were actually individual bonds being built between his new friends.</p><p>He knew he felt a bond between Reborn and himself, which actually made him uncharacteristically embarrassed.</p><p>He'd, of course, noticed that the world's greatest hitman treated him differently than the others, that he paid him more attention, that he spoke to him with an ... <em>intimacy</em> not even Luche got to experience and the woman had declared herself Reborn's little sister and he had actually <em>let her</em>. It took him embarrassingly long to figure out why that was and he had felt like an idiot afterwards.</p><p>He had been blindsided, because he <em>knew</em> Reborn's reputation - everyone did - but the hitman hadn't been making any obvious moves. He had been subtle, going <em>slow</em> and gentle, as though trying not to scare him away. Which was ridiculous, because Fon was one of the rare few people on this Earth that would dare stand up to the Italian without flinching, put him into his place if he must, glare him down from trying to shoot Colonello or Skull and he knew he could get away with it even if Reborn were to go all out on him. Reborn and he were almost evenly matched where skill was concerned, though the Italian was maybe the tiniest bit stronger and had weight and height advantage. Not that Fon wasn't used to throwing sumo wrestlers with one hand, but Reborn was hardly slow and relied only on one technique. And Reborn could easily match his speed if he uses his Sun Flames. They'd tested it.</p><p>Anyway, the point was, there's really very little Reborn could do to scare Fon away and yet he was being cautious. Fon didn't know what to think, almost <em>dared</em> to <em>hope</em> ... Because while he may be good at hiding it, his heart wasn't exactly still when Reborn would do something thoughtful, would linger in touch just a moment longer than necessary ...</p><p>Then <em>that</em> night happened and he knew he was in trouble.</p><p>Fon had never been one to indulge in drink. In fact, he might have been drunk only two times in his whole life and the second time was with his new friends. The first time had been when he had been seventeen. His fifth master had wanted to treat him for joining the Triads as he'd wanted and he had never been able to deny the woman who had been more of a mother to him than his own ever could have. She'd made sure he made it home safe afterwards, of course, and kept vigil the entire night, helped him with his hangover in the morning and advised him to never drink more than two cups again because he was an atrocious lightweight. Seeing as he didn't really like the consequences, nor did he enjoy the taste all that much, he had agreed, but that night had been one of celebration and he'd long since learned to burn through anything and everything that wasn't useful to his body with Storm Flames so he had thought he'd be okay.</p><p>He should have known that if Viper and Verde were the ones who wanted to drink with him, it could only spell bad news for him.</p><p>Still, he miraculously woke up with intact memories of the night before. It had been early in the morning when he'd stirred, only to feel a very telltale ache in his backside and with an arm thrown around him, holding him close. He'd nearly screamed when he saw Reborn's face mere inches from his own - he was hungover; his reactions at that time can't be held against him - but had instead gathered himself as best as he could, wiggled out of the sleeping hitman's hold - which was harder than he'd expected, because Reborn really tried to hold on to him, even in sleep, and that would have been ... <em>adorable</em>, dare he say, if he wasn't a bit panicky about what had happened and what consequences it could have - got dressed and silently made his way to his room.</p><p>He had <em>not</em> expected to find an emergency email from his sister saying that there was trouble going on back home. She wouldn't use this particular email address if it wasn't serious, especially since she knew he'd be home in a few days. He'd been a bit conflicted about leaving right away, but 'family comes first' is a typical motto for the Hibari Clan. So he'd roused Luche until she was lucid enough that she'd remember what he was telling her, packed his things, took his new partner Lichi and sped down the mountain, bought the first plane ticket to Japan, Namimori just in time to fight off a yakuza that had dared attack them for control over Namimori. It took them all of three weeks to finally get the last of them to either flee Namimori or ... <em>disappear</em> and by then, Fon had been pretty scared to test for ... <em>it</em>.</p><p>His sister, when she heard what had happened, had insisted that he <em>must</em> because he can't go back out in the world with their clan's secret, as well as his <em>life</em>, possibly at stake. She was there with him as they waited to see the result of the test and she was there to bring him back to consciousness when he promptly fainted at seeing the results. It was rather embarrassing, really, how he reacted, but he felt that he had every right to it.</p><p>There was a <em>reason</em> Hibari men usually waited for the one they felt they will marry before they bothered with physical intimacy!</p><p>"What will you do?"</p><p>That was the ten million yen question, wasn't it? "I don't know."</p><p>" ... Will you ... Will you tell him?" His sister had asked carefully, her hand holding his as they both stared down at the test.</p><p>" ... No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Because Reborn probably wouldn't want to deal with something like this. He didn't seem the type to want this in his life. He was a player, a heart-breaker, a person who had a new lover every day if he so wished. Fon was ... Fon was nothing special to him. It was a one night stand that will probably never even be talked about again.</p><p>"Well, whatever your decision," his darling sister had said with determination and love. "I will support you through it, Fon-nii."</p><p>Fon couldn't help but feel he was being cruel. Here he was, able to do something she couldn't when it should have been <em>her</em> to have something like this. She wanted it. Fon would have never actually wanted it. He had half a thought to end it, but while he may be a killer, a paid assassin, he was not heartless. <em>That</em>, more than anything, would probably kill his sister. And even if not for such a reason, Fon couldn't bring himself to do it.</p><p>"When was your deadbeat husband last home?"</p><p>"Around ... three months ago? Why?"</p><p>" ... I need to go back to the meeting place in roughly four months. Will you help me until then?"</p><p>"Of course I will, Fon-nii!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. My Sun - The Eye Of My Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was harder than it looked in movies or how some made it out to be. Then again, he's learning that it's an individual experience for everyone to deal with. He's tired and sore and he couldn't seem to get enough sleep and he knew it was because of the amount of Flames he kept giving out just to keep everything going smoothly.</p><p>Not for the first time, he cursed Reborn, 'Hibari Kumo' and just about every Italian that's ever been born, because all of the Hibari Clan's grief can be traced back to Cavallone Primo, really. Fon almost wants to ask Verde for a proper time machine so he can go back and strangle the Don before he can ever meet any of the Vongola First Generation. He was sure he'd be doing the world a favor.</p><p>Then again, if he were to ask for a time machine from the Lightning genius, he'd probably be tempted to go back in time and kill his own great grandfather, so his grandfather and then his father could never be born. The Hibari Clan would have benefited from that, too, he was sure, and <em>he</em> wouldn't have to deal with the man looking at him now as though he had <em>whored himself out</em> just because he'd decided to have sex. If he had had his usual freedom of movement, he'd be dead and Fon would probably be forced to take over the clan, which he can't do because he's in the Triads now and the Clan Head must be a neutral party.</p><p>Thankfully, he has his old aunt, a cousin who's already had to go through this situation and his darling sister by his side. He was extremely grateful, especially to the aunt, because she was a strong Sun so the operation was quick and the open wound that was a C-section was nothing more than a faded scar by the time she was finished.</p><p>"He's beautiful!" His sister cooed as they gathered around the newest little Hibari.</p><p>"He looks just like you did as a baby," the aunt, who had actually been both his sister's and his own midwife for their mother's labors, said as she finished washing her hands after helping with the delivery.</p><p>"Just what kind of man did you sleep with that there's not a single trace of him in the kid, cousin?"</p><p>"It's for the best, this way," Fon, tired and wanting a nap that will actually refresh him a little after spending months maintaining a constant active flow of his Flames to his lower abdomen, says, dark chocolate eyes never leaving the squirming little one in his grasp, lying on his chest. "Hello there, little Kyoya. Welcome to the world. We've been eagerly expecting you."</p><p>"Kyoya, huh? Good name, good name," the aunt says before she packs up and excuses herself so that Fon can have some rest. "Don't pester him too long, you two."</p><p>"It suits him," his sister says, smiling lovingly down at baby Hibari Kyoya. "Can I hold him a little?"</p><p>"You should really get some sleep anyway, cousin." Their cousin gets up and walks towards the door. "My little bugger tired <em>me</em> out and I had to carry him to full term. I know you have greater Flames than me, but even you're human, Fon. Get some rest and coo over your son and worry about your beau later."</p><p>"I'll talk to you later, cousin," he called after the man and then he was left alone with his sister, who was still gazing adoringly down at little Kyoya. It was then he knew he had made the right choice. "Imotou," he calls gently, gesturing her over and she eagerly moved closer as he sat up a little so he can hold out the baby towards her. He paused only long enough to cradle Kyoya to his chest for a moment, breathe in his scent and kiss the crown of his head, small, soft black hair already covering the scalp. "Kyoya," he said as he passed the baby over. "Meet your mama."</p><p>She nearly dropped the baby, but Fon still had steadying, reassuring hands under Kyoya's body. "Wha-"</p><p>"I cannot claim him as mine," he said sadly. "And you always wanted a child."</p><p>"Fon ... " He knew he was causing her anguish if she had dropped the '-nii'.</p><p>"I cannot give him the life he deserves," Fon says sadly, looking away. He felt anger rising at the thought of what his grandfather had done of his life, having sent him away to learn to kill even before his hands were strong enough to properly hold a weapon. Their father liked his sister better. If Kyoya is presented as hers, even though they knew he could be only Fon's, Kyoya won't be forced to join the yakuza, the mafia or the Triads or any other criminal organization in hopes of regaining the old Hibari honor and influence. "I do not know how to be a parent and I do not have a partner to take care of him with. You do. And I know you will love him as though he is your own."</p><p>"So you're just going to abandon him!?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Fon refuted immediately, his heart tearing itself apart at the mere thought of it. "I love him more than life itself! I could <em>never</em> just ... But I also know that I am not the best option for him. Not as a parent. Instead, I will be the doting uncle who will give his life for his safety and happiness." His sister bit her lip, tears streaming down her face. Kyoya seemed to sense the mood and he started fussing, to which she immediately reacted, lulling him into a deeper sleep. Fon smiled fondly at his two most important people in the world. "See? You're a natural and he's quite taken with you."</p><p>"But why can't you just tell your lover the truth? How can you be <em>sure</em> that he wouldn't want this?" The martial artist looked away. His sister sobbed. "Don't you worry, Fon-nii. I will love Kyoya with all of my heart," she assured, leaning over until Kyoya was between them, her head tucked into his shoulder as she cried her grief at her brother's fate.</p><p>"Thank you, imotou."</p><p>00000</p><p>Leaving Kyoya had been like leaving his own beating heart behind, but it had to be done. Kyoya was not his son. He may be his child, but he was not his son. He will never be. He will always be Fon's precious little nephew, adorable and strong despite the rushed gestation period.</p><p>Fon didn't really like that his eyes reminded him of his grandfather in color, though. But Kyoya, even as a month old infant, had a glint in his eyes that spoke of intelligence, a glint that reminded him suspiciously of Reborn. He tried not to think about it and instead focused on finishing whatever this training they were doing as the 'strongest seven' was, even though there was actually eight of them with Colonello around.</p><p>Seeing Reborn again had been a bit ... daunting. It was clear the hitman wanted them to talk, but Fon would rather not hear the fabled 'it's just sex' and 'let's never talk about it again' conversations. He managed to avoid being alone with the handsome Italian for a week before he finally 'cornered' him - was it really cornering, though? Fon had heard him coming; Reborn had not bothered to hide his presence, had given him the option to stay or go and he had chosen to stay - in the gardens one night. Fon couldn't help himself but tell him about Kyoya. Not his name, not his birth date, not who he actually <em>was</em>. No, he spoke of his 'nephew', not his child.</p><p>Reborn, at least, surprised him pleasantly. The bullet necklace was a strange gift, fitting, perhaps, their nature, their jobs, their lives, <em>themselves</em>. Fitting of a man who had never wanted a serious relationship before and had found himself practically floundering how to convey his wants without sending the wrong message. Fon loved it, especially the inscription. Why yes, Reborn <em>had</em> had him at 'Chaos'. Perhaps not in the same way, but Fon had always felt he and Reborn could ... connect, on a deeper level. That, in time, it had turned from companionship, to friendship to something deeper ... Fon wanted to see where it could go. Because he still kept in touch with his sister and she still tried to convince him to tell Reborn. She refused to call herself Kyoya's 'mama' just yet. She thought he and Reborn could work it out.</p><p>Fon ... was not so sure, but as a month passed in Reborn showering him in affection, wooing and courting him openly, he began to hope.</p><p>And then, one night, Luche explained it all.</p><p>Arcobaleno ...</p><p>And then the Man in the Iron Hat bound them to the Pacifiers and the curse set in and they all went their separate ways.</p><p>It felt like karma, like cosmic justice delivering punishment upon him. His sister had always wanted nothing more than to have a child, but she could not conceive. Fon could and did and yet he refused to keep Kyoya as his own. Now, he was stuck as a cursed infant, damned to immortality until he becomes too weak to support the Storm Pacifier. He'll probably outlive his family, <em>his son</em>.</p><p>He wanted to weep, but he feared if he starts crying he will never stop.</p><p>Not when perhaps the only person who could have counseled him was too lost in his own anger and grief at their fates.</p><p>Fon returned to Namimori. His sister cried and raged. His cousin looked like he was in mourning. His aunt nearly had a heart attack. His father cursed him, forbade him to wear the Hibari name ever again, called him an abomination, a curse on their family, unnatural, a <em>Thing</em>. His sister nearly challenged him to a death match that would have left her in charge of the clan, but her husband was home for once - probably having heard he was a 'father', a part of Fon thought bitterly, but he was glad that at least the man might be better towards Kyoya than he had ever been towards his wife - and had prevented her, telling her to think about their 'son'.</p><p>She had sobbed herself to sleep late into the night.</p><p>Kyoya had been fussier than usual, too.</p><p>00000</p><p>Fon left his family home behind and went back to China. He had to reassert himself as the best of the best in the Triads or else his family would suffer for it. He could not let that happen with Kyoya there. He spent two years not coming back. When he finally did, he met big silver blue eyes almost level with his own as his sister introduced little Kyoya to his 'uncle Fon'.</p><p>Kyoya was a quiet child, one who preferred to be alone than surrounded by people, who did not seem all that interested in the colorful toys his 'parents' had provided him with, who had an intelligent gaze that required new things to soak up, to see, to <em>experience</em>, to learn. He did not smile much. In fact, he had sharp eyes like Fon, but because he didn't smile like his 'uncle' did, he always looked like he was frowning.</p><p>Still, Kyoya ... <em>smiled</em> at Fon and Fon felt his heart go to the boy once more.</p><p>He stayed for a few weeks before he left again, returning a year later. Kyoya was too young to really remember him, but he still always smiled for Fon.</p><p>He visited three times in the year Kyoya turned four. Mostly, because he had seen intense violet flames dance in the boy's eyes on New Year's morning when the child had caught him doing his morning katas, an endless curiosity in them and a genuine interest. He actually taught Kyoya a good warm-up kata that day. In just two hours. He kept it secret. Kyoya spent the whole day trailing after him like a duckling. It was far too cute.</p><p>The next time he visited, Kyoya wanted to learn more. He'd, by then, learned how to make Cloud Flames flicker to life for a second or two in his hands, a small, unstable Flame, but there none the less. It was their secret.</p><p>During his third visit that year, at Christmas that they celebrated just so everyone would have an excuse to buy their youngest clansman presents, Fon presented Kyoya with a pair of wooden tonfa when no one was looking. Kyoya had hugged him before running off to check them out for himself, only to come back later to learn how to properly use them.</p><p>"See? You would have been a natural," his sister had said, having seen the hug, and there had been tears in her eyes.</p><p>Fon had looked away, focusing on the silent joy in Kyoya's eyes instead of his grief, lest his tears start flowing and never stop.</p><p>His last visit to Kyoya and his sister was for Kyoya's fifth birthday. Kyoya had greeted him with a grumpy - because the boy's grandfather had wanted them to start off the day early for some reason and had went to wake the sleep-loving child up at five in the morning, the idiot - but genuinely pleased "Smiling carnivore," as was his new wont, from what he understood from his sister's calls, and had hugged him even while threatening to 'bite him to death' for not coming for New Year's like last year. Fon had laughed it off and relished in their closeness before the boy let go and led him in to where the other's were.</p><p>After a hearty breakfast, there were presents - still a lot of toys Kyoya showed little interest in, though he seemed rather delighted to get a key to the archives from Fon's father, which was probably one of the rare good things the man had done correctly in his life - and then Kyoya had dragged Fon off to a secluded part of the gardens and showed him just how much stronger his young Flames had gotten.</p><p>"Yare yare," Fon had breathed in amazement, worry and thoughtfulness. "I guess we will have to work on that first, yes?"</p><p>Kyoya had nodded and then actually <em>beamed</em> at him. So Fon spent a whole month just teaching Kyoya the basics of Flame control. Just simple things like hiding himself, propagating air in case he's ever stuck in an enclosed space with no way out and propagating blood in case he's ever injured so he doesn't bleed out. Kyoya was a quick study, with a sharp mind and a keen eye. He took everything in at an amazing speed and could figure out most things after seeing it just once or twice, after hearing how something works. Fon was glad that <em>no one</em> except him knew that Kyoya was Flame Active. He's heard how some of their relatives spoke as though Kyoya was a weapon, a tool to be used to renew the clan. Like how Fon's grandfather had taken his life from him.</p><p>Fon wasn't his father. He wasn't going to let it happen. So he kept it a secret, just how much potential Kyoya had. Yes, everyone knew he was teaching the boy how to fight, but he had made sure Kyoya knew he should <em>never</em> reveal to anyone else, not even his 'mother' that he can make a 'pretty fire' out of thin air by will alone. He taught him in secret and, just a few months later, it is what saved the child's life.</p><p>The last 'Hibari mansion' burned to the ground as Fon struggled to get Kyoya's temperature back down, the boy having hidden himself in a secret compartment in his closet that Fon had helped him build at his request last year. Fon had heard about the attack far too late to save anyone else, but at least <em>Kyoya</em> had survived. The boy had needed to spend days in the hospital, in which time Fon had hunted down everyone and anyone involved with the death of his sister and the rest of his family. He wanted to avenge even his father, that good for nothing man that had planned to use Kyoya as a tool. Even his brother in law, who, despite claiming to want a family, never really stayed around Kyoya all that long, never treated him right.</p><p>When he got back, it was to a downright cold child, a boy so young that should not have ever had such a severe expression on his face. He never cried about what happened. He refused to speak of it. He didn't want a funeral, saying it would be just a farce as there was nothing and no one to bury.</p><p>Fon pulled out of the Triads for five years, didn't take on any jobs or leave Japan or Namimori for a single day, instead focusing all of his time and attention on his ... 'nephew'. Kyoya, thankfully, didn't feel guilty, didn't blame himself, like most kids would. No, he was <em>angry</em>. He was strong for his age and size, stronger than most people twice or thrice his age and weight, but he had known, from the start, that he would be dead if he fought those people, the murderers that had massacred what was left of a once great clan. He had known he would die uselessly and he had hated himself for hiding, even if he knew it was the only thing he could have done. But he got over that fast and instead settled on determination, on fearlessness, on an indomitable will, an astounding resilience and jaw-dropping endurance.</p><p>He demanded from Fon to teach him at least one martial art suited for fighting each weapon-type in the world; swordsmanship, firearms, knife play, lassos and ropes and chains, poles, bombers, maces, hand to hand, returning throw weapons. It didn't matter. Kyoya didn't want to know all one hundred and fifty three martial arts that Fon had mastered. He was content with finding his own style with his tonfa. He just wanted the knowledge and skill to counter different fighting styles.</p><p>Fon taught him. He taught him and trained him until Kyoya, in his chosen styles, possessed almost the same fluidity of movement that Fon did, a mastery that would allow him to fight even if his bones were broken, his tendons thorn, his eyes blind or his ears deaf. In five years, Fon created what some might label as a 'demon', a 'monster' but was so much worse because he was actually <em>real</em> and living.</p><p>Kyoya took back Namimori one street at a time, one institution after the other, taking down the local yakuza until their numbers were so few they could barely register as a mere gang. When Fon was sure his 'nephew' would be okay, when he saw that Kyoya had accidentally formed an organization - because to call it anything else would be an insult to the dedicated, disciplined, almost militarian Disciplinary Committee - around himself, he bid the ten year old farewell and promised to come around from time to time. He had to, after all, reteach the Triads to fear the 'Storm Dragon' once more. They must have forgotten by that time just how dangerous Fon was, despite his serene smiles and calm disposition.</p><p>Years passed and he rarely had the time to visit. Kyoya turned twelve, then thirteen, then fourteen and then fifteen before Fon could return to Namimori once more. He probably wouldn't have had the time to come at all had one of their usual brief messages not contained 'Baby With A Yellow Pacifier Like Yours Appeared; A Herbivore Started Acting Strange; An Italian Exchange Student Started Shouting About The Mafia; You Know Anything About This? Explain.' Fon had known, immediately, that it had been Reborn, so he had looked into it and nearly cursed the hitman for <em>daring</em> to even <em>imagine</em> his darling Kyoya as the future Tenth Generation Vongola Boss' Guardian.</p><p>Strong Clouds were always a magnet to unbound Skies. Even bound Skies would gravitate towards a Cloud of Kyoya's calibre. And while Kyoya would usually be able to hide himself from Skies, Vongol Hyper Intuition can't be fooled that easily.</p><p>So of course the Storm Arcobaleno had packed himself and I-Pin and relocated them to Namimori. I-Pin somehow found her way into Vongola Juudaime's house and she often wrote to Fon about her experiences, not realizing that Fon spent most of those first few months around Namimori to make sure Kyoya was alright and that Reborn didn't actually get him involved in his newly infamous spartan tutoring methods. Strongest hitman in the world and Arcobaleno or not, Fon would tear him apart if Kyoya got hurt.</p><p>Then Kyoya <em>did</em> get hurt, mere days after Fon was forced to return to China because there was finally a change in leadership and the new boss wanted to meet him and give him a mission as a test of loyalty. By the time Fon returned, it was to a hospitalized Kyoya with persistent Vongola Sky Flames trying to reach out to him for a courtship that would lead to harmonization. Fon's appearance woke Kyoya up from his sleep and he brushed off the reaching Sky Flames, as uncaring to be bound as ever, a true Cloud. As Kyoya explained what had happened, Fon felt this particular need to go and strangle a certain former lover of his. His 'nephew' forbade it, saying that 'the Baby' made life interesting and he liked him, so Fon sighed and gave up on that.</p><p>He had to leave again not long afterwards, but life seems to have settled in Namimori.</p><p>Then news reached him that there was an inheritance struggle within Vongola and he wanted to <em>scream</em>.</p><p>So back to Namimori it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. My Sun - To Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fon arrived for the end of the Ring Conflict, the end of the Sky Match to be precise, just in time to went some pent up frustration against a bunch of Varia operatives. They might be some of the best and most talented fighters among Vongola, the best in Italy, that great 'Varia Quality', but they were no match against the Storm Arcobaleno when he was 'zen', let alone when he actually <em>wants</em> to hurt someone, as rare as that occurrence might be.</p><p>He stuck around, afterwards, because he learned Kyoya had gotten himself tangled with an Italian.</p><p>History has proven that Hibari + Italians = disaster.</p><p>Hibari + Cavallone Italians promised to be a catastrophe. History went in favor of that equation as well, even if it should be more like Skylarks + Cavallone = catastrophe. Especially if there's a side of Vongola somewhere in there.</p><p>Alaudi, Vongola's First Cloud Guardian, may have only been a married Hibari - Hibari Kumo, to be precise - but he had definitely been a skylark. His history with Cavallone Primo had been rather ... sad is not quite the word but is the most polite Fon can find without breaking into cursing the Haneuma's name from his first ancestors to his current descendant.</p><p>The thing with Alaudi and Cavallone Primo was that, unexpectedly, the dark haired Italian had managed to make the aloof platinum blond Cloud fall in love with him, deeply and truly. Perhaps even madly, because there actually <em>had</em> been a way to revert the gene structure mutation that had happened due to some idiocy the First Lightning Guardian's family had gotten up to. Alaudi had just not gone through with it, because he had known Cavallone stuck to tradition and that Cavallone Primo, the first proper Don of the famiglia, needed an heir. Alaudi had been ready to give him that heir.</p><p>The story goes that no one had even known what the mutation had done until Alaudi had suddenly found himself having morning sickness, feeling lightheaded, having trouble sleeping, not liking foods that could usually be called his favorites, craving the strangest combinations instead and being ... 'moodier than usual'. Some had thought he was dying, Cavallone had thought he'd learned about the arranged marriage he was getting ready for, but Alaudi himself was actually the only one to figure out that the impossible had happened. He'd made Lampo take him to his scientists and they did all sorts of research on the subject. They discovered that the gene mutation had somehow allowed the Cloud to grow an uterus. It's not always present in its proper shape - it actually needs sperm for it to <em>look</em> like an uterus, as the Hibari will discover years later, when X-rays are discovered - and it needs to be fed Dying Will Flames constantly for it to be able to support a child.</p><p>Depending on the nature of Flames, it was later discovered, the gestation period varied. Sun and Cloud Flames needed the least, but one month was a minimum or else the body would collapse. Usually, by logic, Storm Flames would take the longest, considering their natural attribute, but it is actually Lightning that would be tricky because they would destroy the fetus with their hardening factor. One just had to be careful with Storm, but otherwise, they can shorten the term to about seven to eight months. Rain is the second slowest, taking more than a usual gestation period by one to three months. Sky Flames would have a normal term and Mist can be anything from three to ten months. The biggest factor in deciding the length of the term is, actually, the purity of Flames and the quantity. The stronger the Flames, the shorter the gestation period.</p><p>So a strong Storm could easily deliver the child in, say about five months instead of the minimum of seven to eight. A strong Sun or Cloud, as was said, can have a term of only one month. Strong Skies maybe eight to seven and a half, though a strong Lightning would have to have a longer one, just like a strong Rain would need it, too.</p><p>Of course, all of that was discovered quite a bit later, by the Hibari Clan, their scientists taking on this new challenge with gusto since it gave their clan quite an advantage that both their men and women can bear children. Alaudi, in the time he had discovered he was carrying Haneuma's son, had no such knowledge besides that the uterus needed Flames to keep the child alive. He fed it Flames and tried to make time for a meeting with Cavallone Primo so he can tell the man the good news, only to find out, two days before the ceremony, that the Don was getting married.</p><p>A month before he left Italy for Japan with his Sky and some of his fellow Guardians, Alaudi was broken up with, their affair brushed aside as a silly fling that had gone too far, his feelings never acknowledged, his opinion never asked for. For a solitary, proud, aloof Cloud to allow themselves to get attached to, to <em>fall in love with</em> someone, is a big deal, especially for a man like Alaudi was rumored to be. Cavallone had either chosen to ignore the impact such a course of action would have on the younger man or had not known nearly enough about it. Flames were still a novelty back then.</p><p>The Hibari had recognized it, of course. Fon had heard many stories and read even more, all passed down from generation to generation, of how one of their own had renamed the platinum blond man, had remade him, had put back together his broken heart and made him live for the son he had carried. Whether Alaudi had ever loved her remained to be discussed and pondered over decades later, but they <em>did</em> have a Hibari-born daughter and son, later on, and Alaudi had never turned his back on her, even when Cavallone Primo had come to Namimori on Vongola Secondo's request to ask Giotto Vongola for the Rings.</p><p>It had been Alaudi, now Hibari Kumo, who had greeted the man, who had given him the half-Rings as the one and only Head of CEDEF, the main External Advisor. Rumors said that Cavallone had tried to win Alaudi back. He had had a cluster of children but his chosen wife had died in childbirth of his youngest, so he was a widower but free nonetheless. Alaudi had refused. He had had his own family. He had had a wife he had, if nothing else, respected, a clan who had backed him up and hidden him but had never tried to restrain him in any way because they <em>understood</em> what it meant to be a true Cloud.</p><p>Cavallone Primo had let him go, had finally given him the key to the gilded cage that had been their love and left Namimori with what he had come for and a cleanly severed bond he should have never cut off.</p><p>Several months later, Alaudi had finally found his release.</p><p>Cavallone had come to the funeral and had met the son that was his but will never be <em>his</em>. The boy was raised Hibari. The boy was the first to have the Hibari features people are today most familiar with, almost black hair and bright eyes - blue, in his case, like early morning skies just after dawn - and pale skin. He had, many years later, married his half-sister and through their child, the new 'normal' Hibari gene entered the gene pool and it became normal for Hibari males to be no different from females if they wished it.</p><p>It took off a <em>lot</em> of pressure off of everyone's shoulders about continuing the line and whatnot. They were the first traditional family to allow and <em>support</em> same-sex relationships wholeheartedly. Yes, there were idiots, but no one cared about them when, in the honor of the man who had taught them how to hide themselves <em>completely</em> from the mafia and the rest of the world, secret governments and all - because that man knew <em>everything</em> about them all, had been part and spy for and of them, had seen it all, had <em>set up most procedures</em> and thus knew how to get around it all - and who had given them this unexpected gift, a clan law was passed that no one must marry for any other reason than love.</p><p>Yes, Alaudi had probably never loved his wife the way he had loved Cavallone, but she had loved him and he had shared everything with her, had respected her and her family, her clan. Had called them <em>his</em> family and <em>his</em> clan. He had been a skylark, a Hibari, one of them.</p><p>His story was one of tragedy and love and hope and healing.</p><p>He had been a Hibari Cloud, aloof and proud, and he had fallen in love with a Cavallone Sky, but bound to Vonogla, a Guardian.</p><p>Hibari Kyoya was a Cloud that, had the Arcobaleno been chosen in these days, would have been chosen for the Violet Pacifier and Cavallone Decimo was definitely a Sky, one that was greatly enamored with the 'student' his own former tutor Reborn had assigned him to.</p><p>Fon was not about to let his 'nephew' live through Hibari Kumo's story.</p><p>So he stayed in Namimori and yes, he <em>was</em> practically stalking Kyoya and Dino Cavallone whenever the two went somewhere. He became increasingly worried when they kept visiting a realtor. The few dates Cavallone took his secret child on? They were innocent. Kyoya even teased the blond by pretending not to realize what was going on, but Kyoya, while antisocial, was far too sharp not to have known from the start. Cavallone acted like a perfect gentleman and even doted on Kyoya the way a lovesick husband would on his wife. Fon had seen it with his own eyes, the way Haneuma tripped over himself to make sure everything was to Kyoya's liking and the way he seemed to be on cloud - insert snort here - nine every time Kyoya seemed openly pleased by something. They still trained together, vicious and going all out, blood and scratches and bruises and a few cracked ribs - Kyoya had gotten <em>so strong</em>. Fon was so proud he nearly shed a tear more than once - and they seemed content around each other.</p><p>Really, the only thing so far that worried Fon was the, as he'd mentioned before, visits to that 'Kawahira's Realtors' place. He didn't really like the idea of Kyoya possibly moving in with Cavallone. That seemed like going way too fast. (Never mind that he himself had lived with his first ever - and only - lover for quite a bit before they then slept together and only <em>then</em> started proper courting. That was different and at least they were two consenting adults! Kyoya,while consenting, was a minor!) At least sex was not yet involved. Kyoya was far too young to worry about the consequences of being a <em>Hibari</em> male.</p><p>Fon will be castrating the Cavallone boss if he touches Kyoya with impure intentions before his 'nephew' is eighteen at the <em>least</em>. And out of his beloved Namimori Middle School.</p><p>Cavallone was truly Reborn's pupil. They had similar tastes, they had similar wooing techniques, though Reborn was still a lot smoother than the whip user pursuing Kyoya's attention. It was almost admirable, the way Haneuma tried to be respectful of the skylark's Cloud nature. And he acted like an overexcited puppy, most of the time, all happy just to see Kyoya.</p><p>The realtor visits still bothered him, so he decided to pack his things up and move back into the traditional house he and Kyoya had shared for five years and that Kyoya had then lived alone in since.</p><p>Only, just the night before he was going to move back in, he had a very strange dream.</p><p>For one, it was like The Fated Day, all Arcobaleno there save Luche, though there <em>was</em> a teenager girl about Kyoya's age, though she looked older, there in her place, an Orange Pacifier hanging from a silver chain around her neck, that bore the Sky Arcobaleno a great resemblance, from the hair color, to the eyes and even down to that strange orange birthmark under her left eye. Only, everyone except the new(?) Sky Arcobaleno were in their infant forms instead of their true age and they couldn't seem to see each other or interact with each other. He guessed each person could see everyone else just like he could, but they can only see the others not reacting to any calls or attempts at communication. It was as if they were sharing a mind space, could see the same exact thing, but they were watching a recording that was happening simultaneously with real time events. It was eerie and Fon didn't like it.</p><p>He licked it even less when the Man in the Iron Hat appeared, looking the same as that accursed day, with his checkered mask and strange clothes. Fon felt himself moving towards Reborn in an echo as to what had happened fifteen, almost sixteen years ago, but the hitman did not react like he had then, a hand reaching out to him to offer comfort for a fleeting second before they had all drawn in on themselves as the curse tore through them and made them shrink.</p><p>"Arcobaleno," the Man in the Iron Hat said and this time he did not sound so somber or apologetic. He, instead, sounded proud and ecstatic. "I have, at last, found a way to alleviate the curse that ails you." Someone must have said something - probably a sarcastic comment about them never having been cursed in the first place if there had been no interference from the mysterious man himself - because there was a twitch on the man's lips as though he was tempted to smirk. "As I have already told you once, the Trinisette <em>must</em> have its protectors and the Pacifiers <em>must</em> have holders. However, a new ... friend of mine has brought to light that a different solution might exist, one that does not require sacrifice. I have been searching for such a solution for centuries, but the solution given to me was so simple that it was too complex for an insider to see and instead needed an outsider. There is a way, my Arcobaleno, and I am happy to present it to you."</p><p>A light appeared in front of them and Fon had to close his eyes, for it was too intense and it hurt. When it faded and he could see again, he found what looked like a silver and gold valve, resembling a simple ring that would fit snugly around the meeting joint of the 'mouth shield' and 'nipple', as well as a chain, not attached to the valve-like ring but separate and far longer than someone as small as himself - or the other Arcobaleno - would need, lying in front of him. The same pair of items could be found in front of every other Arcobaleno.</p><p>"The chain is similar to the one Viper invented, but its purpose is not to block the signature of Dying Will Flames and hiding from other Arcobaleno, nor does it restrain your Flames. These Chains should be used to hang the Pacifiers around your necks after you put the Valves on. They will then act as a steady conduit between you and the Valve, which will cycle the amount of Flames that go into the Pacifiers. The Valve works both ways, but it stops any leakage of Flames that would happen otherwise. In simple terms, the amount of power you use from the Pacifiers is the amount of Flames you must give back. Each time you use the Pacifiers, you will be able to use them just as you would now, but afterwards, you must return the amount you gave. In that time period, as you steadily give back the Flames at a pace that won't kill you, you will once again be stuck in this form."</p><p>There was some kind of reaction. Fon guessed it was to that 'again be stuck in this form' that had gained it.</p><p>"Did I not say? I have found a way to break the infant curse. You will still be <em>Arcobaleno</em>, but you will once more be like any other normal human. You will just protect the Pacifiers and be considerably hard to kill. When, one day, you become too old to properly protect them, new Arcobaleno will be chosen to inherit the Pacifiers. You will both feed the Pacifiers Flames, but neither will the old Arcobaleno die nor will the new Arcobaleno be cursed as infants 'll be in this form for a short amount of time until their body gets used to the strain of carrying the Pacifiers, but never again will another human being be sacrificed. The Trinisette will remain protected, you will live normal human lives, though you will be considerably harder to kill than your normal human. You can do as you wish."</p><p>Fon ... couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream. It was too good to be true, too <em>strange</em> to be reality. Yes, he had gone to sleep, planning to move back in with Kyoya, and now he was having a weird dream because he was a tiny bit stressed about his 'nephew's' future because Kyoya was clearly at least partially fond of Cavallone. That must be it. He <em>refused</em> to hope.</p><p>"All you need to do when you wake up is gather together, put on the Chains and the Valves like so," an illusion appeared to demonstrate how the Pacifier should be fitted with the new 'accessories'. "And, in a day's time, you will wake up back in your original, true forms. Simple as that. I wish you happy, long lives, my Arcobaleno."</p><p>Fon woke up with a gasp, a hand immediately reaching down to touch his Red Pacifier, just to assure himself that the thing connected to his soul was still there. He calmed down fractionally, slowly, only to tense up when he saw, by his little bed, the same Chain and Valve from his dream.</p><p>It was not a dream.</p><p>00000</p><p>Fon was not a paranoid person, but when the Vongola Tenth Generation looks like a differently colored copy of the Vongola First Generation, Cavallone Decimo falls in love with the new Cloud Guardian while looking like a replica of Cavallone Primo and suddenly Checker Face shows his, well, face for the first time in fifteen years and there are, already, five out of the total of eight living Arcobaleno already in the same town - yes, Varia have <em>not</em> yet left Namimori, as Xanxus was still recovering from the Sky Ring's rejection in the hospital - even he gets a bit twitchy.</p><p>The familiarity of the last Hibari property was refreshing and relaxing. He had arrived early in the morning, but Kyoya had already left to patrol Namimori's streets before going to his school, so he had the house to himself. Fon and Lichi simply spent the day in the gardens, him drinking tea while his monkey explored to see if any changes were made since the last time they were here. Fon actually spent the day staring down at the Chain and Valve, debating whether he should risk it. The Man in the Iron Hat had turned him into what he is today, a cursed infant, but Fon did remember how regretful he'd sounded at the sacrifice that they were, seven people meant to be exchanged for the rest of the world. Not immediately, but it might as well be that way, right?</p><p>Could it be that Checker Face was telling the truth? Can he be free? If he just puts these things on, he could be who he used to be, the way he used to be ...</p><p>He <em>wanted</em> to do it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk it. He didn't want to leave Kyoya alone. The boy could take care of himself, yes, but he was still only a child.</p><p>He didn't even realize how dark it had gotten as he struggled with such thoughts, not until he heard a door closing and what sounded like an anthem ringing throughout the empty house.</p><p>"Speak," Hibari Kyoya's reassuringly familiar voice followed and Fon smiled, already shifting to get up to greet his 'nephew' when a sound of annoyance followed. "How did you get this number?" A pause, probably for a reply. "You stole it from Bucking Horse phone, didn't you? I should have bitten him to death when he'd dared take my phone and install his number, then called himself to get my own number. Or just burned this damned phone. It's not like I can't get another."</p><p>That, though, sounded more like the prefect was grumbling to himself in annoyance. Fon would have smiled, but it was clear that this was not someone Kyoya had wished to give his number to, which made him worried. Even if this person <em>had</em> stolen Kyoya's number from Haneuma, what if they hadn't? Had the old Hibari privacy protections finally been breached? He'll need to check on those later.</p><p>"What do you want, anyway?" A pause. "Well, of course the Baby wouldn't want to put on anything <em>you'd</em> give him! It didn't exactly work out all that well last time for him, did it?" Another pause. "He's paranoid. It comes with his lifestyle." Another one. "What do you even want from me?" There was a longer pause in which Fon heard Kyoya take off his shoes and throw off that gakuran he liked wearing practically like a cape. A shuffling of feet and then a pause in movement. "What, exactly, do you mean by <em>Fon</em> being able to convince him? <em>No</em>, I do not know. Tell me before I lose my patience and bite you to death. No, don't you dare hang up on me, Kawahira. I know where you live. Now answer my questi- Yes, of course I want that. It's the reason we approached you instead of just killing you the second I learned of your location. Listen,that's not the part of our deal- Yes, I do know what is required for the plan to be effective- No, I am <em>not</em> going to- Stop interrupting me, your herbivore and listen. If I outright tell the Baby to do anything that is even remotely connected to this, he <em>will</em> hunt you down to see if you're manipulating me. I am that small animal's 'Guardian', as far as all those herbivores are concerned and he wants to see us form a proper 'set'. If he suspects you're interfering with that, he <em>will</em> shoot you and no, I won't stop him."</p><p>There was a very long pause, in which this 'Kawahira' must have been trying to convince Kyoya.</p><p>"I still don't understand why Fon would make him change his mind. I don't care, actually. I am <em>not</em> forcing him to interact with the other Arcobaleno if he does not wish to. Yes, I <em>do</em> know that. However, they don't have to actually meet up as you're insinuating. No. <em>No</em>. Do I need to come over and beat the answer into your herbivorous head?"</p><p>Just <em>who</em> was this Kawahira, a denizen of Namimori that dared argue with Hibari Kyoya? Fon resolved to see the man for suspicious was happening here.</p><p>"Yes, you know that I want that. We've already been over this. I- Fine, I'll see what I can do." There was probably an expression of gratitude from the other side and a bid for a good night, but Kyoya only said "Burn in hell," and ended the call. "Useless herbivores." There was some more shuffling, coming from the kitchen now, before Kyoya stepped out into the back garden,casually sitting down next to the Storm Arcobaleno. "Smiling carnivore."</p><p>Fon smiled at the affection he heard in the other's voice. "Kyoya, it's good to see you again."</p><p>"Hn. Next time, greet me the moment you return to Namimori instead of scampering around like a rat. I will forgive it only this once."</p><p>Fon laughed and the two spent the night out there, each lost in thoughts, enjoying the companionable silence and each other's company.</p><p>He didn't know how or why, but Kyoya obviously knew something about that weird dream of his. Not surprising, really. Kyoya was a ... <em>lot</em> like his parents. In this regard, he was particularly like the parent that didn't even know he existed, not in that way, always seeming to know things he should have no way of finding out. And clearly Kyoya wanted for Fon to convince 'the Baby', which Fon knows is how he refers to Reborn, to go through with Checker Face's instructions. Fon doesn't know how this Kawahira is involved, or how Kyoya got involved, but he knew one thing for sure.</p><p>When all of the Arcobaleno gather, as he was sure they will, he will have to have a talk with Reborn.</p><p>Because what Kyoya <em>wants</em>, truly, Fon will do anything to get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. My Sun - Lifting The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Arcobaleno arrive to Namimori with not so surprising speed. Skull had been nearby, probably already been on his way to question Reborn about his 'wedding' - Fon had heard about that and had been skeptical from the beginning, because he had actually <em>seen</em> Reborn and Bianchi together and he treated her like he treated Skull if only the Cloud Arcobaleno were to be that obedient, like a faithful dog - and Verde appeared a day before this new(?) Arcobaleno Sky landed in Japan. Viper was still in Japan, since the Varia were still recovering from the Ring Battles, but since they had brought it upon themselves, Fon didn't bother trying to feel any sympathy for them.</p><p>They were all, amazingly enough, situated right on Nami-chuu's rooftop, along with Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn's current student, Dino Cavallone, his former student and Kyoya's current 'tutor' as if Fon's 'nephew ever needed one, and the new Juudaime's Guardians - except the Mist and Cloud, but Kyoya hates crowding so it's to be expected and from what he'd seen of her, Chrome Dokuro is a shy enough girl to not seek her boss and fellow Guardians out on her own - just sitting in a circle, most of them had their arms crossed while the teenagers tried to wrap their heads around the fact that their 'baby' friends and home tutors were actually not babies. Fon stayed out of sight but within hearing range, for now. He's been in Namimori for a long time now, so the Pacifiers won't react to his presence. And even if they did light up, with the other Arcobaleno bound to show up at any moment, no one will immediately assume it was because of him.</p><p>Fon was relieved to see that his fellow Arcobaleno looked to be in good health. They have not exactly seen each other since the Fated Day. The others may have run into each other at some point, but Fon had spent most of his time in China and Japan, places the mafia rarely visited because it's yakuza and the Triads' territory and invading said territory too often could lead to an underworld war that would surely draw the attention of civilians and all the law enforcement in the world. From what Fon knows of their lives since they were cursed, Reborn had completely changed his image but continued his life as normal - or as normal as life can be as and for an Arcobaleno - Colonello got a job at Mafia Land, Skull works for the Carcassa famiglia, Lal was still in CEDEF, Verde was ... Verde and Viper obviously joined the Varia at some point, calling themselves Mammon now. Fon didn't like to think that Luche was dead, but the dream showed very clearly that there was a new holder of the Orange Pacifier and the female had looked a lot like Luche, so that must have been Aria, Luche's daughter.</p><p>The teenagers - and Cavallone - seemed to be perplexed. Haneuma, though, not nearly as much as the others. If Fon didn't know any better, he'd say the blond was acting ... And considering he was the one who kept giving visits with Kyoya to 'Kawahira's Realtors', he probably was. That's gutsy, trying to keep a secret from Reborn. The hitman can practically read minds, as impossible as that might sound. The Arcobaleno have never figured out how he can do something like that and Fon knows Viper all but hates him for it because not even they are immune and they liked to be in control of what information about them is being given away.</p><p>"Wait, so you're seriously saying you guys have been cursed, like in a fairy tale or something, and now you can lift the curse?" Vongola asked, sounding incredulous. "And when you do, you guys will be grownups instead of babies?"</p><p>"That's how it is, kora," Colonello answered, turning to glare at the Sun Arcobaleno. "If only <em>some people</em> would, for once in their life, swallow their pride and accept that they might have been wrong about a person, kora."</p><p>"I doubt he's wrong about Checker Face, but this <em>doesn't</em> seem like a setup," Lal said, reaching over to whack the blond over the head. "Reborn's probably the sanest of us all to be suspicious instead of just accepting a miracle like this. We got into this situation for not being more suspicious of that summons all those years ago in the first place."</p><p>"We <em>were</em> suspicious," Viper - Mammon - says, shaking their head. "It's just that the lure of a strong Sky kept us around long enough for us to lower our guard. Yare yare, but we were duped."</p><p>"Which is why I refuse to blindly put something on the thing that connects to my soul and might kill me in an instant or turn me into a brainless zombie without proof that it does what the Man in the Iron Hat said it does," the fedora wearing 'baby' says resolutely and Fon knew he won't be moving on his stance any time soon.</p><p>"Which is why I tested it," a familiar voice says and suddenly the rooftop opens up and an elevator brings up Verde with Keiman, making Sawada Tsunayoshi scream and scramble away from the crocodile. The scientist, Fon noted, was already wearing the Valve and Chain, put on probably for no other reason than to experiment on what it would do and how it would affect him. "Well, <em>Skull</em> tested it." On cue, Keiman flings forward the trussed up Cloud Arcobaleno, the stuntman cursing and protesting all the while, only to stop when he sees who else was there now. "I've run all possible tests that could come to mind. The Valve acts like a valve should and the Chain seems to be truly only a conduit of sorts. It regulates the flow of Flames and allows the Valve to work in the most efficient way. I can't guarantee that this won't kill us in the long run, because the Valve is still inactive so I can't test whether or not it will work the way Checker Face said it will. However, from what I've seen so far from my experiments, it's very unlikely to do us harm. I'd like to have more information about the Chains and Valves so I can check the data that brought about their creation, but I rather doubt I'd be getting it."</p><p>"See, Babyborn, kora! Even Verde is willing to wear it and Skull's just fine with it on, kora! Just put the damn thing on and let's get rid of this curse, kora!"</p><p>"Oh, so because Verde says it's safe, you believe him?"</p><p>"Are you doubting my work, Reborn?" The Lightning Arcobaleno asks in a rather dangerous sounding voice, the only thing that can truly offend Verde being the ridicule of his discoveries and research.</p><p>"I'm doubting <em>you</em> and your word on it because I know damned well that you wouldn't think twice about screwing us and yourself over for an experiment," Reborn replied in an even more dangerous tone, making Verde immediately back down because they <em>all</em> knew who would win <em>that</em> fight. "Give me the data you got and based your tests on."</p><p>"I don't think you would understand-"</p><p>"I have a PhD and can solve problems that have been taught impossible for generations. Give me the damned data and if you're not screwing us over, I <em>might</em> think about putting the Valve and Chain on."</p><p>"Reborn, don't you want to go back to normal?" Vongola asked carefully, frowning down at his tutor in worry. "It can't be easy to be stuck in a kid's body if you're really an adult in mind, right? Isn't it worth the risk?"</p><p>"This is why you're Dame, Dame-Tsuna," the Sun said, not budging in his stance.</p><p>"I think Reborn-senpai is just scared," Skull taunted, as though that would ever work. Fon sighed and wondered if he should just go down there and try to talk Reborn into it. If his new suspicions were right and Kyoya <em>was</em> somehow, some way, for some reason, involved in this, then there is no way that it would be harmful to them. Kyoya is not exactly easy to deceive. The teen had an almost sixth sense for judging people. Fon guessed he got it from his 'sire'.</p><p>Trinisette knows, you can't trick Reborn. Though the possibility of a distraction ... Fon narrows his eyes at Haneuma. Fon had been Reborn's distraction. Could Reborn's student be Kyoya's? But no, Kyoya is not so easily distracted. Most of the time, when he's set on something, he has a one track mind until he does what he's set out to do.</p><p>And Kyoya had always been uncomfortable with Fon's 'condition'. Not because being a cursed infant that never ages unnerved or disgusted him, like it had Fon's father, but rather because he <em>hated</em> the curse that will one day take his last living family from him, too, and he could do nothing to stop it. Kyoya hated not being able to control his own fate and the fate of those he loved. Kyoya has been wanting to lift the curse since Fon finally told him about it when the seven year old asked why he didn't age, how he was older than Kyoya but looked younger and why he wore a pacifier he never used like a pacifier is usually used.</p><p>There's nothing Haneuma could actually provide for Kyoya to truly distract him. Kyoya knows how to fight against all kinds of weapons and fighting styles. Kyoya is Flame Active, has been for almost the entirety of his life. Kyoya is fast, knows how to read a battle and his opponents, is aware of his surroundings and has strength, resilience and endurance that no one can match. There's truly nothing Haneuma could provide that would distract Kyoya from his ultimate goal of one day freeing Fon of the Arcobaleno curse.</p><p>Which means ...</p><p>"I think Reborn is being rightfully cautious," Fon says by way of announcing himself and everyone whips around to look for the source of the new voice. Fon just smiles serenely, hands hidden in his long red sleeves, Lichi on his head, enjoying the way the warm wind seems to be playing with his hair. Yes, he most definitely loved the wind of Namimori best. It was home, after all.</p><p>"Fon-senpai!" Skull called out first, sounding delighted. Viper - Mammon - tried to inch away while going unnoticed and Verde 'tch'ed, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>Lal and Colonello smiled. "We were thinking you won't come, Fon," the holder of the Corrupted Pacifier said, waving the martial artist over.</p><p>"Eh!? That's Fon?" Dino Cavallone asked, inching closer to get a better look, eyes wide. Probably because he was stunned at the resemblance Kyoya bore to him. People have always insisted that, had Fon remained in his normal form and not as a cursed infant, they could pass off as identical twins, with only their eyes differing in color. Fon had inherited his mother's eyes while Kyoya had inherited Fon's grandfathers, only with that little spark of something that Fon knew came from Kyoya's other parent.</p><p>"Holy cow, he looks like a miniature version of Hibari!" Yamamoto Takeshi, Vognola's Rain, exclaimed, crouching down so he could get a better look at the martial artist when Fon came over to join his fellow Arcobaleno. Lichi got a bit irritated by how close the stranger was to its master and swatted at the baseball star until the teen leaned away with a laugh. "Maa, maa, was Hibari this cute as a kid?"</p><p>Fon smiled despite himself. "The cutest baby you would ever see."</p><p>"Eh? Reborn, are you alright? You look a little ... " Sawada trailed off and Fon turned his attention to his once lover. Now, as cursed infants, the Arcobaleno all have a bit of a healthy baby flush to their chubby cheeks that makes them unfairly adorable for a bunch of professional killers and the strongest seven in the world, at that. It was criminal how cute it looked. It made people forget fairly easily that any one of them could snap their necks with little to no effort on their part.</p><p>Reborn, though, looked like he was <em>blushing</em>.</p><p>Fon definitely blushed when it occurred to him why that might be, because there has been only one change from a moment ago and now that could have caused it.</p><p><em>'Well, at least I am not the </em>only one<em> who never forgot,'</em> he thought to himself but was very careful not to reveal such thoughts. Instead, he smiled and gave a polite little bow. "It's good to see you all again. It's been a while."</p><p>"You can say that again, kora. You're the only one we didn't see at all these years, kora!" The Rain Arcobaleno said with gentle, friendly teasing, but then a wicked glint entered his blue eyes and Fon knew, without a doubt, that a gun will be coming out in a second. "Babyborn must have <em>really</em> missed you, kor-" At least Colonello learned over the years to shut up the second gun!Leon was shoved in his face by a displeased Reborn. That's a new trick he hadn't known the last time they all saw each other like this.</p><p>The Storm Arcobaleno smiled at the Sun fondly. "I've missed you as well." It was pretty cute when the big bad hitman blushed because of him. The depth of their feelings was, at least, still new to the both of them, what with neither of them ever having had a serious partner before they got together. "But I think we can catch up later. I wish to discuss the dream I am guessing we all shared?"</p><p>"This confirms it," Viper - Mammon - says, sighing in exasperation. "Good grief, what a pain."</p><p>"Oh, you don't know <em>anything </em>about <em>pain</em>," Fon promised and he could tell that the Mist recognized the threat for retribution for what happened to Kyoya during the Ring Conflict.</p><p>"I told them to leave the Hibari kid mostly unhurt! I <em>warned</em> them! You can't punish me for the idiocy of others! That's not fair, Fon, I don't care if he's your nephew!"</p><p>Fon narrowed his eyes. "You know about our ancestry, don't you? Don't try to lie. You've probably been suspecting of my relation to Kyoya from the moment you learned his name. The privacy protections that we have in place tracks any attempts at getting information about the Hibari and not even your method is infallible. I knew you were looking into me even back before we became Arcobaleno, but I didn't see any point in confronting you. I don't care what you can fish out about me, but <em>stay away</em> from Kyoya."</p><p>"Don't worry, I have no plans to tango with <em>that</em> kid," the Esper sniffed. "Yare, yare, things are already complicated enough. I don't need Xanxus obsessing over a strong Cloud <em>now</em> of all times. I don't think I could explain it to him why Hibari is not a good choice."</p><p>"Hibari are always the <em>best</em> choice."</p><p>"Good option, then."</p><p>"No, Hibari's not an option at all," Reborn said, having recovered a bit. "He's Tsuna's Guardian."</p><p>"No, he's not and you know it." They all turn to look at him, but Fon remains as serene as ever, projecting calm that he did not feel now that his 'nephew's' status and fate were being discussed. "He did not bond with a Sky. He did not <em>accept</em> a Sky. He may have <em>fought alongside a Sky</em>, but he fought for his own reasons. Kyoya has no intention of forming a bond. He's what you'd call a true Cloud and very proud of that fact and <em>I</em> have no intentions of forcing him to make a decision one way or the other. However, I <em>will</em> interfere if I catch someone trying to decide this for him. Sawada Tsunayoshi has no claim on Hibari Kyoya."</p><p>The brunet in question looked to be in pain for a moment and Fon was reminded why he has never sought out to bond himself to a Sky, either. Even Luche, whom he had felt great fondness for, could not be the eye of his Storm. He had never had an eye to his Storm, not until Kyoya was born and he realized, more than anything, that this little babe in his arms was the thing, the <em>person</em> he will die and live for. No Sky can offer something that precious to a Hibari. Not even a Hibari Sky could.</p><p>"And if he chooses to bond with someone? Whoever it might be?" The hitman asked, returning to his usual self as he sauntered over to the martial artist. The Asian Arcobaleno did not back down, did not so much as twitch. Colonello may have a rivalry with Reborn and the others all might be strong enough to survive a fight with him, but it is Fon who had no fear of him whatsoever.</p><p>"I already said that I won't interfere with <em>his</em> decision. But I do give a fair warning, for none of you have actually <em>met</em> a <em>true</em> Cloud before while the Hibari <em>do</em> have experience with the such. Try to harmonize with him and he will rip you open from the inside out, through either Flames or blood. If he has no wish to be a part of a Guardian Set, Kyoya has every right not to be. Both you and your ... friend Skies better understand that." He looked from Reborn to Viper - Mammon - to show them how dead serious he was. "Kyoya is not Skull."</p><p>"Understatement of the century," all the Arcobaleno who had seen the younger Skylark in action so far snorted and the heavy atmosphere that had settled over them lifted and Fon knew, without a doubt, that even though neither the Mist or the Sun had said anything out loud about it, the decision will be Kyoya's. Xanxus might even know about these things given that he actually <em>knew</em> how harmonization between a Sky and their Elements goes, so he'll back off if Kyoya rejects him. He might stick around to see if the Cloud will eventually change his mind, but he won't be actively courting him anymore.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi might be a different case altogether. Reborn will no doubt warn him off, because Reborn apparently respects and likes Kyoya quite a bit, but Vongola Skies have never done well with rejection before. Fon's heard ... <em>stories</em>.</p><p>Secondo had been rejected by Primo's own Cloud Guardian and the man had never quite stopped obsessing with Alaudi's location. That might have been fueled by either Daemon Spade's own mini obsession with the strongest Guardian of their Generation and the fact that, at that point in time, Alaudi had been a treasure trove of information the likes of which would make <em>anyone</em> the most powerful individual in the political or mafia world. The fact that the Hibari were the one that got him in the end is the only reason there had been no great power-shift, since the Hibari already possessed equally as dangerous knowledge so he simply ... fit right in. Terzio was rejected by a Storm he had been courting. She had found a Sky who resonated better with her Flames and Tercio had killed them both.</p><p>Ottavo had handled a rejection a bit better than the rest had. Probably because she wasn't as arrogantly proud as all the male bosses before and after her and she had known, from the beginning, that you cannot expect much from trying to court a Hibari. She and the Sun, Fon's aunt who had delivered Kyoya to the world, somehow ended up being great friends but Ottavo never could stop stalking what was happening to her, not until her own death.</p><p>Skies don't take rejection all that well, especially if their Flames resonate with the one rejecting them.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi might not be able to let Kyoya go. It might even be just unconscious, his Flames reaching out of their own accord for something that won't reach back, as the boy seemed like a good person. Kyoya is not someone who has no control over their own Flames. The prefect will feel the pull and he might just react violently, because Kyoya is more of a Cloud than any other Cloud has been before him and he <em>hates</em> the thought of being bound by anyone or anything.</p><p>"But we're getting off track here," Fon said with a sigh, spreading his arms out a little as if in the beginning of a kata before just letting them drop to his sides as tension forcefully left his body with the exhale. He cannot attack the future Vongola boss without a good reason or he might just create problems for himself, the Arcobaleno as a whole and <em>Kyoya</em>. And he won't let that happen. "The dream?"</p><p>"What is there to discuss?" Reborn asked, already sounding annoyed, clearly still very much intent on not changing his mind.</p><p>"I think we should try it."</p><p>"What?" The Sun Arcobaleno all but hissed at him, incredulous and not knowing how else to react. The other Arcobaleno were staring, a bit dumbfounded, as well. It is actually quite rare that Fon and Reborn have such differing opinions. It had been an unsaid rule that if Reborn and Fon agree on something, that's how it should be. If they disagree, the Arcobaleno argue among themselves to see who shares whose opinion. It had honestly reminded Fon of how his own parents used to solve disputes - usually about what they should have for dinner, back before his grandfather all but sold him to the underworld - and they'd turn to Fon and his younger sister so they'd pick sides and then the number of votes would decide.</p><p>The Arcobaleno had never been a proper Guardian set for Luche's Sky. They'd made bonds between themselves, some stronger, some weaker and, in the end, they were focused on each other instead of a Sky that was supposed to be the center of their harmony.</p><p>This? Fon and Reborn discussing on what should happen while the others wait to see which option they agreed with more? It was nothing new.</p><p>It was new, however, that they have such differing opinions on a subject. From day one, they had been the 'common sense', with Lal as support, in their group, the most likely ones to keep their cool. Or not screw them over, like Verde and Viper might.</p><p>Fon didn't so much as blink at the reactions he was getting. "I think we should try. We're dying slowly, anyway, so there's not much else we can lose. The curse is otherwise unbreakable. Wouldn't you rather try if we have a chance to <em>live</em> instead of just existing outside of time like this? I'm sure we all have people we'd rather not see die while we stay cursed like this forever. Not to mention that, even in death, we'll be bound to the Pacifiers. Why not try? That way, whatever happens, we won't die with regrets of 'what if's."</p><p>"Are you really ready to die, Fon?" Reborn asked, a frown in his voice if not on his face. "I thought you of all people would hesitate the most."</p><p>Fon bit his cheek to prevent himself from changing his expression too much, but the smile still slipped from its place. "Kyoya can take care of himself and he now has allies who will look out for him." The blond Italian looks surprised and then a bit embarrassed when he notices that Fon had glanced in his direction. "I'm sure Haneuma and Kawahira will take care of him if he ever needs it." Cavallone <em>flinches</em> like Fon had just thrown a decaying corpse at his feet. So he was in on this possible plan of Kyoya's, too? Nice to have <em>that</em> confirmed. And while the other's mouth the second name to each other to see if anyone knows the person behind it, Fon and Reborn focus on each other. "I would rather die now than live long enough to bury him, Reborn." He takes out the Valve and Chain he had received and puts the Chain on first.</p><p>Reborn lunges for him when Fon goes to put on the Valve and the martial artist lets the hitman stop his hands. They are now face to face, mere inches apart. They have not been this close to each other since the Fated Day, all those years ago. It feels oddly right, just standing this near to each other.</p><p>"What will you do, Reborn?" Fon asks in a whisper meant only for the hitman's ears.</p><p>"How can you just recklessly risk this?" The Italian asks almost desperately.</p><p>The Storm smiles, letting go of the Valve with one hand and using it to cover Reborn's hands covering the Valve, preventing him from putting it on the Red Pacifier around his neck. "If I told you I have strong reason to believe this will turn out okay, would you trust in <em>me</em> enough to try?"</p><p>Obsidian eyes flicker with true emotions for the first time in a decade. "Don't you trust in <em>me</em> enough to at least consider why I protest?"</p><p>Fon leaned over until their foreheads were resting against each other, his eyes closed in content. "I <em>understand</em> why. I have never doubted you before, Reborn. I trusted you with things I'd never trust someone else with. You're not the only one who's been had at 'Chaos'." Reborn gave a jerk at that, his eyes widening just a bit. Fon smiles and leans away. Reborn lets him, even lets go of the hand he'd been restraining, lets him put the Valve on his Pacifier and waits as if terrified Fon might drop dead at any moment.</p><p>"I hate you," Reborn said with no true meaning or heat at all and promptly took out his own Chain and Valve, putting them only with only a second's hesitation. Colonello and Skull whooped and quickly followed while Viper - Mammon - handed over a swad of cash to Lal, the two having obviously been betting on who will be able to convince Reborn to change his mind. "You're all pathetic," the world's greatest hitman said to their companions and Fon allowed himself to smile serenely once more, not getting into the mini fight that started between Reborn, Colonello and Skull at that, the two ending up teamed up against the 'lackey'.</p><p>"Good grief," lamented Viper - Mammon - while they watched. Verde just shook his head and Lal put away her earnings after making sure it was all there and then put on her own new 'accessories' as well.</p><p>"So, what now? I mean, nothing is happening and we're all here," Skull said after his 'senpais' got bored of bullying him and left him be, the Arcobaleno now all in a circle.</p><p>"The Sky Arcobaleno is still not here, right? You guys just have to wait for them," Cavallone pointed out, glancing down at his watch to check the time. "We should probably leave the rooftop soon. First period's about to end and Kyoya will be none too happy that you guys skipped class or that we're 'crowding' at his favorite nap spot."</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi blinked and then let out an ear-splitting scream of fright, panicking about being bitten to death by the prefect for breaking school rules and ditching, but even as Yamamoto tried to calm him down and Gokudera reassured him that he'll 'get that tonfa freak for sure this time, Juudaime, just you wait and see!' the Pacifiers suddenly started glowing in the usual manner that suggests that a new Arcobaleno was near.</p><p>"Boss, there's someone suspicious stepping out of a car in front of the school entrance," Cavallone's right hand man, who had been standing to the side this whole time, called out just as the glow intensified beyond anything any of the Arcobaleno had seen before except on the Fated Day and they all reacted instinctively, reaching out for each other according to their bonds, as though to protect each other, especially when the Valves started vibrating around their Pacifiers and the Chains changed from their silver sheen to the colors of their Flames.</p><p>"What is this ruckus, herbivores? Do you want to be bitten to death?" Suddenly came Kyoya's voice but Fon could not tell from where or why, because the sense of time and space escaped him as he felt a <em>pull</em> at his very soul. "Fon? Fon!? What's going on!? Let go of me, Bucking Horse! Fon! FON!"</p><p>Other voices were calling out as well, but only Kyoya's pierced through the light and the vibrations of the Valve for Fon. Kyoya's voice and a hand in his own, pulling him closer. He went without a fight just as the Valves gave the most intense shudders during their vibrations and the world suddenly filled with black.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Fon?" A hesitant voice asked as said martial artist began opening his eyes, head pounding, the world spinning as though he had the worst concussion in the history of mankind. "Fon?"</p><p>" ... Kyo ... ya?" His voice honestly surprised him. Did he have a cold? It was scratchy and weak, but sounded way deeper than it has for the past ... ten years ...</p><p>The memories came back to him and his eyes snapped open as he tried to lunge upwards, but there were hands on his shoulders to hold him down, familiar hands. <em>Kyoya's</em> hands, though they felt so <em>small</em> against him. Like Kyoya had shrunk ... Or rather, like Fon had <em>grown</em>.</p><p>"Did it ... work?" When the world came into focus, he realized he was in his room at their house. Kyoya looked like he hadn't slept a wink and actually <em>felt</em> it. His eyes were a bit puffy and red ... Had he actually ... <em>cried</em>? His strong, indomitable 'nephew'? His incredible Kyoya? No way ...</p><p>"You look just like me, though the eyes are wrong," the prefect said and Fon ... Fon lunged up again and gathered his ... his <em>child</em> in his arms properly for the first time since the boy was born, holding on to him for dear life as though he feared it might be a dream or go back to the curse if he let go.</p><p>And Kyoya not only let him, Kyoya hugged back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. My Sun - Had Me At Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"After the light died down, we found you all passed out. You were still in baby form, so we picked you up and took you away from the school," Kyoya was explaining as Fon practically stuffed himself with the food the Disciplinary Committee Chairman had prepared for a late breakfast. Fon felt like he had been starving for years and was only now getting the food he should have been eating. His stomach felt as empty as the vacuum of space but it didn't rebel at the amount of food he was suddenly filling it with, which meant this was meant to be that way. His transformation from an infant to an adult had probably burned through everything and anything his smaller self had eaten as he'd grown and now his adult body demanded that he give it the nutrition it needed. "Bucking Horse tried to convince me to take you to the hospital with the others, but I knew there was nothing those herbivores could do for you. You would be safer here than where a civilian could walk to see the transformation in and then we'd have Vindice breathing on the back of our necks. You turned into an adult in the five minutes it took me to go to the bathroom and return, so there's not much I can tell you about that."</p><p>"That's quite alright," Fon said after swallowing the food he'd finished chewing. "Knowing how it happened won't do much now that it <em>has</em> happened. I'm just glad that everything went smoothly."</p><p>Kyoya studied him with those sharp, pretty silver blue eyes of his, having finished eating himself quite a few minutes ago. "You overheard my conversation the night before last, didn't you? That's why you so easily decided to go through with it despite you having no trust in the Man with the Iron Hat whatsoever or the salvation he promised."</p><p>"I had faith in you," Fon easily replied, not bothering to lie because he knew there would be no point. You cannot fool Kyoya. Not without being an emotionless machine. "I knew you were involved. I had some doubts about this 'Kawahira' person who seems to have been some sort of middleman-" Kyoya snorts derisively but doesn't interrupt so Fon just continues. "-and for Haneuma, I will admit, but I knew there was little to no possibility that you could have been tricked, not on something that you've been practically obsessing over for years. I knew that the solution was, if nothing else, not deadly or harmful to us, though I will admit to confusion and curiosity as to how you've made it all happen."</p><p>"I have to thank the idiots of Vongola and the Monkey King for the opportunity they've given me," the younger Hibari admits. "That silly Ring Conflict brought out the Cervello from their little hidey-holes." Fon couldn't help but make a face, just as Kyoya did, at the mere thought of the clones. "The Baby and another idiot herbivore chose me as one of Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardians and gave me a half-Ring, which is pretty ironic considering one of our own <em>made</em> them half-Rings and the system in case there is ever a dispute over inheritance." Both skylarks shook their heads at that. <em>Mafia</em>, honestly. And even more so <em>Vongola</em>, honestly. "Then the Baby got me a tutor. Bucking Horse turned out to be rather fun to play with so I let him think he was training me. I even got a vacation out of it, but then I learned what was happening to Nami-chuu and came back. Imagine my delight when I realized an opportunity had presented itself."</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't get to it right there, instead of waiting for after the Sky Match."</p><p>"The Vongola Cloud Ring would grant me easier access to my Flames," Kyoya brushed it off, sipping his tea before continuing. "I figured I'd just catch one once I've dealt with the Monkey King, but then that fake-Cloud Guardian machine went berserk and injured me, so I couldn't catch a Cervello that night. Instead, somehow, I ended up getting a partner in my schemes. Bucking Horse proved to be rather helpful. He caught me a Cervello even <em>before</em> the Sky Match, but I wanted my new Ring."</p><p>Fon frowned. "Does this mean you will be Vongola Juudaime's official Cloud Guardian?" He hadn't thought Kyoya would ever accept the position. That's why he'd made all that 'fuss' yesterday.</p><p>"Don't be a herbivore," the teenager actually rolled his eyes, causing Fon to chuckle despite himself. "It will be in name only. I have no plans of ever letting myself be tied to a small animal like that. Or any herbivore, for that matter, and all Skies are herbivores, needing to rely on the strength of others to be truly strong themselves. I wish to keep the Ring, because it seems to sing to my Flames, but I will <em>not</em> be <em>Vongola</em> even in name."</p><p><em>'True Cloud, indeed,'</em> Fon thought fondly and proudly to himself. "So you had Haneuma catch you a Cervello and then went for your Ring. How did this lead to you being in cahoots with Checker Face?"</p><p>"Interrogating the pink herbivore was easy and quick. She sang faster than Hibird when I threatened her to demonstrate my propagation properties." Seeing as Fon knew for a fact Kyoya only knew how to propagate air, water and blood, he could imagine the threat the Cloud would have made. Kyoya definitely had a sadistic side that might come from <em>both</em> his parents. "She led me to Kawahira and things resolved themselves pretty quickly from there on. The Man in the Iron Hat is a fool. The Baby is a genius. And I am simply in possession of enough common sense to set a simple plan in motion. That herbivore had to get in contact with some person named Talbot or something and deliver the solution's parameters the Baby discovered and that man made the Chains and Valves. It was simple, really. Millions of years worth of tragedy resolved in a matter of a week."</p><p>"Hm, they truly should have simply consulted a Hibari sooner. We didn't rule the world from the shadows for centuries for nothing," the Triads assassin commented and Kyoya nodded, once again rolling his eyes at the stupidity of 'herbivores'. Maybe he was on to something there, though. "So Checker Face truly did regret sacrificing the Arcobaleno from Generation to Generation and was searching for another solution but could never see it?"</p><p>"So it would seem."</p><p>"Ah," he said in acceptance and dropped that topic. "What is the new Sky Arcobaleno like? She arrived moments before we passed out?"</p><p>"Surrounded by overprotective herbivores, for one," Kyoya replied right off the bat and the older male chuckled. "She was as passed out as the rest of you and I didn't exactly care about the others beyond telling Bucking Horse to take good care of them before I brought you home. Dark teal hair, pale skin, of athletic stature, about my age, a strange flower-like orange mark under her left eye. She had the Orange Pacifier, though."</p><p>"Do you think the others are awake yet?"</p><p>"I can call Bucking Horse and check if you want," Kyoya offered but Fon waved him off after a moment of thought. The teenager shrugged, not caring one way or the other. "You probably won't be able to do much for the next few days. You should rest, let your Flames settle, let <em>yourself</em> remember how it is like to be in a normal body. Don't be too alarmed if guys with pompadours come and go at the most random times of day. I won't be going to school until you can make a lap around the house without aid or leaning on the walls and furniture, so they have to bring me reports here."</p><p>"Kyoya, I am perfectly fine-"</p><p>"If you were to stand up now, you'd be reenacting Bambi on ice," was the deadpan reply. "Rest. Recover. <em>Settle</em>. Then you can start puttering around the house like an anxious soon to be bride in her in-laws' home,'' was the continuation of the deadpan, added with another eye roll. Fon pouted but before they could continue their conversation, the Namimori Middle School anthem sounded from a black phone. Kyoya picked up and said a simple, terse "Speak."</p><p>"<em>Jeez, Kyoya, do you treat everyone like a dog?</em>" Came Haneuma's voice from the speaker, sounding amused. Kyoya took the phone away from his ear and was about to end the call when the Italian's voice came through again, sounding a bit panicked this time. "<em>Wait wait wait! Don't hang up, Kyoya! I called for a good reason!</em>"</p><p>"Then why are you wasting my time?"</p><p>The Storm had to put a hand over his mouth to stop his giggles because both ends of the conversation sounded rather practiced, as though something like this has happened plenty of times before. It was amusing. Lichi seemed to think so, too, because the monkey didn't bother to hide its own version of giggles. Hibird simply flew in from wherever it had been and perched on Kyoya's head, chirping alternatively the prefect's and the blond's names since it clearly recognized who was on the phone.</p><p>"<em>Right, sorry. Anyway, I wanted to ask how Fon and you were doing. Everyone here is awake and ... </em>"</p><p>"5'8'' or taller?"</p><p>"<em>Actually, I think Mammon's about 5'5'' but they won't let anyone do a proper standard checkup since that would give away their information so it's only an estimate. How are things on your end?</em>"</p><p>"We're finishing breakfast."</p><p>"<em>So he's okay? Everything's fine aside possibly an enlarged appetite?</em>"</p><p>"If you mean aside the fact that he's acting like a baby, then yes, everything's fine, Bucking Horse."</p><p>"<em>He won't settle to rest and get used to being back to normal, either?</em>"</p><p>"... The Baby?"</p><p>"<em>Got it in one.</em>" Kyoya grunts at that, sounding unimpressed. "<em>He keeps saying that he's waited 'damned long enough' to be able to at least cross the street in ten to fifteen steps instead of thirty to forty, but he's not exactly stable on his feet right now.</em>"</p><p>"Bambi?"</p><p>"<em>Bambi. But it's Reborn, so we can't exactly do much to stop him from trying to walk around. The others try, too, but they can't take more than half a dozen steps before they go down. Colonello's taking advantage of Ryohei's 'extreme' character to help him keep up with Reborn. Reborn, on the other hand, won't accept help from anyone. He nearly passed out a few times.</em>"</p><p>"He wasn't trying to use Flames already, was he? That could very well kill him, Cavallone." Fon paled at that.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry. We're looking for an opening to knock him out. He's not exactly in top form, so we should manage it.</em>"</p><p>"Just get Leon to do it," Fon advised, knowing that the chameleon <em>could</em> and <em>would</em> do it, but he needs someone to tell him because he <em>is</em> going against his 'master' and partner.</p><p>"<em>Oh, is that Fon? It's a pleasure to talk to you, sir, but I don't think that's a good idea-</em>"</p><p>"Just tell Leon I said he should do it. Reborn won't be as annoyed that way." Fon can get away with a lot of things regarding the hitman and this is one of the deadliest ones. Cavallone asked for them to wait while he tries and returns a minute later, sounding awed and confused, as though his world had just been tilted.</p><p>"<em>It worked. The others didn't even seem surprised!</em>" Kyoya gave Fon a look but the martial artist ignored it. He didn't exactly feel up to it to possibly discuss something as serious and as complicated as his maybe-still relationship with Reborn with his 'nephew'. "<em>That was amazing. Anyway, I should probably go now. I'll talk to you later, Kyoya. I have to make sure Mammon doesn't try to escape using Mist Flames. Again. Should I just get my men to sit on them? Shit, Ryohei! Get Colonello back to bed! Hey- what? Not you too, Lal! I thought you were the reasonable one!</em>" The line cut off with a hurried goodbye, which left Kyoya staring at Fon, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>Or a concession.</p><p>Fon decided the concession was the lesser of two evils and let his 'nephew' 'fuss' over him for the next few days.</p><p>00000</p><p>I-Pin stared at him as though he was the one who had put up the sun and the moon and the stars in the sky, but she looked confused and downright embarrassed. At least she seems to have gotten a bit better at not immediately exploding from bashfulness. She seems to have matured a bit. Fon was quite proud.</p><p>That control went out of the window when Kyoya stepped out into the Sawada's backyard and Fon had no choice but to chuck his student up high in the sky lest she accidentally injure someone. Though the crush on Kyoya was sweet, it might cause some problems. They should probably address that. But at another time.</p><p>Today, the other Arcobaleno were finally being released from the hospital and Sawada Nana, who didn't really understand what was going on but accepted magically growing baby formulas for some reason, had offered to throw a feast for everyone, with the help of Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru and even one Kurokawa Hana, whom Fon understands isn't all that social but is close friends with the Sun Guardian's younger sister.</p><p>Kyoya was invited by virtue of being with Fon, but the Cloud wasn't happy about it. Still, he came to make sure Fon didn't overdo it despite the martial artist now being more than back to form. Kyoya actually knew that intimately, as he sported quite a few bruises from their very first spar in years under his usual clothes. Fon did, too, but they were injuries he wore proudly because it meant that Kyoya had grown stronger. That was always a good enough reason to hurt for the next few days.</p><p>The others should be arriving any second now and Fon couldn't help but feel a bit jittery, excited, perhaps even just the tiniest bit nervous. It's not like they would have <em>changed</em> from when they'd last seen each other. They'd look the same as before the curse and they'd act the same as just a week ago. There has not been much time to change. They would still be the same, they will be <em>them</em>.</p><p>... They will be them ...</p><p>Unconsciously, Fon's hand came up to fiddle with a little something that's always been there, hidden beneath his clothes, resting over his heart much like the Red Pacifier always has. In all these almost sixteen years, not once has he parted from it. He wondered if the notion would mean anything, or if he had been clinging to an empty hope. He knows, for a fact, that Reborn's had at least four girlfriends since they'd last seen each other and he was still with Bianchi ...</p><p>He was startled out of his contemplations when the door of the house was slammed open by an extremely hyped Ryohei and Colonello, the two clearly made for each other. Lal came in after them, shouting at them as though they were her COMSUBIN recruits, though the two seemed to be too pumped to register her growing urge to slap them silly into compliance and propriety. After them came Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Rain and Storm Guardians, the new Sky Arcobaleno - Aria, Cavallone had said was her name - talking with the Vongola Sky with her right hand man, Gamma if Fon remembers correctly, trailing after her. Lambo and I-Pin have met up somewhere and were chasing each other around with Ranking Fuuta trying to get the Bovino to behave with little success. Viper and Verde looked sick to be included in the strange procession the others made but with Iemitsu, Cavallone and <em>Reborn</em> at the back of the group, they had no choice but to go in. Skull was ... somewhere, probably recovering from the newest bullying session either Reborn or Colonello or both Reborn <em>and</em> Colonello had just put him through.</p><p>Kyoya glared at the approaching group and made his way up the tree, where he can hide from the ruckus and have a nap just as Poison Scorpion Bianchi and Trident Shamal came in as well, the doctor looking conflicted between congratulating his old friend on finally being free of the curse or trying to kiss Bianchi, the pinkette herself having the same dilemma of hanging off of Reborn or dodging the persistent man.</p><p>Everyone immediately spread out, Haneuma somehow knowing exactly where Kyoya would be and leaning against the tree in the backyard, apparently started a relatively quiet and mostly one-sided conversation with the aloof Cloud. Skull barreled straight into Shamal and Bianchi but Reborn skillfully maneuvered out of the way while the three went flying and flattened the children, which was concerning but Yamamoto and Colonello were there to help while the boxer Sun had run off to greet his sister in the kitchen with the lovesick Iemitsu. Lal was calling after them not to disturb the girls since they were already working hard to feed their ungrateful asses.</p><p>Hurricane Bomber Gokudera was staring at him. So was Sawada and pretty much anyone who caught sight of him. Haneuma at one point even realized there was a silent Storm greatly resembling the Cloud he was wooing and just gawked until a tonfa connected painfully with his head. Fon chuckled, knowing his and Kyoya's resemblance was a bit unnerving. The Disciplinary Committee members had not known whether to be disturbed or consider it a dream come true that there were now two 'Chairman's. Kyoya had been a bit pissed and a bit too eager to beat in the fact that their eyes differed into them so obviously they weren't exact copies of each other.</p><p>Expensive leather shoes made almost no sound against the wooden back porch and everyone stopped what they were doing when they noticed Reborn, dressed in his usual black suit but now with a yellow shirt underneath and a yellow band around his fedora instead of orange like he'd been wearing over the years, approaching the red dressed Storm. Fon debated over whether he should stay seated but decided it to be best to meet Reborn at eye level instead. Reborn came to a stop when there was barely two feet of space between them but didn't say anything just yet. In fact, he seemed to be struggling with something. Fon cocked his head to the side in confusion, because that wasn't like Reborn. He never hesitated.</p><p>Then the hitman stood up straight, all easy elegance, dangerous allure, power, arrogance and confidence, an almost seductive air about him as he put his hands in his pants pockets and tilted his head just right so that the fedora cast a shadow over his eyes, making him look mysterious and unfairly handsome. Fon had to concentrate not to forget to breathe.</p><p>Obsidian eyes zeroed in on him and him alone, Reborn took a breath and opened his mouth-</p><p>"Ciaossu."</p><p>And heat flooded the Italian's cheeks for some reason while Colonello suddenly roared with laughter. Skull and even Verde joined in, while Lal actually <em>giggled</em> and Viper - Mammon - gave out some ugly snorts while trying to stop themself from following the others into the rolling on the floor undignified form of taking humor in the situation. Even Shamal was chuckling, because these were the only people who actually realized how big of a <em>Fail</em> that was. Not even Bianchi knew how Reborn had wanted that greeting to go. The others could only stare in confusion at the cackling Arcobaleno, even Aria, confused because that's how Reborn had always greeted <em>them</em>.</p><p>Fon stared for a moment, blank, before he gave a fond smile and huffed. "Should we change the engraving?" That stopped the laughing and made Reborn's head snap back to Fon from where he had been glaring death at the others to instead stare with wide eyes at the Storm. Fon just continued smiling fondly, a hand coming up to take out the necklace from where it was now practically hidden by the Storm Pacifier.</p><p>Impossibly black eyes locked on the little gilded bullet. " ... You kept it?"</p><p>It was Fon's turn to blush. "I <em>did</em> say it, didn't I? Before we got turned back to normal." He took a deep breath and dared to reach out to touch the cute curly sideburns that only Reborn has. "You're not the only one that's been had at-"</p><p>He never did get to finish his sentence, because Reborn caught him around the waist, pulled him in flush against his own body and leaned down that little bit needed to connect their lips and then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him. Fon vaguely heard yells and yelps - hell, he even thought he heard Kyoya practically fall out of the tree in his shock! - and gasps and even the hoots coming from the other Arcobaleno, but he didn't really register any of it. All he knew was the warm, slightly chapped lips massaging his own, a crafty tongue that was exploring every inch of his mouth and stealing his ability to think and a gentle hand cradling his head, holding him in place as though Reborn feared he might try to run.</p><p>Not that the Sun wouldn't love to give chase, but they had both waited long enough for this reunion and no more chasing was needed.</p><p>Fon brought his free hand not holding the bullet necklace, the one that had teased a sideburn, further up, took the fedora off and boldly placed it on his own head before sinking his fingers into glorious, spiky black hair, moaning into the kiss. Reborn seemed to like that because it all got even more heated and had it not been for the need to breathe that existed whether they were Arcobaleno or not, Fon had a feeling they would have stayed like that forever.</p><p>They parted, panting, lips wet, glued to each other practically from head to toe, eyes only looking at each other and Fon thought the world had come to a stop-</p><p>"Chaos," Reborn said with a smirk, but his eyes were warm and almost loving and Fon laughed.</p><p>Reborn pulled him in to drink the tinkling of wind bells right from the source.</p><p>"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"</p><p>And then it was chaos indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. My Sun - No Secret Is Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fon could have easily defended himself - you don't get his reputation if you couldn't - and they all knew it, but apparently Reborn was in a 'no bullshit' mood today and a Chaos Shot shattered and completely disintegrated the incoming projectiles of Poison Cooking coming from Poison Scorpion Bianchi herself. The woman in question, when Fon bothered to look away from Reborn, looked like she was ready to raise hell, her hair waving around like Medusa's and eyes flashing dangerously, leaking killing intent so thick most lesser - or simply <em>sane </em>- men would run for their lives the second they saw her.</p><p>Fon, who had encountered death since a very young age, had survived being the best of the best in the Triads for years, could literally catch bullets out of thin air with his hands, had given birth to his child, been turned into a cursed infant, seen some more impossible and horrific things, bathed in the blood of his enemies, had seen his whole family and clan wiped off the face of the earth save for Kyoya, caused a natural catastrophe as revenge for it, did some more killing and seen the Arcobaleno curse end, did not so much as blink for she was no threat to him. Her Storm Flames were weak and her cooking, while dangerous, wouldn't make him sweat as his own Flames disintegrated it before it could have done him any damage. Her anger could not hold a candle to the true rage he could feel and her little tantrum could never hope to match what would happen should he lose his temper.</p><p>Not that it seemed he'd be getting any action today, as Reborn's arm around his waist was tight and as unmoving as a steel bar. Not to mention that the other Arcobaleno had snapped to attention and looked to be entering 'instant kill mode' on instinct. You do <em>not</em> go around spilling killing intent and attacking blindly around the strongest seven in the world, and <em>yes</em>, it <em>is</em> strongest seven. Lal was definitely stronger than any Sky they could have found to complete a 'set', something none of them want, anyway.</p><p>"Bianchi," Reborn said in a near growl, hand never wavering, gun!Leon pointed right between the woman's eyes. "Just what do you think you are doing?"</p><p>"Reborn-" The hitwoman starts, but there's murder in Reborn's eyes like there hasn't been since he's been turned into an infant. Bianchi must see it, because she actually shuts up and takes a step away from her 'one true love'. Everyone else is silent, just staring, not sure how to react. Tsuna and his group are especially stunned, because they have <em>never</em> seen Reborn like this. The Arcobaleno are wary, because they <em>have</em>.</p><p>Fon just taps on the arm around him, trying to get the taller man's attention. "You can let go now." No response. Fon sighs and tries to keep calm. They don't need the both of them losing their temper.</p><p>"Reborn," Sawada says carefully, but his tutor doesn't look away. "I thought Bianchi was your ... 'woman'? I mean, that's what you said when we met ... ?"</p><p>"Babyborn has a reputation he has to keep," Colonello commented, hand resting on his rifle that's still hanging from his back. Fon knows from experience he can whip it out, ready, aim and fire within a second without missing his target. Though it's rather hard to miss with what might as well be an anti-tank rifle. "But in truth, he's been taken for years."</p><p>"Things are different between Reborn and Fon," Lal agrees and Fon has the urge to blush again, but the situation is serious enough that he easily fights back the urge. "And you should know better than to just believe everything people say. You're going to be a mafia boss. If you're this easy to deceive, you won't survive to reach your twentieth birthday."</p><p>Fon ignores everyone for a moment and instead looks over to where Kyoya is. Cavallone seems to be fussing over him while still keeping a wary eye on how the situation is proceeding, but the younger skylark himself seemed more interested in the conversation going on - the parts concerning Fon and 'the Baby' at least - than his own momentary lack of grace. Fon nearly grimaced at the thought of having to explain some of what happened sixteen years ago to the boy. That promised to be an awkward conversation.</p><p>"I didn't know you swing <em>that </em>way, Reborn," Shamal commented, as crass, shameless and tactless as ever, rubbing his head in a confused manner. He didn't sound like he minded, simple like he was confused.</p><p>"He doesn't exactly hide the fact that he's had lovers of both genders," sneers the Arcobaleno Mist, tentacles slowly receding back under their hooded cloak.</p><p>"But if you're already taken," Gokudera Hayato starts uncertainly, his respect for Reborn obviously warring with his brotherly sensibilities. "Why did you have other lovers before?"</p><p>"Is that why you didn't want to marry Bianchi?" Tsuna asks, frowning. Fon tries not to react to the reference of the most recent rumors that had been circulating about the hitman because he <em>had</em> been in Namimori on that day and he <em>had</em> passed by the church to check on the proceedings but had left when he had seen a fake Reborn on the dais. He ... didn't want anyone to know about that. It was <em>embarrassing</em>, okay?</p><p>Reborn huffs, gun still trained on his potential target, unwavering. "We didn't know what our futures would hold after we were turned into <em>infants</em>. We went our separate ways and I didn't see Fon in years. The others were just a bit of fun. I've never been serious about anyone other than Fon but I didn't know if I'll ever even see him again and we couldn't exactly be a couple as <em>babies</em>. Lal and Colonello had a similar issue." The two soldiers blushed and looked away from each other, but neither protested. "I only went on dates with various people. If they labeled themselves my lovers, that's their delusion. I went with Bianchi on two dates and a few hits. It's not <em>my</em> fault she misinterpreted that as a star-crossed romance and became obsessed with me."</p><p>"Reborn!" Admonishes Tsuna. "That's cruel and rude!"</p><p>"You led me on for years," the Poison Scorpion whispers, looking on the verge of tears.</p><p>The hitman tenses against Fon, looking truly pissed. "You literally picked me off the street on a random day while I was searching for a good cafe to buy an espresso and decided I'd be your rebound after killing Romeo. You <em>deliberately </em>misinterpreted everything I said so I just let it be because I didn't need the stress levels of trying to argue with you which would get me with an infant's heart quite a few issues. I've always only seen you as a good hit partner and maybe a friend. It's your own fault you couldn't accept that."</p><p>"Reborn-"</p><p>"Stay out of it, Dame-Tsuna," reprimanded the Sun Arcobaleno. "It doesn't concern you."</p><p>"If you were so bothered by my presence, why did you keep me around all this time?" Bianchi demanded, glaring at Fon. "What does <em>he</em> have that I don't? What can he give you that I possibly couldn't?"</p><p>"I kept you around for the same reason I keep Shamal around - as a friend, an ally, someone I respect." Reborn didn't bother to answer her other questions, apparently deeming them unworthy of his wasted breath. "I was an <em>infant</em> when we met, Bianchi, and you're only turning eighteen. I was either too young or am now too old for you. Either accept my friendship or move on. I never told you to follow me around the world. I never told you to drop everything and chase after me. We were never lovers. I simply stopped bothering to deny your claims when I realized it would take too much energy and would still be useless anyway. Also, I don't like poisoned espresso."</p><p>"Destroy and desecrate just about anything, but the sacred triad of Reborn is as follows: Leon, his hat and his coffee," Verde actually commented in amusement, seeming to relax again when he realized there won't be a fight going on anytime soon.</p><p>"Add Fon to that list, will you?" The hitman himself commented and Fon became as red as his Pacifier.</p><p>Kyoya finally made a noise of disgust. "I don't need to see this." The Storm turned to look at the Cloud and relaxed when he saw that Kyoya didn't exactly look disapproving. Well, he did, but not of Fon and Reborn. Instead, he was now glaring at Bianchi threateningly, Cloud Flames flickering on his Ring as if in preparation for battle.</p><p>Fon took a deep breath and let it out as a calming sigh when he realized tensions and killing intent were running a bit too high for his liking, especially with Kyoya right there even though he knew the teen can take care of himself. He reached up and tapped Reborn on the cheek, making him tear his gaze away from Bianchi, only to be met with Fon's slightly disapproving stare. "You can let go now." Reborn looked ready to protest, but Fon placed a finger at the pressure point at his armpit that would make his entire arm go numb if enough force is administered and the hitman reluctantly let go. "Thank you. Now, everyone should take a deep breath and calm down because, trust me, a fight now would be devastating."</p><p>The Arcobaleno tried to appear as though they'd relaxed, but Fon wasn't fooled as he knew these people well enough to recognize their tells. In short, they were still very much trigger-happy, so to speak, but were willing to play along for now. Even if none of them were actually at peak condition just yet, still trying to get used to being back to their normal selves, they <em>were</em> the strongest seven no matter the form. If anyone is foolish enough to go after one of them, they'd be dead, let alone when they are currently running on 'pack mentality' as Kyoya would say <em>because</em> they are not yet in peak physical, fighting condition. They don't trust each other unconditionally - thank you, Verde, and maybe Viper, too - but they have a Pact: never to attack a fellow Arcobaleno and to <em>always</em> help a fellow Arcobaleno if in reach, if one of them is <em>truly </em>struggling.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians - save Kyoya, of course, who had no reason to be, and Lambo, who didn't care what was going on and was trying to get treats from the girls in the kitchen - were staring warily at him. Yamamoto had a hand on his sword, the younger Italian Storm had a handful of dynamites at the ready and while Sasagawa didn't seem to really understand <em>why</em> everyone was so tense, he seemed ready to rush into a fight if he has to.</p><p>Bianchi was outright glaring at him, obviously wishing he would just drop dead. The Arcobaleno Storm shot her a deadpan stare at that, because that was not calming down. But at least Reborn had lowered his gun, even if he didn't put it away. "Now that everyone has ... loosened up a bit, perhaps we can talk this out like mature, reasonable adults."</p><p>"You stole the love of my life," Bianchi said, voice still brimming with hate, anger and immense sadness and loss. "Like hell am I going to just let it go! Poison cooking!"</p><p>Fon didn't let Reborn shoot the serving this time, instead bringing up a hand coated in blood red Flames and letting them dissolve the poisonous dish in a second as soon as it came within range, leaving not even the poisonous fumes in his wake. The older Storm gave her a deceptively serene smile that had a very sharp edge to it which his fellow Arcobaleno and Kyoya recognized as the signs of his ire rising. "If anyone should be angry here, I believe it should be me, so why don't we skip a massacre and simply let it all go, hm?" He glared actual death at Reborn when he thought he sensed smugness rolling off of the man in waves, no doubt from having two attractive people fighting over him, one of whom was his usually calm, serene lover that was very hard to get a rise out of. "Don't make me send you through the house, Reborn. You're not helping dissolve the situation."</p><p>"There is no situation or problem from my view point," the fedora wearing man said easily, shrugging. "You're my partner. I want us to continue where we left off. I am single otherwise. Misinterpreted friendships are not my fault."</p><p>"You need to apologize because she <em>is</em> right that you led her on," the martial artist insisted, ignoring the frown Reborn sent his way. "You knew of her ... feelings and you took advantage of them to get what you want. I don't know the full scope of your interactions, but that, if nothing else, is not right and deserves an apology on your part, Reborn. Don't pout."</p><p>"Good grief, this feels like we're back at the manor," Viper whispered to Lal Mirch and the woman nodded.</p><p>"Feels like coming home, kora," joked the blond soldier at their side and Verde shot them a deadpan look. Skull was too busy enjoying the drama unfolding to really care what the others were commenting.</p><p>Aria was looking at them all as if she wondered if she could actually fit in with them at all, despite being the Sky Arcobaleno that should serve to provide Harmony to the Weather Elements. Gamma, at her side, looked like he just wanted to drag away his young boss as far away from the crazy people as possible.</p><p>Reborn stared at Fon.</p><p>Fon stared back, unrelenting.</p><p>Leon turned back to a chameleon as the hitman sighed. "Fine. You're right. Bianchi, would you mind having a private word with me?" The woman looked between eager to please and ready to protest that the 'fight' wasn't over, but Reborn was Reborn and he simply walked off, expecting her to follow. After a single moment of indecision, the female Storm followed, shooting Fon one last poisonous look, which he returned with the version of his serene smile that he knew pissed people off.</p><p>Yes, he might be one of the reasonable Arcobaleno, but no one ever said he couldn't be as petty as the rest of them if he felt like it.</p><p>"So," Kyoya said suddenly as he walked up to him, eyes glued to where the hitman and the hitwoman had disappeared. "You and the Baby?"</p><p>"Reborn's not a baby anymore, Kyoya," Cavallone pointed out, but was ignored, which he didn't seem to mind all that much.</p><p>Fon met his 'nephew's' eyes and gave a strained, sad little smile. "My first and my last. It happened before the curse and had to ... 'end' because of it, but it seems that there is hope yet."</p><p>The Disciplinary Committee Chairman nodded. "He makes you happy?"</p><p>Fon thought back to their time from before; before <em>that</em> night, before the curse. He thought to <em>that</em> night, to Reborn all but confessing his love for him, to the kiss just now. He smiled almost dreamily. "Yes. Perhaps more than I have ever realized." Reborn had given him <em>Kyoya</em>, after all.</p><p>Said boy nodded again, allowing the smallest of smiles to grace his own lips, as much emotion as he was willing to openly display in front of other people who are not Kusakabe Tetsuya, Fon himself or, as of recently, Dino Cavallone. "I'm glad. That's all that matters." Then the prefect paused and gave him a considering once over, glanced back to where Reborn and Bianchi had disappeared off to not a moment ago and then looked back to him with an understanding glint in his eyes. "That makes so much more sense." He left before Fon could ask him to elaborate, going back to his chosen tree, though he didn't climb up into the canopy this time and instead just settled on the ground. "Bucking Horse, come here."</p><p>The blond in question gave Fon a small parting smile before trotting over after his 'student'. Fon watched with interest - as did everyone else, not that he really cared - as Kyoya instructed the foreigner to sit down next to him. Haneuma then looked about ready to die from shock, embarrassment and sheer delighted happiness when Kyoya rearranged him just right to be the perfect pillow for a nap, leaning his head against the whip user's shoulder.</p><p>Fon had to cover his mouth with a sleeve-covered hand to prevent himself from cooing at how cute they looked. He'll give Haneuma the shovel talk later, when Kyoya isn't around to give him a deadpan 'don't be a herbivore, smiling carnivore' look for terrifying the Italian.</p><p>Reborn returned to his side, apparently done with Bianchi - who didn't reappear, so was probably somewhere trying to deal with her emotions; he kind of pitied the young woman, but then Reborn wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and Kyoya snuggled even more against Haneuma and he forgot about it - and ignored everyone <em>gawking</em> at the tutor-pupil pair under the tree. "Why do I have this sudden urge to <em>disembowel </em>that wimp?" He mumbled to himself but was most definitely heard by his companion.</p><p>Fon nearly choked on his own breath.</p><p>00000</p><p>Later, when the food - a true feast, to be honest, the likes of which may as well have outdone the one the Arcobaleno had all made for the night of celebration after they got their animal partners all those years ago - was served and Bianchi returned, looking a bit puffy eyed but with a genuine, natural smile on her lips even if there was a bit of sadness in her eyes whenever she would catch Reborn trying to shower Fon with attention despite all the eyes on them, which the martial artist didn't like because he didn't <em>know</em> these people like he did the Arcobaleno, he didn't even know how they got on the topic, but he soon found himself glaring death at one Sawada Iemitsu, Head External Advisor of the Vongola Family and current leader of CEDEF.</p><p>The Arcobaleno all sat next to each other, with Fon and Colonello taking the ends of the table since Colonello wanted to chat with Ryohei and Kyoya refused to sit next to herbivores so he was in between the Storm and Haneuma at one 'head' of the large table, with Sawada Tsunayoshi next to the blond and his other Guardians mixed in with his civilian friends on the other larger side of the table. Iemitsu had been seated near the other 'head' of the table with Sawada Nana but had, at one point, come to change seats with his protesting son so he can talk 'business' with the Cavallone Don, only for it to turn into what Fon recognized as trying to discourage Haneuma from courting the new Vongola Cloud Guardian, even if it wasn't harmonization courting but romantic.</p><p>And it was both heavy handed and rather underhanded, too, using Haneuma's legendary love and loyalty to his famiglia to make him doubt his own intentions to date Kyoya because he needs an heir. Romario, who had taken a seat next to one of the kitchen counters with Shamal, I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta - and most of the animals present, except Hibird and Leon, who refused to leave their respective masters - because there wasn't all that much room at the table, was frowning at Vongola's Young Lion's back with something akin to resentment but he didn't speak up, because Iemitsu ranked considerably higher than him.</p><p>Fon knew it was because Cavallone <em>loved</em> their boss and it's not like the Cavallone line of inheritance <em>must</em> be blood-related, like was the case with the Vongola. Cavallone, all five thousand of them and more, would follow their Don to the gates of hell and would never begrudge him finding love. And even if a blood relative was a must, there <em>is</em> something called surrogate mothers. It might go a bit against mafia tradition, but Fon had always thought that the westerners were too blinded by said traditions to realize just how much the world has grown. It's why the east has so much more active Flame users, not counting what had once been the Hibari Clan.</p><p>Haneuma looked conflicted, stealing glances at Kyoya, his former tutor and Fon, at Romario, at the future Vongola boss and then looking back at Iemitsu as the man tried to explain why he had to let the Cloud Guardian go.</p><p>Fon was <em>this</em> close to snapping - he should meditate more; it would seem that this whole turning back to normal and getting used to it has caused him more stress than he's realized - when Kyoya apparently got sick of Iemitsu's herbivorous bullshit and loudly set down his chopsticks, making everyone shut up and turn towards that end of the table to watch the new drama.</p><p>Silver blue eyes were glaring at the 'oilfield worker' with an intensity usually reserved for most hated enemies. Fon leaned back against Reborn - who was trying to figure out what the situation was as he had been too busy tormenting Skull, trying to long-range choke Colonello so the blond won't gossip about his clumsy courting attempts from years ago, berating Vongola, dodging random 'assassination attempts' from the Bovino child and reassure Aria that no, they're not crazy, why ever would you think that? all at the same time so he hadn't had the time to pay attention to Iemitsu's bullshit - and settled in to watch the show.</p><p>He may not have spent as much time around Kyoya as he would wish, but even before he hit double digits, Kyoya had a very sharp tongue that Fon knew came from his 'sire' and he was not afraid to use it, usually in the bluntest, boldest, rudest way possible and that was <em>all</em> Kyoya.</p><p>"If it's the lack of an uterus that you object about my possible relationship with Bucking Horse, don't bother with that argument because it is null."</p><p>Dead silence. Crickets could be heard if there were any, but even if there <em>were</em>, they'd probably be too stunned, too, to make any noise. Fon was suddenly no longer leaning against Reborn - to which the hitman frowned but didn't comment on as something rather strange but important was going down - and was instead reaching over to grab Kyoya's shoulder to <em>stop him</em> before he revealed the Hibari Clan's biggest secret.</p><p>"Um, what?" The CEDEF leader asked, sounding lost.</p><p>"I won't repeat myself just because you're an idiotic herbivore."</p><p>"But you're a guy! What do you have in biology!?" Iemitsu shrieked while everyone else's jaw dropped and their eyes bulged out of their sockets.</p><p>Kyoya <em>publicly rolled his eyes</em> because apparently this was simply too much. "The Hibari Clan has a specific gene that affects the men born to our bloodline. It takes a considerable amount of Flames being constantly fed into it for it to support life, but Hibari men have a uterus of sorts that can bear children. Blame the Lightning and Cloud Guardians of the Vongola First Generation, the first for his family's crazy scientists and the second for being a herbivore that didn't fight for his own Bucking Horse and instead fled to Japan, had the Bucking Horse's son, married a Hibari woman, had a few more <em>Hibari</em> born children that then passed on the gene to the next generation and the next until it became more unusual that a Hibari male <em>doesn't </em>have that specific mutated gene than that they'd have it. In short, two thirds of the Hibari Clan could give birth if they wished."</p><p>People gawked. Romario and Haneuma looked like Kyoya had just given them a miracle - the right hand man because his boss can be happy <em>and</em> have a biological child that the older man can then spoil to bits as his new young master, the blond because this meant no one can protest his pursuit of Kyoya. Not to mention that Kyoya had just displayed that he'd be willing to <em>fight</em> for whatever the two were building between them.</p><p>Fon, though, was on the verge of having a heart attack. And no, not just because Shamal and Verde looked like they wanted to dissect Kyoya - he'd like to see them try. Kyoya has yet to show the full scale of his talent for fighting and his thirst for battle.</p><p>The reasons for his panic sat on either side of him, oblivious to the secret he was hiding from them.</p><p>A secret that might be slowly coming to light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, we have Kyoya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. My Sky - Cloudy Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he was four years old, Hibari Kyoya had known he would be different from other boys as he grows up.</p><p>And no, it had nothing to do with the pretty purple fire he was allowed to talk about only with his uncle or the fact that he could red adults as easily as he could books, or the fact that he seemed to be a natural born fighter.</p><p>It was because he was a Hibari, plain and simple.</p><p>His mother and grandaunt had to explain it to him before the changes in his biology became obvious, mostly because he can't go to outsider doctors for checkups anymore and only someone from the Hibari Clan can monitor his health. And even besides that, it is tradition that he should know as soon as possible, so that he'd be ready to deal with it later in life.</p><p>Hibari boys are born with usual boy parts like any other boy in the world, except almost all boys born to the Hibari bloodline have something extra as well, something usually only girls should have. It won't make him necessarily stronger and it doesn't make him weaker, either. It's simply an additional biological system that should not be there but was because one of his ancestors was silly - stupid, idiotic, herbivorous, he'll claim later, when he's older and understands the history of his clan better - and it turned into one of the Hibari Clan's unspoken treasures, because it allowed them to love whoever they want without having to worry about continuing the bloodline.</p><p>Four was rather young to have the so called 'the birds and the bees' talk, and it was even younger to have the 'bees and the bees' talk as well, but it is tradition and it is a good thing his relatives had insisted to educate him in these matters so early on, because not a year later, there were only two Hibari left. Both he and his uncle were scrambling to get their new life together and had no time to discuss such matters. Fon had to find a way to keep Kyoya from being taken by child services considering neither of them were adults - well, <em>Fon</em> was but he didn't <em>look</em> like one, was the problem, instead appearing even younger than Kyoya - and Namimori was slipping out of what little control the Hibari name used to hold over the town.</p><p>Thankfully, there were still a few 'hideouts' for the two of them, one of which was an entire compound which was truly much too big for only two people even if it was one of the smaller properties they'd once owned. They had to set everything up, make sure their information and privacy can't be breached, stock up on food supplies for everyday use, check on the finances they still had, see what of the archives can be saved and where they can be stored for safekeeping and so on and so forth. The first year was actually pretty rough on them both. They both grieved but they also both took great solace in each other.</p><p>Fon had to take even greater precautions that the Triads won't come looking for him as he had no intention of taking on any jobs now that he has to act as parent for the last Hibari child. Kyoya almost resented him for it, but he had still been a child and selfishly glad that someone cared enough to put aside their own life to take care of him.</p><p>His mother had tried, bless her soul.</p><p>His father might have <em>wanted</em> to try, at some point, but Hibari was pretty sure the man had grown bitter that Kyoya wasn't a cuddly kid who sought for his father's approval as the man had imagined and instead seemed to prefer the company of an uncle who rarely visited.</p><p>But Kyoya had always had a keen mind, an understanding of people despite being rather antisocial - shy, his mother had insisted whenever someone looked on in confusion at him for not running off to play with kids or for not replying to their stupid questions like most children would, but he instead found irritating because he may be little but he wasn't <em>stupid</em> and didn't need to be baby-talked! - and he knew that out of all of his relatives, it was Fon who understood him best, in a way none of them ever could. Like he had said, his mother had <em>tried</em>. That didn't mean she was all that successful.</p><p>She'd tried to make analogies with Fon, and while there <em>were</em> similarities beyond the fact that they apparently could pass off as identical twins save for the color of their eyes, there were also different characteristics that were a part of Kyoya that she couldn't possibly hope to understand. Not that she'd known her own brother as well as she'd liked to tell Kyoya. He knew for a fact that Fon had been sent away to China for martial arts training when he was around five years old.</p><p>Kyoya pretended that she knew <em>him</em> as much as she'd like to believe and waited patiently for his uncle's next visit so he can actually <em>have</em> someone who understood him.</p><p>Fon knew he wanted to learn how to fight.</p><p>Fon knew he wanted to learn more about the pretty fire.</p><p>Fon knew Kyoya was smarter than his age suggested.</p><p>So while he hated and mourned what had happened to his family, Kyoya didn't let it haunt him like normal kids would. He had no reason to. He had Fon and Fon would train him, make him stronger, stronger than <em>anyone</em> so that he can make sure something like that could never happen again.</p><p>Of course, then he'd asked one day about the Arcobaleno curse and then he'd given himself a sort of life goal to hunt down the Man in the Iron Hat and to <em>make</em> him free his uncle and in the name of <em>that</em> goal, he aimed to become even stronger. He started taking back Namimori because he needed the practice and then grew territorial of the town, especially when it turned out that holding a territory means he'll occasionally be challenged for it, which meant he gets to continue sharpening his teeth for the day he finally finds a way to break his uncle's curse. He somehow ended up gaining himself some subordinates and then took over a school to make it his 'base of operations' and that was the origin of the 'demon prefect' of Namimori and his Disciplinary Committee, the strongest 'gang' in town.</p><p>Fon moved out and went back to China to put the fear of the Storm Dragon back into the Triads since he was now sure Kyoya could take care of himself, but they stayed in touch. Then years passed with nothing truly interesting happening and Kyoya didn't exactly have a reason to contemplate the particular gene he had inherited through his bloodline.</p><p>In fact, he hadn't thought about the Hibari Clan for years until the Baby - who was like Fon, Pacifier and all, even if it was of a different color - entered Sawada Tsunayoshi's life and then Gokudera Hayato came seemingly out of nowhere and started blabbering about the mafia. For the first time in a while, Hibari had entered his clan's archives and read up a bit about the Vongola and his own Clan's interactions with them. He wasn't as interested as he thought he'd be, but the little part about the Vongola Rings drew his attention, mainly the part that said they held great power and the way they were named like Flame types. He considered them for a while but brushed it off as particularly impossible to be a solution - or even a part of it - to his uncle's curse.</p><p>More things happened that he didn't particularly care about, though he kept running into Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Baby and the herbivore's cohorts. Rokudo Mukuro was the first interesting thing to happen in a while and while the illusionist might have 'won' in their first meeting and Kyoya despised him for it, he had never wavered in his own belief of his own strength, because Mukuro would have been a smear on the wall had that sketchy doctor not injected Kyoya with that stupid disease. He'd practically proved as much with his body all but broken and rather bad blood loss two days after he'd been 'defeated', though he's still disgusted with himself for having passed out.</p><p>The only good thing that came out of that encounter was Hibird, whom he rather liked and was grateful for. The little bird had distracted him while he had been alone in the dark, his body begging him to sleep, to rest, to eat, to drink, none of which he could do - he <em>refused</em> to fall asleep and be even more vulnerable than he already was because the mere <em>sight</em> of sakura made him paralyzed, even as he <em>knew</em> they were not there, even as he could <em>feel</em> the Mist Flames at work - and distracted him from his thoughts that threatened to drive him <em>insane</em> because, for the first time in years, he truly had nothing better to do than debate how and if he truly <em>could</em> save his uncle or if one of them would have to watch the other die in the most painful way possible. Because he had Hibird around, he could focus on teaching the bird the Namimori Middle School anthem, the only song he had ever bothered to remember, except after the yellow fluff ball of feathers had learned all the words, another had come to mind.</p><p>A lullaby he only half-remembers, perhaps more of a nursery rhyme than anything.</p><p>Vongola ... Italian for Clam ...</p><p>Just like Arcobaleno was Italian for Rainbow ...</p><p>Seven Flame Types ...</p><p>Seven Vongola Rings, seven Arcobaleno Pacifiers ... Two thirds of a greater whole that made up the Tri-ni-sette the Arcobaleno were meant to ultimately protect ...</p><p>He had later brushed off the thoughts as a consequence of a concussion, blood loss, mild starvation and dehydration as well as a possible shock his body had gone into from all the injuries, the disease that perverted doctor had injected him with and the cold basement he'd been stuck in when bleeding out, a delirious rambling his brain had come up with to entertain itself, perhaps out of years long obsession with finding a cure for the Arcobaleno curse.</p><p>Then a Vongola half-Ring with the obvious symbol of a Cloud appeared in his shoe locker and it all came back to him with startling clarity.</p><p>He knew he was being invited to be a Vongola heir's Cloud Guardian. He wasn't even surprised. Clouds were one of the rarest Elements and the stronger the Cloud, the more a Sky would pursue them. Except someone <em>else</em> was doing the pursuing on Sawada's behalf. The Baby had started it, but it became more a thing of respect between fellow predators that eventually made Hibari interact with the herbivores, as rare as it was, because the Baby apparently knew better than to push a Cloud. Someone else was being a lot more forward and Kyoya was almost tempted to throw the Ring away except he <em>knew</em> this would be useful to him, that it will be a great weapon, a tool to finally break his uncle free of the curse if only he plays this right.</p><p>Vongola may want <em>him</em>, may want <em>his</em> strength for their herbivorous power plays and inheritance games, but Kyoya was the one who was using <em>them</em>. Because the Elements can reject the courtship for Harmonization from a Sky and unlike Sawada's other potential Guardians, the Cloud was Flame Active and knew how to do so. Fon had made sure of it, had made it one of his first lessons along propagating air and blood and water for survival purposes, because Clouds are always pursued and many Flame users get drawn into a partial or full harmonization with a Sky unwittingly if they don't know how to reject it, Flame Active or not. Kyoya did <em>not</em> want to lend his strength to a herbivore that cannot be strong on his own. It is not just Sawada Tsunayoshi that fits this description. Pretty much every Sky comes to rely on their Elements' strength more than their own.</p><p>Kyoya would not allow himself to be bound.</p><p>Besides, the only thing the Vongola might have to offer him is the Cloud Ring itself and he does not have to be harmonized with the new Vongola boss in order to keep it.</p><p>Kyoya knew he can be a Guardian in name only. His name will be associated with the Vongola, but he will not be one of them. He will always be Hibari Kyoya, the powerful Cloud that people will fear because he is <em>himself</em>, not a part of a pathetic mafia organization that thinks too highly of itself just because they are - <em>one</em> - of the first westerners to learn about Dying Will Flames.</p><p>So when the Battle for the Rings comes, he will play his role, he will take the Ring - and hopefully capture one of the Cervello who are said to be the judges of the matches in the few records that mention them - and continue from there. Because he will already be one step closer to at least <em>understanding</em> that which his uncle is cursed to protect, which might lead to a solution. Information is the key to solving any problem. Data. That's the basis of it all.</p><p>He had a plan and he was contemplating it in the darkened Reception Room, the shades drawn because he didn't want any distractions, when the door opened and he met, for the first time, Dino Cavallone.</p><p>The Cavallone had once been allies to the Hibari. Then, ten years ago, Cavallone Nono had sold them out in hopes to pay his own debts. Now the Cavallone Decimo was standing before him, claiming that the Baby had sent him to be Kyoya's tutor, as though the Disciplinary Committee Chairman needed something so herbivorous. The Baby must have known by now that he was related to Fon, must have realized there was <em>no</em> <em>way</em> the Storm Arcobaleno hadn't taught him how to fight. Just from where he was sitting with his legs crossed and a hand fiddling with the half-Ring, Kyoya could <em>break</em> Cavallone and his subordinate in five different ways within three seconds.</p><p>But he was curious. The Baby respected him, acknowledged his strength and definitely at the very least <em>suspected</em> his potential true skill level and yet he had sent a 'tutor', so the blond Don <em>must</em> be at least a <em>little</em> bit strong. Or interesting enough to attempt to get Hibari involved. That was a rather risky move on the Baby's part. He didn't know it, but Kyoya was already perfectly aware of what the Ring Conflict will consist of, but Hibari could have just as easily walked away or refused to listen to the Bucking Horse and instead just fight with him.</p><p>In fact, just for the fun of it, Kyoya did just that. He ignored all of Dino's attempts to explain the situation and instead tested out the other's strength and skill. He was not disappointed and made a note to thank the Baby. Fon had always been careful to keep Kyoya well out of the way of all things involving the 'underworld', so Kyoya had to find strong opponents to fight just to alleviate his boredom all on his own and none of them were as strong as Cavallone. The blond was skilled, as befitting the Baby's pupil, and it made Kyoya wonder for a moment if Sawada Tsunayoshi will stop being such a herbivore one day, too.</p><p>Of course, there was one difference between the Italian and the small animal.</p><p>Namely, Dino could get a rush out of a fight while Sawada Tsunayohsi was squeamish and a coward at heart. Maybe not in the usual interpretation of the word, but Sawada Tsunayoshi was afraid of fighting. How the Baby thought someone like that could be a Sky to someone like Kyoya, who <em>relished</em> a good battle, was beyond him and he found he didn't really care. Even if Sawada Tsunayoshi had been the type of person whom he'd appreciate being around, Kyoya knew there would still never be a bond between him and a Sky, much less a <em>Vonogola</em> Sky. He was in this for the Vongola Cloud Ring, and possibly the Cervello if they made an appearance, and nothing more.</p><p>So he was surprised to find himself ... <em>tolerating</em> Dino Cavallone and even his right hand man, Romario, and almost welcoming their visits each and every day for another spar with Bucking Horse. The younger of the two Italians still persisted in trying to get him to listen about the Ring Conflict - a boring and unimportant topic if he ever heard one - and even tried bargaining with him, a fight with stakes: if he wins, Cavallone will drop the matter and Kyoya can walk away whenever he wished; if Bucking Horse wins, Kyoya has to listen to what he has to say and become his 'little brother's' Guardian. Completely uneven and unfair stakes, but Kyoya had only cared that such stakes made the blond fight him seriously.</p><p>Not that Kyoya went all out, either, to be honest. Bucking Horse didn't deserve to face what might as well be the second coming of the Storm Dragon, only the Cloudy version. Besides, the only time Kyoya really fights <em>seriously</em> is when he spars with Fon, the only person who could survive such a 'spar'. The other Arcobaleno undoubtedly could, too, but the Baby refuses to fight with him and he hasn't met the others yet.</p><p>Bucking Horse was fun to play with. He doesn't break or buckle like Sawada Tsunayoshi and his herbivores do. He can take a punch and give one right back and he <em>did</em> have some sound advice to give out, advice Kyoya usually followed in a fight all on his own anyway because it was one of the first things Fon drilled into him when he'd started teaching him. Bucking Horse didn't seem to realize that Kyoya just masked his awareness with being 'rash', though he <em>will</em> admit that he can get a bit ... <em>impatient</em> if he gets an adrenaline rush from fighting a strong opponent. They were so rare, really. It's always a delight when he finds one, though his encounter with Mukuro is tainted with the other's cheating - or more like Trident Shamal's idiocy to just let a citizen of Japan walk away with Sakura-kura when one of their national holidays is sakura viewing in spring.</p><p>Things progressed rather quickly all of a sudden, one day, and Bucking Horse took him on a 'road trip type of training'. Kyoya knew something was happening and that this was either Bucking Horse's attempt to protect him from it or to distract him from it. He hadn't cared for the most part, but then he'd overheard a phone conversation that had him decking the Don, hot-wiring a motorcycle and all but flying back to Namimori with how fast he was going. It's been a while since he'd ridden a motorcycle. Technically, he shouldn't even be allowed to have a license or to know how to drive, but he was Hibari Kyoya and age will not restrain him.</p><p>After he found out the damage done to his school, he barely refrained himself from biting to death everyone that's been involved, Bucking Horse included.</p><p>But his plans - perhaps even hopes - were going as well as they can, because the Cervello <em>were</em> there. But one has already gone down due to 'the Varia's' lumbering umbrella buffoon - their Lightning, if he is correct - so they will react violently, maybe, if another is taken out. He wanted to bite the Varia to death just for the missed opportunity, but there was a hooded, cloaked infant in the big monstrosity's - that was supposed to be his opponent - hand that must be an Arcobaleno, especially if the wary way they kept him in sight at all times was anything to go by, and the Baby promised a proper rematch with Mukuro, as well as more fun later.</p><p>He had thought about it, smirked, because while fighting Mukuro would be interesting and he'd like to see if 'Varia Quality' could truly satisfy his own standards, especially if they had an Arcobaleno allied with them, he was more interested in the opportunity to snatch up a Cervello.</p><p>Things progressed quickly again, he got hurt, Bucking Horse became an ally, captured him a Cervello and delivered it as a gift, he got hurt again and found out his uncle was in town, interrogated the pink herbivore, found the Man in the Iron Hat, became allies with him, too, got the Baby to find the right calculation that was The Solution to the Arcobaleno curse, delivered said solution and somehow finally managed to break his uncle's curse.</p><p>In all that time, he hadn't really given much thought to the Hibari 'condition', not until Kawahira's confusion over for whom Kyoya was doing all of that for, that cow child's strange little 'family' comment and the future version's 'making up for lost time' one and, finally, when Sawada Tsunayoshi's fake carnivore father tried to push his nose into what should be purely Hibari-Cavallone - or more so Kyoya and Dino's private - business.</p><p>All but the last made him question his true relation to Fon and he thought he might have an answer. He even had a certain suspicion he'll have to check out later, but he has a moron to deal with first.</p><p>Because if it just so happens that Kyoya might have grown to <em>like</em> Dino, then there will be <em>hell</em> to pay for trying to chase him off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. My Sky - Of Stalkers, Annoying Housemates And Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is officially one month old!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were eyes on him.</p><p>A specific pair of eyes that he's come to associate with a persistent orange fire that he didn't want mingling with his own purple Flames, that he kept rejecting over and over again, but never went away, not really.</p><p>A pair of eyes he did <em>not</em> want on his person in the way he was sensing them. If these eyes were not looking upon him in fear, respect and obedience of his rules, then the owner of these eyes will soon be finding himself bitten to death if he continues annoying Kyoya further. Because-</p><p>"I may have an uterus, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but that does not make me any weaker than I have been before you learned of this fact. If you do not stop staring at me," he said menacingly, whipping out his tonfa seemingly out of nowhere, a true death glare settling over his face because he was <em>sick and tired</em> of the herbivore's gawking. "I will bite you to death."</p><p>"Hiiee! I'm sorry, Hibari-san, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"Just stop it already, herbivore. I have no time or patience for your idiocy." With that, Kyoya walked away, continuing on his patrol through the streets of Namimori, hoping that the eyes will not follow.</p><p>Apparently spending too much time under the Baby's tutelage obliterated all self preservation instincts, because not only did the eyes <em>follow</em>, so did their <em>owner</em>. Hibari felt he was at his snapping point, which was actually a lot harder to achieve than one might think. He <em>was</em> related to Fon, the calmest Storm in the history of Storms, though that calm was mostly deceptive of the man's true terrifying nature when he decides to unleash it. Either way, the point was that Kyoya actually had a lot more patience and zen than he let others believe. He simply didn't bother with it most of the time, because he thought it useless to wait something out if you can deal with it on your own. Not the gentlest approach, sure, but he had only ever cared to be gentle towards animals and his family.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for bothering you, Hibari-san, but I just thought ... I mean, you fought with us against Mukuro and then again against the Varia ... And you're now my Guardian ... I thought we should ... You know, talk," the little animal struggled through, but Kyoya wasn't really listening, instead planning how and where he could best ditch the younger teen on the route he was taking today.</p><p>It's been over a week since the 'celebration' and the Arcobaleno were still in town, save that Aria of Giglio Nero since she had a famiglia to boss Varia had finally gotten out of the hospital but the Monkey King refused to leave the country as he was fascinated with the Arcobaleno and was trying to challenge them all to a fight, especially the Baby since the two shared their favored type of weapon. Only the Baby was too busy being all but glued to Fon's side, which was as amusing as it was sickening because they were nearly one of those lovey-dovey couples Kyoya couldn't stand and, as if insult to injury, he had to put up with it every day because the Arcobaleno had actually moved in with him and his 'uncle'.</p><p>And with the Arcobaleno Mist came the Varia.</p><p>Kyoya was a Cloud through and through but suddenly his house was full of two groups of very noisy people that seemed to have decided to throw a competition to see who can drive the youngest skylark insane first. Kyoya had actually resorted to dragging Bucking Horse and his men into the compound as well, just so the blond can try and at least tamper down the Shark's screaming because Lal Mirch, bless her soul, was trying to deal with the blond soldier's. Fon wasn't much help, too distracted by his hitman as he was, and the Baby seemed to be enjoying the chaos while he cuddled up with the martial artist, which only made Kyoya suppress a twitch in annoyance.</p><p>The Varia knife Storm was annoying him in particular, the 'prince genius' following him down the halls, taunting him about their fight as though Kyoya hadn't been seconds away from spilling his brains at least <em>twice</em> in the Sky Match. The Monkey King would at times shoo him off, only to take up his place, throwing insults left and right like rice at a wedding in hopes of getting Kyoya to fight him again, but the Cloud was not interested.</p><p>The second Xanxus had resorted to using Flames against an ordinary attack, Kyoya had lost most of the interest. Yes, the Monkey King had looked impressive when fighting the fluffy Vongola Sky, but Kyoya wasn't overly impressed. Xanxus was strong, but he was just a child at heart with daddy issues and Kyoya had enough of his own that he didn't need someone else's.</p><p>Though perhaps it was actually uncle issues? He's still looking into that, because while he's almost one hundred percent sure about his actual relation with Fon now, even the Hibari needed two people to make a new life. And the man that could not be bothered to take care of him properly had definitely not been one of the people involved in the process which <em>thank the Trinisette</em>. He had ... suspicions he'd need to test out, but he wasn't sure there'd be a way with so many people living in his house.</p><p>Well, to the Baby's credit, he stayed some nights at the Sawada residence so he can continue his spartan training on the future Vongola boss and Lal Mirch often left the house for hours because Sawada Iemitsu was having a breakdown over just how little information CEDEF actually had on the Hibari. Bucking Horse must have mentioned their old alliance or maybe it finally occurred to the man to do a more thorough background check on his son's 'Guardian'. Kyoya didn't care. He had his own worries and problems and annoyances, most of whom either lived in his house against his wishes or went to the same school as him.</p><p>If he heard the umbrella herbivore or Gokudera Hayato yell/scold/threaten him just one more time because of his treatment of their precious bosses, he will <em>lose it</em>.</p><p>He even gets the feeling that Leon will happily turn into the most powerful anti-tank rifle or doomsday bazooka for him if it comes to it as long as Kyoya doesn't aim at the Baby, which is unlikely because he's the last one to have any common sense in that group of uninvited morons inhabiting his and Fon's house. Which is really sad, because the Baby encourages the chaos as long as it doesn't affect his cuddling with Fon.</p><p>(Who knew the world's greatest hitman would be a cuddler? Because apparently that's the case. Kyoya really doesn't know what to do with that information. It seems a bit surreal.)</p><p>As he approaches an appropriate place to disappear, he realizes that Sawada Tsunayoshi was still talking. There were less stuttered and stumbled words in the mess leaving his mouth and he even sounded a bit more confident considering he had been talking for who knows how long without getting bitten to death. Kyoya was tempted to whirl around and change that fact when he spotted the perfect exit. He blamed his newfound mastery of the escape arts on the Varia. The sanest of the bunch was their Rain swordsman, which really irritated him and no, he wasn't counting the Mist because the hooded former baby was an Arcobaleno first and foremost. Though he can't put all the blame at those herbivores' feet. The green haired herbivore has also been trying, futilely for now, to capture him, probably so he can run mad scientist experiments on the 'Hibari condition'.</p><p>Kyoya wonders only for a second why he didn't turn his attention to Fon before he realizes it either hadn't connected that the Storm would be the same or Verde wasn't nearly as suicidal as one may think, even if it's in the name of science and sating his own curiosity. The Baby's made it real clear that he won't suffer fools who dare interrupt him when he gets in the mood to snuggle.</p><p>Sawada is clearly deeply focused in his one-sided conversation that he almost doesn't notice at all when Kyoya suddenly vaults up the parked car, uses it as a stepping stone to reach the fence and then jumps up right onto the roof. He could have done it without the two other steps - he <em>has</em> done things like this before, after all - with ease, but he's found that people are, for some reason, always slower to react if he does it like this. True enough, the herbivore is left gawking at him as Kyoya takes a few steps as a running leap and jumps from that house's roof to the next one like a ninja. He's five houses away when Sawada gets himself together and chases after him.</p><p>Kyoya takes another leap and jumps over the street to the parallel row of houses and then another before taking a few turns and losing the Sky. He has no need for a shadow that is not Kusakabe or Hibird. Not even Bucking Horse gets to do it without his explicit permission and the blond knows it.</p><p>As if summoned by his thoughts, the second Kyoya jumps back down to street level, a red Ferrari pulls up beside him, an incredulous but ridiculously happy Italian revealed as the tinted windows roll down. "Hey, Kyoya, weren't you going to patrol the other way today? Did you make a detour to bite someone to death?"</p><p>It still stunned him a bit with how accepting and adaptable the Don was regarding his admittedly strange behavioral patterns that rather stick out when compared to the rest of society, even in the mafia.</p><p>Then again, Dino had spent many years with the Baby and the Baby was even weirder than Kyoya was.</p><p>"I had an annoying fly to get rid of. Now shove over. I want to get to Nami-chuu. I've grown bored."</p><p>Dino didn't protest, instead just made enough space that Kyoya can climb over him into the tiny space behind the seats - because it was a sports car, not meant for more than two people and thus had no back seats, but given it was the Bucking Horse's favorite car, usually Kyoya or Romario, depending on if they started off together or if the two were picking up the teen, ended up having to sit on the makeshift seat made of dozens of pillows - and settle so his legs don't interfere with the blond's driving. It might be undignified and not the most comfortable seating, but Kyoya had manners - Fon had spent a few years beating them into his head, sometimes a bit literally when Kyoya had needed it - and Romario was not exactly the youngest man around. He wouldn't force the man out of the passenger seat just so he can get a crank in his back and then they'd <em>both</em> have to suffer the Don's annoying fussing.</p><p>Romario had, of course, protested this the first few times, before it became clear that a makeshift seat would have to be arranged in the back of the tiny car, but no one could ever out-stubborn Kyoya. Even Fon had given that up as a lost cause at some point and just found ways to go around it.</p><p>"What are you two even doing here?" He always made sure to leave <em>someone</em> reasonable at the house lest the herbivores do something crazy and the last Hibari compound gets burned to the ground. Yes, Kyoya had had his Disciplinary Committee digitize the old archives, but he'd also like to keep the originals so he doesn't have to go through dozens of security encryptions just to read a single sentence.</p><p>"We had some business to take care of, but then Reborn called and said he wants us all to meet at the school gates because he has a planned group activity or something that he wants everyone to take part in. And since he's got Xanxus, Lal and Colonello backing him up on this, I imagine no one will protest lest more chaos is unleashed."</p><p>Kyoya was very tempted to reach over, swerve the steering wheel and just end all three of their misery because he just <em>knew</em> this was going to end badly. "Why didn't that smiling carnivore and the Shark Rain rein those two in?" He made no comment on the other two Arcobaleno involved in the mess. Mostly because those two can only be corralled by each other and if they're both involved in the mess, then they were as excited as Monkey King and possibly the Baby.</p><p>"I don't think Fon actually knows," Cavallone admitted, casting a glance at Kyoya before returning his eyes to the road as they sped to Namimori Middle School. "Not yet, anyway. And Squalo seemed pumped about it when I called him to check if I should simply pick you up and jump on the first plane to Italy to avoid the disaster. Because Reborn sounded <em>eager</em>. And that can never mean anything good, not for us mere mortals."</p><p>"Do you know what the Baby is up to?" He asked, still eyeing the wheel. It's been a long month, okay? A long year, really, because while things have never been ideal, they sure as hell had been a lot more peaceful and reasonable before the hitman had come to Namimori.</p><p>"No clue, but I <em>do</em> know that, whatever it is, it's happening tonight because he told me to clear up my schedule. Ah, we're here," Bucking Horse said as he slowed to a smooth stop in front of the gates of Kyoya's beloved school. Because he'd been warned beforehand, Hibari was not at all surprised to see his 'fellow Guardians' already waiting there and with the Baby and the Blond Rain, no less. At least none of the Monkey King's lackeys were there, because Kyoya was already very close to murdering them all as it was. If they so much as stirred a single particle of dust in his school right now, he'd kill them all indiscriminately. Fon would get over the Baby's death, he was sure of it.</p><p>And Kawahira could whine about his Arcobaleno all he wants. Two wouldn't be too hard to replace.</p><p>"Chaos, Hibari, Dino," greeted the hitman when they got out, raising an eyebrow when he saw the number of passengers that the sports car surely shouldn't accommodate. "That can't be according to safety rules."</p><p>"It's better than letting Bucking Horse try to drive without any of his men around. I'm not particularly suicidal."</p><p>"Same goes for not letting <em>you</em> behind the wheel, oh uncute student of mine," drawled the blond and Kyoya sent him a flat, if slightly irritated look.</p><p>"You've never even seen me drive, so your accusations are unbiased."</p><p>"I've seen how you ride a motorcycle."</p><p>"If you would care to remember correctly the entire situation, it was a chase, I was speeding as much as I was to get away from <em>you</em> and back to <em>my</em> school before you idiotic herbivores destroyed it completely and I never crashed or even came close to crashing, unlike <em>you</em> and that was <em>with</em> your subordinates around."</p><p>"<em>Burn</em>," sing-songed the Baby and Romario, both seeming rather amused, the Arcobaleno wickedly so.</p><p>"Maa maa, you two sound like an old married couple," Yamamoto Takeshi commented with a chuckle and Kyoya whipped out his tonfa faster than he could blink, the spikes out and the cool metal against the Rain's throat before anyone else could even begin to react. Well, except for the Baby and the blond Arcobaleno, of course, but the fedora wearing man seemed to be having too much fun to interfere and the soldier was not about to get involved in a Guardian set's internal business if he hadn't been invited into it since he actually knew standard mafia conduct. He wasn't Vongola or allied to it, so he had no reason to stick his nose into their business or interactions.</p><p>That didn't mean he couldn't get his own kicks out of their drama, of course, which is one of the many reasons that Kyoya preferred the Corrupted Rain over the blond one.</p><p>"They'll never get there if Haneuma doesn't get in a car with his beau behind the wheel, kora."</p><p>"Where is Dame-Tsuna, Hibari?" Thankfully, the Baby asked before the prefect reached his breaking point and either kicks everyone but his 'uncle' out of his house or actually starts the bloodiest massacre in remembered history. And while he appreciated the interruption, he would have preferred a different topic. "He said he was going to walk with you."</p><p>"Who knows," was all he said, but moments later Sawada Tsunayoshi himself ran up to them, doubling over as he panted for breath, obviously having run all the way to the school from where Kyoya had ditched him. He was contemplating if he should <em>literally</em> leave him in a ditch should the brunet try something so annoyingly herbivorous again when the Baby cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, not even caring that the little animal sounded like he was drawing his last breath.</p><p>"Right, now that everyone's here, I am pleased to inform you that, tonight, we will be having a Vongola Style Paintball Competition." Gokudera Hayato, Bucking Horse and even Romario seem to perk up quite a bit at this. The brunet herbivore pales as he forces himself to at least look up so he can face certain doom head on - which was at least somewhat admirable, even if he was herbivorously accepting of his doomed fate - while the baseball herbivore chuckled, a glint entering his eyes, one Kyoya recognized from many sports matches as the idiot's competitive, serious side that actually almost made Kyoya acknowledge him as a part-time carnivore. Only <em>almost</em>, but that's still better than what most people get in a lifetime.</p><p>"Vongola Style Paintball Competition?" Echoes their boxing club's captain, sounding as confused as he was about everything not involving boxing.</p><p>Kyoya was already tempted to just turn around and make a run for it, so to speak. But he was, damn him, <em>curious</em> and it's not like he gets to fight people, even if it's mock fighting, every day, at least not the 'strong' ones. He can stick around long enough to at least hear the Baby out, out of respect if nothing else.</p><p>"It comes like a sort of training simulation," Dino explained. "Everyone is invited into a free for all match and the last one standing gets a huge prize for winning!"</p><p>Now <em>that</em> sounds more like it. The free for all, not the prize. Kyoya cares very little for prizes.</p><p>"But why do something like this? Aren't there already enough other Vongola Style competitions with great prizes? Why paintball?"</p><p>"That's a very stupid question with a very obvious answer, Dame-Tsuna," admonishes the spartan tutor, tsking at the herbivore. "The most standardized weapon in the mafia is a gun. A <em>gun</em>, Dame-Tsuna, because even an idiot can shoot a gun and occasionally hit something. It's an important life lesson for your future as Vongola Decimo."</p><p>"But I don't want to be a mafia boss!"</p><p>"Don't complain, kora!" Snapped Colonello, getting fired up. "Every man must know how to handle a gun so he can call himself a man, kora! If I hear one more word of complain from you on this matter, I will personally drag you back to the whirlpool back at Mafia Land and throw you in myself, kora!"</p><p>"Hieee!"</p><p>"Doesn't this sound great, Juudaime? We can win a great big prize!" The bomber Storm said, getting hyped as well. "Every year's a different prize, but that's because the prize is customized for the winner!"</p><p>"So if I were to win, would I get, say, a golden baseball bat?"</p><p>"You're thinking way too small, you baseball-brain!"</p><p>"Who's participating?" Kyoya asks before they can get off track and he's stuck even longer with these nincompoops.</p><p>The Baby smirked, tipping his hat enough that only his lips were really visible, the rest of his face hidden by either the fedora or the shadow it cast. "I'm not sure how many will answer the invitation, but you're all invited, as well as Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Fuuta, Iemitsu, Shamal, the stupid cow and I-Pin." Kyoya wondered for a moment if the hitman was a masochist, because Fon was against guns - mostly because their clan preferred more traditional weapons and because of almost all of them being Flame Active for the majority of their lives, they didn't need much more - and yet he was involving the martial artist's student without consulting him on it first. Or, well, he guessed he already had that answer because the Baby was involving <em>Kyoya</em> without telling Fon first. That promises to be interesting. "I've, of course, invited the Varia-"</p><p>"What!? Those bastards!? But Reborn-san, they've-"</p><p>"They're still Vongola," Reborn cut in, making Gokudera Hayato shut up. "They've got every right to participate and it will be a good opportunity for you to hash things out in a non violent manner and as such create a better chance for future good interactions. The Varia will always be Vongola, for all that they are independent. You can't be at odds with them, not when they are the first line of defense should the family ever be attacked." The silver haired herbivore deflated and deferred to the Baby's decision. "Besides, you can't even be sure that they'll participate."</p><p>Kyoya snorted at that. Right, as if the Monkey King would pass up a chance to shoot at things.</p><p>"Dino and his men are all invited, of course." The blond in question nodded. The smirk returned full force, making Sawada and Cavallone wary while Kyoya felt a small spike of adrenaline shoot through him. "As are, of course, the Arcobaleno." Now even the blond Rain was smirking, excited.</p><p>"I'm in," Kyoya said, because <em>this</em> was <em>not</em> an opportunity to pass up. It may not be the type of fight he'd wish to have with the Baby, but he'll take it anyway. He's been waiting for a chance like this for a year. He's not picky.</p><p>"Just meet us in the old abandoned shoe factory on the west side of town at eight tonight, kora. The dress code is pure white so we can see even the smallest traces of paint so no one can cheat, kora. You'll all get a short tutorial on how to use a gun and a chance to practice; the game begins at exactly nine p. m., kora," instructed the blond Rain, arms akimbo, studying them all with challenging, excited blue eyes. "The Competition ends when there's only one person left in pristine white."</p><p>"A single hit means you're dead. It's a free for all, so that means no teaming up, no matter how much you want to or don't want to shoot at certain people. You'll each get the same rifles and a handgun each and enough ammo to last an hour of constant shooting. You can, of course, steal other people's weapons or ammo. Also, a warning," the black eyes were gleaming with glee that was almost sadistic. "The guns all have the same strength as a real gun behind them, so you'd better be careful. It can't kill you, but it will hurt like hell or could get you seriously injured. You'll have protective goggles, but that's it. Try not to permanently maim each other, okay?"</p><p>"No, not okay! You can't just go and decide these things for yourself!" Sawada Tsunayoshi fell into a rant that no one was really listening to, everyone already making plans for tonight.</p><p>Kyoya felt his fingers twitching, his blood pumping, his heart almost dancing in his chest as adrenaline surged and he hat to refrain from demanding they start <em>now</em>.</p><p>The Baby looked over as though sensing his excitement and met his eyes, a promise in there that sent thrills down his spine.</p><p>Oh, this was going to be <em>fun</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. My Sky - Colorful Wars and Genetics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean you're just going to watch?!" Demanded the hooded Arcobaleno of Fon when he, in the middle of Colonello's, Lal's and Reborn's tutorial, was asked about how he thought he'll do by Lussuria, a fellow close range fighter specialized in certain martial arts, only for the Storm Arcobaleno to say he won't be participating.</p><p>Kyoya looked up from where he was halfheartedly listening to the lesson, seeing the almost uncomfortable smile on Fon's lips that almost made him smirk in turn.</p><p>Fon had found out about the paintball competition only when everyone got ready and headed out of the house together, leaving behind a very confused martial artist that followed after them just to try and understand what was going on. He'd been perplexed to see them all in white from head to toe, the Shark Rain's hair pulled up into a bun so as not to get in the way, and all of them relatively amicable towards each other as they walked through the streets of Namimori that evening. Mammon had forbidden any of the Varia from telling him, Kyoya refused because he didn't want to be pulled out of the game before it could even start and he'd threatened all of the Cavallone with much pain and suffering should any of them slip and the Arcobaleno all knew better than to reveal what's going on because Kyoya would be pulled out by his overprotective relative.</p><p>He'd looked ready to murder the Baby by the time Reborn, decked out in a snow white version of a military uniform, finally decided to fill his lover in on what's going on. The tutorial was almost over now so Fon had calmed down enough so as not to try and snap the Baby's neck for going behind his back like that and the lesson was over, the newbies to gun shooting expected to give it a few tries on practice targets before they can begin the game.</p><p>Fon sighed, looking like he might be fighting a migraine. "The Hibari Clan has never relied on firearms for as long as it's existed. Most of our members became Flame Active at the age of four to nine, so they'd be taught to use their Flames in conjunction with a weapon of their own choice, usually traditional weapons like swords, knives, throwing stars, axes, a few bombers here or there, naginata, scythes. You name it, we had it, but it was <em>never</em> guns. Mostly, I believe, because while we seem to be talented for just about anything else, we are natural anti talents for firearms."</p><p>"Surely it can't be that bad?" Lussuria asked goodnaturedly.</p><p>Fon shot him a deadpan look. "The one time one of my superiors in the Triads forced me to shoot out of a gun, I managed to hit him in the left nut. He was standing seven feet <em>behind me</em>. The target was only ten feet in front of me. It was a standard gun and a straightforward shot. I've never tried to shoot out of a gun again."</p><p>Every male present, Hibari included, winced. Kyoya had known his family was bad with guns, one of the reasons why they had been so easily taken down ten years ago because the assailants had come in guns blazing, but he had never thought it was actually <em>that</em> bad. He looked down a bit warily at the rifle filled with paintballs in his hands and at the gun strapped to his thigh.</p><p>"Ha!" Gokudera Hayato let out a crow of victory. "Finally, something that the tonfa freak isn't good at but involves fighting! See, there's nothing to fear, Juudaime! We'll be taking out Hibari in no tim-"</p><p>The silverette trailed off, jaw somewhere on the floor, as Kyoya lowered the rifle after five consecutive perfect shots on the five practice targets, his purple paintballs the only ones with a perfect score with Yamamoto Takeshi's blue now in second place and Gokudera Hayato's own red in third, because the Rain had missed the first shot and the bomber had fired too soon twice so the balls hit just outside of the bullseye. The Cloud-purple shots, though, were in the dead center and the speed with which the score had been achieved knocked everyone else's well out of the water.</p><p>"You were saying, herbivore?"</p><p>"I'm recruiting him."</p><p>"Lal, <em>no</em>."</p><p>Clapping, slow and impressed instead of mocking, made him turn to look at the Baby, who had a delighted grin on his face that shot adrenaline shooting through the prefect's veins because he could practically <em>smell</em> that the other was itching for a match between the two of them as well. "As expected of Hibari. You think you can hit them if they're further back?"</p><p>"Don't mock me, Baby."</p><p>The hitman only grinned more and arranged the targets at the farthest end of the big room they were using for practice and will then be used for the match itself. "Ready when you are."</p><p>Kyoya studied the targets, remembering their location, their height, the exact position of the bullseye on each one before he turned around and pulled out the handgun, reaching behind himself and aiming blind five times before lowering the gun and turning around. Five perfect shots, the time stamp the same length as the first time.</p><p>"I'm <em>recruiting him</em>."</p><p>" ... I'll help."</p><p>The grin on the Baby's face was ... <em>feral</em>, a predator acknowledging another predator. It was gleeful, <em>delighted</em>.</p><p>"Wait, I thought you just said that the Hibari suck with guns!?" Mammon demanded and Kyoya looked over, interested in the reaction his 'uncle' would be having. He delighted in the pale, slightly panicked look that had settled over the older skylark's face. Because that? That just confirmed, one hundred percent, Kyoya's suspicions and he hasn't even started yet.</p><p>" ... I guess Kyoya is a special case," replied Fon, clearly trying his best not to sound hysterical.</p><p>"Maybe he got it from his father?" Suggested the Cloud stuntman of the Arcobaleno helpfully. "You did say he, like, worked for Interpol or something, right? He'd have to be handy with a gun or he'd be dead."</p><p>"He was the definition of a paper pusher, not a field agent," Fon seemed to snap out of it enough to sneer the way he often did when his brother in law was in question. Kyoya had never quite understood why Fon was so hot and cold towards the man. The cold part he could understand - he had been a dismal husband and a horrible father - but, at some point, Fon had apparently approved of him if he'd allowed his younger sister to marry him, only something must have happened to change that. Kyoya figured he'll weasel out the story about that one of these days. "Trust me, he didn't pick up anything useful from that man. Almost everything is Hibari except a few things that is mostly just Kyoya being Kyoya."</p><p><em>Almost</em> and <em>mostly</em>. It would seem Fon had a talent to spin lies while not actually lying. He told people things how they were but let them assume by jumping to conclusions immediately after he said them.</p><p>No wonder he and the Baby are perfect for each other.</p><p>"Can we start?" Kyoya asked, finally getting impatient for some action and sick of waiting. The little tutorial was over and everyone had tried out the guns, even the civilians Sawada Tsunayoshi always surrounds himself with, so there was really no more reason to stall.</p><p>"Eager, are we, kora?" Challenged the blond Rain and Kyoya gave him a smirk that had sent many a yakuza running the other way. He heard Fon groan in the background but ignored him.</p><p>"I'll bite you to death."</p><p>"Then I guess it's safe to say that everyone is ready, right?" Bucking Horse said with a laugh, already putting the safety goggles promised to them on, getting ready to begin. Kyoya wondered for a moment if his men will actually manage to really fight against their beloved boss or if they'll break the rules of a free for all. The Arcobaleno have made it clear that teaming up was against the rules and if the judges/overseers - AKA Verde (who wanted to take everyone's statistics), Kusakabe (there to make sure the discipline is kept up so there'd be no cheating), Shamal (who had no intention of getting dirty) and Viper (who was actually just trying to get out of the incoming massacre and was in charge of the betting pool) - or any of the audience - Fon, Kurokawa Hana (who had been unable to resist Sasagawa Kyoko's request), a few of Cavallone's men and some CEDEF agents who were there to drag their boss off back to work after the game was over - were to catch even a hint of it, the person/people involved would immediately be disqualified and punished. The Baby had looked particularly gleeful at the punishment part so Kyoya doubted anyone would tempt fate.</p><p>"Then let's get this started!" Yamamoto Takeshi cheered before a sharp look entered his eyes.</p><p>"Voooiiii! Get ready to eat paint, you trash!"</p><p>"Shishishishi, this will be fun."</p><p>"Bring it, you Varia freaks!"</p><p>"This is so EXTREME!"</p><p>"Then, everyone, take positions," the Baby instructed. They'd all drawn a piece of paper with a number and a letter on it to mark their starting position at the beginning of the game. It was totally random so that everyone has a fair chance of getting a good spot and no one can cry foul play. "We're starting in exactly one minute."</p><p>The warehouse they were playing in had been hastily modified into what is possibly the best paintball course this side of the world. Hibari didn't like the Vongola all that much, but he had to concede that they're efficient. Everything had been hardened with Thunder Flames - probably the green Arcobaleno's doing - so that no one can fall through crates that have been modified as hideouts, stepping platforms and sniper posts. There were chains and overhead hanging walkways, stairs and bars, empty metal barrels and even hidden traps all over the place so it was kind of like a real war zone, courtesy of Lal Mirch and her 'golden retriever'. Some of the traps were infused with Mist Flames, so the unlucky person will be trapped in an illusion for nearly a minute. Some were infused with low voltage electricity. One had knockout gas, but that one was placed near the entrance/exit, in case someone tries to run.</p><p>Kyoya was mildly happy with the starting point he got. He was hidden between two crates that were close together, there was a chain hanging overhead and the mouth between the crates on either side provided with a rather wide view of the rest of the playing ground. He has no intention of staying there throughout the whole game - there was actually a rule that disqualifies people if they stay in the same place for fifteen minutes, just because the Baby is a sadist and wants to watch everyone run around like headless chickens as he takes them out one by one - but he also has no intentions of running out blind without scoping out the situation first.</p><p>Bucking Horse was not exactly right in his opinion that Kyoya runs into dangerous situations head first without even thinking things through first. He just does it quicker than a normal person and he just chooses a riskier path, that's all.</p><p>When the loud, piercing siren sounds to signal the start of the game, Kyoya quickly loads the rifle, crouches down and edges towards the mouth of his little 'ally'. He immediately sees the cow child - wearing all white, as they'd all been instructed for the occasion, save for those strange horns on his head - charge with unerring accuracy for where it turns out Reborn's been stationed. Then again, the child was five and had followed the Baby from Italy without anyone at the airport noticing and seems to always be able to sooner or later scope out the hitman. It's either a talent or an obsession. Either way, the Baby takes him out with a single, precise yellow shot straight in the face, between the eyes.</p><p>The Cloud grinned, because clearly the Baby wasn't going to go easy on them. That just made everything all the more exciting, even if the danger level was so low.</p><p>The game only got more interesting from there. Intense, too. Skull and Sasagawa Ryohei had no knowledge of strategy, nor were they used to being taken out with a single hit, so they easily forgot the rules and charged out into the open, only to be hit by multiple paintballs at once. The Shark Rain seems to have set his sights on his Vongola counterpart, the two swordsmen quite content to ignore everyone else unless they happened to cross their paths while they focused on each other. The Knife Storm left <em>his</em> counterpart to the umbrella man, instead hunting down Kyoya in hopes of finishing their little confrontation counter in his favor, only to find that Kyoya, for a first timer, really was rather handy with guns. Kyoya had to be thankful for the fighting instincts he was both born with and had cultivated over the years, because he had sensed the other's presence even before the Storm had a clear shot at him, which had given him the chance to shoot first. The 'Prince' certainly wasn't happy with how things ended between them, but then Romario had appeared in front of the skylark and Kyoya had to deal with the man.</p><p>He knows that the Monkey King had come across the little animal in his search of either Hibari or the Baby because he can hear the brunet shrieking, useless as always without those special bullets the Baby shoots him with. He's pretty sure Bucking Horse got engaged by the civilian girls Sawada hung out with and the little Ranking boy with Fon's student and the Poison Scorpion as their backup or sorts - not really a team, they were all just shooting at the biggest threat before they'd turn on each other - and he knows that the two Arcobaleno Rains had at first been after each other but had teamed up against the Baby to take him out.</p><p>At one point, Kyoya came across Sawada Iemitsu and took great pleasure in shooting three consecutive shots, one in the man's head, one over his heart and the third one <em>much</em> lower where, should it have been a shot from any closer a range, would have been a fate worse than death.</p><p>He had to resort to sniping after the Monkey King took down Sawada with ease since the future Vongola boss had nothing and no one to help him besides his own nonexistent strength and skill and battle instincts. The Vongola Hyper Intuition can help one only so much, after all.</p><p>Xanxus and Kyoya had an interesting game of cat and mouse, only neither of them really knew which was which. The Monkey King might just be the type of Sky Kyoya would accept if he had been any less against bonding to one, so they really had a lot of fun trying to mock-kill each other. But then Bucking Horse seemed to appear out of nowhere and get in a lucky shot at Xanxus - hardly a killing blow, since he only managed to skim the Monkey King's pant leg, but with the rules of the game proclaiming everyone who didn't have pristine white clothing 'dead', it was enough, much to the Varia leader's rage - only to be taken out by the Shark Rain, who gave a victorious shout, but was in turn hit by Yamamoto Takeshi, who was then eliminated by a smirking Gokudera Hayato. Then Reborn shot the dynamite obsessed Storm before he had to return his attention to the two Rains.</p><p>Kyoya, in turn, found himself engaged by Poison Scorpion Bianchi, who had somehow 'survived' her little 'team's' confrontation with Bucking Horse. Probably ran off when the blond got too close in. There was rage in her eyes, a sort of hatred that stems from jealousy and the prefect knew she was seeing his 'uncle' in him. He nearly rolled his eyes at the herbivorous behavior, instead jumping up and holding onto one of the hanging chains, swinging to keep out of her range. He got an open shot at Lal Mirch and took it, allowing for the Baby to take out the other Rain while he himself turned back to focus on his 'uncle's' 'love rival'.</p><p>He'd always found it strange how people did not know how to wield their rage as a weapon to help them fight instead of hinder them. Rage is one of the rare emotions that can make one stronger as long as one knows how to use it. The female Storm obviously isn't one of those people who knew how to do it. Kyoya barely needed to shoot five times while they were both moving erratically before he got her, straight in the heart.</p><p>With a quick cursory glance, he realized that everyone else had been taken down and now there was only him and the Baby.</p><p>"Come, come, little skylark," sang the Italian hitman gleefully from somewhere as Kyoya came to a stop, still holding onto the chain. "Let's <em>play~</em>!"</p><p>Instinct screamed at him and Kyoya vaulted up by the one arm holding onto the chain with a lot more speed than Olympic elegance, just barely avoiding a shot that would have hit his middle. He wrapped his legs around the chains, followed the trajectory and took aim, making the Baby swiftly abandon his previous hiding spot. Yellow paintballs returned fire and Kyoya found he had to abandon the higher ground because, while it gave him a great view of the room, it also made him a much easier target as there was nothing to shield him from enemy fire.</p><p>He tucked and rolled and fired as soon as he was upright, making the hitman duck behind a pile of crates. Kyoya quickly found himself a hiding spot and changed ammunition. The game's already lasted a little over two hours. Everyone was tired, no matter how good their stamina. It was late. He and the Baby will have to end this quickly. It was a school night and Kyoya will not tolerate tardiness.</p><p>With that in mind, he climbs stealthily to the top of a pile of crates and stakes out the situation before firing at an overturned barrel, making it roll slightly in hopes of making his opponent take the bait. The Baby doesn't, probably because he knows as well as Kyoya does that the Cloud would never be so clumsy as to announce his presence with a blunder like that. He's not sure whether he wants to smirk or scowl but then he has to repress a snarl when yellow paintballs hit the edges of his sniping spot. He can't let even a single drop of paint splash on him or else it's the Baby's victory. He shoots blindly in the direction of the trajectory and the Baby has to leave his own hiding spot, once again leaving them tied.</p><p>He thinks he sees a shadow move between a small gap between crates and chains almost on the other side of the playing ground and he fires there, eliciting delighted laughter from the hitman that has all of the Arcobaleno perking to attention.</p><p>"Oh dear, Babyborn got excited, didn't he, kora?"</p><p>"Can anyone actually remember the last time that happened?" Shamal asked the Arcobaleno and Kyoya was pretty sure they all shook their heads in a negative.</p><p>"Fon-senpai, are you alright? You look a little pale."</p><p>"Of course he's uneasy, you dumb lackey," the Varia's Arcobaleno replied in a sniff. "He's an overprotective idiot and that's <em>Reborn</em> down there facing against his nephew. An <em>excited</em> Reborn."</p><p>"Reborn's adrenaline levels surely have spiked up in the last couple of minutes, that's for sure," the scientist Arcobaleno shared from where he was monitoring their vitals and Kyoya felt like he wanted to preen.</p><p>"With the skill level shown between these two, it's no wonder," Lal Mirch groused but Kyoya had to stop listening to their conversation for a while because the Baby found him again and he had to change hiding spots. He coursed when he, moments later, realized he was on his last round of ammo for the rifle and he had only three changes for the gun. The game was coming to an end one way or another.</p><p>Lowering the gun so it nearly touched the ground to free most of his body for movement, Kyoya started sprinting between the crates, making the Baby shoot after him, hopefully making him spend his own ammo as well. The man had been mostly sniping everyone out with scary precision, which meant he hadn't lost too many shots. With Kyoya so low and so few usable weapons on hand - because everyone else relied on quantity of shots, not the quality of the aim to survive - he needs to even the odds or else he won't be able to continue the game, which might as well be an automatic loss. Kyoya didn't care if he wins or not. He just doesn't want to lose by default.</p><p>"Wow, he's almost as fast as Fon!" Someone of the Arcobaleno commented, but Kyoya didn't care to find out who because he had a clear shot of the Baby but had no other choice than to take it mid-leap as he jumped up towards a tower of cranes that he planned to scale for, once again, the upper ground.</p><p>He smirked smugly when the shot nearly hit the hitman, which only elicited more delightful laughter.</p><p>"That's it! Come at me, Hibari! It's been a long time since I've had some proper fun!" More such calls came in company of Sun-yellow paintballs. "Fuck, I should introduce you to all my contacts! I could make you my second coming!"</p><p>"Atta boy!"</p><p>"<em>Bravissimo</em>!"</p><p>"Don't pull too harshly on the trigger, sonny! Caress it like a lover!"</p><p>"Come play, Hibari! I don't bite. <em>Much</em>."</p><p>"Damn, that was a great shot. I feel so proud, <em>figlio</em>!"</p><p>"Verde, tell me you caught that? Because that was <em>great</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Mio Dio</em>, if I were to take you to Italy with me now, people'd swear that you're my son!"</p><p>"Come to daddy, Hibari! It's time we end this game!"</p><p>Of course, some of those things accompanied other comments from the peanut gallery. He didn't catch them all - the Baby was obviously only now truly serious, even though there was now only one opponent as opposed to the previous free for all - but he got the gist of it that some people were terrified, others were joking making bets that he was Reborn's secret bastard son and Fon seemed to be choking on air, nearing a panic attack.</p><p><em>That</em>, if nothing else, confirmed it all, because the Baby had started cackling about how he'd be getting adoption papers to make the Cloud his legal son, about teaching him everything he knew, introducing him to all the right people and showing him off to the mafia world at large as the next world's greatest hitman - after the Baby dies one day, of course, because no one can be better than the best.</p><p>"Hibari, I know you're on your last round for the gun," the Italian called just as Kyoya put in said round, making the teenager glare. "I'm down to my gun, too." But he has full ammo for it. "How about we do this the dramatic way, hm? A test of skill, speed and strategy. And plain dumb luck, I guess."</p><p>" ... I'm listening." It was a challenge, after all. A challenge from a fellow carnivore. Kyoya didn't ignore those, no matter what.</p><p>"On the count of three, we both jump out of hiding and see who's a better shot. We're obviously both good at playing war. We obviously both know patience and strategy. And we're obviously both the most skilled, opportunistic and adaptable people here-" There were some protests at that, but neither of them cared. "So why don't we just settle it. No more games. You up for it, little skylark?"</p><p>"You're on, hitman. 3."</p><p>"2," the eager grin was obvious in his opponent's voice and Kyoya took a deep breath, adjusted the grip on his gun and let fighting instinct take him over completely.</p><p>"1!" They called together and lunged out of their hiding spots, all but sailing through the air as they shot their guns.</p><p>When the noise died down, it all came to a stop and the two of them stood opposite each other, guns empty, eyes locked.</p><p>It was judgment time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. My Sky - Nightmare Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well then, let's see," Lal Mirch commented as everyone slowly trickled back down into the 'battlefield', she and Verde immediately investigating the state of the two participants' white clothing. Neither the prefect nor the hitman moved, eyes locked in contest, in challenge. Kyoya wondered what it must have been like for his 'uncle' to meet that black gaze for the first time. He knew the story about the bullet catching.</p><p>The Arcobaleno had all even taken great delight in retelling it to their younger companions these days, more times than he'd care to count.</p><p>Locking gazes with the Baby was different than it had been with Bucking Horse. Dino ...Dino might enjoy a fight, sometimes, but he didn't really crave the rush that came with it, not the way Kyoya did. Not the way Fon sometimes did.</p><p>Not the way the Baby obviously did, judging by the spark in his eyes that came from all of that excitement from moments ago.</p><p>"Left bottom arm sleeve," Lal Mirch announced after a thorough check and Kyoya smirked in congratulation to the hitman because he had expected nothing less. It was a loss he was not ashamed of. The Baby gave back a smirk that could only be in thanks, though Kyoya doubted many of the observers of their interactions actually understood what the smirks meant. "You still did good, kid, but Reborn got you."</p><p>"I'm still going to adopt you," the Arcobaleno Sun stated and Fon could be heard choking from somewhere again. They finally looked away from each other now that they had the results, the Baby smirking almost seductively at the Storm. "Come now. I might as well have asked you to marry me all those years ago and I do plan on doing it in the near future if I have to in order to keep you close, Fon. Surely it can't be that objectionable a fate."</p><p>"Italians," groused Kyoya when he saw the martial artist go as red as his clothing and Pacifier. Some people of said nationality protested, but Kyoya just pointed out to where the cow child was picking his nose, the Ranking boy was busily filling in the new rankings in his strange book and then gestured to where Viper was collecting various winnings from Arcobaleno and Varia both, who had been exposed to Reborn's lovey-dovey attitude towards Fon for days now, regarding when the two might tie the knot. Kyoya then pointed to Sawada Iemitsu to make his final argument and everyone shut up because the CEDEF leader was a hopeless case and they all knew it.</p><p>"Well, I guess we should have all know Reborn would win," the Cavallone boss commented lightheartedly and agreeing comments filled the room before Verde suddenly gave a triumphant cry from where he had still been scanning Reborn with some machinery to make sure he didn't accidentally miss even the smallest splash of paint. The scientist and the Baby didn't like each other, so the thorough test could have been out of the desire to mess with the hitman or because Verde genuinely wanted to see Reborn lose.</p><p>"Don't be so sure," the Lightning Arcobaleno said as he pointed at a tiny smudge of purple paint that came from the very edges of a paintball grazing the white fabric, right at the curve of the hitman's right shoulder. The wound would mean nothing in a real fight, would not even register as a wound at all, but under the rules that they'd played, it meant a <em>tie</em>.</p><p>"But no one's ever tied with Reborn in one of these things!" Protested Sawada Iemitsu, staring wide eyed at the tiny paint mark. "Not since he started inviting himself to them years ago! I thought it was scientifically impossible for there to be a winner other than Reborn! Even Lal Mirch and Colonello working together couldn't take him out!"</p><p>"Hey, we were not working together, kora! We were just shooting at the same target, kora!"</p><p>"Not the point!" The CEDEF leader flailed at them before turning a glare at the other winner. "Just who the hell <em>are</em> you? Reborn's practically like a god among men where guns are concerned and this is the first time you're handling a gun, so how the hell did you manage to tie with the world's greatest hitman?"</p><p>"A question better asked of Fon, I believe," Hibari replied, eyes never leaving his nauseous-looking relative. "The Hibari truly are awful with guns, so the talent for them must come from outside of our clan. But it would have to be rather overwhelming talent to overcome the disaster that is a Hibari holding a gun."</p><p>"When did you figure it out?" Fon asked after a long moment, sounding resigned, horrified and reluctant to be having this conversation.</p><p>Everyone was frowning as they cast looks between the two skylarks. The Baby in particular looked like he wanted to know what was going on and why suddenly his lover looked so uneasy. Kyoya could at least approve of that, though he wasn't sure if he approved of the Baby one hundred percent because Fon had obviously felt the need to <em>hide</em> something so important from his lover, all those years ago. Kyoya had been born <em>before</em> the Arcobaleno became cursed infants. At least a month or so before. Fon had never talked much about his fellow Arcobaleno, there had never been a need to. Fon had planned on keeping Kyoya as far from the mafia as he can, for as long as he can manage it. He'd been doing pretty well until last year.</p><p>"That your and mine relation might be a bit closer than uncle and nephew? I've had my suspicions since I learned that Hibari men can bear children the same as women. I never connected with anyone the way I did with you. I loved my 'mother', my aunt that is, but she never understood me on the level you did. The less said about that herbivore posing as my father, the better," Kyoya said with a derisive snort. "I've never really had much proof to back up my suspicions, so I never questioned you about it, but then I started getting hints about a month ago."</p><p>Bucking Horse seemed to perk up. "You mean Kawahira's confusion about Fon and 'your uncle'?"</p><p>Kyoya nodded, trying to ignore the suspicious look Fon was now sporting, at the absent and still unknown Kawahira rather than Kyoya and Bucking Horse themselves. "He'd clearly had to monitor everything at some point," was all he said to the Storm, knowing that he at least was partially in on how Kawahira was involved in the lifting of the infant curse, so Fon would understand what he was talking about. "Not sure how he learned about the Hibari 'condition', though. Regardless, that's when I started looking more into the things you've said and how you've acted towards me in all these years as well as other telling factors. I mean, the resemblance itself had always been suspicious."</p><p>"My sister and I both took after your great grandmother more than our own parents, Kyoya," Fon said with a bitterly amused smile. "When I first returned from China and we compared our pictures as we grew up - I had made sure to take some so I can either send them back home or bring it home myself so that she may never feel left out of my life - people always used to which one was which if the background didn't clearly show a Chinese landscape. She was a bit of a tomboy right up until she met her deadbeat husband, but even after she started dressing up to impress him, the resemblance remained uncanny. Many had wondered if we were twins. The resemblance between you and me could have easily been explained away, Kyoya."</p><p>"Don't patronize me," the prefect in question snapped, annoyed. "Physical resemblance is not what I meant. You may hide behind a polite, calm and serene mask for the rest of the world, but I could always see beyond that. You love fighting. You get a rush out of it. You're no less a Storm than any of the temperamental herbivore ones, you just know how to hide your fangs unless you need them. Just because I don't bother with such nonsense does not mean I am blind to it in others." Fon looked a bit stunned at that, so Hibari huffed. "I've always known that you're not simply strong in body. I recognize a predator when I see one. None of the others were like that. And influence can only go so far when I used to see you only once or twice a year. So yes, I've almost always suspected that our relation was closer than what you said it was. I had a good idea as to why you'd say that, because I knew you became an Arcobaleno soon after I was born, so I figured it was a foolish attempt to give me a 'normal' home life and family, like I'd be too interested in something so herbivorous. Then all of <em>this</em>," he gestured vaguely to encompass the Varia, the Vongola, the Cavallone and the Arcobaleno to signal the whole of the situation of the last two months. "Happened and I started realizing something else. I should have seen it sooner, really, so that's my fault. I again need to thank Kawahira for his bluntness and oblivious sharing of his insight."</p><p>"What do you mean, Hibari?" The Baby spoke up, frown deepening in confusion and irritation that he hadn't yet figured the situation out. None of them seem to have yet, either. Which was really a bit sad because Fon had practically answered all of their questions that day when they'd had that celebratory meal together. Fon had <em>literally</em> said the words 'my first and my last', for Trinisette's sake! Herbivores were seriously idiots, but he's surprised by the fact that the Arcobaleno had not caught on to what those words implied given Kyoya's estimated age that they could guess at and the secret they'd learned about the Hibari when combined with Fon's little 'confession'. "Fon, what is he talking about?" The hitman turned to Fon, but the martial artist didn't seem quite able to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Kawahira implied that Fon would be the only one able to make you change your mind," Kyoya said, not going into details. He's not heard from Kawahira since the Arcobaleno all woke up and couldn't help but wonder if the man was alright. Maybe he'll pay him a visit just to make sure the ramen-obsessed albino is still alive. "I, of course, only truly understood why that might be when you snogged his brain out right in front of me. I could have done without that, you know. Or all the cuddling at home."</p><p>"But that doesn't sound like it's connected to the earlier topic at all?" Skull and Sawada Tsunayoshi say at the same time with a hesitant, questioning lilt to their words. The Disciplinary Committee Chairman gives them the most deadpan look in the history of deadpan looks because he is truly <em>not impressed</em>.</p><p>The Baby goes suddenly very, very still. Rigid. Almost like a statue.</p><p>Bucking Horse doesn't take long to start choking afterwards, letting out some garbled sounds that might have been an attempt at words.</p><p>What is visible of the Varia/Arcobaleno Mist's face suddenly goes deathly pale.</p><p>The scientist Arcobaleno looks like he's lost all faith in logic and science and the world at large.</p><p>Lal Mirch curses. Her fellow Rain follows her example, the both of them staring at Fon with large eyes.</p><p>The Cloud Arcobaleno seems to rewind the words exchanged, the implications made in the last month or so, the paintball war and how it ended and starts quivering in fear as he looks between all three participants of that very strange conversation.</p><p>Gokudera Hayato seems to catch on as well and looks sick, sicker than his sister's face has ever managed to make him.</p><p>He's pretty sure an adult faints, though he's not sure if it had been Trident Shamal or Sawada Iemitsu because they both realized just <em>who</em> they had attacked, one way or the other, and what consequences might follow. Kyoya's kind of annoyed at that, because he could make them regret ever crossing his path all on his own, thank you.</p><p>Yamamoto Takeshi shifts uneasily from foot to foot, reading the tense atmosphere but not understanding it and Sawada Tsunayoshi looks kind of scared but has no more understanding than his Rain. The Varia hadn't been present for most of the Arcobaleno's interactions between themselves or with others since they returned to normal, so they remained mostly confused and just kept watching from the sidelines in curiosity. The Monkey King looked to be a mix of annoyance, anger and uncomfortable tension because he had quite a load of daddy issues he should probably solve with Vongola Nono.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on? I am extremely confused!" Exclaimed Sasagawa Ryohei from where he was standing with the civilians and children.</p><p>Fon fidgeted when so many eyes turned to him and he focused his own gaze on Kyoya rather than meeting Reborn's eyes, which was very herbivorous of him. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at him in reprimand. The martial artist didn't look at his lover until the Baby called his name almost tentatively.</p><p>"Please tell me openly," was all the hitman said, gentle and patient but no emotion was detectable in his voice. And while pretty much anyone else would figure that meant he was not pleased with his own conclusions, the Cloud knew it was more because he was uncertain how to react to the possibility that it <em>wasn't</em> what he'd come up with, that he was <em>wrong</em>.</p><p><em>That</em> ... That actually made the teen feel a bit giddy. For as long as he could remember, he can only count on one true parental figure in his life at any given time. Even his ... <em>aunt</em> had been alone in raising him because his ... <em>uncle</em> had always been away on business with the rare few weeks spent here and there with them. Yes, he'd had a grandaunt and an uncle that had loved spoiling him, but they didn't live in Namimori and their visits had been only barely less of a rarity than Fon's own. The rest of their family <em>had </em>lived in Namimori and none of them had actually seen the youngest Hibari as more than a means to an end to finally restore their clan to its former glory, or so he'd overheard them say a few times, behind closed doors.</p><p>If the Baby ... If <em>Reborn</em> would accept them - Kyoya and Fon - then ... Then perhaps they'd all finally experience what it is like to have an actual full <em>family</em>.</p><p>But the ball was in his court now. This is something that, despite Kyoya being no more a child than any mafia raised teenager, only Reborn and Fon could sort out. Because this was the product, the <em>result</em> of them falling in love with each other.</p><p>Hibari and Italians were truly a bad mix.</p><p>Alaudi, later Hibari Kumo, had been the one to start the trend, in more ways than one, as he had had Cavallone Primo's child in secrecy, away from the 'sire', had kept it a secret from everyone except his new clan.</p><p>Fon seems to have followed his lead, never having told Reborn that-</p><p>"Sixteen years ago, that night Verde and Viper spiked my drink to get me drunk-" the two in question flinched violently and Kyoya made a note to deal with them later. "I already knew the likeliness of ... I would have probably done something about it, but there was an emergency back home that took a long while to deal with and then it was too late, even if I didn't want to keep it ... In short, I had Kyoya bare few weeks before we met up again."</p><p>"But we had only five months of a break," protested Lal Mirch weakly.</p><p>Both Hibari snorted. "The gestation period depends on the quantity, quality, Flame type and purity. A Sun or Cloud could pop out a baby within a month of getting pregnant while a Lightning, for example, would need more than nine months, especially if they're a stronger one. Storms usually need seven to eight months," Kyoya explained, sounding a bit impressed despite himself and he <em>was</em> impressed because what Fon had done would have been risky for just about anyone else. Neither baby nor carier would have survived if Fon's control had slipped even just the tiniest bit.</p><p>"That's why I was so tired when we met up again," Fon explained to his lover gently. "I really was just exhausted and needed some proper rest."</p><p>"Are you saying ... ?" The hitman's voice came out barely above a whisper, eyes flicking over to the 'demon' prefect of Namimori.</p><p>Fon looked at Kyoya, who nodded at him and arched a challenging eyebrow, so the martial artist took a deep breath and finally said it. "You are ... Kyoya's other father."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Everyone pretty much screamed at the top of their lungs, even the people who had figured it out before it had needed to be said. The sketchy doctor and the CEDEF leader, who had only just regained consciousness, promptly fell right back into the bliss of oblivion. Gokudera Hayato's sister followed shortly afterwards, not that anyone really noticed. They were truly all too busy gawking at the revealed little family. Especially the Varia, who had had no idea what was going on until that very point. The Shark Rain, the knife Storm and the umbrella Lightning all had their jaws on the ground and even the Monkey King's mouth was agape.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.</p><p>Cavallone suddenly seemed very, <em>very</em> worried.</p><p>Reborn, though ... He was watching both Fon and Kyoya with seemingly emotionless eyes. Then he cocked the paintball gun and without turning around shot the Sun-yellow paintball bullet right between Bucking Horse's eyes, making him topple over onto his rear in surprise at the sudden impact.</p><p>"You have thirty seconds to run for your miserable life for <em>daring</em> to even <em>think</em> about putting your filthy paws on <em>my son</em>." There was a stunned silence and stillness in the room that lasted just until the Baby's chameleon changed shape into his usual gun and then Dino Haneuma, Cavallone Decimo, the boss of a famiglia of five thousand men, was scrambling to run for his life. Viper/Mammon disappeared immediately while the rest of the Varia also started running because, apparently, Kyoya had <em>two</em> overprotective parents. Gokudera Hayato was kind enough to his former mentor to slap Shamal awake and tell him to run and never look back. Shamal, for once, didn't need to be told twice.</p><p>"Well, I guess that settles that, kora," the blond Rain commented more to himself than anyone else. "Didn't see that one coming, though, kora. Didn't you always say you wouldn't ever have an illegitimate child, Babyborn, kora?"</p><p>"You're right," Reborn commented as he placed regular bullet into his gun, clearly intending very much to feed the escaping parties with leed. "Good thing I've already bought a ring. We'll travel to Canada or Spain or somewhere to get it done. No son of mine will be a bastard."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Both Hibaris had to ask, frowning in confusion at the suddenly smug hitman that gave them his signature smirk that <em>promised</em> utter and absolute <em>chaos</em>. The Arcobaleno were off no better, though Verde was trying to sneak away because Reborn still hadn't really forgiven either him or the Arcobaleno Mist for getting Fon wasted that one time.</p><p>"Gay marriage is still not legal in Japan, right? We'll need to forge your birth certificate, too. I guess I can take on the Hibari name, since I've long since discarded my own. It's not like it would be a hardship or anything. You skylarks are all pretty damned impressive."</p><p>"If it's for that, you have no reason to leave Namimori," Kyoya said, crossing his arms and sniffing disdainfully at his ... father. But both Fon and Reborn were males, so he can't exactly call Fon 'mother'. They'll have to figure something out because 'Baby' was no longer enough. The nickname can be for if they're around outsiders they don't want to know about their true relationship. He wondered if the hitman will now be calling him 'Kyoya'.</p><p>"Japan-"</p><p>"Is not Namimori," Fon cut in with amusement. "Namimori is Hibari territory that just happens to reside within the country named Japan."</p><p>"In other words, my word is law in this town," the younger of the skylark finished with a smirk. "You don't need to look any further. Kusakabe Tetsuya," he called out to his second in command, who had stayed silent throughout the whole drama but <em>was</em> a bit wide eyed as he stared at his Chairman's <em>family</em>. Not even the Disciplinary Committee had ever known much about their Chairman. Kyoya hoped the pompadour appreciated the amount of trust he was being gifted with, because Kyoya wouldn't exactly allow just <em>anyone</em> to witness something like this. "Arrange for a priest to marry them this weekend and prepare the necessary legal papers. Small affair, no crowding. Send a copy to Vongola Nono. I want to rub it in his <em>face</em>."</p><p>Timoteo Vongola wasn't exactly his favorite person in the world, because Kyoya had good reason he might have been behind some of the mess with Cavallone Nono from ten years ago, too. Not to mention the whole Varia issue from the Ring Conflict. That was all on him. The Hibari will be stealing his favorite hitman now, thank you.</p><p>Reborn smiled a very proud, very pleased smile. "Call me papa," was all he said before he ruffled Kyoya's hair, dropped a kiss to Fon's brow and then began his hunt. There was a cackle of glee just before he disappeared from their hearing range that would have been disturbing to just about anyone but a Hibari.</p><p>"... Send a copy to the Triads, too. Then we can cackle together at the faces they make from the camera I've installed in the leadership office <em>ages</em> ago and no one has yet to find."</p><p>"Aren't you going to stop him from killing everyone?"</p><p>"Aren't <em>you</em> going to stop him from killing Cavallone?"</p><p>"... So, would you like traditional Japanese or Chinese wedding garb, or should we simply go for tuxes?"</p><p>"I honestly think we should do a mix, you know? Reborn looks good in a tux."</p><p>"You're seriously not going to stop him?" A shocked Vongola Juudaime demanded of them, making both skylarks arch an eyebrow at the Sky.</p><p>"<em>Should</em> we?" Fon asked serenely, but there was a dangerous edge to his voice. "Because I see no reason in stopping a parent wanting to ensure their child is safe. You should probably run, too, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The smile fell from Fon, replaced by the predator completely and Kyoya was already looking forward to their future life together if this was all it took to finally get Fon to stop smiling like a herbivore. "It won't take long for Reborn to remember that you've been pursuing an unwilling Cloud that just so happens to be his son for months. The only reason I haven't dealt with you myself already is Kyoya knows how to reject a Sky on his own. You may be Reborn's assignment and he may be somewhat fond of you, but he's been on the receiving end of unwanted courtships and he's not as reasonable as I am. Or as patient."</p><p>"Just run while you still can, Sawada," the female Rain instructed and the herbivore was at least smart enough to listen.</p><p>"You think he'll actually go after the little animal?" Kyoya asked as Sawada's Guardians ran after him.</p><p>"Who knows," Fon said with a shrug, already back to his smiling carnivore self. "Now, who wants some tea?"</p><p>Kyoya sighed and just accepted it.</p><p>Maybe some other day ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. My Sky - The Godfather Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, so," Reborn said about five days after the grand Arcobaleno wedding - grand in the sense that it had been for two Arcobaleno, even though there had been only a handful of people in attendance, meaning the Arcobaleno themselves, the Varia, Yamamoto Takeshi, the Sasagawa siblings, I-Pin and Dino and his shadow Romario - as he lazed about on the couch in the living room, that day's newspaper spread over his stomach, legs dangling over the other end of the couch as he idly playing with Leon while talking to the two Japanese cooking dinner in the kitchen. Well, Fon was actually in the walk-in pantry, getting some more vegetables, but Kyoya wasn't sure if Reborn knew that because he couldn't exactly see them from the couch. "Apparently you need a godparent."</p><p>Scratch that, the Baby had known and was, indeed, talking directly to Hibari.</p><p>"I mean, on your improved birth certificate," the Sun continued, not caring that there was a staring Varia Rain and Storm sitting across from him at the other couch, playing cards in between them on the middle cushion. "You need at least one name and so I've been thinking ... "</p><p>Lal Mirch, who had just walked into the room, heard that and promptly turned to leave again. Kyoya would have snorted if he hadn't learned in the past month or so that the Baby truly was very inclined towards chaos and that chaos followed him like a lost puppy.</p><p>"I can't decide who'd be best as your godparent." That made Lal Mirch pause and dread pooled in the prefect's stomach. The Arcobaleno were a crazy bunch, that's for sure, so whenever something 'normal' was at hand, they somehow managed to make it into a right disaster. How Fon's and Reborn's wedding went so well was a mystery, even though the Disciplinary Committee deserved all the credit for the success. Even the reception afterwards had been peaceful, as peaceful as such things can be. Sasagawa Ryohei and the Shark Rain had been uncomfortably loud, but so had the blond Rain, but at least there had been no explosions since the location and time of the reception had remained a secret.</p><p>There had been no cow children, no Poison Cooking, no explosions, no time traveling guests, no fights, no shooting, no mad science, no illusions causing trouble, no fires or fights or any of the general Vongola madness that has, unfortunately, become a part of Namimori in the last year.</p><p>It had felt almost surreal. Kyoya had just been waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never had. Everything had gone smoothly and Reborn had whisked Fon away to an expensive inn with an onsen just outside of Namimori for a short two days honeymoon getaway, which Kyoya was grateful for because he was certain the two would be having sex to make up for all the lost time.</p><p>He's actually quite certain he now knew what the future version of the cow child had meant that day and he hated this new clarity.</p><p>There were just some things a child, no matter their age, should not know about their parents and their sex life was at the top of the list.</p><p>"I don't need a godparent," Kyoya replied carefully, well aware of their audience and that these conversations will be the main gossip topic within the hour of its completion. "I've never had one before. I don't need one now."</p><p>"You see, that's the thing," the strongest Arcobaleno countered. "I've happily taken the Hibari name, even if it's only on paper because I will always be just Reborn, but I'm not letting go of the wonderful practice from my homeland that says every child should have godparents. Or at least one."</p><p>"I don't need one."</p><p>"Well, you don't exactly need a pet, either, and yet you have one."</p><p>Hibird chirped in protest, for once sounding angry and offended. Kyoya reached over to pet the bird until it settled before shooting a glare at the fedora-covered head peeking from the nearer end of the couch.</p><p>"I may be no expert, but I am pretty sure godparents aren't a legal requirement. Besides, even if they were, no one would dare insist on one for me." It <em>was</em> Namimori and his files were not available anywhere else without his explicit permission. "You just want to be westernly herbivorously traditional, which is a great disappointment when coming from you."</p><p>"Just indulge me, will you? I'll even let you take the final pick after I narrow down the list of potential candidates."</p><p>The three listening in on their conversation went almost unnaturally rigid and Kyoya sighed. He's not yet had the same amount of experience in dealing with his 'papa' as he has had with his 'chichi', but he was still pretty sure he knew what this will eventually lead to. But then he got an idea on how to interfere with Reborn's <em>entertainment</em> and smirked. As if sensing that smirk, the well dressed man turned around his head to see him and frowned at the expression he found.</p><p>"Very well. I will accept a godfather. <em>But</em>," he emphasized. "It can't be just anyone."</p><p>"Of course," Reborn said, returning the smirk. "Only the best for my one and only son."</p><p>By the time Fon returned from the pantry not a minute later, the room was quiet save for the rustling on newspaper and the stirring of the hot pot of dinner, no one else in sight save the three Hibaris and their animals.</p><p>Kyoya almost couldn't wait to see what the Baby will do.</p><p>00000</p><p>The Arcobaleno were, of course, the first to make a move. It is based on the fact that Kyoya is the child of two of their members, so of course they deserve to get first dibs or something. Or simply dibs.</p><p>Fon doesn't even know what's going on, that much is clear from watching his 'chichi' - it's going to take a while for him to stop putting the quotes on both parental titles, but no one exactly expects him to immediately get used to suddenly having two parental figures; Reborn isn't helping it any, either, because he's too used to cosplaying and is trying out the various father figures he's dressed up as over the years to see which one Kyoya would prefer the best. Kyoya just wants him to start acting like the Baby again because he'd thought that would be pretty cool to have as a father; well, once he didn't look like an actual baby, anyway - as one by one, the Arcobaleno ambush him while he's doing this or that around the house or in the compound.</p><p>At first, they'd been 'every man for himself' but then Xanxus had surprised everyone by offering to clear the table after dinner, something Fon usually did by himself or Kyoya helped because he hated his house being made a mess of. Everyone had stared, not quite able to believe their eyes. The Monkey King had actually even washed the dishes by hand all by himself, even when the umbrella herbivore had offered to do it for him.</p><p>Then, one day, Shamal had walked in and offered to Reborn the position of family physician, as an old friend. Reborn no doubt saw right through it - he'd probably been the one to inform the sketchy doctor that he's managed to convince Kyoya that he should have godparents - and suddenly the Arcobaleno teamed up in the ultimate quest to win over Fon's favor because they knew Reborn would deny them just for the chaos of it.</p><p>Kyoya decided to sit back and watch and he suddenly realized where his more sadistic side came from. Fon was not sadistic. He should have seen it a year ago.</p><p>Of course, after the Arcobaleno managed to get it out of Fon that yes, of course you're the closest people in my life outside of Reborn and Kyoya, what is all of this about?, it then occurred to them that one can't have half a dozen godparents. One godmother and one godfather is usually how it's done according to Italian tradition or something. Kyoya watched as Lal Mirch and Colonello teamed up against Verde and Viper, the Arcobaleno Cloud all but thrown out of the race because 'there was no way Reborn would pick the lackey for his son's godfather', the two claiming more rights to the position for this or that reason.</p><p>Lal Mirch and Colonello believed they'd had more of a hand in the two fathers getting together because it's been ultimately their teasing that's gotten Reborn to really consider the thing he felt for Fon and realize he was madly in love with the martial artist.</p><p>Viper and Verde claimed that it was because they'd spiked Fon's drink that the two made Kyoya at all, which nearly made said teenager throw up because he really didn't want to know anything about his parents' sex life. Viper also claimed that they had helped Reborn out the most because Reborn had actually come to them to learn more about Fon in hopes of finding something that will help him in courting the Storm.</p><p>Their argument just assured Kyoya that he's made the right decision, because if people should be getting credit for why he's been born, then his choice wins by a mile.</p><p>Of course, just because the Arcobaleno have managed to make Fon say he preferred them to just about everyone else save his family - and maybe his student, but she was definitely too young to be in the running for godparent - didn't mean others who have heard about the search for Kyoya's godparent have quit. Shamal came to offer his 'sincerest apologies' for the Sakura-kura incident, the Monkey King - why he even wanted to be his godfather baffled Kyoya, but he had a suspicion it was out of one of two reasons: either he wanted to get in Reborn's (and Fon's, but mostly the world's greatest hitman's) good graces to piss off Nono or because he wanted to be called 'the godfather' like in that mafia cult movie so he could rub it in Nono's face - offered they can spar every day; Sawada Iemitsu had tried to approach him, but thought better of it and backed off when Kyoya took out his tonfa and lit Cloud Flames on his Ring. He doesn't know how strong or weak the herbivore is, but if he fights Kyoya, Fon and Reborn would come running no matter how the fight progresses and then he'd be screwed either way.</p><p>One day, there was a knock on the door of the Reception Room and Kyoya's instincts told him he should be the one to open it. When he did, he found the female Storm standing there with an actually bought instead of baked cake with a strained smile on her face. Kyoya firmly shut the door in her face and reinforced it with Cloud Flames, as well as the rest of the wall, in case she tried that trick from the 'wedding' some weeks back.</p><p>The day after, Sawada Nana, oblivious to just about everything, arrived at the same door with cookies. Fon likes cookies, so he took them, thanked her and told her she was welcome to their house <em>if</em> she never tells anyone, not even her son or husband, the address. He reinforces the promise with Mist Flames planting suggestions in her head, just in case, and watches her go with a ditsy smile on her face while wondering if he should tell anyone that she's a latent Sky with more potential than her Vongola-blooded son and husband. It feels like something the Baby should have already been aware of but wasn't.</p><p>He also wonders if he should ask either Lal or Mammon for Mist Flame lessons because while illusionists annoyed him, he knew they can be useful.</p><p>Yamamoto Takeshi seeks him out some days later, saying since 'the Kid' seems to like him so much, maybe he had a shot. Then arrived the rest of Sawada's herbivores and Kyoya promptly bit them all to death, only to return to his house and bite the Varia to death, too, because the Shark Rain and the umbrella herbivore were arguing both about who deserves to be considered the Monkey King's most loyal and best subordinate and who deserves godfather rights if their boss doesn't make it with the knife Storm edging them on.</p><p>The Arcobaleno/Varia Mist tries to bribe him, but Kyoya has inherited the full scope of riches and influence the Hibari name has borne for centuries, so he declines.</p><p>Things progress like that for a couple of weeks until Kyoya can't take it anymore and starts spending days on dates with Bucking Horse. The blond and none of his men have tried winning over any of the Hibaris for the position, though Dino's been definitely trying to win brownie points with the strongest and second strongest Arcobaleno for the right to date their son. At this point, Kyoya isn't sure if the hitman is being genuinely overprotective or if he's doing it for shits and giggles, but whatever the reason, he's definitely a bad influence on Fon, who would usually know to back down at this point.</p><p>Bucking Horse is more than willing to take him on day-long dates and distract anyone who comes up on them if Kyoya either doesn't feel up to dealing with them or is particularly homicidal at the moment.</p><p>The Disciplinary Committee, bless them, have taken to sending what they dubbed 'support baskets' full of tea, cookies and steak hamburgers to get their Chairman through these trying times of having a crazy family all of a sudden.</p><p>Kyoya swore the Hibari themselves had never been this strange. And no, it was not rose colored glasses or however that saying went. The Arcobaleno alone are crazy enough to drive him up the wall and he lives with them <em>and</em> the Varia. He's reaching his limit before he actually lets loose and goes on a killing spree.</p><p>And he'd thought them annoying <em>before</em>.</p><p>How wrong he'd been.</p><p>00000</p><p>All in all, it takes about three weeks for Kyoya to finally give in. Or rather, <em>snap</em>.</p><p>The Baby's had his fun. Now it was time for Kyoya to have <em>his</em> by ruining it.</p><p>So he called everyone together <em>in his own home</em>, might he add, though not the main building but rather one at the farthest edges of the compound that didn't even <em>look</em> like it was part of the compound, and sat them down for a serious talk and his decision.</p><p>"Because of the recent chaos going on," he glared at everyone, but especially his 'papa', who looked far too smugly delighted for Kyoya's liking. Though that might actually be more because of the hickies peeking from over the high neck collar of Fon's usual long red tunics rather than the above mentioned chaos he's been amusing himself with since he announced he wanted to find godparents for Kyoya. The younger skylark had the sudden urge to strangle him with Fon's own braid since the hitman had some sort of fetish-levels fascination with undoing it and then redoing it in the exact same way, several times a day when the two were relatively alone just about anywhere in the house. "Regarding the 'issue' of my lack of godparents, I've finally decided to appoint myself a godparent to stop the disturbance in discipline happening all around Namimori because of you herbivores before I have to bite you all to death irreversibly."</p><p>"Oh, so you've made your choice, then?" The Sun Arcobaleno asked, actually sounding genuinely surprised, while Fon by his side looked confused because yes, indeed, no one has outright told him why everyone was so helpful around the house as though he's an actual housewife. This revelation is bound to have him hunting like he's not hunted since the Hibari Clan massacre. The Disciplinary Committee Chairman would just have to kick back and relax and watch the show unfold as Fon gives everyone a piece of his mind for keeping something like that from him. It's bound to be interesting, if nothing else.</p><p>If the chaos waiting just behind the horizon at the moment doesn't overwhelm them all first, that is.</p><p>"Indeed. I've heard some pretty good points that everyone's made over the last three weeks and I've put it all into consideration. Who's had the most hand in bringing my parents together and thus ensuring that I am born, who had the most hand in getting them back together, who would best fit into our crazy little family, who we are likely all to have the same or similar opinion of, who will be around no matter what one of us may need ... I've considered it all and I've made my decision."</p><p>"Then don't keep us waiting, kora!" The blond Rain Arcobaleno exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, who'd you pick? It's the great and awesome Skull-sama, right? Because I can teach you all there is to know about Cloud Flames!"</p><p>"Shut up, lackey," said Lal Mirch as she whacked the stuntman hard enough that he'd feel it even through his helmet.</p><p>"Who is it you've chosen, Kyoya?" Fon asked calmly, ignoring the mini argument that broke out among his fellow Arcobaleno, some of the Varia joining in and Yamamoto Takeshi just laughing along as if it were all a joke or game.</p><p>The question, predictably, stopped the insanity in its tracks and everyone turned to Kyoya just as a knock came from the front door. The prefect did not move to open the door, knowing Kusakabe was well informed that there'd be one more guest arriving a little later that he should wait for at the door. "The person I've chosen as my godparent-"</p><p>"Kyoya? I got your message. Is something the matter?" A familiar man with white hair and glasses hiding purple eyes called as he walked into the room under Kusakabe's directions, freezing when he saw the people gathered there. "Kyoya? What-"</p><p>"Everyone, this is Kawahira, he runs a realtor shop in Namimori's shopping district," the youngest Hibari introduced with a smirk. "He's been a major help in lifting the Arcobaleno curse, thus helping me complete a life-goal of mine. Meet my new godfather."</p><p>The man in question looked stunned, then a bit worried before he settled on ... Delighted, for some reason. Probably because he's spent a long time alone as one of the last of his kind while protecting the Trinisette. It was temporary at best given the probability that the man will be guarding the Trinisette as long as it exists, but for now, he had a family and Kyoya, as a Hibari, knew just how important family is.</p><p>"I'd be honored, little Kyoya."</p><p>"Ah, so this is the mysterious Kawahira," Fon said by way of greeting, standing up and coming over to properly greet the man. Reborn followed, even going as far as shaking the man's hand though he had a confused look on his face and a calculating glint in his eyes. Kyoya counted the seconds until it clicked into place. "Thank you for what you've done. We wouldn't be here like this if it was not for your assistance."</p><p>"It was a pleasure and a relief," Kawahira replied honestly, smiling back at Fon, the both of them looking serene.</p><p>"Wait a second there, kora!" Colonello called out, standing up as well and coming to a stop in front of the little family, staring at Kawahira suspiciously and throwing confused glances at the teenager. "I get that he helped with the Trinisette - thanks by the way, dude - and maybe the whole being around thing since he's local, but he doesn't fit any of the other requirements you've listed, kora!"</p><p>"Yeah! He's just a civilian," Skull protested. "What did he have with bringing Fon-senpai and Reborn-senpai together?"</p><p>"If anyone has any hand in that, it's me and Colonello."</p><p>"Uh, no, it's me and Viper-"</p><p>"Voi! Not this shit again!"</p><p>"Oh, didn't I say?" Kyoya asked innocently - <em>Ha!</em> - as he looked around the room that once more settled to hear what he has to say. He saw that Bucking Horse had the horrified look of dawning realization and Kawahira looked no better. Kyoya Fought back a smirk. "You Arcobaleno actually all know Kawahira pretty well. Well, I suppose, anyway."</p><p>"We do?" Viper/Mammon asked suspiciously and Verde beside them narrowed his eyes, obviously trying to remember if he actually had met the man.</p><p>"Why yes. Don't you recognize him?"</p><p>"Kyoya-"</p><p>"Though I guess why it can seem so confusing."</p><p>"Kyoya," Dino called this time, warily, eyeing the strongest seven in the world because he <em>knew</em> what would follow.</p><p>"He does look quite a bit when he goes by-"</p><p>"Checker Face," hissed Reborn, the pieces finally fitting together even with the limited information he had at hand and Kyoya smirked as the man in question went as white as his hair. The other Arcobaleno immediately went tense as, automatically, killing intent started pouring out of them at the mere mention of the alias.</p><p>Kawahira gave Kyoya a helpless, beseeching look but the prefect only shrugged, smirk still perfectly in place.</p><p>"I love serving my revenge Arctic cold."</p><p>Kawahira didn't stick around for the initial surge of rage and bolted, the Arcobaleno following after him like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, only there were seven of them. Yes, even the goofball Skull charged with his fellow formerly cursed infants as they chased after the retreating man who was trying to yell excuses and apologies and explanations back at them while avoiding the ever deadly power of the Arcobaleno. And they weren't even using the power of the Pacifiers yet.</p><p>The others all ran out after them - either to join in the blood hunt, like the Varia, or to try and stop it, like Sawada's group will foolishly attempt, no doubt - while Kyoya swiftly climbed to the main house's roof so he may observe the chaos. Yes, he took all of his physical features from the Hibari, including the strength of his Flames and the ease with which he'd mastered them, and yes, he did have some personality characteristics that he shared with Fon, but it's clear what he shares with his other father. The sharp mind, the seemingly all knowing eye, the shooting skills, the blood lust and, of course, the penchant for chaos, something he's suppressed mostly because he knew he'd have to return discipline afterwards and that was just not fun.</p><p>"Why the hell did you <em>do</em> that, Kyoya?" Asked the blond Don when Bucking Horse eventually joined him, sitting down beside the skylark as they both watched the fireworks that was the Man in the Iron Hat getting his butt kicked by the current Arcobaleno. It was probably a first for him, even in his long life. "I thought you liked Kawahira."</p><p>"I guess I do, in some way," the black haired one said easily. "I'm actually pretty grateful to him, for many things. If he hadn't decided on Fon and Reborn being the Storm and Sun Arcobaleno, I wouldn't be here today because it's very likely they never would have met each other. He's not so bad. However, he's made my family suffer for a decade, so he must pay. And I needed to get the others off of my back for a while. They've been driving me <em>insane</em> for <em>weeks</em>. Hopefully at least the Varia will leave soon. I want my peace and quiet back."</p><p>"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Dino said with a chuckle, leaning back on his hands to get a bit more comfortable. Kyoya ignored that comment and simply leaned over so that his head is resting half on the older male's shoulder, half on his chest. They'd gotten used to more physical contact ever since Kyoya has made it clear he'd fight for whatever it is that's been developing between them in the last two months or so. The sky soon started getting dark, as if hours were seconds, and they didn't move, both content to watch the chaos unfold. (Hey, Bucking Horse was Reborn's <em>student</em> while Kyoya shared <em>genes</em> with him; so sue them if they are practically conditioned to enjoy it.) "Man, all of this from a simple choosing of godparents."</p><p>"Hm. When we have ours, it's going to be either Kusakabe or Romario. They're both responsible and reasonably sane. I don't need any more craziness in my life than the combination of Hibari and Reborn."</p><p>The flashes of Flames across the sky with distant booms and screams were perfectly combined with Dino's choked spluttering and Kyoya was very pleased.</p><p>He may have said no more craziness, but he never said he didn't enjoy the chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. My Sky - Fly Free, Skylark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who do you think will kill him first, kora?" Wondered Colonello out loud to his companions as they watched the two grooms have their first dance after five years of waiting. They both looked splendid, could be called real eye candy and many a mafia women were mourning the fact that they can't sink their own claws into two such fine specimens of male beauty. Even more, though, were actually enjoying this relationship and how hot the two looked together.</p><p>They almost had as many 'fangirls' as the other Hibari-outsider couple, in second place only because the outsider was Reborn and considerably more open and shameless with his affections because, unlike the younger born Hibari, Fon won't mutilate him for PDA.</p><p>"Depends," Verde murmured distractedly, eyes trained on a computer screen as he kept typing away, working on some last minute adjustments for his project that is ultimately the happy couple's wedding gift from the mad scientist.</p><p>"On what?" Skull asked, joining the conversation instead of trying to flirt with some random bimbo that had come as arm candy for some rich mafioso. The Cloud stuntman had, surprisingly, arrived in a suit and a decent looking car instead of the deathtraps he usually rides, though that last part had considerably disappointed the Hibari Cloud because Skull is one of the rare people who were eager to test out the Foundation Leader's reflexes and driving skills and always brought with him the fastest cars and bikes in the world so that the two of them can have their fun, threatening to turn golden blond and jet black hair grey.</p><p>Dino and Fon bonded over how much fretting Kyoya needed while Reborn just cackled as long as it's Kyoya behind the wheel, because he trusted his son but not Skull to not crash. If it's Skull driving, then he can usually be seen trying to either drag the skylark away from whatever form of transportation Skull had come by with or insisting that there should be a speed limit while settling in the backseat of whatever car or monster truck was to be tested out.</p><p>Dino and Fon started drinking tea to calm themselves. (Reborn eventually turned Kyoya into a coffee addict to almost match him. Those two were monsters in the morning.)</p><p>"On whether Reborn is aware that Kyoya is already pregnant, if Fon knows that Kyoya will be spending the pregnancy in Italy - away from his overprotective parents - or if Cavallone will do something to piss Kyoya off before the night is up," the Lightning Arcobaleno elaborated, catching the rest of their table's attention.</p><p>"Wait, he's pregnant already?" Lal Mirch asked incredulously, looking over to where the Bucking Horse was twirling his husband around with a laugh. "Since when? And how do you even know that?"</p><p>"There's no more Hibari specialized medics around, so Kyoya came to me a few days ago and gave me all the available materials on it so I can build appropriate machines to monitor the pregnancy, so he had me test the monitoring systems on him, first. That's when we confirmed it. He's been suspecting for about a week already."</p><p>"How long do you think he'll carry?" Aria, who's eventually become friends with her senior Arcobaleno, asked, hand already lying flat on her slowly showing belly. "Hibari can practically choose how long, right? Do you think he'll reduce it all to a month?"</p><p>"Are we seriously going to ignore the fact that Haneuma is practically a dead man walking?" Gamma, who never left his boss' side, asked incredulously. He will never quite get used to the Arcobaleno, no matter how much time he spent around them. He wondered if they'd been even more eccentric as cursed infants, but he'd only known them in their adult forms and he was too afraid to ask because they were crazy enough as it was.</p><p>"I'm putting my money on Kawahira, actually," Mammon said, referring to the start of the conversation.</p><p>"Really?" Lal questioned, frowning. The Mist wasn't exactly the most violent in that strange little family. Well, maybe he was, but even after five years, Kawahira was still on thin fucking ice after the Arcobaleno bullshit, so he took care of how he acted around just about anyone other than Kyoya or Dino. Kyoya, because the kid got it all out of his system after getting revenge, something Kawahira didn't even begrudge him for, and Cavallone because the blond had never had an actual grudge against him. If anyone, Lal would have put her money on Kawahira <em>defending</em> the Don instead of going for his head. Or balls. "Because I don't think he'd take it. Actually, I'd bet on the Foundation. No one worships their boss like those guys do."</p><p>Lal really liked the Foundation members. They were like a well oiled machine, like an army, following every command to its perfect fulfillment just to get a 'good job' from Hibari. If only CEDEF agents and especially new recruits would look up to them and follow in their footsteps. Well, for CEDEF, not the Foundation. That 'little' organization seems to breed loyalty and discipline like Cavallone do horses.</p><p>"Seeing as how Tetsuya and Romario have standing godfather rights, I don't think they'd mind," Gamma countered, making all of the Arcobaleno whip around to stare at him severely. The pale blond barely refrained from flinching. "What?"</p><p>"They have standing godparents rights, kora?" Demanded the Rain Arcobaleno and the Giglio Nero Lightning winced this time because he finally realized what he'd let slip. Aria beside him facepalmed openly.</p><p>"Um, you didn't know?"</p><p>"Obviously," hissed Mammon, Mist Flames flaring and tentacles appearing from underneath their hood and cloak in rage.</p><p>"It was kind of decided five years ago?" Gamma added on, shrinking back but preparing for a fight even though he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against <em>one</em> Arcobaleno, let alone five of them.</p><p>"Please excuse us," Verde said overly politely, his glasses reflecting the light in such a way that his eyes were invisible as he and his fellow formerly cursed infants stood up, Flames whipping about violently as an aura of killing intent started leaking into the air. Aria and Gamma said nothing to stop them, because they valued their lives and knew it would be useless anyway, as they watched them disappear into the crowd to start their hunt.</p><p>"This is why I never said my bet was on the Arcobaleno," the Sky said tiredly with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>Gamma turned to his boss in confusion, more worried about his fellow right hand men than he would have liked. He'd become friends with the older and younger men. They were good company, unlike Vongola's Storm who was as explosively violent as Storms are usually rumored to be. "What do you mean? I thought they were after Romario and Tetsuya."</p><p>"And who do you think they'll go after once they're finished with them? Certainly not Kyoya-kun. He's in a delicate condition,2 she made a point of it by placing her hand over her own little bump. "Not that they would have, anyway. They like him. And not that they'd dare, either." Fon and Reborn never did get past the overprotective stage and probably never will. They'll probably be even worse as grandparents. "Do you think they'll appoint a godmother, too? Kyoya-kun doesn't have one, but the twins might."</p><p>Her Lightning Guardian blinked at her in bewilderment. "<em>Twins</em>?"</p><p>"Oops, did I say that out loud? Don't go sharing the secret now, okay, Gamma?" She asked sweetly and, as usual, her sweet, sweet Gamma gave in easily.</p><p>"I pity Kusakabe and Romario."</p><p>"They'll be fine, I'm sure."</p><p>There was a man screaming in the background that the Arcobaleno Sky expertly ignored.</p><p>Gamma wished his friends luck.</p><p>00000</p><p>"What's up with the smirk?" Dino asked him and Kyoya had to refrain from looking over to the source of the smirk, instead flitting his eyes all over the room to see what his herbivores were all up to. Just because he never bonded with Sawada Tsunayoshi did not mean he was ignorant to his 'fellow Guardians' and how their lives progressed. He just didn't bother interfering much.</p><p>He preferred it much more to test out those new Box Weapons for Verde, build a huge information network that overshadowed even what the Hibari and what Alaudi used to have with some assistance from Mammon, play go or other strategic games with Kawahira, train with either or his parents or his lover and just in general stick to Namimori. He visits Italy regularly enough that he fulfills his Cloud Guardian duties, though he rarely stays on any Vongola property and usually either stays in the foreign Foundation hideouts or with Bucking Horse.</p><p>He had had a few tense years with Sawada Tsunayoshi that kept them both at arms length from each other, but then the Sky learned his overstep and how to stop doing it, so the two gradually built a sort of rapport that had at its core a midget of respect and understanding that might grow over the years, if they let it. Kyoya's already content as it is and doesn't care either way. As long as the Sky doesn't overstep his boundaries.</p><p>"Nothing. Just waiting to see how the continuation of the godparent debate finishes this time." He saw his parents, both dressed up for the occasion, Fon even wearing an actual suit instead of fancy Chinese garbs as he had for Sawada's and Lal's and Colonello's weddings. His papa and chichi had started out as ballroom dancing, had developed into a tango for some reason before they somehow ended up in a simple side to side gentle rocking one would usually see at a prom. Rather unexpected of his papa, who <em>loved</em> showing off his dance skills and trying to trip up the martial artist, but this simple dance gave the hitman a chance to all but drape himself over Fon and whisper in his ear sweet nothing, like the secret romantic sap was wont to, or dirty things that they'd get up to later. It was hard to tell, because Fon's face was buried in Reborn's chest and usually the martial artist had a good enough hold on his composure unless the bullet necklace was brought up.</p><p>It was sickeningly sweet and Hibari blamed it on his hormones that he wanted that, too, with his idiot husband.</p><p>It had taken a whole year of constant proposals for Kyoya to finally give in. The first one hadn't even been his fault for not accepting, or the next ten, because Dino had miscalculated and accidentally proposed to him within hearing distance of his papa. The other ten times was because Reborn was now on the lookout for it and ready to skin his former student alive for being so daring, though one was chichi's fault, too. Otherwise, it was Fon's duty to distract the hitman from killing Kyoya's lover, even if he was wary of letting a Hibari Cloud get involved with a Cavallone.</p><p>Kyoya thought that the wariness was herbivorous, because he wasn't 'Hibari Kumo', nor was Dino Cavallone Primo. They had options, they could provide the heir tradition requested and no one was actually stupid enough to not only stand up against Hibari Kyoya, the strongest Vongola Guardian, but also his parents, the Sun and Storm Arcobaleno. And Dino, too, wasn't going to take such stupidity lying down, either. Not when he knew his famiglia supported him one hundred percent, so there were no more notable 'Iemitsu incidents' that they'd had to take care of. A few Dons who had hoped to marry off their daughters to the blond had protested, but they had quickly learned their place.</p><p>Bucking Horse blinked, surprised and confused and suddenly just a bit wary. "What do you mean? Wasn't that resolved when you picked Kawahira?"</p><p>His smirk only grew larger as he recalled that day and the entertainment he got out of it. The Cloud shrugged his shoulders even as he spotted Sawada dancing with his beloved Kyoko, the cow Lightning entertaining a group of ladies, Sasagawa and Kurokawa having an awkward first dance because the boxer kept stepping on her toes and the ranking kid dancing with I-Pin, who had grown to be like a sister to the former demon prefect of Namimori. "Yes, but this is the continuation. Or the second part, now that I think about it."</p><p>"What did you do?" Asked his newly wedded husband with exasperation that would have, five years ago, earned him a tonfa to the face but today only earned a fond eye roll.</p><p>"I didn't do anything," he replied as he watched Yamamoto Takeshi trail after Gokudera Hayato like a lost puppy, insistent on getting at least one dance out of the Storm bomber. On the other side of the room the Shark Varia Rain could be heard complaining at his 'shitty boss' for not being allowed to get up and out of the Monkey King's lap. Seems the Monkey King had finally made a move, though was still an utter herbivore about it. "If anything, it's your fault."</p><p>"Should someone help Kusakabe-kun and Romario?" The sketchy doctor could be heard asking no one in particular but was distracted a second later by his girlfriend of three years carefully feeding him one of the appetizers from the buffet table so as not to accidentally poison him. Somehow, some way, after persistent pursuing and endless attempts to get a date out of her, Bianchi had accepted and was surprised by how much of a gentleman Shamal could actually be when he was serious about a woman. They were going strong, so strong that Kyoya would actually rather not accidentally overhear Shamal talking with Reborn about his sex life with the Poison Scorpion and what kinks they were both into when the doctor bothered to visit. How those two were friends will never stop boggling him.</p><p>"My fault?" Dino repeated, half distracted by Shamal's question as he was,always worried about his family.</p><p>The ongoing hunt somehow reached the Varia and so came a brawl of epic proportions, especially when Xanxus overheard why it had started.</p><p>"What do you mean this trash wants to be the feral trash's kids godparents!?"</p><p>The roar echoed throughout the entire reception hall and Kyoya planted a quick kiss on his stunned husband's lips before stepping away just as he felt the predictable killing intent surge from his very much overprotective parents.</p><p>"Dino Cavallone, you are a dead man! Don't run, wimp, and face me like a man!" His papa chased after his quickly retreating husband while all of his former and current housemates - it had taken the Vongola six months to finally lure the Varia leader and his officers back to Italy but the Arcobaleno had never left; the compound was big, Kyoya didn't pay taxes anyway and everyone picked out their own houses for themselves even if they all had 'family' meals in the main house just because Reborn, Fon and Kyoya were definitely the best cooks - continued their hunt of the two designated godfathers of his stil unborn twins.</p><p>"Must you cause this chaos every time?" His own godfather asked as Kawahira came to stand beside him, looking like a completely different man in the gray suit he was wearing. He'd actually moved into the Hibari compound, too, after the Arcobaleno had stopped hissing death threats at the mere mention of his name. He was still as addicted to ramen as always, but he was a great help to Fon and Kyoya in reforming the old Hibari archives and filling in the blanks that were never recorded over the centuries. The Arcobaleno were still wary of him after nights when they had nightmares of the Fated Day or if they were in a generally bad mood, but it would seem that they'd forgiven him because he had, ultimately, done his best to give them their normal lives back.</p><p>As normal as life can be for an Arcobaleno or just a mafioso in general.</p><p>"It's in the genes," Kyoya replied even as he refrained from cackling when Mukuro got clobbered out of the way with Lal's rifle as the hunt continued. Chrome was trying to see if he was alright, even though the real Mukuro was still down in Vendicare until they can figure out a way to lessen his sentence from life to a probation period outside for several years to prove he won't go for the possession bullet again, because that's apparently his biggest offense. He'd never really been mafia before, so he'd never broken Omerta, which might help get him out. Only time will tell.</p><p><em>Especially</em> now that Bermuda and his minions aren't what they used to be, former Arcobaleno who'd barely survived the removal of their Pacifiers. As long as Kawahira and none of the current Arcobaleno show their face during the negotiations, Mukuro might just walk out of there one day.</p><p>The rest of Vongola Tenth Generation seems to have finally caught wind of what is going on and there was now lots of arguing, definitely disrupting the discipline of the relatively small reception for such a powerful Don's wedding.</p><p>Kawahira shook his head, not being able to deny the truth. "Why do this, though? Revenge?"</p><p>"Kind of," the younger groom admitted, already taking out his tonfa and coating them in Cloud Flames. Herbivores noticed and definitely started backing off as he stalked towards the chaos. "Bucking Horse knows I hate crowding." Kawahira got a knowing glint in his eyes and promptly disappeared using Mist Flames, clearly the only smart one in the entire hall because he <em>knew</em> where this was leading to.</p><p>Kyoya, after all, was supposed to enjoy his own wedding day and there was nothing the skylark enjoyed more than a good fight with all of his favorite herbivores and carnivores as participants.</p><p>"For disrupting the discipline of my wedding reception, I will bite you to death."</p><p>"AAAAAHHHH!"</p><p>00000</p><p>"Papa! Chichi! Look! Look what I and otouto can do!" Dino and Kyoya looked up as their little girl, Chouyan - named after her grandaunt, Fon's beloved sister and the woman who had tried to be a mother to her chichi, loving them both with all her heart - ran up to them, her usually blue gray eyes blazing orange as she showed off the Sky Flames with hints of Storm to her parents, proud as a five year old can be. Beside the blond newly Flame Active baby Sky stood her dark haired younger twin brother, a bit shy but still beaming as he displayed the Sun, Cloud and Mist Flames playing around his fingers, flickering and not as steady as his sisters, but strong nonetheless.</p><p>"It's 'oututo and I'," Hibari-Cavallone Kyoya absently corrected as he gently took both of his children's hands, examining the Flames as they reached out to him in an instinctive wish to bond with their parent. He remembered his own Cloud Flames reaching out for Fon when he'd been about their age, maybe a bit younger, but he hadn't known what that meant back then. Another clear sign of his parentage. Now, it warmed his heart to see just how close he and his princess and prince were. "Wao. That's very impressive. You're a couple of early bloomers, hm?" He ruffled their hair as Dino came to crouch before them, peering with pride and curiosity at the Flames.</p><p>"You squirts are going to make your nonno and jiji very happy when they see this."</p><p>Chouyan beamed before she snatched up her brother's hand and started dragging him towards the garden Fon and Reborn preferred to spend quiet afternoons in as the hitman cuddled the hell out of his amused husband. "Come on, Luca! I want to show jiji and nonno! Then we can find Tetsu-jii and Roma-jii and show them, too!"</p><p>Luca, named in honor of Dino's father - Dino had been rather hesitant to name their son after the man that had ruined Kyoya's family life; Kyoya hadn't cared. He'd never known the name of the man that had betrayed his clan and hadn't cared to learn it. The man was dead, anyway, and there was <em>still</em> one thing, at least, that he had to be grateful to that man for, and that was Dino himself - as well as for the woman Reborn had once allowed to call herself his 'little sister', a dear friend of Fon's and the mother of the current Sky Arcobaleno, hurried after his older sister. He was a quiet boy, taking more in personality after his chichi and jiji, while Chouyan was as exuberant as Dino but had a sharp side like Reborn. Kind of like Yamamoto Takeshi in that manner.</p><p>"You think they'll bond?" Dino asked him as soon as the kids were out of view.</p><p>"I think that our son will be the best Flame medic in the world." Sun and Cloud Flames were best for healing, after all, and Mist Flames can trick the body to do what it needs to do a bit faster as well. "She looks like a female 'Hibari Kumo'."</p><p>"And Luce reminds me of a miniature Dante Cavallone, but with sharper eyes," the Don said as a reply, standing up so he can wrap an arm around his former student, now husband of five years. "No, seriously, do you think they'll bond and search for the rest of their Guardian set together?"</p><p>"Who knows," said the Cloud, using his papa's favorite answer to just about anything, though not because he wants to annoy Dino. "At least it's Flames we can easily train them to control."</p><p>"I didn't know Flames could be that inheritable," Bucking Horse mused. "Do you think Luce has the 'condition', too?"</p><p>"Flame inheritance isn't guaranteed, but more often than not, yes, parents and children have the same Flame Type, or at least a type closest to it. As for the 'condition', absolutely. It is guaranteed that if someone in the bloodline had the condition, the new male will have it, too."</p><p>"We're one weird family, my beloved Cloud."</p><p>"I would have it no other way, oh herbivorous Sky of mine."</p><p>Dino smiled, nuzzling into his neck and peppering kisses there. "Damn, they're growing up so fast. Makes me want to have more. What do you say, Kyoya? Maybe the next one will have your pretty purple as their primary."</p><p>"I say I have a meeting to get to and you have two children to babysit. Reborn's taking Fon to China tomorrow, remember?"</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question," whined the blond.</p><p>Kyoya just turned around in his hold, pet him on the head like he would a dog and extracted himself from his arms. "Get back to work, Bucking Horse," he said over his shoulder as he walked away, already seeing Tetsu up ahead waiting for him to take him to the meeting with the new, troublesome Gesso Family that have been making threatening moves against Giglio Nero. Best to have him deal with them first before the Arcobaleno decide to protect Aria and little Uni the best way they know how: by completely decimating the famiglia until there were not even whispers of its name left.</p><p><em>Not</em> that Kyoya was any less likely to do that himself, but at least the herbivores won't know to run in advance so he can actually have some fun.</p><p>"Love you too, Kyoya!"</p><p>After that, he has a loving husband, two beautiful children, some really weird and crazy and questionable friends, loyal subordinates, his beloved pet and overprotective parents to return to.</p><p>He may not have bonded a Sky and he never will, but that doesn't mean he didn't have one he called his own.</p><p>It was home he would be returning to, after all.</p><p>For now, he would hunt.</p><p>Life was as it should be.</p><p>
  <strong>LA FINE</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>